Sentimientos Encontrándose
by Morte Blackrose
Summary: Kahoko es pretendida por todos los chicos mas populares de la escuela! ¿A quien elegirá de todos ellos?   Pasen, léanlo y... descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRANDOSE**

Parada junto a una fuente en el parque, Kahoko tocaba el violín de una manera dulce y despreocupada, como si todo el universo y las notas giraran alrededor de ella, era realmente fantástico. Mientras ella tocaba no se dio cuenta de que era observada por un peli-rubio que estaba atónito oyendo su música.

Al día siguiente…

-WAAAAAAA…. Llego tarde a clases- grita Kahoko mientras se pone el uniforme y trata de peinarse el cabello (aunque no le salió como esperaba n_´nU).

-Itekimasuu!- sale corriendo con una pan tostado en la boca.

Mientras iba corriendo, pasaba por el parque y algunas casas, y los vecinos le daban los buenos días.

DIN DON DIN DON (suena la campana de la escuela)

-AAAAAA… llego tarde!, llego tarde!- vocifera la muchacha mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio.

- SAFE!- grita Kaho mientras entraba toda cansada y despeinada al salón de clases (como dije no le sirvió la peinada XD)

-Kaho-chan de que te sirve el despertador si vas a llegar tarde a clases- replica Mio-chan con falso enojo.

-KAHO-CHAN!- grita Nao

-Adivina, adivina, tenemos un nuevo alumno, espero que sea sexy y guay KYAAAA- grita Nao-chan con estrellitas en los ojos.

-jaja…claro…- ríe Kahoko con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-KYYAA- grita Nao-chan (de nuevo XD)

Entra el profesor callando a los alumnos.

-Bueno, bueno, ya paren de hablar, hoy les tengo una sorpresa, tenemos un alumno nuevo y espero que sean buenos con él, pasa por favor.

El estudiante entra al salón y una marea de murmullos y grititos empiezan a salir.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Kaji Aoi encantado de conocerlos.

-Si quieren hacerle alguna pregunta al joven Ao…..

Pero el profesor se vio interrumpido por las emocionadas alumnas

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunta una

-17 años

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-13 de noviembre

-¿Tu color favorito?

-Azul rey

¿Tienes novia?

- N…no - contesto un poco nervioso y con una gotita en la nuca.

Pero en eso las miradas de Kaho y Kaji se encuentras y esta se tiñe colorada y se voltea

-_Vaya, nos miramos, que tonta ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Waaaaaaaa es mejor dejar de hacer tonterías_- pensó Kahoko.

El maestro pasó a sentar al alumno y en eso se acerca Kaji…

-Hola mucho gusto, desde ahora me sentare a tu lado, por favor trátame bien- dijo el peli-rubio con una sonrisa.

-C…cl… Claro emmm…encantada de conocerte soy Hino Kahoko mu… mucho gusto-dice la joven un poco nerviosa por la actitud del peli-rubio. o/o

Así pasaron todas las horas de clase y Kahoko de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su sexy compañero.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn (suena la campana del almuerzo)

Kaho se estira un poco y saca su obento que está debajo del escritorio.

-Hola Hino-san!- la sorprende el peli-rubio

-Kyaa- Kaho-chan solto un gritito -Ho… hola Aoi-san, etto… ¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Oye quieres almorzar conmigo?- dice el muchacho con una gran sonrisa

-Este… lo siento voy a comer con mis amigas- contesta la peli-rubia muy sorprendida o/o

-A nosotras no nos importa pueden irse a comer juntos jaja- le grita Mio-chan

-¡¿Naaani?- grita Kahoko

- Ves no les importa, bueno, vamos- sale corriendo agarrando a Kahoko por la muñeca

-¡SHOTOOO!…..-le grita la joven

Kaho y Kaji están sentados en el patio tomando el almuerza y a Kaho la rodeaba un a aura de incomodidad mientras que Kaji sonreía y comía su almuerzo.

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?, acaba de conocerme y pasa esto, vaya, creo que esta persona confía demasiado en los demás_- pensaba nerviosa Kahoko-

-Etto… Aoi-san…

-Dime Kaji por favor y quita el –san es muy formal, te puedo llamar ¿Kaho-chan?, ¿Verdad?

Kaho estab asombrada por la actitud tan… amigable de Aoi-san. -Cl… claro estem… Kaji-…kun, dime ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?, porque tu pareces conocerme pero yo no…

-Tú no me conoces pero… yo a ti si- dice el peli-rubio misteriosamente. -¿A si?...- pregunta toda confundida la pobre chica.

-Haii…te vi el otro día junto a la fuente tocando tu violín… era realmente maravilloso, cuando te oí me enamore completamente de tu "música"- le dice el peli-rubio con una sonrisa angelical.

-¡¿Queeee? ¡¿Me viste tocando el violín? Waaaaa!… que vergüenza, toco horrible- dice Kaho toda avergonzada y agarrándose la cara. o/o

-Para nada, tocas de una manera maravillosa además me pude dar cuenta de que tú tocas de una manera diferente a todos los demás concursantes.-replica el joven.

-¿A si?, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir Aoi… perdón Kaji-kun-

-Pues que tú tocas lo que sientes- confirma el peli-rubio

-Aaammm… gracias, supongo- dice la joven ruborizada.

-Bueno pues vámonos que se acaba la hora del almuerzo jajaja- advierte el muchacho

-Waaaaa… es verdad, vámonos-grita la chica

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

DIN DON DIN DON (se acaba la hora de clases)

Kahoko sale deprisa del aula para llegar a tiempo a las clases de música pero el peli-rubio también la sigue…

-Kaho-chan! espera!-grita Kaji-kun desde lejos

-_waaaa, ahora que pasa!-_piensa kaho-chan abrumada, -¿Qué pasa Kaji-kun?-responde la nerviosa muchacha

-Aaa… nada solo quería saber si te podía acompañar a donde ibas, ¿Puedo?-

-Emm… por supuesto no veo por qué no, a pero ahorita voy a la sala de música y puede que tarde un poco ¿estás bien con eso?- responde la chica muy amistosamente.

-Bien, no me importa, a ver si así puedo escuchar tu maravillosa música otra vez ¿nee?-dice el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Aaa… estemm… c… claro…-dice la pobre Kaho con una gota en su cabeza.

Llegan a la sala de música y ahí estaban todos los ex participantes del concurso.

-Bu… buenas tardes Kaho-sempai- dice Fuyuumi un poco nerviosa

.-Ah! Buenas tardes fuyuumi-chan-

-Buenas tardes a todos-dice Kaho animada

-Bunas tardes a ti también querida Hino-san- le dice muy amistosamente Yunoki- sempai a Kaho, -Ammm… buenas tardes Yunoki-semapi- le contesta la joven con nerviosismo.

-Buenas tardes Tsukimori-kun-.

-Hai- dice el joven con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-Buenas tardes Ryoutarou-kun-

-Buenas tardes- le dice sonriendo

Kaho se acuerda de Kaji-kun y lo presenta…

-Ahh… el es Kaji Aoi y acaba de ser transferido a nuestro salón-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pueden llamarme Kaji- dice el joven con una sonrisa angelical.

En eso llega…

-AAAAAAAAA!, ¿Llegue tarde?, ¿no?, que bien.- grita Hihara-sempai con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-Buenas tardes Hihara-sempai-le dice la joven Kaho., -B…buenas tardes Kaho-chan-le contesta el peli-verde rascándose al nuca y sonrojado.

-Ahh! Por cierto, el es Kaji Aoi y lo acaban de transferir- presenta la joven

-Encantado- le dice Kaji a Hihara-.

-Sí, mucho gusto-

-Bueno, bueno ya terminen de presentarse y reúnanse- les dice -sensei. -Creo que han de saber que próximamente habrá un festival-.

-Haii- contestan todos

-¿Un festival?- preguntan Kaho y Ryoutaroual al unisono.

-Sí, el festival del Pétalo musical- les contesta Kaji-kun

-Ohh… ¿sabías de este festival?, ¿Pero que no solo es del área de música Kaji-kun?-pregunta la joven un poco confundida.

-Sí, pero mi padre perteneció a esa área-

-Ohh… ya veo- dice la joven

-Bueno, bueno, suficientes. Como les decía en este festival tocaran en concierto los alumnos que participaron en el concurso de música o sea ustedes y tendrán que interpretar una canción grupal. Ustedes elegirán la canción pero tendrá que tener el tema de la primavera. Jaja, eso es todo, tienen 3 meses para prepararse. – Mucha suerte-.

-Gracias- dicen todos al unisonó.

-Vaya una canción grupal, ¿No es divertido Kaho-chan?- Dice el peli-rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hmm… si claro, pero es la primera vez que toco en grupo- dice la joven un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que tocaras igual de maravilloso que siempre- le responde Kaji-kun con una sonrisa.

-G… gracias- agradece la joven.

-_Vaya!, que es esa actitud tan amigable_- piensa Hihara un poco irritado. -Oye Kaho-chan ¿No quieres venir a la librería y a la tienda de música conmigo para ir buscando la canción?-.

-Ehmm… pues…- pero fue interrumpida por el peli-rubio.

-Lo siento pero hoy me prometió Kaho-chan que me dejaría acompañarla ¿verdad?- insiste le peli-rubio

_-¡¿Naniiiiii?, ¿Qué con este?_- piensa Hihara ahora mas irritado.-Vaya ¿en serio?, pues…

Pero Kaji-kun se llevo corriendo a Kaho-chan de la mano.

-¡Shotomate! Kaji-kun, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta la joven algo asombrada por la actitud del peli-rubio

-Ahh… solo vamos por un café, a la librería para discutir los temas de música y luego te llevo a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?- le insiste el joven.

-Hamm… Es… está bien- le responde la joven un poco nerviosa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto con los otros ex concursantes…

-_¡Pero qué le pasa a ese Kaji Aoi llevándose a Kaho-chan de esa manera!_- grita en sus pensamientos Hihara-sempai de una manera ahora si verdaderamente irritada.

-Creo que fue un poco grosero de su parte ¿No lo creen?- afirma Yunoki-sempai

-SI yo diría demasiado, además ni siquiera pidió su opinión- Contesta Ryoutarou algo mosqueado

-No es de nuestra incumbencia- pronuncia irritadamente Tsukimori pero en el fondo sabia que también le irritaba la actitud de ese tipo.

-Pero… Kaho… sempai… se veía… incomoda… y… nerviosa…-agrega Shimizu-kun tan soñoliento como siempre

-S… si yo también la note así, a decir verdad me preocupa un poco- Dice nerviosamente Fuyuumi

-Bueno, propongo que los sigamos, ¿Qué les parece?-Propone Yunoki-sempai con una sonrisa hasta las orejas.

-Me parece buena idea, además Kaho-chan acaba de conocer a Aoi-san como para salir así con el- dice preocupado Hihara.

-Si… yo… también… voy..., además… Hino-san… es… mi… amiga…-agrega Shimizu-kun lentamente

-Bueno que remedio, vamos de una vez- dice Ryoutarou resignado

-No creo que deban hacer eso ya que no nos incumbe…- dice Tsukimori

Pero ya todos estaban arriba de la limusina haciendo señas a Tsukimori (Ò_ÓU) de que subiera… (Imagínenlo XD)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto con Kaho y Kaji en el café.

-Oye Kaho-chan ¿De qué vas a pedir tú pastel?- pregunta el peli-rubio con un sonrisa amplia, -Bueno… se me antoja uno de…-pero sus pensamientos la interrumpen.

_-¡No!, que estoy haciendo aquí, se suponía que tenía que ir con los demás para escoger los próximo temas, no con Kaji-kun. Esto cada vez se pone más difícil, pero no podía rechazarlo se vería demasiado cruel ya que acaba de ingresar y solo quiere hacer amigos. WAAAAAA!, que hago tengo que decirle_…-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el peli-rubio.

-Kaho-chan ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta el joven un poco preocupado.

-Ehh?...aaa… n…no, no, no, jajaja, estoy bien de veras- aclara la peli-roja nerviosa

-Te veo un poco incomoda ¿Segura que estas bien?, a lo mejor querías ir con tus amigos- dice un poco triste el peli-rubio.

-Aaa… es solo que me preocupa lo del festival no se qué tema vamos a interpretar y además no soy muy buena que digamos, temo dejar en ridículo a los demás- declaro un poco triste la joven.

-No te preocupes Kaho-chan- tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa. –Estoy seguro que en el festival tocaras maravilloso, así como la vez que vi tu interpretación en el parque- dice, alentando a Kaho-chan

La peli-rubia ruborizada retira la mano de la mesa –G… gracias, pero aun así tengo que practicar mucho mas, todo lo que pueda- dice la joven con entusiasmo.

-Jajajaja, si pero no hasta el agotamiento, tienes que practicar a tu ritmo y adecuadamente- aconseja el peli-rubio.

Los dos estudiantes se sonríen uno al otro mientras conversan… y mientras tanto los alumnos los espiaban desde la limusina, muy ansiosos…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-¡QUE LE PASA A ESE AOI!, ¡COMO SE ATREVE A TOMARLE LA MANO A UNA CHICA QUE ACABA DE CONOCER!, NO VE QUE LA PONE MUY INCOMODA. WAAAAA!, CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!-_ piensa muy ruidosamente Hihara-sempai, sacando fuego por los ojos y revolviéndose el cabello.

-_Vaya, vaya, creo que otro rival se me ha aparecido, pero muy pronto sabrá que Kahoko me pertenece solamente a mí y a nadie más_- piensa y afirma muy seguramente Yunoki. – _Pronto lo eliminare del tablero_- se sonríe para sí.

Tsukimori solo veía como se hablaban y se sonreían el uno al otro y eso lo irritaba pero no sabía porque…-_¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ni siquiera me interesa esto, no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué me irrito tanto cuando la veo sonreírle a ese sujeto?, esto no es normal en mí_- piensa irritadamente Tsukimori

-_Kaho… semapi… se ve… contenta… pero… también… se… ve… incomoda… y esta… sonrojada… mmmm… eso… me… molesta… un… poco… pero… ¿Por…que…?_-piensa lentamente Shimizu-kun al igual que siempre mientras los observa.

-_Maldición... no debería estar aquí, pero ¿Qué no acaba de conocer a ese Aoi?, su amistad va muy rápido y me preocupa pero también me es muy molesto las confianzas de él._-Piensa irritadamente Ryoutarou – _Tsk… esto no es normal en mi además sus relaciones no son de mi incumbencia_- piensa el peli-verde mientras los observa.

-Disculpen…- interrumpe Fuyuumi después de tanto tiempo callada.

Todos los muchachos salieron de su trance espantados menos Shimizu-kun que seguía observando.

-Go... gomen, ¿Pero no sería mejor bajarnos a… averiguar?- propone Fuyuumi

Pero Shimizu-kun no escucho nada y salió de la limusina sin ser notado

-¡NO!, es… eso sería una mala idea- agrega Hihara alarmado

-¿Así?, demoo… Shimizu-san esta haya con ellos.

-¡¿NAANNII?- se alarman Ryoutarou y Hihara.

Los alumnos observan como Shimizu se acerca a la mesa de Kaji y Kahoko…

-Ohhh esto se ve maaal!- se alarma Hihara.

-Buenas… noches… Kaho…semapi- saluda Simizu-kun

-¡Oh!... buenas noches Shimizu-kun demoo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta la peli-roja desconcertada.

-Aa… es… que… los… estábamos…-

Pero fue interrumpido por Hihara y Ryoutarou por que le taparon la boca (jajaja XD)

-Buenas noches Hino-san, Aoi-san- saluda Yunoki con su falsa sonrisa

-Buenas noches- replica un poco incomoda la joven –demo... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta la peli-roja

-Solo… estábamos de… paso de… compras íbamos a comprar CDs de música ja…ja- miente Hihara-sempai.

-Oh! Buenas noches Tsukumori-kun no sabía que también ibas de compras- dice la joven con una sonrisa. -¡Ahh! Fuyuumi-chan buena noches, no te vi-.

-Buenas noches Kaho-sempai- saluda la jovencita un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Y Shimizu-kun seguía con la boca tapada…(XD)

-Ettoo… ¿Hihara-sempai, Tsuchiura-kun?...-pregunta la joven

-¿Hai?- repiten al mismo tiempo

-Shimizu-kun- la peli-roja apunta al peli-rubio casi azul.

-¡AAAA!... Go…gomen Shimuzu-kun jajaja –repiten Hihara-semapi y Tsuchiura-kun al mismo tiempo.

-Ajaja…-se ríe kahoko con una gotita en la cabeza, -Vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos a todos reunidos aquí, supongo que vienen a hablar sobre el festival ¿cierto?- pregunta la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

-Ahmm… este si, si si eso es, es que íbamos a ir a una tienda que está cerca de aquí para comprar unos temas de música, ¿no es así chicos?- Dice Hihara con el seño fruncido.

-Si claro- dicen todos.

Kahoko se confunde por la actitud de sus amigos pero decide olvidarlo –Bueno y que les parece si los acompañamos, eso tamb…-pero fue interrumpida por el peli-azul

-Tal vez debería haberte quedado y habernos ayudado en vez de estar tan relajada, ¿no lo crees?, recuerda que el festival es dentro de un mes y no tenemos tiempo de hacer tonterías…- pero también fue interrumpido por Kaji-kun

-Oye! ¡no te permito que le hables así! además fue mi culpa, yo le dije que quería que me acompañara así que más vale que te calmes un poco Tsukimori-san – replico el peli-rubio irritado por la actitud de este.

-Ammm… no te preocupes ano…Tsukimoru-kun kumenasai… creo que tienes razón en especial en mi, etto… kumenasai Kaji-kun pero Tsukimoru-kun tiene razón yo debo de esforzarme más, gracias por la comida- La peli-roja toma sus cosas, hace una reverencia y se va con la cara sombreada por su cabello.

-Bueno… supongo que ya termino, así que me voy-concluyo Tsuchiura-kun

-S… si yo tambien me voy- agrega Fuyuumi-chan

-Hai…yo… también…hontoni…kumenasai…la interrupción- se disculpa Shimizu-kun

-Ahh… no te preocupes- Agrega el peli-rubio

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas excepto Len…

-_No pretendía gritarle…-_pensó Len un poco atareado_-… es solo que verla tan feliz con ese sujeto me saco de mis casillas, pero ¿Por qué? No debería de importarme con quien este…creo que sí, demonios que me está pasando_.- Pensó irritadamente mientras veía hacia el profundo cielo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko iba abatida en el camino a su casa, sabía que no era la mejor de grupo y que debía de esforzarse más para poder alcanzar el ritmo de los demás, pensar eso solo la deprimió más, además la actitud de Tsukimoru-kun no había ayudado mucho, solo le echaba en cara su pésima forma de tocar. Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla y la hizo sobresaltarse.

-_¿Pero qué me pasa?, no debería comportarme como una cría, debo ser más fuerte y ensayar más tiempo, debo de ser más precisa con mis notas y debo de concentrarme en el violín, si eso hare_- pensó Kahoko para salir de la tristeza.

Kahoko va muy inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo seguía en verde, Kaho avanzo y un carro venia hacia ella, pero una fuerza mayor la abrazo y la empujo hacia el otro lado.

Una multitud de personas se empezó a amontonar alrededor de la chica para saber si estaba en buen estado.

-Hmmmm… que me paso, ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?- Y ve a una persona encima de ella-Hyyaa! Estas bien, ettoo... disculpa…-pregunta muy preocupada Kahoko.

-Baaaaaakkaaaa, dime ¿Quién rayos sigue caminando cuando un semáforo esta en verde?- le reprocha el chico- Tienes suerte de que te haya quitado del camino si no hubieras tenido muchos problemas- le dice el chico mientras se levanta del regazo de Kahoko.

-AAhh… muchas gracias y emm… no sé cómo agradecerte ettoo… hontoni kumenasai me has salvado la vida- le agradece y se disculpa la chica muy nerviosa y al borde del llanto.

-Hai, hai no te preocupes ya paso- le decía el chico mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del pavimento.- te hiciste una herida vamos a la farmacia, te comprare una venda.

-N…no…no es necesario yo me curare sola, ya has hecho bastante con salvarme la vida en serio arigatto hontoni arigatto- agradece Kaho por las intenciones del chico

-Jajaja, ¿Crees que voy a dejar a una chica herida curarse sola?, pues no, vamos te llevo- le insistió el chico cogiendo su mano.

-_Vaya que chico tan amable, este no fue mi día, primero me regaña Tsukimoru-kun y luego casi me atropella un auto gracias al cielo no viene un animal y me come_- resopla la peli-roja

Los dos llegaron a la farmacia y el chico compro una venda, desinfectante y algunas curitas para sanar la herida de la peli-roja. El chico empezó a curar la rodilla herida de Kahoko y ella por el silencio incomodo decidió romper el hielo.

-Ettoo… por cierto soy Hino Kahoko yoroshiku onegaishimasu- se presenta la chica.

-AAhh… yoroshiku soy Kiriya Etou- le contesta con un poco de indiferencia-Bueno esto ya esta, así que supongo que ya no habrá problemas- concluye colocándole una curita.

- Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Etou-san- le agradeció la peli-roja

-Douitashimashite…pero ahora que lo pienso aun no he recibido algo de agradecimiento por tu parte-la ve con una mirada llena de picardía.

-B…bueno que es lo que quieres hare todo lo posibles de conseguirlo- le propone Kaho un poco nerviosa.

El chico se inclina un poco hacia la chica, la toma del brazo y la cintura y tomado a Kahoko totalmente por sorpresa la besa en los labios, Kahoko abre los ojos del asombro y se queda atónita, después de unos segundos Kahoko sale de su asombro y en un impulso por liberarse del que la aprisionaba trato de empujarlo pero el chico era más fuerte y solo logro que la besara con más fuerza, Kahoko ahogo un grito y el chico la soltó.

-Gracias por tus agradecimientos- El chico se aleja tocándose los labios y viendo a Kahoko con picardía-

La chica se quedo sentada sobresaltada con los ojos abiertos y con la cara roja, definitivamente este no había sido su día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**WAAA! Pobre Kahoko jaja como lo tomaran los otros chicos y como reaccionaran En el siguiente capítulo va a ver celos, confusión y sobre todo amor.**

**/**

**Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste espero muchos reviews de su parte jaja XD. Tengo pensado… espero hacer mas de 10 capítulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Gracias por tus agradecimientos- El chico se aleja tocándose los labios y viendo a Kahoko con picardía-

La chica se quedo sentada sobresaltada con los ojos abiertos y con la cara roja, definitivamente este no había sido su día.

Kiria se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar durante un buen rato después de dejar a Kahoko toda perpleja.

_Flashback_

**Kiriya POV**

_-Ettoo… por cierto soy Hino Kahoko yoroshiku onegaishimasu- se presenta la chica._

_-AAhh… yoroshiku soy Kiriya Etou- le contesta con un poco de indiferencia-Bueno esto ya esta así que supongo que ya no habrá problemas- concluye colocándole una curita._

_-__Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Etou-san- le agradeció la peli-roja_

_-Douitashimashite…pero ahora que lo pienso aun no he recibido algo de agradecimiento por tu parte-la mira con una mirada llena de picardía._

_-B…bueno que es lo que quieres hare todo lo posibles de conseguirlo- le propone Kaho un poco nerviosa._

_Fin de flashback_

Al ver su cara tan llenas de agradecimiento, su tierna sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos ambarinos se me hizo agua la boca y quería probar aquella preciosa niña, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque hacia su cara mientras ella me miraba con desconcierto, la tomé del brazo y la cintura y la traje hacia mí, la bese en esos dulces labios rosas y con sabor a miel, ella forcejeo pero yo la apreté más hacia mí y la bese con más ganas, después la libere pero no fue suficiente… quería más.

**Fin Kiriya POV**

-_Jeje tú fuiste la culpable por verte tan vulnerable y por tentarme, no debiste de verte tan abierta en especial con alguien que acabas de conocer, la verdad me quede con más ganas de ti espero verte de nuevo_.- pensó el chico con una media sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se quedo perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar ese chico al que apenas acababa de conocer le había robado su primer beso.

-_Mi primer beso_- pensó aun en trance. Kahoko no podía salir del asombro pero un par de lágrimas la sorprendió y la saco del su profundidad. Estaba triste, no se dio cuenta por lo sorprendida que estaba pero le había dolido, apenas conocía a ese tal Kiriya Etou y este la besa sin su consentimiento, Kahoko estaba totalmente enojada y triste, estaba agradecida con el por haberla salvado pero también ahora lo odiaba por haberla besado. –_¡No lo quiero volver a ver y no quiero ya pensar en eso!_- se dijo así misma.

Kahoko corrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos hacia su casa, había tenido un mal día y pensó que si seguía afuera iba a empeorar.

Llego a su casa aun corriendo.

– Okaeri nasai Kaho… ¡¿Kahoko?- la saludo su madre pero noto que algo le pasaba por que subió a su habitación muy deprisa, así que decidió dejarla a solas.

Kahoko entro a su habitación cerró la puerta y se dejo caer recargada en la puerta, definitivamente este no había sido su día, se levanto se dio una ducha de agua caliente mirando al vacío y se puso la pijama en el mismo estado, se metió a la cama agotada y abatida por todo lo ocurrido en esta tarde, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser una larga noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras todos dormían un peli-azul atormentado seguía despierto tocando su violín y pensando lo que le había dicho o más bien gritado a la pobre de Kahoko. Tsukimori Len se sentía bastante mal por la actitud que había tenido con la peli-roja, ella no había tenido la culpa de nada, si no ese tal Kaji Aoi que se la había llevado de repente, solo pensar en él se ponía furioso y con solo pensar en la cercanía que tenia con Kahoko lo ponía en los límites de la cordura, de verdad odiaba que ese sujeto estuviera tan feliz junto a Kahoko. -_¿En qué estoy pensando?_-se decía el peli-azul. –No debería importarme con quien este Hino-san, yo en realidad debería estar concentrándome en tocar el violín- se convencía ciegamente. Pero Len no lograba interpretar bien sus notas, sentía que salían vacías y tristes como él en ese momento.

_Flashback_

_-Tal vez debería haberte quedado y habernos ayudado en vez de estar tan relajada, ¿no lo crees?, recuerda que el festival es dentro de una mes y no tenemos tiempo de hacer tonterías…- pero también fue interrumpido por Kaji-kun_

_-Oye! ¡no te permito que le hables así! además fue mi culpa, yo le dije que quería que me acompañara así que más vale que te calmes un poco Tsukimori-san – replico el peli-rubio irritado por la actitud de este._

_-Ammm… no te preocupes ano…Tsukimoru-kun kumenasai… creo que tienes razón en especial en mi, etto… kumenasai Kaji-kun pero Tsukimoru-kun tiene razón yo debo de esforzarme más, gracias por la comida- La peli-roja toma sus cosas, hace una reverencia y se va con la cara sombreada por su pelo._

_Fin de flashback_

- Tsk… le tengo que pedir perdón, si no me estaré atormentando.-piensa Tsukimori.

Jama se había disculpado con nadie él sentía que todo lo que decía y hacia era correcto y no había motivo de disculpas pero luego de ver la cara de Kahoko, debía de hacerlo.

Dejo de tocar el violín y lo metió en su estuche y lo coloco en un taburete, había estado tratando de interpretar la nota de _Tzigane de Ravel_ durante un buen rato y no lograba tocarla a su nivel, estaba bastante agotado. Ya casi a punto de dormirse se tiro en la cama y cayó en un profundo sueño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado Yunoki Azuma iba en su limusina hacia su casa, tenía un semblante rígido e irritado, pero mientras estaba así iba pensando en todo los movimientos que hizo "su" Kahoko con Kaji Aoi, no lograba retirar todo el odio y el desprecio que sentía hacia el peli-rubio, le tenía rabia, tanta que se desbordaba, estuvo tan cerca de ella, le tomo la mano, la hizo reír… la hizo pasar un buen rato… la hizo disfrutar ese momento, algo que el trataba de hacer pero su profunda forma de ser no se lo permitía.

_-¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo… que haces con el mi querida Kahoko, deberías de ser más leal a los amo, tu eres mía y de nadie más, eres mi juguete tu me perteneces por que ahora tu sabes mucho mas de mí que nadie más_-pensó Yunoki con instinto posesivo. Yunoki siempre había sido posesivo con lo que quería y luchaba por ello con todo aunque nunca mostraba su oscura personalidad, pero cuando le mostro su oscura personalidad a Kahoko sintió que se quitaba mucho peso de encima, al fin alguien sabía algo de él, no solo que era excelente alumno y músico sino que lo conocían de verdad.-_No quiero saber cómo se llama este sentimiento, no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo quiero que estés conmigo y que no te apartes, te quiero conocer y quiero que me conozcas, pero no quiero que estés con nadie más, solo conmigo, solo para mi, para mi Kahoko, toda tú._- Concluyo Azuma.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tsuchiura seguía caminando en las calles después de que se fue de la cafetería donde se encontraban todos hace un rato.

Una y otra vez repetía en su mente la imagen de Kaji cogiendo la mano de Kahoko y eso lo mosqueaba, por alguna razón no le gustaba, no lo entendía y sobre todo lo llenaba de rabia, no le gustaba como le sonreía Kaji a Kahoko de esa manera tan cursi tan dulce, no quería que… ¿la apartaran de su lado? _-¿De mi lado? Pero si ella jamás ha estado de esa manera conmigo_-pensó con tristeza Tsuchiura. –pero cada vez que me fijo en ella y está feliz me hace sentir la persona más feliz del planeta y cuando esta triste quiero solamente abrazarla y consolarla hasta que sonría otra vez.

-AAAAAAA! No lo entiendo- grito Tsuchiura hacia el cielo haciendo que otros lo miraran con extrañeza. Es verdad que ya había tenido una novia en el pasado pero nunca experimento un sentimiento fuera de lo normal, en realidad jamás experimento amor junto a esa persona, pero ahora que conocía a Kahoko sabía que este sentimiento que sentía no era solo de amistad si no que sentía ¿Amor? Un deseo por ella más fuerte que cualquier cosa, le encantaba cuando tocaba el violín le hacía sentir pleno y vivo.

-ahhh… Kahoko-suspira Tsuchiura.-No entendía por qué te miraba tanto y te admiraba tanto pero ahora lo sé… Me gustas, te amo más que a nadie.-se convenció Tsuchiura con una sonrisa en la cara.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado una cabeza rubia se asomaba por encima de un chelo al cual tocaba de una manera soñolienta, pero mientras tocaba estaba pensando en todo lo que vio en la cafetería mientras Kaho-sempai estaba con Aoi-san, tal vez por su forma de ser no le dio tanta rabia como a los demás, Shimizu tenía una personalidad más calmada pero no podía negar que en algún momento mientras los observo se le mezclo un sentimiento que no había sentido antes eran…celos, si y de los puros, demasiados para una persona como él, no los llego a demostrar por qué salió de la limusina por puro impulso y sin razón.

Shimizu creía que lo único que sentía por Kahoko era admiración pero ese sentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en algo más grande, el lo sentía. Pero ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella como una pareja?

-¿Sera…porque…soy…menor…que…ella?- se preguntaba el peli-rubio- pero… si… solo… es… un año… mayor… que yo- se convenció Shimizu-kun. –Mañana… tratare… de… hablar… más… con… ella… y así… acercarme… más… a Kaho-semapi.-se propone el chico con una sonrisa.

Al peli-rubio le da mucho sueño como siempre, dejo el chelo a un lado y se fue a dormir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En esa misma noche Kaji va caminando por los senderos del parque pensando en todo lo que había hecho y en especial el tiempo que había pasado con Kahoko.

-Ahhh…-suspira.-Kaho-chan

De repente oye una trompeta a lo lejos y ve a un joven peli-verde muy entrado tocando esas melodiosas y rítmicas notas, pero se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico que se encontraba en la cafetería con los demás pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?

-Oiii!¿Kazuki-sempai?... ¿nee?-le pregunta al peli-verde sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ehh? Aaa… Hai-le contesto son desgana.- _¿Qué hace aquí? Después de que pasó toda la tarde con Kaho-chan y le quita su tiempo sigue gastándolo andando solo por las calles. AAAAAhhh… este sujeto me pone a rabiar.-_piensa_- _¿Se te ofrece algo?-.

-¿Eh?... ie… etto no, ¡vaya! Sabía que tocabas un instrumento por que estabas en el concurso pero no sabía cuál era ¿La trompeta, no? Es un instrumento que casi nadie toca y es un instrumento que me parece genial es bastante inusual que jóvenes la toquen.-le comenta alegremente el peli-rubio.

-Oh… gracias yo también opino que es un instrumento fantástico, y además de que tiene un sonido de felicidad y de ánimo- agrega alegremente el peli-verde por la opinión de Kaji. Pero de repente se le llega a la mente lo de esta tarde. –Oii… etto ¿Tú conoces a Kaho-chan de algún lugar? Es que pareciste muy familiar a ella como si la conocieras de hace mucho.- pregunta el chico.

A Kaji le sorprendió la pregunta ¿se había visto muy familiar a Kaho-chan? Eso lo hizo sonreír de felicidad, quería decir que Kaho-chan estaba bien con el después de todo. – _Kaho-chan _– pensó sonriendo. –Iiee, no la conozco desde hace mucho, de hecho apenas nos conocimos hoy en clase cuando ingrese- confeso el ojiazul – Para ser exacto yo la invite a almorzar conmigo y ella acepto, además parecía la única chica que tiene una mirada desinteresada, ¿No lo crees?- afirmo Kaji.

-Si yo también lo creo es una persona dulce y desinteresada, trata de dar siempre lo mejor de si eso es lo que mas me gus…-pero se vio interrumpido por sus propias palabras, se puso colorado de lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Eeetto… me tengo que ir es muy tarde ya y tengo que prepárame para la escuela mañana sayonara Aoi-san- y el chico sale corriendo.

-¿Ehh? Ahh... hai… ¡gusto en conocerte!-se despide el peli-rubio gritándole.

Ellos no se fijaron que durante el rato que estaban platicando fueron escuchados por un chico que estaba acostado en una banca. –Huuu… vaya parece que no solo yo pienso en Kaho-chan acabándola de conocer-se dice así mismo. –_Ahh Kaho, Kaho_-.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente Kahoko se despertó temprano estaba agotada y sin ánimos después de todo, el día anterior no había sido el mejor que digamos, estaba un poco deprimida. Para quitarse lo soñolienta y lo melancólica se metió a la ducha y duro unos 15 minutos, se seco, se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar con desgana, sus padres la notaron triste y trataron de animarla pero solo sonreía sin ganas, estuvo jugueteando con la comida un rato y luego se dispuso a irse a la escuela. El camino a la escuela se le hacía cada vez mas largo.-_No, no debo estar triste_- pensaba Kahoko para darse ánimos. -Okeeyy! Haiii adiós tristeza- se dice Kahoko a si misma mientras se pega con las palmas en las mejillas. Ese día llego más temprano de lo normal así que tuvo que esperar a Mio-chan y a Nao-chan, imploraba que ese día fuera mejor que el de ayer. En eso llego Kaji-kun con una sonrisa como siempre, se le veía animado y alegre.

-Ohaiyo gozamaisu Kaho-chan.- Saluda el peli-rubio.- Te ves un poco triste ¿Te pasa algo malo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- concluyo el ojiazul. -¿Nani? Iee… no me pasa nada solo estoy un poco cansada.- miente la peli-roja. –Ohh… tienes una herida en tu pierna, ¿te hiciste daño con algo?- pregunta preocupado el peli-rubio. –Aaa hai ayer tuve un pequeño accidente.- vuelve a mentir la chica. Pero se le viene a la mente lo sucedido con el chico Kiriya Etou y siente un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta. Kaji lo noto pero no le quiso hacer más preguntas, ya se lo diría después. Nao y Mio llegaron juntas en ese momento y se fueron directo al asiento de Kaho para hacerle una sarta de preguntas sobre el nuevo estudiante ya que se enteraron que el día de ayer había salido juntos.

-¡¿Dime Kaho-chan que paso ayer? Nami-san no dijo que saliste con Kaji- le pregunta Mio con estrellitas en los ojos.

-N…no paso nada interesante, solo fuimos a comer y después nos fuimos- dice la pobre chica con una gota en la nuca.

-¡No importa. has salido con uno de los chicos mas guay en toda la escuela! Kyaaa! Como te envidio! – le contesta Mio con una la casa iluminada.

-Ya ya, ya está bien de atormentar a Kaho-chan Mio ahora vamos a sentarnos- le reprime Nao

Kahoko suspira de alivio porque ya no quería hablar de ese tema, solo era una chico, no había nada de extraordinario en el, solo que era una persona muy agradable. Kaho todavía no podía olvidar lo sucedido de ayer, se tiro en el mesa banco y soltó otro suspiro, sus amigas y Kaji notaron que la peli-roja estaba deprimida. Así paso todas las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo.

DINDONDINDON (hora del almuerzo)

Kaho quería estar sola así que salió lo más rápido que pudo y tratando de no ser notada por Kaji y sus amigas. Salió hacia los alrededores y se sentó en una banca junto a la fuente.

-¿Kaho-chan? Te ves triste ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el pequeño ser de ojos violetas. -¿Eh? Aaa… Lili ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la peli-roja con una media sonrisa. –Eso te pregunto yo, estas triste y decaída ¿Acaso es por el festival del pétalo musical?- se preocupa el hada. –Iee… nada de eso, es solo que estoy agotada- mintió la chica. –Etto Lili si no es mucha molestia podrías dejarme a solas… onegai-pide la peli-roja con el rostro sombreado por su cabello. –Iee no hay problema- responde el hada con un poco de tristeza y desaparece al instante envuelta en brillo.

Kahoko se sentía mal aunque ella misma no quería estarlo, _solo fue un beso_ se decía si pero ese había sido su primer beso y no contuvo nada de amor, esa era la razón de su tristeza.

_Flashback_

_-__Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Etou-san- le agradeció la peli-roja_

_-Douitashimashite…pero ahora que lo pienso aun no he recibido algo de agradecimiento por tu parte._

_-B…bueno que es lo que quieres hare todo lo posibles de conseguirlo- le propone Kaho un poco nerviosa._

_El chico se inclina un poco hacia la chica, la toma del brazo y la cintura y tomado a Kahoko totalmente por sorpresa la besa en los labios, Kahoko abre los ojos del asombro y se queda atónita, Kahoko sale de su asombro y en un impulso por liberarse del que la aprisionaba trato de empujarlo pero el chico era más fuerte y solo logro que la besara con más fuerza, Kahoko ahogo un grito y el chico la soltó._

_-Gracias por tus agradecimientos_

_Fin del flashback_

Cada vez que se acordaba se le hacia un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar y se le hacia un agujero en el estomago. En eso llega Hihara-sempi y Yunoki-sempai pero Kaho no les prestó atención estaba muy concentrada tratando de olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior, tratando de convencerse que fue solo un beso.

-Oiii! Kaho-chan- le grita Hihara-sempai. –Escucha, déjanos presentarte a alguien- agrega el peli-verde. En eso Kahoko levanta su cabeza y para su sorpresa – _No puede ser _– piensa aterrada. Sus ojos se ensanchan, su respiración se acelera al ritmo de su corazón ambas irregulares. –Déjanos presentarte a Kiriya Etou- presenta Yunoki. Ese nombre resonó en los oídos de de Kahoko. –Acaba de ingresar en nuestro salón-agrego Hihara.

En eso llegan todos los ex -concursantes para almorzar en los campos y tenían que estar ahí justo cuando Kahoko se sentía más miserable que nunca.

-Ohhhh! Kaho-chan que alegría volver a verte- dice felizmente Kiriya. – pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más, sabía que eras de esta escuela por que cuando te salve todavía llevabas el uniforme puesto. A Kaho se le hizo un agujero en el estomago no quería volver a verlo imploraba por ello. -¿Qué… haces… aquí?-pregunto casi sin poder respirar, la tensión la estaba matando. –Bueno mis padres me transfirieron a esta escuela por su departamento de música…-pero fue interrumpido por Hihara.

-Shoootomateee! ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunta alterado el peli-verde a los dos. Mientras Hihara vociferaba, todo el grupo ya estaba allí queriendo saber que ocurría y por que el comportamiento de Hihara-sempai.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Tsuchiura-kun. -¿Por qué gritas Hihara-sempai? Pero Hihara no le hacía ningún caso estaba concentrado en la respuesta que iba a dar Kahoko.

-Ahh… Hai… se podría decir- contesta Kahoko mirando hacia otro lado con un nudo en la garganta y envuelta en nervios. -¿Nani? Hidoooi Kaho-chan ¿Cómo dices eso después de que te salve la vida?- reprocha el chico con falso enojo.

-¿Salvarte la vida?- preguntan casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ehhh… hai es una historia bastante graciosa ¿verdad Kaho-cha?- el chico la ve con una mirada llena de malicia. Nadie lo noto por que estaban sorprendidos con el comentario del chico. Kaho se estremece con la mirada y solo asiente un poco –_Quiero salir de aquí_- pensó al límite de los nervios.

-Pues verán la conocí ayer en un accidente, Hino-san iba caminando por la banqueta y al parecer no vio el semáforo que estaba en verde porque cambio muy rápido, como vi que no se detuvo me fui contra ella para que no la atropellara el auto que venía a gran velocidad y eso es todo-. Conto el chico con entusiasmo.-me tome la libertad de curarla y ahora tiene una herida en la pierna-. Agrego el joven peli-rojo señalando la pierna de la chica.

-Ahh... ¿Esa era la razón de tu herida Kaho-chan?- pregunta Kaji con preocupación.-No te duele ¿O sí?-. Agrega el peli-rubio.

-¿Ehh? Iiee ieee no me duele en absoluto- contesta moviendo la cabeza de un lado otro. –Me da gusto que estés bien-. Le comenta Kiriya con una sonrisa que ocultaba otra intención. –Ahh… haii.. etto kumenasai me tengo que ir ettoo… tengo que buscar a Nao y Mio-. Hace una reverencia y se va corriendo.

-_No puede ser ¿El aquí? y pensé que este día no podía ser peor_- gritaba en su interior mientras su corazón estaba al mil por hora.-_Moooo…. Quiero desaparecer, ojala que no cuente nada de lo que paso ayer si no… ¿Qué voy a hacer?__**-. **_Kahoko estaba al punto del llanto, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y un gran agujero en el estomago. Kahoko se escondió en los baños de la academia y se lavo la cara con gran fuerza pensando que estaba en una gran pesadilla. –Ese chico aquí, me va a traer grandes problemas y parece que va a ser un largo ciclo.- murmuro mientras se veía en el espejo con los ojos vidriosos. Kaho se había hecho muy sensible desde que entro al concurso de música pero también se había hecho más fuerte, podía superar esto. –_Claro que puedo, debo de hacerlo, no quiero causarle problemas a nadie de mis amigo, así que !Ya basta de ser una cría!_ golpeándose la mejilla con las palmas. Salió del baño directo al salón por que ya habían tocado el timbre del receso. Kaho podía hacerlo.

-Kaho-chan!- le grita Mio -¿Sabías que hay otro alumno nuevo en el departamento de música? Nami-san ya puso todos los detalles sobre el, es bastante guapo ¿No lo cree?- dice la chica con brillo en los ojos

-A hai Hihara-sempai y Yunoki-sempai ya me lo presentaron- Les contesta la peli-roja como si hablar de él ya no le afectara, de hecho sentía que no le afectaba.

-AAaaaa Kaho-chan tu siempre estás un paso adelante no es así jajajaja- le dice Nao con una mirada picara.

-¿Ehhh? Ieeee!- aclara Kahoko agitando las manos y con la cara roja.

En eso Kaji entra con prisa y se para junto a Kahoko.

-Hontoni Kumenasai Kaho-chan- se disculpa haciendo una reverencia. Kahoko se queda asombrada por su actitud, si él no había hecho nada malo. –Shotto Kaji-kun no te inclines tú no has hecho nada malo para pedirme disculpas- Dice Kahoko toda alterada por la actitud tan extraña del peli-rubio.-Claro que si, si no te hubiera dejado que te fueras sola no hubieras tenido ese accidente no te hubieras herido la pierna, tú me acompañaste porque te lo pedí y no te cuide bien… Hontoni Kumenasai Kaho-chan- concluye el peli-rubio con ojos tristes.

-Kaji-kun…-pronuncia Kahoko un poco preocupada.-Tú no tuviste la culpa, fue mía por ir distraída y por irme tan rápido de la cafetería.-le aclara la peli-roja con una sonrisa angelical.

-Kaho-chan… Arigato gozaimasu – le contesta con una sonrisa que denotaba agradecimiento y arrepentimiento.

Mientas ellos hablaban Nami-chan y las chicas les tomaban fotos con estrellitas en los ojos. –OOOhhhh! Esto será una exclusiva- dice contenta la castaña.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al finalizar las clases Kahoko se fue a las salas de música para practicar un rato con su violín, al entrar a un cubículo se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado por_…-¿Yunoki-semapi?_ Aaa kumenasai no me fije que estaba ocupado- la peli-roja estaba a punto de retirarse cuando siente que tiran de su mano. –Etto… ¿Yunoki-sempai? ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunta la chica consternada.

-¿Por qué me tratas con tanta formalidad? Kahoko- le pregunta Yunoki con una cara que daba miedo, se podía ver la ira en sus ojos. - ¿Nani? Porque usted es mi sempai y le debo respeto…- pero Yunoki no la dejo terminar, la tomo del brazo y las pego a la pared. –Tsk… sabes cuánto me irrita que me digas "Yunoki-sempai", si somos tan cercanos.

-¿Demo duste?-preguntaba la pobre chica asustada por la actitud de su sempai. -¿Duste? ¿Preguntas? porque ¿sabes? Últimamente no te siento del todo cerca Kahoko- reprocha el joven. -¿D… de que es… está hablando Yunoki-sempai- repetía la chica tratando de entender la situación. –Últimamente has estado bastante acaramelada con ese tal Aoi-kun ¿sabes? no me agrada en lo absoluto.- dice el joven con bastante asco. – ¡No lo conoces, no puedes decir eso sin conocer a la otra persona! ¡Él es una gran persona! – le contesta enojada la chica. –Soooka entonces ¿Te gusta?- le reta el peli-morado.

-¿Nani? C…claro que no solo somos amigos – le contesta la chica con la cara colorada. –Entonces por qué te sonrojas, porque tu corazón late tan fuerte y tu respiración es agitada-. Le reprocha el chico. -¿Na... nani?- contesta la chica al borde de los nervios. - ¿Sabes? tu indecisión me irrita-.

Yunoki la toma de los brazos y la estampa contra una pared que estaba libre –Kyaa- grita asustada Kahoko. Yunoki le aprisiona sus brazos hacia arriba de la cabeza con una sola mano y con la otra toma la barbilla de Kahoko –Quiero que sepas algo Kahoko, **tu eres mía**- le hace saber Yunoki con autoridad. Kahoko abre los ojos del puro asombro y se queda paralizada de la impresión. Yunoki sabe que no tiene que aplicar mucha fuerza ahora, le toma el mentón pero Kahoko hace la cara a un lado y trata de liberar sus brazos de las manos de Yunoki pero es inútil Yunoki es más fuerte. Él le toma la barbilla con más fuerza y ve sus ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban no pudo resistir mas y la besó, Kahoko sintió el beso y abrió los ojos como platos, no captaba lo que estaba pasando ¿Yunoki la estaba… BESANDO? La chica forcejeo para liberar sus brazos y lo logro pero Yunoki era más hábil y la abrazo completamente dejando sus brazos atrapados, Kahoko ahogo un grito pero Yunoki aprovecho ese momento para intensificar el beso, la aferro más hacia él, pegándola completamente, el chico introdujo su lengua sin permiso en la boca de Kahoko haciéndolo un beso más intenso y más pasional. Kahoko se rindió y se dejo llevar por sus besos ya incapaz de luchar más. Yunoki recorrió toda su cavidad con lujuria y pasión, estaba saciando la sed que contenía desde hace ya mucho, trataba de encontrar la lengua de su amada para intensificar el beso pero Kahoko no respondía, así que se separo de ella.

En eso la soltó y observo la cara sonrojada y agitada de la chica, para él esa era una hermosa obra de arte. .Recuerda lo que te dije -**Tu eres solo mía**- Dijo con autoridad mientras Yunoki se retiraba dejando a Kahoko desconcertada dentro de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Aaaaaahhhh Kahoko se quedo otra vez desconcertada por los besos que le dan sus sexis amigos ahora se va a tener que acostumbrar a los nuevos tratos que le van a dar sus amigos. Saludos y dejen Reviews XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerda lo que te dije -**Tu eres solo mía**- Dijo con autoridad mientras Yunoki se retiraba dejando a Kahoko desconcertada dentro de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Yunoki POV**

Escuche a alguien entrar –_Kahoko_- la mire con indiferencia.

-Aaa kumenasai no me fije que estaba ocupado- Ella estaba a punto de irse –_¡NOO!_- de seguro se va con ese Kaji Aoi, -_no lo puedo permitir_- pensaba el peli-morado mientras tomaba la mano de la chica con fuerza y la jalaba hacia sí. –Etto… ¿Yunoki-sempai? ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunta la chica consternada. -_¿Qué si se me ofrecía algo? Claro que s,i a ti, te deseo a ti pero como decírtelo_-. Pensaba esas palabras que seguían atrapadas dentro de su comprimido corazón.

Así que Yunoki empezó a interrogarla tratando de confundirla, pero también tratando de evitar que se fuera. -¿Por qué me tratas con tanta formalidad? Kahoko- le preguntaba con una mirada intimidatoria. -¿Nani? Porque usted es mi sempai y le debo respeto…-…-_¿Qué solo eso? ¿Por qué soy tu sempai?_ Eso me hizo enojar de una manera incontrolable, la tome del brazo y la estampe contra la pared, aun así tratando de no lastimarla. Tsk… sabes cuánto me irrita que me digas "Yunoki-sempai", si somos tan cercanos-. Le dije con ira en los ojos. -¿Demo… duste? -me preguntaba con una cara que denotaba terror. _-¿Por qué? Porque no quiero que me veas solo como tu sempai si no como alguien que está cerca de ti_, _quiero que me veas a mí como soy_- pensaba dolido. -¿Duste? ¿Preguntas? porque ¿sabes? Últimamente no te siento del todo cerca Kahoko- le reprochaba mientras la tomaba con un poco mas de fuerza. -¿D… de que es… está hablando Yunoki-sempai- repetía la chica-. –Últimamente has estado bastante acaramelada con ese tal Aoi-kun ¿sabes? no me agrada en lo absoluto.- le digo con bastante desprecio y asco. – ¡No lo conoces, no puedes decir eso sin conocer a la otra persona! ¡Él es una gran persona!- me contesta enojada. Eso me dolió profundamente, ella confiaba en él y hasta lo defendía de mi, estaba a punto de estallar de ira.

–Soooka entonces ¿Te gusta?- le replique con voz quebrada que al parecer ella no noto. -¿Nani? C…claro que no solo somos amigos – Me trata de corregir con la cara totalmente sonrojada. Eso me irrito de sobremanera, podía notar su vergüenza con la mención de su nombre. –Entonces por qué te sonrojas, porque tu corazón late tan fuerte y tu respiración es agitada-. Le reproché con ironía. -¿Na... nani?- me dice muy nerviosa. - ¿Sabes? tu indecisión me irrita-. Ya no lo podía soportar, su cercanía hacia mí me hacia desearla más, de tomarla y llevármela lejos.

La agarre de los brazos y la estampe con poca delicadez en una pared libre del lado contrario –Kyaa- Kaho grito con miedo pero no me importo estaba en blanco en ese momento. Empuje sus brazos con una sola de mis manos arriba de su cabeza, estaba aprisionada por mí. La deseaba, estaba seguro de eso, ella era mía, como era posible que no lo entendiera después de todo lo que le hecho pasar, me enfrente a la abuela para volver, la invitaba a cenar y tocaba para ella, ¿Qué otro motivo quería?.

La tome de la barbilla para que me mirar a los ojos, amaba su mirada ambarina, tan brillante, tan hermosa. - Quiero que sepas algo Kahoko, **tu eres mía- **le hice saber con firmeza y autoridad, quería que entendiera que solo yo puedo estar con ella y que ella es solamente mía y de nadie más.

Kahoko abre los ojos del puro asombro y se queda paralizada de la impresión. Note que relajo su cuerpo y que no estaba tan rígida, ya no tenía que aplicar tanta fuerza, sus labios y su exquisito aroma me tentaban a querer más de ella. La tome del mentón y ella pareció reaccionar e hizo su cara a un lado, siento como trata de liberar sus brazos pero yo se lo impido imponiendo más fuerza, la tome de la barbilla con un poco mas de fuerza para evitar que se volteara y observe su mirada ambarina que tanto me gustaba, en eso mi autocontrol desapareció y me incline deprisa hacia sus rosados labios, esos que me estaban tentando a probar. El contacto con sus labios provoco en mí un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás habría imaginado, era la gloria pura para mí en ese momento, por fin la estaba besando y abrazando. Ella forcejeo y se libero de mi mano, no quería que ese momento terminara así que la abrase con fuerza y la pegue a mi cuerpo, la sensación era genial. Quería probar más que solo sus labios quería sentir toda su boca, unirla junto con la suya, en eso Kahoko ahogo un grito y abrió un poco la boca, yo aproveche esa oportunidad para introducir mi lengua en su boca haciendo este beso el más hermoso y más pasional que había sentido en mi vida. Kahoko pareció no hacer ningún esfuerzo por liberarse así que yo continúe, me pegue más a su cuerpo y uní con más fuerza nuestras bocas tratando de recorrer la suya completamente, así estuve unos minutos y trate de buscar la lengua de mi amada pero no pereció responder así que me separe un poco de ella.

Pude notar su sonrojado y agitado rostro, era lo más bello que había visto en mi vida, decidí dejarla ir y me dispuse a marcharme, pero antes de irme le recordé, -Recuerda lo que te dije, **Tu eres solo mía**- le dije con un tono de autoridad, y dando a entender que ahora ella me pertenecía.

**Fin Yunoki POV**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto la pobre Kahoko se dejo caer al suelo, estaba demasiado aturdida, no podía entender lo que había pasado, Yunoki-sempai _¿La había besado?_ Y no fue un beso como el anterior, este estaba cargado de un gran sentimiento y aunque le de vergüenza admitirlo ese beso contenía algo mas, algo que el primero no contenía.

Kaho se llevo las manos hacia los labios que estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso de Yunoki-sempai, de repente de sus ojos se empezaron a desbordar un par de lágrimas melancólicas. – ¿_De verdad es tan fácil besarme?_- decía para sí, muy tristemente. - _¿No les importa lo que yo piense o sienta? ¿En verdad es tan difícil de entender que le dolía que hicieran ese tipo de cosas con ella?_- Kahoko no pudo mas, tenía que sacar todos esos sentimientos dolorosos y que la atormentaban cada vez más, no pudo reprimir mas sus lagrimas y las dejo salir sollozando cada vez con más fuerza, ya no podía mas –_Primero Kiriya Etou y ahora Yunoki-sempai_- pensaba adolorida y sin poder parar de llorar.

Kahoko trata de limpiar sus lagrimar pero es inútil las lagrimas salían como si fueran gotas de lluvia, al ser así Kahoko se coloco en posición fetal, colocando su cara entre los brazos y las piernas, pensó que así nadie podría oír sus sollozos… pero se equivoco.

Tsuchiura-kun estaba ensayando en unas habitaciones más allá y cuando salió empezó a escuchar unos llantos que venían de esa habitación así que entro para ver quién era y saber si estaba bien. Al entrar con un poco de rapidez a la habitación pudo notar a una chica pelirroja que estaba en posición fetal y que lloraba ruidosamente, al enfocar mejor noto que… -¿_Hino-chan_?- se sorprendió, - ¿Kaho-chan que te pasa?- no se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre por la preocupación. - ¿Que te pasa por que estas aquí de esa manera y porque lloras?- le preguntaba Tsuchiura-kun preocupado de sobremanera.- ¿Te paso algo?- le preguntaba mientras la tomaba de los hombros y hacia que lo mirara para ver que tenia.

Kahoko subió la cabeza para encararlo pero no articulo ninguna palabra. –Kahoko ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta una vez más el peli-verde. Kahoko solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dando a entender que no. -¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Quieres que haga algo?- le dijo el peli-verde con mucha preocupación, pero la chica solo movió la cabeza. -¿Quieres que te haga compañía un rato?- La chica volteo a ver su rostro y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer en forma de lluvia. Tsuchiura estaba preocupado porque no le decía nada y conmovido por lo débil que podía llegar a ser una chica como Kahoko, sin que pudiera evitarlo Tsuchiura la abrazo y la pego a su cuerpo. –No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, estas a salvo conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando sus ojos. – Así que desahógate todo lo que quieras- le dijo sinceramente.

Kahoko sintió las cálidas y sinceras palabras de Tsuchiura-kun en lo profundo de su corazón y sin poder contener sus lágrimas se desbordo entre llantos y ruidosos sollozos, sintiendo también el cálido y fuerte abrazo protector de Tsuchiura-kun. Tsuchiura-kun quería saber lo que le había pasado a Kahoko, nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera, al menos no enfrente de el, en eso momento solo la quiso abrazar y consolar para que sintiera todo el cariño que él le podía dar – _Te amo Kahoko, ojala que me pudieras corresponder_- se dice el peli-verde mientras abraza un poco mas fuerte a la chica que más quería.

Kahoko sintió toda la calidez que le transmitía el abrazo de Tsuchiura-kun, era tan posesivo pero a la vez tan protector, de repente Kahoko se empezó a sentir muy aturdida y muy mareada, no se había sentido muy bien estos días y parecía que empezaban a repercutir en su salud, empezó a sentir escalofríos y a perder la visión hasta que vio todo negro y se desmallo. Tsuchiura-kun sintió como Kahoko dejo de llorar y se dejaba caer pesadamente en el, pensó que se había dormido del cansancio y decidió voltearla, al hacerlo noto que estaba totalmente roja y sudada, TENIA FIEBRE!, Tsuchiura-kun empezó a tocar su frente para ver su temperatura y noto que estaba hirviendo, se quito la corbata para usarla de toalla y quitarle el sudor de la cara y el cuello, empezó a llamar su nombre preocupado – ¡Kaho, Kahoko! – grito por ultimo al borde de la preocupación, se había desmallado por la fiebre. – _¿Como no lo note? Soy un idiota_- se dijo mientras levantaba a Kahoko y la llevaba en sus brazos hacia la enfermería.

En ese mismo instante cuando Tsuchiura-kun llevaba a Kahoko en brazos salió Len que acababa de terminar de practicar con su violín. Len volteo y vio a Tsuchiura-san cargando preocupado a Kahoko y por pura inercia y porque sus pies se movieron solos corrió hacia ellos con una gran desesperación, quería saber que le había pasado a Kahoko. -¡Tsuchiura-san!- grito tratando de detenerlo. Tsuchiura-kun se detuvo por un momento para saber quien le gritaba y vio que era Tsukimori Len. -¿Qué pasa? Tengo muchas prisa como veras tengo que llevar a Kahoko enseguida a la enfermería- le contesto a Len con prisa. –Si eso lo puedo ver pero ¿Qué le pasó?- le respondió con irritación a Tsuchiura-kun y preguntando con preocupación el estado de la chica. –Tiene bastante fiebre y necesita que la traten de inmediato- le explico el peli-verde. – Bueno yo te ayudo a cargarla y así sera más rápido y más seguro- le propuso el peli-azul. –Estoy bien, solo ayúdame a colocarla en mi espalda - le pide Tsuchiura. – Esta bien- le contesta con frialdad Len. Así se llevaron a la pelirroja a la enfermería Tsuchiura-kun la cargaba a su espalda y Len la cuidaba para que no se fuera a caer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en los jardines Kaji Aoi estaba sentado en una banca contemplando a su vieja compañera, la viola, no la quiso volver a tocar por que perdió las esperanzas en el mismo, no quería decepcionar a nadie pero termino decepcionándose a sí mismo, le dio tanta nostalgia que tomo la viola y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía que siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, la primera melodía que aprendió a tocar, _Ave María, _la toco con una suavidad y una claridad regocijante, se sentía completo al tocar su instrumento realmente, amaba la música.

En eso un pelirrojo se acerco aplaudiendo irónicamente, -Vaya Kaji-kun ¿pensé que habías dejado de tocar el violín hace mucho?- le dice con una sonrisa que demostraba sarcasmo y poca simpatía. –No necesito el consentimiento de nadie para tocar un instrumento ¿O sí?- le espeto con frialdad. –Claro que no solo me parecía extraño, pero tranquilo no me pienso meter en tus asuntos- le hizo saber el pelirrojo. -¿Qué estás haciendo en esta escuela?- le cuestiono el peli-rubio. –Bueno quería un ambiente nuevo y por eso me transferí- le respondió el chico con una media sonrisa.

–No has contestado mi pregunta- le reprende el ojiazul.

-Es verdad, no la he contestado, veras me he interesado en cierta personita, para ser especifico en una chica de este colegio- le explica el joven con una sonrisa que denotaba picarda y un toque malicia.

-Si no me equivoco es por Hino Kahoko ¿No es así?- le pregunta al pelirrojo con una mirada llena de fiereza. El chico sonríe con satisfacción –En efecto has acertado, es por ella porque he venido a esta escuela, es una persona interesante y parece llamar mucho la atención por su peculiar forma de ser ¿No lo crees?- le hizo saber al peli-rubio. – ¡Mas te vale no hacerle nada malo! ¿Me escuchaste?- le advirtió el chico gritándole. –Mmmm… muy tarde para eso, creo que ya me adelante a tus advertencias- le dice con una mirada llena de malicia. – ¡Entonces la herida de ayer se la hiciste tu!- le grita desesperado y tomándolo de la camisa con salvajismo. –Juuuuu… parece que si te que te interesa esa chica ¿No es así?- le dice mientras lo mira con ironía. –No te preocupes yo no le hice esa herida, en realidad lo del accidente del auto fue cierto, yo la salve de que la atropellaran- le confiesa el pelirrojo.

-Entonces ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que te adelantaste a mis advertencias?- le pregunta el peli-rubio soltando al chico de la camisa. – Pues ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú a ella?- le reta el chico. – Oooo no hay tanta confianza jaja- le dice con una risa llena de maldad. –Mas te vale que no te acerque es ella o si no te las veras conmigo Kiriya Etou- las últimas palabras las pronuncio con una mirada llena de desprecio.

-Sí, si claro entonces mas te vale a ti cuidar de ella, porque con una que te distraigas hare lo que me plazca- le dice el pelirrojo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa. –Maldito- casi grito el peli-rubio. –_Kahoko_-Pensó con preocupación el peli-rubio, ahora que recordaba, el día de hoy cuando Kiriya Etou se presento ante ella estaba muy ansiosa y bastante incómoda cuando le hablaba… con miedo. –Mierda- dijo el chico con decepción. -_¿Qué te hizo este sujeto?_-.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado Tsuchiura y Len estaban entrando a la enfermería para tratar a Kahoko de la fiebre, la colocaron en una camilla y Tsuchiura le limpio el sudor con una toalla mojada y Len le coloco una toalla fría para que le bajara la fiebre. –Voy a buscar a la doctora- murmuro Tsuchiura a Len, dejo a un lado la toalla y salió de la enfermería. Len se quedo cuidando de Kahoko limpiando su sudor y cambiando la toalla fría. En eso recordó la vez que Kahoko lo encontró con fiebre en una de las habitaciones de música, se quedo con el todo el tiempo para que no le fuera pasar nada, en realidad era la chica mas encantadora que hubiera conocido jamás, en eso noto los enrojecido e hinchados ojos de la chica junto con las marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

– _¿Estabas llorando?_- se pregunto con sorpresa. -_¿Qué te pasa Kahoko? ¿Acaso fui yo el que te hizo sentir mal?- _se dijo con tristeza-. -Nunca pretendí el hacerte daño, lo siento- se disculpa en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Tsukimori-kun?- pregunta una voz femenina. Len levanta la vista con sorpresa y ve que Kahoko lo observa con interés, todavía estaba enrojecida por la fiebre y tenía los ojos vidriosos. -¿Eh? Porque… te hice sentir mal el otro día cuando te grite en el café- se disculpa el peli-azul con un gran arrepentimiento. – No te preocupes por eso además tenias razón, no teníamos tiempo de andar haraganeando por ahí- le perdona con una sonrisa. Len la vio y le dieron unas incontrolables ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla pero su limitada cordura no se lo permitió, ella lo podría tomar mal. – ¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto el peli-azul con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ah? Aaa.. ¡hai! etto… hontoni arigato gozaimasu Tsukimori-kun- le dijo muy agradecida la pelirroja. –Demo… ¿Dónde está Tsuchiura-kun? el estaba conmigo hace poco- Pregunta la chica buscando con la mirada al peli-verde. – Tsuchiura-san está buscando a la doctora así que puede que tarde un poco en volver- le responde el chico con un semblante indiferente. – ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué llorabas?- cuestiona el chico a la pelirroja. Kahoko abre los ojos como platos pero luego baja la mirada y se la sombría con su cabellera. - ¿Me has visto? – le murmuro la chica.

-No, pero tienes rastros de lágrimas en tu rostro- le responde el chico. – ¿Me lo quieres decir o no?- le dio a escoger el chico dando a entender que no pasaría nada si no se lo decía. La chica movió la cabeza de un lado otro – Sera mejor que no lo sepas, te podría meter en algún lio y es lo último que quisiera-. –Eso es…- pero el chico se vio interrumpido ya que Tsuchiura había entrado con la doctora.

-Aaahh… veo que ya despertaste Hino-san- dice el peli-verde caminando hacia ella y tomando su temperatura. –Veo que todavía tienes un poco de fiebre- concluye diciendo el chico.

-Veamos en qué estado te encuentras- le dice la doctora. Le hizo un chequeo general y le tomo la temperatura. - MMmm… tienes la temperatura un poco alta, será mejor que vayas a tu casa y descanses un poco. –Muchas gracias Makoto-san- le agradece la chica con una sonrisa. –No es nada, ese es mi trabajo.

Kahoko se levanto de la camilla un poco débil y los chicos Tsuchiura y Tsukimori la sostuvieron por ambos lados. –Emmmm… muchas gracias chicos, pero puedo caminar no se preocupen- les hace saber mientras se incorpora bien. –No te preocupes te ayudaremos, venga dame tus cosas- le propone Tsuchiura-kun. –No… no hay necesidad- dice la chica agitando lentamente sus manos.- Daijobu da yo- dice con una pequeña sonrisa. –No te preocupes nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa- le dice Len mientras recoge el violín de la chica.

-Ho… hontoni arigato gozaimasu Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun- les agradece la chica un poco sonrojada y agachando la cabeza con pena. – De nada- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo por la actitud de la chica.

El camino hacia la casa de Kahoko fue silencioso, nadie tenía nada que decir así que se quedaron callados. –Ano… esta es mi casa, muchas gracias por traerme hontoni arigato- les agradeció de nuevo. –Bueno supongo que ya está bien, es tarde así que me voy, cuídate Hino-san- se despide Tsukimori. –Bueno supongo que yo también me voy, es tarde y mañana tenemos una reunión para ensayar en grupo así que tienes que descansar mucho ¿De acuerdo Hino-san?-. El peli-verde se despide con la mano y se dispuso a marcharse, pero algo lo detuvo, la mano de Kahoko.

Kahoko vio como se marchaba pero en realidad no le había agradecido como se merecía el peli-verde y por pura inercia lo agarro de la chaqueta. –Ahh! Etto Tsuchiura-kun antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que estoy muy agradecida por tu apoyo, jamás habría llegado a donde estoy si no fuera por ti, en especial hoy, en verdad, no encuentro las palabras correctas para agradecerte tanta atención…- a Kahoko se le humedecieron los ojos y se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas. - Hontoni arigato gozaimasu Tsuchiura-kun, hontoni arigato- decía mientras se le desbordaban las lagrimas de los ojos de nuevo. –Ahh que tonta ¿porque estoy llorando?-se decía la pelirroja secando sus lagrimas con las manos.

Tsuchiura se quedo paralizado por la actitud de la chica, ¿tanto se significaba el para ella?, estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, no pudo controlarse y envolvió a Kahoko en un abrazo protector. –Baaaakaaa, no olvides que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, no importa si tengo que cruzar el océano para ayudarte, ahí estaré siempre- le consoló el peli-verde. Kahoko sintió de nuevo la calidez de su abrazo, ella por pura inercia correspondió el abrazo rodeando la cintura de Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchiura sintió el abrazo de Kahoko y se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, no quería que este momento se acabara pero se acordó que ella estaba en mal estado y por más que le doliera soltó a la pelirroja con desgana, adoraba su aroma, su mirada tan intensamente ambarina y su cabello tan liso y brillante, en realidad amaba todo de ella, la quería más que a nada. Tsuchiura le quito las lágrimas del rostro. –Como ya te dije siempre estaré ahí para ti- repitió el peli-verde. Kahoko asintió con una sonrisa con unas pocas de lágrimas de felicidad. Se soltaron y Kahoko entro a la casa.

Tsuchiura se quedo parado fuera para ver que entrara a salvo. –_Quisiera haberme quedado abrazándola así toda la vida_-. confiesa el chico. –_Pero a lo mejor lo que ella siente por mi es pura simpatía y cariño de amigos_- dice el chico cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko entro a casa –Tadaima- dijo con pereza, ya estaba bastante agotada y lo único que quería era descansar en su cama. - O kaeri nasai- le contesta su mama. – ¿Te pasa algo hija?- le pregunta preocupada su madre. –Iee… solo tengo un poco de fiebre ya se me pasara si descanso un poco- le responde Kahoko con una alegre sonrisa. –Está bien pero descansa bien querida- le dice su madre. –Hai arigato Okaa-san, estaré bien ya me dieron tratamiento.- le hace entender la pelirroja.

Kahoko subió a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta despacio y se dejo caer siguiendo recargada en ella, al igual que ayer este no había sido su día, había llorado demasiado pero Tsuchiura-kun la había acompañado y la había consolado así que se sentía un poco mejor, la otra vez no pudo desahogarse completamente y ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía liberada y feliz, ya no contenía sentimientos dolorosos y podía estar tranquila. La chica se incorporo del suelo y fue al baño a darse una ducha de agua caliente, salió de la ducha se puso su pijama, se seco el cabello y se metió a la cama, no tardo nada en dormirse ya que estaba terriblemente cansada, cerro lo ojos y cayo dormida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado un peli-morado veía las estrellas en los jardines mientras tomaba el té. –_Kahoko_- pensaba el joven. - ¿_Habrás disfrutado ese beso tanto como lo disfrute yo?_- se decía mientras se le formaba una sonrisa triste en el rostro. –_Claro que si, en absoluto, debería estar agradecida que yo le pusiera atención_- se dice mientras trata de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que hizo. –Pero lo mejor de todo Kahoko, es que ya no podrás olvidarme, estarás pensando en mí todo el tiempo, me tendrás a cada momento en tu cabeza y sobre todo en tu corazón- pensaba mientras veía al cielo con un semblante de malicia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se encontraba en un túnel oscuro y se veía la luz al final del lugar, corrió hacia ella pero cada paso que daba menos se acercaba a la luz, el escenario cambio y se encontró en la misma habitación de música en donde Yunoki-sempai la beso, de repente escucho unos pasos detrás de ella era - _¿Kiriya Etou?- _pensó aterrada la chica, el se le acercaba con una mirada de malas intenciones, Kahoko quiso huir pero luego noto que sus pies estaban encadenados al suelo. -¿Qué está pasando?- dijo ella ya bastante asustada. -¿Qué pasa, dices?- le contesto otra voz muy familiar. –Yunoki…-sempai- pronuncio aterrada la joven. –Es… esto es solo un sueño, solo un sueño- decía la joven al borde de las lágrimas. – ¡Solo un sueño!- decía ya con lágrimas cayendo.

-¿Un sueño Kahoko? No, esta es una pesadilla- le dijo Kiriya Etou en su oreja mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Kahoko se estremeció por el contacto y vio a la otra persona acercándose, trato de zafarse pero el pelirrojo era más fuerte. – ¡P… por favor no m… me hagan daño!- decía la chica llorando a mares. –Jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño mi querida Kahoko- le decía Yunoki con una sonrisa tranquila. Kahoko bajo la vista, no quería encarar a esa persona a la que tanto temía, no quería perderse en sus ojos. En eso sintió como que le tomaban el rostro hacia arriba. –Querida Kahoko, ¿no sabes que debes mirar a los amos a la cara cuando te hablan?-. Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos por el comentario de Yunoki-sempai. -¿Na… nai?- contesto la chica aterrada por el peli-morado. –Veras Kahoko **TU ERES SOLO MIA**-. Dijo el sempai con los ojos tan vacios como la pura nada. –Me perteneces- repitió Yunoki ya disolviéndose en una nube blanca, también sintió que Kiriya la liberaba. De repente sintió que oscurecía y caía a un vacio eterno. – ¡HYAAAAAAAA!- Grito Kahoko asustada y despertando de su pesadilla, estaba empapada de sudor y su respiración y los pálpitos de su corazón irregulares, sentía su respiración muy pesada y estaba mareada, por fortuna parece que nadie la escucho gritar. Trato de calmarse pero unas pocas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos haciéndola sobresaltarse. _-¿Qué estoy haciendo?_- se decía la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas con fuerza. –Ya no debo de pensar en eso- se decía la chica. – Si para el ese beso no fue importante _¿Por qué lo debería ser para mí?_-concluyo la chica aun un poco agitada por la pesadilla. En realidad tenía que aceptar que estaba asustada y le tenía miedo a esas personas, pero ya no quería tener miedo, ya no, se levanto de la cama y vio la hora, eran las 3:46 a.m., se levanto de la cama, fue al baño y se lavo la cara con agua y jabón, se quito el sudor y se fue a dormir otra vez, cerró los ojos y pudo concebir el sueño después de 15 minutos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hyaaaaa les gusto? Espero que sí, me esforcé un poco en este fic para que no tuviera horrores de ortografía y se le pudiera entender bien. Parece que Kahoko sufre un poco por las acciones de Kiriya y Yunoki pero ella sabrá superarlas. Les pido que dejen reviews y también pueden opinar de lo que quieren que agregue, espero que les haya gustado chaooo ^0^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al final del capítulo anterior.**

Kahoko se quito el sudor y se fue a dormir otra vez, cerró los ojos y pudo concebir el sueño después de 15 minutos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente Kahoko se levanto con los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos, se toco la frente para notar si no tenía fiebre y en efecto no tenia. –_Soy un desastre_ – pensó mientras se lavaba la cara, termino de hacerlo, se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar, ese día amaneció con mas ánimos que el día anterior, además hoy tenía que practicar para el festival del Pétalo Musical, termino de desayunar y salió de casa con su maletín y el violín, no quería llegar tarde a clases.

DIN DON DIN DON (suena la campana de entrada a clases)

-Rayooss! Voy a llegar tarde – vociferaba la pelirroja mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Entro al salón abriendo con velocidad la puerta - ¿OH? ¡Ohayo, Kaho-chan! – le gritaba Mio con una sonrisa. – Ohayo, Mio-chan, Ohayo Nao-chan- saludaba la chica más animada. – Ohayo, veo que estas más animada – le decía la peli-negra mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

-¿Ah? Haii, creo que si – decía la pelirroja tocándose la cabeza. –Últimamente has estado sin ánimos ¿verdad?- le pregunta Mio con una cara de preocupación. -¿Eh? No se preocupen, es que últimamente estado pensando en demasiadas cosas – y en efecto era verdad, había estado muy ocupada tratando de olvidar todo lo que le había pasado. - ¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo? – preguntaron las chicas preocupadas por su amiga. –N… no no se preocupen, estoy bien- les decía tratando de convencerlas.

En eso llega Kaji con un semblante de preocupación y se detiene junto a Kahoko. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde Kaho-chan? ¿Si no te molesta?- le pedía el peli-rubio con una sonrisa. –C… claro Kaji-kun demo ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto consternada la chica. –Aquí no, luego te digo- le dijo el peli-rubio guiñándole un ojo. Kahoko se puso colorada por la acción del chico.

-Kyaaa- da un gritito Mio. – A lo mejor te confiesa su amor – le susurra Mio en la oreja. ¿Nani? C…claro que no, a lo mejor quiere hablar sobre el festival – aseguro la chica nerviosa. –Si claro – le dice Nao con una mirada picara. –Te estaremos apoyando Kaho-chan – le dice Mio con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Aaaa… Hai – les contesta la pelirroja con una gota en la nuca.

Durante las clases Kahoko pensó un sinfín de cosas que Kaji-kun le podría decir, menos la de confesarle su amor, al pensar eso Kahoko se enrojeció violentamente y volteo a ver a Kaji-kun, este la miro y le sonrio y ese instante Kahoko volteo despacio su cara. –_Qué tontería, ¿Cómo va a confesarme su amor? Solo somos amigos _– se repetía la chica mientras tenía un dilema mental en su cabeza.

Por otro lado el peli-rubio también tenía un dilema mental. _-¿Cómo le voy a preguntar a Kaho-chan si paso algo con Kiriya Etou?_ – se preguntaba el chico bastante ansioso. – _No quiero que se vaya ofender o que piense que soy un hentai_ – se decía el chico con un semblante de preocupación. –Pero… tengo que hacerlo si quiero protegerla de ese sujeto – concluyo el peli-rubio con un semblante atemorizante.

Tiiiiiiiinnn (suena la campana de recreo)

Kaji se levanta de su asiento y va directo a donde esta Kahoko – ¿Puedo hablar contigo ahora? –le pregunta muy serio a la pelirroja. –Eh… claro Kaji-kun – le responde la chica un tanto nerviosa. Los dos salieron del salón seguidos por más de treinta ares de ojos abiertos como platos y unos cuantos celosos. El camino fue muy incomodo por qué no se hablaban ninguno de los dos.

-¿Está bien hablar aquí? – le pregunto el chico parándose enseguida de una fuente. –Emm… claro no hay problema – decía la chica un poco sonrojada. –Etto… de que se te ofrecía hablar Kaji-kun- le cuestiono la chica. El peli-rubio se quedo mirándola un momento debatiéndose si preguntarle o no. –Te quería preguntar algo importante, tal vez te incomode responder o te enojes conmigo pero… debes de responderme con la verdad ¿de acuerdo?- le propuso e chico dejando a la chica bastante desconcertada. –Emm… hare lo que pueda- le respondió la chica con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Quiero que me digas si te hizo algo Kiriya Etou- le dijo con una mirada seria. A Kahoko se le ensancharon los ojos de la sorpresa y se le empezó a acelerar el corazón de la sorpresa. – ¿D…de que h… hablas Ka… Kaji-kun?- le pregunta la chica al borde de os nervios. –Solo… respóndeme- le pide con una mirada dolida por la notoria reacción de la chica.

-Es que… n… no sé de que hablas- responde la chica mirando hacia otro lado. –Creo que estas… - pero fue interrumpida por el peli-rubio. – ¡No mientas, se que paso algo, desde hace dos días te he notado deprimida y la vez que viste a Kiriya en esta escuela te pusiste muy nerviosa, también le pregunte a Kiriya del porque de esa reacción y me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti- le dijo casi gritando! – No me mientas, se que ocul…-…-¡BASTA!- grito Kahoko con seriedad. Kaji se quedo estático ante la actitud de la pelirroja. –Yo solo… quiero ayudarte- le confesó el chico con cara adolorida. – Lo sé… pero diciéndote lo que paso no cambiara nada, no fue nada grave o serio, ya no tiene la menor importancia para mí, no quiero incluir a nadie más en mis problemas. – espeto la chica con una mirada seria y llena de serenidad.

- Solo quiero apoyarte y decirte que cuentas conmigo para todo, no creas que tus problemas son una molestia para mí – le confirmo el chico con una sonrisa. La chica sintió las cálidas palabras del peli-rubio. - Arigato gozaimasu Kaji-kun, pero estos problemas los tengo que resolver yo sola, no puedo incluir a nadie más, al menos por ahora – espeta la chica con seriedad. –Iee no te preocupes, entiendo, pero si llega a pasar algo recuerda que aquí siempre tienes a tu hombre jaja – le dice le chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kahoko se pone colorada violentamente por el comentario de peli-rubio –Ahhh… arigato Kaji-kun- le dice con una preciosa sonrisa.

Tiiiiiiiinnnn (la campana del receso)

-Ohh parece que ya termino el receso- dice sorprendida la chica. – Si es verdad, mejor démonos prisa- le dice el peli-rubio. Los chicos llegan al salón y se sientan, de repente Kahoko se vio rodeada de sus amigas Nao y Mio ahogándola con una marea de preguntas.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-¿Te confeso su amor?-

-¿Qué le respondiste?-

-¿Ya son novios?-

-¿Cómo fue?-

-Yamete chicas no paso nada en serio, solo platicamos un rato y eso fue todo, nada de que emocionarse – decía la pelirroja muy nerviosa y con una gota en la nuca. –Mooo que aburrido – dice Mio hinchando las mejillas con falso enojo. –Tal vez para la próxima ¿Nee? Kaho-chan~~~- le provoca Nao con una mirada picara. –Moooo… yamete chicas- dice la pelirroja con la cara roja.

Las clases estuvieron tranquilas, Kaji y Kahoko hablaban muy seguido entre clases y las amigas de Kahoko los miraban con una mirada de picardía. Las clases finalizaron y Kahoko tenía que ir a la sala de música porque ese día tenían práctica de grupo. -¡Kaho-chan!- le grita alguien detrás. Kahoko voltea para ver quién era. -¿Kaji-kun?- dice la chica. -¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunta la pelirroja. -¿Eh? Iee solo quería acompañarte a tu ensayo ¿No te molesta o sí? – le dice con la mirada un poco preocupada –…- Iee no me importa, puedes acompañarme si quieres- le contesta con una sonrisa suave. – Gracias Kaho-chan- responde el chico.

Al llegar a la sala de música Kahoko ve que ya están todos reunidos allí, de repente sintió un escalofrió que le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, voltea y ve a… -_Yunoki…-sempai_- piensa la chica con un poco de miedo. El la estaba devorando con la mirada, la veía con un semblante indiferente y calculador. Kahoko desvió la mirada, todavía no podía salir de la confusión en la que la había metido Yunoki-sempai, la había besado y eso planto en ella un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas.

-¡Bu… buenas tardes a todos!- les saludo la pelirroja. – Konichiwa Hino-san- le contesta el peli-verde. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le pregunto con una sonrisa. – Aaa… hai, hai, me siento de maravilla – decía mientras se pegaba en el pecho.

-¿Qué acaso se sentía mas Hino-san? – Le pregunta Fuyuumi preocupada. -¿Eh? Aaa iee Daijobu da yo, de verdad, solo me dio un poco de fiebre- dice la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Estás segura que puedes tocar?- le pregunta el peli-verde con preocupación. -¡Hai!- dice animadamente la pelirroja.

En eso llega Kanazaka y Ousaki a supervisar las habilidades de los chicos.

-Bueno chicos ¿ya decidieron cual va a ser el tema el tema que tocaran en el festival?, tenían que tener un tema para hoy y ustedes decidirían cual tomar. – les dice Kanazaka con el mismo semblante despreocupado de siempre.

Kahoko no había buscado ningún tema y eso la preocupo mucho, sus compañeros pensarían que no le importaba nada acerca del festival y esa idea la aterrorizo, había estado bastante distraída con lo que le había pasado estos últimos días, pero de repente se le vino a la mente un canción, una que escucho interpretar a los músicos que fue a ver una vez las "La primavera de Vivaldi", -_Eso es_- pensó la pelirroja asintiendo emocionada. Kaji vio la cara de Kahoko y no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de felicidad.

-Y bien cuáles son sus temas- pregunta Kanazaka son impaciencia. –Bueno… yo… escogí… El vals… de las… flores… de… Piotr Ilich Tchaikovski- dice lentamente, mientras los otros lo miran. –Ohhh! Que elección tan… tan tuya Shimizu-kun – dice Kanazaka con una media sonrisa –Que me dices tú Tsuchiura-kun, ¿Cuál elegiste?-

-Bueno yo escogí "Preludio a la siesta de un fauno de Debussy"- responde con un semblante serio. –Vaya será una pieza difícil para nuestro dos violinistas- dice le sensei con una sonrisa. -¿Qué me dices tú? Hihara-kun-.

-Ahh… yo… ettoo… "Rosas del sur por Johan Strauss (hijo)" jaja- dice el peli-verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Ohh muy buena elección Hihara-kun- le dice Kanazaka animando al chico. - ¿Y qué hay de usted Yunoki-san? – le pregunta usando un tono más formal.

- Watashi… escogí "La reina de la noche por Mozart"- dice el peli-morado con su falsa sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Kahoko. Kahoko le dio un escalofrió, era la misma canción que Yunoki había interpretado para ella en casa de Fuyuumi-chan.

-Fuyuumi-chan ¿Cuál escogiste?- le pregunta Ousaki con gentileza. –Ettoo… "El lago de los cisnes por Piotr Ilich Tchaikovski"- contesta la chica con nerviosismo. –Suggoi, buena elección. –Ahora Hino-san por favor dinos cual escogiste- le alienta el pelirrojo.

-Etto… yo escogí emm… "La primavera por Vivaldi"- contesta la chica. –Wau! Es perfecto Hino-san- le aclama Ousaki con alegría. -¿Eh? Aaa… Arigato gozaimasu Osaki-san- agradece la chica sonrojada.

-Len-kun ¿Cuál elegiste tú?- pregunta Kanazaka muy relajado. –Bueno al parecer ya escogieron el que iba a decir ¿tendré que escoger otro?- comenta el chico con el rostro serio. –Bueno no es necesario puedes decir el que quieras- contesta el sensei. –Bueno entonces supongo que elijo "Las Cuatro Estaciones, Primavera, por Antonio Vivaldi"- repite el peli-azul con seriedad. Kahoko se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta del chico, había elegido la misma canción que ella escogió, eso la hizo sentir un poco feliz. –Ohh… parece que eligieron la misma Hino-san, Len-kun- comenta Ousaki con una sonrisa divertida. –Si eso parece- dice Kanazaka con pereza.

-Bien supongo que tenemos que elegir ya un tema para que empiecen e practicarlo, así que vamos a discutirlo…-pero fue interrumpido por el peli-verde. –Yo creo que está bien el tema que propusieron Kaho-chan y Tsukimori, a mi me gusta, así que tienen mi voto – concluye Hihara levantando la mano y sonriendo.

-A mi… también me gusta la propuesta de Kaho-sempai- repite Fauyuumi sonrojada. – Yo… también… el apoyo- contesta Shimizu soñoliento. – Bueno parece que tenemos una mayoría de votos, ¿Que dicen Yunoki-san y Tsuchiura-kun?- pregunta Kanazaka volteándolos a ver a cada uno. –Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema- acepta el peli-verde con una media sonrisa. –Hai, yo tampoco – apoya el peli-morado.

-Bien entonces está decidido el tema de este festival será "Las Cuatro Estaciones, Primavera, por Antonio Vivaldi"- confirma Kanazaka con tranquilidad. –Bueno mañana les traeré las notas de música para cada instrumento aaa… y por favor no olviden escuchar la canción de La primavera de Vivaldi en versión orquesta- advierte el sensei. –Haii- todos dicen al mismo tiempo.

Todos los chicos se dispusieron a salir del salón para irse. –¡Kaho-chan, no puedo creer que escogieran la canción que propusieron tu y Tsukimori-san- dice el peli-rubio con una sonrisa. –No es para tanto, pero me alegra mucho que eso pasara, esa canción me gusta mucho- dice Kahoko con una sonrisa serena. Yunoki los estaba viendo y eso le provocaba muchos celos aunque no quisiera admitirlo, entonces decidió intervenir.

-Hino-san ¿le gustaría acompañarme a mi casa por favor?- pregunto Yunoki con la misma falsa sonrisa. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Yunoki y a Kahoko de la sorpresa. -¿Nani? ¿Para… que? ¿Qué se le of… ofrece Yunoki-sempai?- pregunto Kahoko muy nerviosa. _-¿Por qué hace esto y enfrente de todos? ¡Esto no me gusta, no me agrada!_- pensaba ruidosamente la pelirroja. –Veras yo no soy el que te solicita si no mi hermana pequeña, ¿Aceptarías?- le decía el peli-morado sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria. –_Rayos, no puedo negarme ¿Qué voy a hacer?_-…-D…de...- pero fue interrumpida por un peli-verde. –Lo siento Azuma-kun pero a quedado conmigo para ir a la disquera y al club de música ¿No es así Kaho-chan?- le dice el peli-verde sacándola del aprieto. -¿Eh? Aaa… si, si no me acordaba, lo siento Yunoki-san demoo tendre que rechazar su oferta. – _aaaaa genial Hihara-semapi, me ha salvado-_ pensaba Kahoko alegremente. –Mmmm que mal entonces será para la próxima Hino-san- contesta el peli-morado haciendo énfasis en su nombre en tono molesto que solo entendió Kahoko. –Eee… hai Yunki-sempai – consta la pelirroja con un poco de temor.

-Bueno vámonos Kaho-chan, se nos hace tarde- la llama Hihara desde un poco lejos.

-_No podrás huir de mi siempre Kahoko, ten en cuenta de que… __**eres mía**_- pensaba malvadamente Yunoki mientras la veía alejarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Hihara-semapi ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntaba la pelirroja consternada. –Pues vamos a todos los lugares que dije hace un momento ¿O prefieres que te deje en tu casa? – le pregunta haciendo cara de borreguito. –Ajajaja iee, iee está bien te acompañare- decía mientras se reía de la cara del peli-verde. – Yokatta… pensé que no podría hacerte reír – dijo el chico soltando un resoplido de alivio. -¿Eh? De que habla Hihara-semapi?- pregunta la chica sorprendida. –Es que… últimamente te he notado triste Kaho-chan y a mí me gusta verte con una verte sonreír, tal vez pienses que soy egoísta pero…- pero fue interrumpido por la chica. – Arigato gozaimasu Hihara-sempai, pro preocuparse por mí, en verdad muchas gracias- decía la chica volteándolo a ver con una encantadora sonrisa. –¡DE…DE NA… NADA KAHO-CHAN!- pronunciaba el peli-verde muy nervioso y todo clorado. La pelirroja lo veía con cara divertida y con una gota en la nuca.

Los chicos llegaron a la disquera y empezaron a ver muchos discos y letras de música que les gustaron mucho, Hihara no dejaba de hacer bromas y caras graciosas, Kahoko no dejaba de reír y de sonreír y mientras ellos estaban pasándola eran observados recelosamente.

Kahoko y Hihara terminaron de ver los Cds y se fueron directamente al club de música. –Dime Kaho-chan ¿te la estas pasando bien? – le pregunto el chico un poco sonrojado. –Haa… hai, estoy muy tranquila y me he divertido bastante este día- le confirmo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada. –_Que bien, me encanta verte feliz Kaho-chan_- dijo el chico para sus adentros mientras observaba de reojo la cara de la chica. –Kaho-chan en vez de ir al club de música, ¿no quieres ir al parque?- le pregunto el chico dejando a la pelirroja perpleja. –P… pero ¿no tendrás ningún problema si no vamos al club?- le pregunta la chica preocupada. –Claro que no- le dijo, el peli-verde tomo la mano de la chica y salieron corriendo.

Los dos llegaron al parque, Hihara saco su trompeta y se puso junto a la barandilla que daba vista al mar, el mismo lugar donde Kahoko suele ponerse a tocar su violín. Hihara empezó a interpretar una canción que Kahoko sabe muy bien "Gavotte", con escucharla le hizo recordar muchas cosas del concurso, esa canción le hizo ganar confianza, escucho toda la pieza con claridad, admirando su fluidez y sus divertidas notas, era maravilloso, le hacía recordar tanto. -¿Kaho-chan?- le preguntaba -¿Eh? ¿nani?- le respondió sorprendida. El peli-verde se acerco y acaricio su rostro quitándole una lágrima del ojo. – ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta con una cara que denota dolor. -¿Eh?- la chica se sorprendió y empezó a quitar sus lágrimas con las manos. –Ehh… que tonta ¿Por qué lloro? Jaja,- decía mientras sonreía de nuevo. - ¿Sabes Kaho-cahn? Te admiro de verdad- le decía el peli-verde dejando a la chica muy sorprendida por el comentario. – No solo porque creo que eres un gran músico, si no por tu forma de actuar tan sincera, en realidad has llegado a incluso a afectar mi manera de ser y mi forma de tocar. – le confesaba el chico

-¿De qué habla Hihara-sempai?- decía la chica confundida. –Kaho-chan- le chico la voltea a ver con una cara llena de serenidad y seriedad a la vez – Quiero decir que… Kaho-chan… tu… tu…. ¡TU ME GUSTAS!- le dice le chico con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Nani?-pregunta la pelirroja perpleja. –Que me gustas y te lo diré las veces que sea si es necesario – contesta el peli-verde sonrojado y con nervios. Kahoko se queda totalmente paralizada por la confesión de Hihra-sempi. Los dos se quedan mirando durante unos segundos que para ello fue una eternidad. – ¿Kaho-chan?- le pregunta el chico con cara que demuestra nervios. -¿Eh? Ahh… hai- contesto articulando cada palabra como podía, a Kahoko nunca se le había confesado nadie y no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. -_¿Qué voy a hacer, no sé qué hacer?- _se repetía la chica en su mente una y otra vez.

Pero Hihara interrumpió sus pensamientos. –No te apresures a contestar, puedes darme una respuesta luego, si no puedes decirme rechazarme ahora mismo y no pasara nada te lo prometo- le decía el chico tratando de descongelar la situación. –ettoo…-Kahoko quiso responder pero se le vinieron a la mente los recueros que ella jamás hubiera querido tener, el beso que le dio Kiriya y el beso de Yunoki-semapi, ambos la aterraban y la destrozaban, sabía que no podía olvidarlo, y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo, en realidad en ese momento no estaba segura de los sentimientos de ella hacia Hihara-sempai, - _El es muy buena persona, tierno y comprensivo, pero no se si se merece a alguien como yo, que ya está sucia, se podría decir_- pensaba la pelirroja mientras pensaba una respuesta para darle al peli-verde. –No sé qué decirte Hihara-semapi, me hace muy feliz por sus sentimientos pero… no estoy segura de los míos así que no le puedo contestar en este momento – dijo la chica a punto de morir por la vergüenza. –No te preocupes Kaho-chan, eso me da esperanzas- le dijo el peli-verde. - ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?- le pregunto con una sonrisa que denotaba pena. –Ha… hai- dijo la chica bajando la cara completamente colorada.

Hihara acompaño a Kahoko a su casa, el camino estuvo muy silencioso, ambos se sentían incómodos y no sabían de qué hablar, ambos estaban sumergido es sus propios pensamientos. –Waaaaa! Que hare se me confesó ¿Qué le diré? ¿Cuándo se lo diré? ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Dónde se lo diré?- se repetía la chica ya mareada. – _Shimatta! creo que no era momento de decirle mis sentimientos a Kaho-chan, demo… ya no aguantaba más, debía decírselo_- se decía para sí. –Ettoo Hihara-semapi ya llegamos- le confirmo Kahoko sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Eh? Aa hai, Kaho-chan ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le dijo el peli-rubio con una mirada seria. –Hai- le contesto la pelirroja. – ¿Puedes llamarme Kazuki?- le pidió con seriedad en la mirada. La chica se quedo paralizada por la petición, ya se lo había pedido una vez pero le dijo que no, la pelirroja se le quedo mirando a esos ojos almendrados que la habían visto pasar muchos momentos. –Ka… kazuki-sempai- le contesto la chica tan roja como un tomate. Kazuki se puso colorado y sonrió. – Arigato Kaho-chan- Kazuki se fue acercando a al rostro de Kahoko y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos y se puso colorada por el contacto y Kazuki estaba que explotaba de felicidad. –Buenas noches Kaho-chan- le decía mientras se iba y agitaba la mano.

Kahoko entro a la casa y subió rápido las escaleras sin que fuera notada, se encerró en el cuarto su se tiro en la cama boca arriba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, puso su mano en la mejilla que había besado, seguía cálido, le había agradado el contacto con sus labios, le trajo un sentimiento cercano a deseo, deseó haber tenido otro contacto de esa manera con él, ella lo había disfrutado, le había gustado, no tenía miedo. –Ahh… Kazuki-semapi- suspiro la pelirroja agarrándose la cara con las dos manos, le tenía que contestar pero no sabía que decirle, no estaba segura de lo que sentía. –_Mañana será otro largo día_- pensó mientras caía rendida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Siento haberme tardado con este capítulo, es que estaba corta de imaginación y necesitaba recargarme jaja XD. **

**Woooww Hihara se le confesó a Kahoko y ella, que le va a decir, ¿Lo aceptara porque lo quiere? o ¿Lo rechazara? Pues averígüenlo jaja u, esperen al próximo capítulo, lo pienso hacer un poco más largo y con mas drama así que… dejen REVIEWS PORFA! Jaja ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**En el capitulo anterior.**

–Ahh… Kazuki-semapi- suspiro la pelirroja agarrándose la cara con las dos manos, le tenía que contestar pero no sabía que decirle, no estaba segura de lo que sentía. –_Mañana será otro largo día_- pensó mientras caía rendida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado un pelirrojo se quedo observando el cielo en el parque, había terminado de escuchar toda la conversación entre Hihara y Kahoko, ese chico se le había adelantado, ya no podía estar seguro de nada, tenía que hacer algo para que Kahoko se fijara en él. –Ahhh… Kaho-chan, me estas causando muchos problemas- decía Kiriya Etou mientras reía con una sonrisa colmilluda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto Hihara estaba caminando en los alrededores tratando de calmar sus ansias y su impaciencia, se le había confesado a Kahoko y no había nada más en ese momento para mantenerse ansioso que esperar la respuesta de una chica. –_Kaho-chan, ¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Qué me responderás? ¿Corresponderás mis sentimientos o me rechazar?_- pensaba el peli-verde revolviéndose el pelo por la desesperación.

El quería rechazar la posibilidad de que Kahoko no lo correspondiera, realmente quería estar con ella, abrazarla fuertemente, besarla tiernamente en esos labios tan rosas, mirarla a los ojos en su profundo y cálido ámbar. No quería que lo rechazara, el… la necesitaba más que a nada, quería escuchar su tranquilizador violín todos los días, quería tocar con ella todas esas maravillosas melodías que le hacían sentir una paz y una felicidad indescriptible que solo ella podía darle que solo ella podía tocar.

-Ahh… Kaho-chan espero que me entiendas- decía soltando un suspiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa misma noche Tsuchiura tocaba el piano en su casa, estaba practicando las notas de Vivaldi en piano pero, no se sentía bien, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en estos días, en su mente daba vueltas la imagen de Kahoko llorando tan tristemente, tan destrozada, no sabía lo que le había pasado y no quería pensar en lo peor, pero su llanto dejaba mucho que desear, jamás la había visto así y no la quería volver a ver de esa manera. El peli-verde al mismo tiempo se sentía dichoso por que la había consolado y abrazado como el siempre había soñado, había abrazado ese delicado cuerpo, había aspirado su perfume que lo dejaba aturdido, había visto las brillantes de esos ojos ambarinos, todo de ella le gustaba, tanto su lado fuerte como su lado débil, ella era todo para él, se sentía realmente atraído por la pelirroja.

-_Tengo que hacer algo o estos sentimientos acabaran conmigo_- pensó mientras dejaba de tocar el piano con un estruendo. _- ¿Debería confesarle lo que siento?_- se pregunto sonrojado. – _No no no eso la pondría en un problema, ella ya al parecer tiene demasiados para llegarle con los míos_- se debatía internamente. -¿Qué debo hacer?- se dijo tocando una tecla del piano. El sabía que no aguantaría todos esos sentimientos, sabía que tenía que dejarlos salir, de poder expresarlos. –_De vez en cuando hay que ser egoístas con los demás_, lo siento pero ya no puedo ocultar por más tiempo lo que siento por ti Kahoko- concluyo tocando una melodía suave. –Tengo que decirte que te amo- se dijo muy decidido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente Shimizu se levanto igual de soñoliento que siempre, fue lentamente hacia su vestidor, se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar, comió un desayuno estilo japonés muy rico hecho por la casera, se levanto y se fue a lavar los dientes, termino y partió a la escuela cargando su chelo y su maleta. En el camino no le prestaba atención a nada, iba leyendo un libro sobre música clásica, y no se dio cuenta de que había cruce de peatones y había semáforo en verde, una mano lo agarro por detrás impidiéndole el paso, el peli-rubio volteo y…

-¿Kaho…sempai? Ohayō- dijo con tono sereno y sonriendo dulcemente. –Mooo Shimizu-kun ¿No te había dicho que no debes de leer mientras caminas? Puedes resultar herido – dijo la chica reprochándole al peli-rubio por su gran descuido. –Hai… hontoni… Gomennasai… Kaho-sempai- decía haciendo una reverencia lentamente. –Ehhh… está bien Shimizu-kun no necesitas hacer reverencia, solo tener cuidado ¿Nee?- le recomendó la chica con una sonrisa. – Hai… Arigato… gozaimasu- le agradeció con una sonrisa angelical que derrite a cualquiera. – Bien, ahora ¿Vamos a la escuela, te parece? - le decía la chica apresurando al peli-rubio.

En el camino estuvieron hablando del festival de la primavera de SEISO, Kahoko le preguntaba si habría muchos eventos ya que solo participaba el departamento de música, Shimizu le contestaba cada pregunta y Kahoko también, el chico se sentía tan bien en ese momento, sintió que no había nada alrededor de ellos, solo él y ella, Shimizu sentía curiosidad de que pensaba Kaho-sempai de el así que sin vergüenza le pregunto… -Kaho-sempai- pronuncio el peli-rubio. -¿Hai? Shimizu-kun- le contesto la chica esperando a que le dijera algo. -¿Qué piensa de mí?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Kahoko se quedo en shock por la pregunta, ¿Qué quería decir con ello?, ¿Acaso le preguntaba sobre su apariencia, sobre su actitud o por sus interpretaciones con el chelo? –Emm… pues… c… creo que eres una persona estupenda y gentil, también admiro tu forma de tocar, porque yo creo que tu mundo gira alrededor de la música- le confesó la pelirroja bastante sonrojada. El chico se quedo tranquilo por la respuesta, ¿Kaho-sempai realmente admiraba su música? Para él la música que interpretaba ella era lo más maravilloso que había oído, realmente amaba la música de Kahoko, la admiraba demasiado. –Demo, Kaho-semapi ¿Qué piensa de mi?- le volvió a preguntar con seriedad.

Kahoko no sabía que responder ante eso, estaba sorprendida por el tipo de preguntas que le hacia el chico, ella lo empezó a observar para poder darle un perfil que él quería. –Bueno, Shi… Shimizu-kun, p… pienso que eres li… lindo y bien parecido, tienes una preciosa sonrisa y emm… portas una ettoo… buena figura, creo que eres bastante emmm… atractivo ¿si eso es lo que querías escuchar?- le confesó la pelirroja tan roja como un tomate bajando la cabeza con vergüenza. Shimizu se quedo petrificado con el comentario de Kaho-sempai, jamás le habían dicho que era atractivo, bueno solo su hermana, pero eso no cuenta, realmente se sentía feliz por el comentario de la chica, entonces si lo había notado y para ella él era atractivo. - Arigato… gozaimasu Kaho-sempai- le dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia y con rastros de sonrojo. Kahoko no pudo apartar la mirada de su cara, era tan mona y estaba sonrojado, una imagen perfecta de un querubín. – Do… doitashimashite- le respondió apartando la mirada sonrojada y sorprendida, nunca había visto a Shimizu-kun sonrojarse.

En eso llegan las amigas de Kahoko. –Ohayo Kaho-chan ooo… parece que tienes compañía- decía Nao con una mirada picara. –Si si, no queremos interrumpir- decía Mio haciendo enojar a la pelirroja. –Yamette chicas - le decía inflando los mofletes y poniéndose colorada. Luego una mano toma la cabeza de Kahoko y la hace mirar hacia atrás. –Ah… Ohayo Tsuchiura-kun - le decía la pelirroja con una gota en la cabeza. – Ohayo Hino-san, ¿practicaste ayer tus notas?- le dijo el peli-verde son una sonrisa. –Ahh… Gomen, gomen, esque no tuve tiempo ayer, pero hoy si practica…- en eso se le viene a la mente lo de ayer.

_Flashback_

–_Kaho-chan- le chico la voltea a ver con una cara llena de serenidad y seriedad a la vez – Quiero decir que… Kaho-chan… tu… tu…. ¡TU ME GUSTAS!- le dice le chico con la cara totalmente roja._

_-¿Nani?-pregunta la pelirroja perpleja. –Que me gustas y te lo diré las veces que sea si es necesario – contesta el peli-verde sonrojado y con nervios. Kahoko se queda totalmente paralizada por la confesión de Hihra-sempi. Los dos se quedan mirando durante unos segundos que para ello fue una eternidad. – ¿Kaho-chan?- le pregunta el chico con cara que demuestra nervios. -¿Eh? Ahh… hai- contesto articulando cada palabra como podía. _

–_No te apresures a contestar, puedes darme una respuesta luego, si no puedes decirme rechazame ahora mismo y no pasara nada te lo prometo- le decía el chico tratando de descongelar la situación. –ettoo…-… – No sé qué decirte Hihara-sempai, me hace muy feliz por sus sentimientos pero… no estoy segura de los míos así que no le puedo contestar en este momento – dijo la chica a punto de morir por la vergüenza. –No te preocupes Kaho-chan, eso me da esperanzas- le dijo el peli-verde._

_Fin del flashback_

-Shimatta_! Lo había olvidado, demonios debo darle una respuesta a Kazuki-sempai_- se dijo revolviéndose la cabeza con fuerza. Mio y Nao-chan se le quedaron viendo al igual que Shimizu-kun y Tsuchiura-kun, de repente se puso colorada y empezó a golpearse a sí misma.

-Y ahora que le pasa- decía Nao con una gotita en la nuca. –No lo sé pero es mejor verla así que verla deprimida como la otra vez ¿No lo crees?- le contesto Mio con mucha razón. –Sí creo que tienes razón- le confirmo Nao rascándose la cabeza.

_- Y ahora que le pasa, parece muy nerviosa ¿estará bien?_- se preguntaba Tsuchiura-kun viendo a Kahoko de reojo. – _¿Kaho-sempai?_ – se preguntaba el peli-rubio mientras los seguía.

Al llegar se vio llegar la limusina de Yunoki parando junto a los chicos. –Buenos días a todos- les dijo mientras bajaba de la limusina. – O… ohayo Yunoki-sempai- le contestaba Kahoko mirando inmediatamente hacia otro lado. A Yunoki no le gusto para nada esa reacción, tenía que vengarse por haber rechazado su petición el día anterior. En eso llega Kazuki-sempai saludando. Kahoko pone violentamente colorada, no sabía qué hacer –Waaa ¿qué hare? Está a punto de llegar, tengo que huir. –Emm… Gomenasai pero me tengo que ir- dijo la pelirroja sin agregar nada más. Kazuki vio como Kahoko se alejaba y decidió ir tras ella. –Kaho-chan- le decía mientras la agarraba por el brazo. Las amigas de Kahoko y los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos contemplando, _-¿Acaso Hino-san estaba huyendo de Hihara-sempai?_- se pregunta el peli-verde observando de reojo la escena. –_Mmmm… que está pasando aquí_- se preguntaba Yunoki irritado.

-O… ohayo Kazuki-sempai- decía la pelirroja dándose la vuelta. –Kaho-chan ¿Estabas huyendo de mi?- le preguntaba el chico con cara de dolido. -¿Eh? Ieee… nada de eso solo tengo un poco de prisa porque tengo que hacer algo en el salón de clases- mintió la pelirroja nerviosa. –Sookaa! Pensé que estabas huyendo de mi- decía el chico suspirando aliviado. – Ettoo… ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer? – le pregunta el peli-verde haciendo que la chica de ponga roja violentamente. –Ehh… hai… ettoo... hai- Kahoko no pudo articular más palabras que esas. El chico no la presiono mucho porque sabía que estaba muy nerviosa al igual que el. Los chicos se quedaron asi un rato pero apareció Kaji saludando felizmente.

-Ohayo Kaho-chan – le decía parándose junto a ella. -¿Ah? O… ohayo Kaji-kun- le dijo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente. Kaji se le quedo mirando un rato a su cara, esa cara en la que tanto pensaba, sus ojos ambarinos, sus labios rosas, sus rosadas mejillas, le gustaba observarla sonreír. El peli-verde noto la mirada de Kaji-kun hacia Kahoko, no era una mirada de amigo, el… ¡al igual que él estaba enamorado de Kahoko!, Kazuki no soporto lo celos y se llevo a Kahoko tomándola de la mano y caminando rápidamente hacia el instituto, Kaji y los chicos se quedaron mirando paralizados la escena, ¿Por qué Hihara-sempai había actuado de esa manera y por que había tomado a Kahoko de las manos? Todos se preguntaban sorprendidos.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Hihara-sempai?_- se preguntaba Tsuchiura-kun rascándose la cabeza – _creo que fue un poco rudo con Hino-san _- decía mirando hacia donde ya se habían ido aquellos dos.

_-¿Qué pasa con Kazuki?_- se preguntaba el peli-morado con una mirada irritada hacia esos dos. – _No creo que… o será posible, sabía que Kazuki tenía sentimientos hacia Kahoko pero nunca pensé que el actuaria de esa manera tan precipitada _- pensaba ahora si molesto mordiendo su dedo gordo con la boca.

-¿Hihara… semapi?- se preguntaba Shimizu-kun desconcertado y preocupado. -¿Por qué… se… llevo a… Kaho… -sempai de esa… manera? - se decía a sí mismo.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Kahoko para luego marearla con sus preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Por otro lado Len y Kiriya habían visto la escena desde lejos y también se quedaron sorprendidos. – ¿Hino-san? - se preguntaba Len con desconcierto.

-Kazuki-sempai… ettoo… ¡Kazuki-semapi!- le grita la chica al peli-verde para que reaccionara. El chico se detuvo ante el grito de Kahoko. –Aaahh… Gomennasai, demo… sé que es mucho pedir y tal vez te sientas presionada pero ¿Podrías decirme lo que sientes por mi?- Le pregunta el peli-verde con una cara de urgencia y necesidad. Kahoko se quedo paralizada por la petición, ella le daría una respuesta, sin embargo la quería ¿ahora? Estaba muy nerviosa y no podía articular nada. –Emm…- se asusto… Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… pero solo logro decir eso antes de que la campana de entrada sonara. – ¿Lo dejamos para el receso?- le pidió el peli-verde con una sonrisa. –Ahhh… Hai- le contesto colorada. –Bueno nos vemos al rato- se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

Kahoko se fue al salón y entro soltando un largo suspiro. –Kaho-chan ¿Qué paso allá afuera? ¿Por qué Hihara-sempai te llevo de esa manera?- pregunto Mio-chan muy emocionada. –Si Kaho-chan contestano- le rogaban las chicas con estrellitas en los ojos. – Bueno etto…- pero fue interrumpida por Kaji-kun. –Kaho-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué Hihara-sempai te llevo de esa manera?- le pregunto el rubio muy preocupado. –Mn… daijobu da yo, solo quería decirme algo- le contesto con una sonrisa a sus amigas. –Mmmm… no termina de convencerme – dijo Nao con falso enojo. –Si Kaho-chan tu nos debes una explicación más amplia más tarde- le dijo Mio con una mirada picara. Kahoko solo soltó un suspiro derrotado y se fue a sentar.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido para Kahoko, más de lo que ella esperaba. Tiiiiiin (suena la campana del receso). Kahoko se puso nerviosa ante ese sonido, sabía que tenía que reunirse con Kazuki-sempai en un rato.

De repente siente como es arrastrada de sus hombros por sus amigas. –Vamos Kaho-chan tienes que contarnos muchas cosas- le dijo Mio con una sonrisa macabra. –Si es verdad, todo Kaho-chan- le repetía Nao con una sonrisa malévola. –¡IIIIIIiiiiii!- grito Kaho-chan ante las mirada de sus amigas. Llegaron a una banca que estaba enseguida de la fuente y la sentaron ahí.

-Bien Kaho-chan que relación estas teniendo con Hihara-sempai y no nos has dicho- le dice Mio con una cara de terror. –Bien habla Kaho-chan te estamos esperando- le decía Nao rodeándole una aura de terror. Kahoko no sabía qué hacer así que les tuvo que decir, que remedio. –Emm… bueno- pronuncio con nerviosismo. -¿Sii?- dijeron Mio y Nao-chan al mismo tiempo viendo a Kahoko. –Ka… Kazuki-sempai se me ha… se me ah-¿Si?- dijeron las chicas acercando sus caras emocionadas. –Kazuki- sempai se me ha confesado- logro pronuncia esas palabras ya toda roja y acalorada por los nervios. -¿NANI?- gritaron las chicas casi como locas. -¿pero cómo?- Mio-chan con estrellitas en los ojos. – si dinos Kaho-chan- le insistía Nao contagiada de la emoción de Mio-chan.

-Bueno, fue ayer en el parque central, el me confesó sus sentimientos diciéndome que le gustaba- les conto a sus amigas muy nerviosa y apenas pudiendo hablar bien. –Sugggoii! Kaho-chan Hihara-sempai se te ha confesado- le decía Nao con emoción. –Sí, ¿y tú que le dirás?- le preguntaba Mio aun con estrellitas en los ojos. –Bueno no lo sé pero se supone que lo tengo que ver ahorita para contestarle- les dijo Kahoko nerviosa. – ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? date prisa y ve con él- le dijo Nao con emoción. Pero ya no era necesario Kazuki ya estaba allí y parecía agitado. Kahoko abrió los ojos de sorpresa. -¿Kazuki-sempai?- dijo con preocupación. –Kaho… chan te he… estado buscando- decía el peli-verde tomando aire agitadamente. Al parece había salido rápido de clases para ir a buscar a Kahoko.

-Bueno nosotros los dejamos solo- dijo Nao cerrándoles un ojo. Las chicas "se fueron", en realidad se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, estaban envueltos en un aura que emitía tranquilidad. –Kaho-chan ¿Puedo escuchar tus sentimientos hacia mí? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto el chico con la cara toda colorada. -¿EH? ¿Hai?…- solo pudo decir eso por los nervios. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que se le doblaban las piernas, en ese momento quería que se la tragar la tierra. –Bueno… etto… Kazuki-semapi, Watashi… no sé muy bien si es amor lo que siento por ti, pero sé que es más especial que otras personas, te admiro mucho y pienso que eres una persona extraordinaria, como músico y como amigo- dijo la chica al borde de los nervios. Kazuki estaba igual de nervioso por el veredicto que iba a dar la pelirroja. Kahoko se quedo pensando un momento. –_Kazuki-sempai es muy buena persona, es lindo y guapo, además siempre que estoy con el siento una paz increíble_- pensaba cerrando los ojos.

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por lo que estaba pasando y de repente sintieron una presencia. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – les pregunta Nami-san con mucho interés. -¿A quién espían?- les preguntaba mientras buscaba con la mirada ya encontrando a esos dos. –Bueno veras Hihara-sempai se le confesó a Kaho-chan- le confirmaba Mio con emoción. -¿Hontoni? Esto será una exclusiva les tengo que tomar fotos- decía emocionada la castaña tomando su cámara. –¡No! no puedes todavía, Kaho-chan todavía no le confirma a Hihara-semapi sus sentimientos – le contesta la chica advirtiéndole a la castaña. –Moooo… necesito nuevo material, Tsk…- reprocho la chica decepcionada.

Mientras tanto Kahoko seguía pensando en todo lo bueno con Kazuki-sempai. – _Kazuki-sempai me ayudo mucho en el concurso, me apoyaba cuando estaba en problemas y me deprimía_- pensaba aun con los ojos cerrados. –_No sería malo darle… una oportunidad_- se dijo abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en su sempai. –Kazuki-sempai- dijo la pelirroja mirando seria y sonrojada al chico. –Ha… ha Kaho-chan- contesto el peli-verde muy nervioso. Kahoko tomo aire y exhaló. – Tra… trátame bien por favor- le respondió la chica bajando la cabeza toda colorada. El peli-verde se quedo congelado y aturdido, Kaho-chan le había dicho que… ¿SI?, no podía creerlo, se le doblaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza aun sin poderlo creer. Ella sentía lo mismo que entonces.

-¿Kazuki-sempai?- pregunto Kahoko por la reacción del pelirrojo, fue corriendo hacia él y cuando casi le puso la mano en el hombro para ver lo que le sucedía, el peli-verde tomo su mano halándola hacia sí y atrapándola en un abrazo de una felicidad interminable. El chico se estaba consumiendo de felicidad mientras que Kahoko abría los ojos de la impresión y se ponía colorada por la actitud del peli-verde.

- Arigato Kahoko, hontoni arigato- le decía el peli-verde mientras la abrazaba apretándola más. Kahoko sonrió por sus palabras y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. –De nada Kazuki-sempai- le decía la chica mientras se abrazaban.

Las amigas de la chica no dejaban de ahogar gritos y Nami-chan no dejaba de tomar fotos de la felicidad, había capturado un hermoso momento.

Kazuki alejo a Kahoko para ver su cara, esa cara que tanto disfrutaba ver, la tomo con sus manos e hizo que lo mirara, su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, le brillaban sus grandes ojos ambarinos y sus labios estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas, quería probarlos, aquellos labios que lo estaban tentando tanto, se fue acercando poco a poco a la cara de la chica hasta rozar sus labios, sintió una necesidad muy fuerte y una urgencia tan grande que hizo que tomara sus labios con rapidez.

Kahoko no rechazo ese beso, en realidad lo estaba esperando, era suave y tierno, le gustaba la sensación de sus labios con los de Kazuki. El peli-verde soltó los labios de Kahoko para verla a los ojos, eran preciosos, la amaba demasiado, pegaron sus frentes soltando una pequeña riza y se sonrieron el uno al otro. – Kaho-chan hontoni suki da yo- le dijo poniéndose colorado. La chica sonrió por el comentario. – Yo también Kazuki-sempai- le dijo con la misma sonrisa. Los dos se levantaron pero sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

-Etto… chicos siento interrumpir- dijo Nao sacándolos de sus circulo. –Kahoko tenemos que volver a clase- le dijo Mio y Nanami-san con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ah… hai… etto me voy Kazuki-sempai- le dijo yéndose y sacudiendo su mano. –Ahh ¡Hai! etto… ¿Te puedo buscar más tarde?- pregunto rojo y avergonzado. –Ahh hai- le contesto la chica ya siendo arrastrada por sus amigas, las chicas en el camino al salón iban tratando de sacarle información a la pelirroja, más de la que ya habían visto.

Por otro lado una persona más había estado escuchando la conversación de Kahoko y Kazuki. _-¡DEMONIO!_- pensaba con recelo. _- ¡QUE HARE! ESTO NO ESTABA PLANEADO! _- se decía irritadamente. – _¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE SERA MIA SI SE PONE DE NOVIA CON KAZUKI! _- gritaba para sí un peli-morado. Yunoki había estado escuchando la conversación de ellos dos, cuando Kahoko acepto la propuesta de Kazuki el peli-morado se quedo paralizado de dolor, sintió una presión muy fuerte en su corazón y un vacio en el estomago, estaba mareado y agitado. –Kahoko- pensaba muy adolorido mientras se recargaba en un árbol. – _¡NO! ¡TÚ ERES MIA Y YA DEBERIAS DE SABERLO! ¡ESE BESO DICE QUE ME PERTENECES ESRES DE MI PROPIEDAD! ¡ERES MIA! _- se repetía Yunoki sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que lo dejaba sin respirar. –_Mía_-.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado Kahoko no podía poner atención a lo que hacía, estaba bastante aturdida y no podía poner atención. – _Espero estar haciendo lo correcto_ - se decía suspirando. – _Kazuki-sempai es muy buena persona y de seguro me trata bien, además siempre me siento tranquila cuando estoy con él, de seguro seré feliz a su lado_ - se convencía la pelirroja. Las chicas la miraban preocupadas pero pensaron que era normal ya que se le acababa de confesar un chico y era normal esa reacción.

Las clases pasaron y Kahoko ya se había relajado un poco, ya no estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa como hace un rato. Sonó la campana que daba fin a las clases, cogió sus cosas y salió del salón acompañada de sus amigas. Kazuki la esperaba en la salida de la escuela, la miro y la saludo con la mano. Kahoko se despidió de sus amigas y fue hacia su nuevo novio. –Buenas tardes Kazuki-sempai, gracias por esperarme- le dijo Kahoko con una sonrisa. –Buenas tardes Kaho-chan, no es nada es mi labor de ahora en adelante- le respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

Ese día tenían práctica en el salón de música y se fueron juntos hacia haya. Llegaron juntos y vieron que ya todos estaban ahí. –Buenos chicos, este va a ser el primer ensayo para el festival del Pétalo Musical, espero que iniciemos bien- dijo Kanazaka-sensei con entusiasmo. – Bueno aquí les traigo las partituras que tendrán que tocar cada uno de ustedes- Dijo Ousaki-semapi entregándoles las notas a cada uno de los chicos. Los chicos tomaron las notas y las empezaron a leer. A Kahoko le pareció un poco difícil pero no era nada que ella no pudiera controlar, ella lo podía hacer.

Mientras estaban ahí ella no pudo dejar de notar como la mirada de Yunoki-sempai no la dejaba de perseguir, tenía una mirada aterradora y vil, no se explicaba el por qué, pero no iba a dejar que eso la intimidara, ya no.

-Bueno me supongo que todos ya han investigado y practicado un poco- les dijo Kanazaka con una voz sarcástica. –Como tenemos que apresurarnos con el ensayo haremos una prueba de sincronización hoy, para ver sus habilidades en conjunto- le propuso Ousaki con tranquilidad.

Los chicos aceptaron y empezaron a saca sus instrumentos. Kahoko no había practicado e investigado nada pero sabía que esa melodía la podía tocar, porque le gustaba y porque ella tenía fe en sí misma y en sus compañeros. Tsuchiura empezó con la parte del piano seguido de fondo por Fuyuumi con el clarinete y Yunoki con su flauta, era una sinfonía exquisita, luego siguió Shimizu con su chelo seguido por Kazuki con su trompeta y Len con su violín.

Cuando Kahoko era turno de Kahoko y empezó a tocar una aura de paz empezó a rodear a todos, cada nota que tocaba Kahoko, con una preciosa exactitud y una dulce tonada hacia que todos se regocijaran y tocaran más preciso y mas armonioso, haciendo esa pieza, única y valiosa. Siguieron tocando con esa paz que rodeaba a todos hasta que finalizo la cnacion.

-¡Bravo!- dijo Ousaki aplaudiendo. –Eso fue maravilloso- comento con gran entusiasmo. –Si eso fue maravilloso- agrego Kanazaka mirando hacia arriba. –Fue muy buen ensayo chicos, sigan así y estarán en perfecto estado para el festiva, pueden retirarse ahora- les dijo Kanazaka finalizando el ensayo. Todos sonrieron con alegría y recogieron sus cosas para irse.

-¿Nos vamos Kaho-chan?- le dijo Kazuki sonriéndole a la pelirroja. –Ahh… hai- contesto avergonzada, salieron del salón seguidos por 8 pares de ojos.

-Juuu… ¿Y esos que se traen?- dijo Kanazaka mirándolos salir. – ¿se ven muy cercanos no lo creen?- comento el sensei haciendo sin querer cabrear algunos.

- Tonterías – dijo Len en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara pero en realidad estaba celoso de la cercanía de esos dos. _-¿Desde cuándo son tan cercaos esos dos?_- se preguntaba Tsuchiura irritado. _-¿Kaho-sempai y Hihara-semapi?_- se dijo Shimizu con una mirada triste. – _¿A qué va esto?_- pensó el peli-morado bastante irritado. –_Tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la situación se me escape de las manos_- se dijo mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Todos los chicos del salón estaban confundidos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto con Kazuki y Kahoko.

-Kaho-chan ¿Te gusto el ensayo de hoy?- le pregunta el peli-verde sonrojado. – Hai, mucho, sentía mucha alegría al tocar con todos ustedes- respondió con una sonrisa. – Yo también sentía mucha paz y mucha alegría, en especial cuando empezaste a tocar tu violín- confeso el chico feliz. La pelirroja se quedo sorprendida con el comentario. –Arigato Kazuki-sempai- agradeció la chica sonriéndole al peli-verde. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa todo colorado. El camino parecía largo y Kazuki no encontraba nada que decir, de hecho quería intentar tomar la mano de Kahoko pero le daba mucha vergüenza sí que se fue acercando poco a poco hasta rozar la mano de su novia. Kahoko sintió el roce y se puso colorada al instante. El peli-verde entrelazo la mano con la chica y ella le correspondió la acción entrelazando la suya, así se fueron todo el camino hasta la casa de la chica.

-Ettoo… muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Kazuki-sempai- le agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa sonrojada. – De nada, estaría encantado de hacerlo todos los días- respondió también sonrojado. Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro un instante y empezaron a acercar sus caras hasta unirlas con un roce en los labios. Kazuki quería probar sus labios una vez mas y la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, quería probar mas de ella, el sentía su necesidad, así que paso su lengua por el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para intensificar el beso y entrar a su boca, la chica entreabrió la boca y le dio luz verde, el peli-verde introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja probándola toda, saboreando su elixir, ese cáliz que pensó que era prohibido para él, pero ya no. La chica correspondió el beso de Kazuki con amor, estuvieron jugueteando con sus lenguas un rato, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas, hasta que se despegaron por falta de aire. Kazuki tomo el rostro de Kahoko entre sus manos para mirarla, estaba agitada y sonrojada, le dio un último y fugaz beso y la soltó para dejarla entrar a su casa.

Kahoko se despidió y entro a su casa, subió a su habitación, quería darse una ducha ya que estaba acalorada, se metió a la regadera y se dio un baño de agua fresca, salió se cambio y se metió a la cama, eran las 8:35 pero ya estaba cansada, había sido un largo y a la vez buen día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Les gusto, espero que sí, Kahoko y Kazuki son novios! Pero esperen, todavía voy a la mitad de mi fic, quien sabe que pueda pasar después. Sigan dejando Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capitulo anterior.**

Kahoko se despidió y entro a su casa, subió a su habitación, quería darse una ducha ya que estaba acalorada, se metió a la regadera y se dio un baño de agua fresca, salió se cambio y se metió a la cama, eran las 8:35 pero ya estaba cansada, había sido un largo y a la vez buen día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En esa misma noche Len estaba tocando la partitura que le toco del tema "La primavera de Vivaldi", estaba recordando la tranquilidad con la que había tocado en el salón, la paz que se presencio al momento en el que Kahoko empezó a tocar su violín, era indescriptible la manera en la que lo tocaba, tan sincera y tan precisa, tan llena de sentimiento, Len empezó a notar poco a poco cada día que no solo la música es lo que lo atraía, sino su manera de de ser tan cordial y desinteresada, que cuando se cae se vuelve a levantar, admiraba su valiente corazón y su entrega a la música, realmente amaba muchas cosas de ella, tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes.

Alguien empezó a aplaudir detrás de él, dejo de tocar el violín y volteo rápidamente a ver quién era, - ¿Albert… Swan-sensei?- pregunta el peli-azul abriendo los ojos como platos. El había sido su maestro de violín durante su niñez, el lo apreciaba mucho, el era casi como de su propia familia, pero después de que se mudo no lo volvió a ver y Len siguió practicando sin su tutela. – Que interpretación tan maravillosa Len-kun- le dijo el profesor con un acento inglés. - Me alegra que no hayas abandonado la música después de que te mudaste- le comento el profesor con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Swan-sensei?- le pregunta el chico todavía sorprendido por su visita.

-¿Al grano eh Len-kun? De acuerdo, en realidad vine para hacerte una propuesta.- le confiesa el maestro. -¿Una propuesta?- le pregunta el chico confundido. – Si, veras me entere que ganaste el concurso de música de la escuela SEISO y he pensado que podrías venirte conmigo a Inglaterra a estudiar música, podrías tener una mejor preparación y mejores oportunidades.- le propuso el maestro con seriedad. - ¿Irme al extranjero a estudiar? – le pregunta perplejo el peli-azul. –No entiendo porque así de repente quiere que me vaya con usted a estudiar al extranjero- dice Len con un tono de indiferencia y molestia.

-Veras Len, yo creo que estarás mejor haya estudiando conmigo, muchos músicos importantes te quieren conocer, además tendrás muy buenas propuestas para tus presentaciones y podrás tocar en lugares importantes además…- pero fue interrumpido por Len. –Entonces ¿solo quiere hacerme famoso sensei?- le dice al chico con indiferencia. –No Len-kun, quiero que triunfes, que llegues mas allá de las fronteras, que seas alguien grande, un músico de la historia – le dice el maestro con una sonrisa seria. – Len-kun ¿No lo ves? Eres un genio del violín- le dijo con expresión seria. Len se quedo sorprendido por el comentario de su sensei, el quería llegar muy lejos con su música pero nunca pensó en estudiar en el extranjero, al menos no en este momento que había encontrado algo importante, alguien especial que escuchara su música. –Tendré que pensarlo Swan-sensei- dice el peli-azul con seriedad.

-No te preocupes Len-kun, puedo esperar este semestre y tú puedes decirme después cuál es tu decisión, si te quedas a estudiar en SEISO o te vas conmigo a Inglaterra- le contesta el profesor con serenidad. – Arigato Swan-sensei- le agradece el chico. – Bueno ya me tengo que ir, solo vine decirte eso, salúdame a tus padres y no olvides mi proposición- le repite el adulto. – Hai, con mucho gusto- le responde el peli-azul acompañándole a la puerta. Len se queda recargado en la puerta un rato, pensando sus opciones, irse al extranjero, estudiar música y convertirse en una famoso violinista, pero al mismo tiempo se tendría que olvidar de volver a escuchar la música que tanto amaba, la música de Kahoko, pero al quedarse aquí, solo estudiaría de una manera aficionada y no de la manera que él quería, pero si lo suficiente para ser reconocido, tendría todo el tiempo a Kahoko y su música, no sabía que elegir, todo se le hacía muy confuso, pero aunque no quisiera mezclar sus sentimientos con los estudios, era imposible siempre salían a la luz. Así pensó un buen rato hasta que se canso, se metió a la ducha con agua caliente, se puso solo la parte de abajo de su pijama, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos, al instante se quedo dormido, estaba cansado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eran las 9:38 y Yunoki seguía despierto, estaba tomando el té con su hermana en su recamara, estaba bastante callado y su hermana noto su semblante frio y distante. - ¿Te pasa algo Onii-san?- le pregunta la chica con una dulce sonrisa. Yunoki la mira de reojo, pensando y debatiéndose si decirle o no, pero al fin y al cabo su hermana y Kahoko eran las únicas que sabían de su oscura personalidad. – Iee… Daijobu da yo, solo estoy pensando en lo cruel que son las mujeres- dijo con irritación. Su hermana se quedo parpadeando del asombro, ella nunca había visto a su hermano tener conflictos por las mujeres, de hecho siempre era aleves. - ¿Te gusta una chica Onii-san? - le pregunta la chica con interés. – No sé cómo se clasifican estos sentimientos y la verdad no me importa, solo sé que esa chica ha causado un interés en mí mas allá de lo que hubiera imaginado. – le confiesa el peli-morado a su hermana. La chica se queda consternada por la confesión de su hermano, ella jamás había presenciado el enamoramiento de su hermano Yunoki, ella se queda pensando un rato tratando de decir las palabras correctas para el consuelo de su hermano. –Onii-san ese sentimiento, aunque no quieras saber lo que es, es amor, tu estas enamorado, este sentimiento hace querer poseer a esa persona, de tenerla solo para ti, de no compartirla, pero el amor tiene muchas caras, cuando amas a alguien de verdad lo dejas ser, lo dejas en libertad de escoger su felicidad, si es contigo o con alguien más, el amor es algo que se comparte entre las personas- concluye la chica terminando su té. –Espero que te haya servido mi explicación Onii-san- le dice la chica levantándose para retirarse, hace una reverencia de buenas noches y se va de la habitación.

Yunoki se queda serio pensando en las palabras de su hermana, ¿amor?, el siempre tuvo interés en Kahoko pero nunca pensó en que era amor. Como decía su hermana el tenia una gran necesidad de poseerla y de tenerla solo para él, pero al hacer eso también la estaría haciendo infeliz, aunque decía que no le importaba, no era verdad, quería verla feliz junto a él, gozar y disfrutar junto a él, no la quería aprisionar y menos entristecer pero solo el hecho de verla con otro sujeto le hervía la sangre del cuerpo y no lograba contener las enormes ganas de de llevársela lejos para que solo lo mirase a él. Yunoki termino su té y se fue a dormir, estaba cansado de tanto pensar, el amor era complicado para él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto un peli-verde estaba practicando el piano en la tienda, el señor le había dejado encargado el local, el lo podía cerrar a la hora que quisiera cuando terminara de practicar. Tsuchiura tocaba el piano de una manera feroz y precisa, las notas que tocaba con sus manos parecían sonidos celestiales, tan vividos y tranquilizadores. Tsuchiura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría estar pasando entre Kahoko y Hihara_. -¿Estarán saliendo?_- se preguntaba arrugando la ceja. – _¡No, no puede ser, si no ya nos lo hubiera dicho Hihara-sempai o a menos que hayan iniciado la relación hoy!_ – se decía tocando con cada vez más fuerza y mas desesperación.

-_No, no puede ser_- se convencía a sí mismo de que era imposible que Kahoko estuviera en ese tipo de relación con Hihara-sempai, al menos eso quería creer. Tsuchiura estaba bastante mosqueado con la posibilidad de que Kahoko tuviera novio o un pretendiente, no quería que fuera así, el estaba enamorado de ella y tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que decirle sus sentimientos, no le importaba si tenía novio o no solo quería expresarle lo que sentía y así poder aclarar su mente y su corazón. – _Espera, si por alguna razón tiene novio…_- se decía pensando preocupado. – _Entonces ¿El fue quien la hizo llorar la otra vez?_ – concluía ya muy preocupado. – Quien quiera que sea el que le hizo tanto daño ese día, le partiré el alma a golpes – decía en un murmullo dejando de tocar el piano y mirando al vacio con una mirada endemoniadamente enojada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente Kahoko se levanta al instante en que suena la alarma despertador, durmió bastante bien y tenía muchas energías. Se desvistió en el baño y se metió a la ducha, se dio un baño de 10 minutos, se puso el uniforme, se peino, cogió sus cosas y bajo a desayunar. En el desayuno sus papas la notaron bastante animada y enérgica y se alegraron por eso, Kahoko termino de desayunar, tomo su almuerzo, lo metió en la mochila y salió deprisa hacia la escuela.

Llego más temprano de lo normal a la escuela y sus amigas Nao y Mio no habían llegado aun, Kaji llego al salón y una montaña de chicas lo rodeo diciéndole buenos días, Kahoko le salió una gota en la nunca y se divirtió al quedarse contemplando tan exagerada escena. –Ohayo Kaji-kun- le saludo con una sonrisa bastante animada. –Ohayo Kaho-chan, hoy pareces bastante animada ¿Algo bueno paso?- le preguntaba el peli-rubio feliz por la actitud tan animada de la chica. – Iee solo estoy de buen humor hoy – decía con una sonrisa angelical.

-Que bien, aahh por cierto te quería invitar ayer a un recital de violín pero no te encontré para darte el boleto- le decía mientras le daba el boleto en la mano. - ¿Un recital?- le preguntaba la chica. – Si, es hoy en la tarde ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- le preguntaba el peli-rubio con una sonrisa. – Mmm… déjame ver si puedo ir, tengo que confirmar algunas cosas, si puedo ir te aviso ettoo… ¿Me puedes dar un teléfono donde te pueda avisar?- le pregunto la chica un poco avergonzada. –Ooo por supuesto, este es mi numero- le confirmo mientras se pasaban el celular. – Bueno su puedo ir te mandare un mensaje ¿Ok?- le dijo la chica animada. – Hai arigato Kaho-chan ojala que puedas ir conmigo al recital, si vas te prometo que te divertirás- le decía el chico sonrojado con una sonrisa. – Aaa hai arigato Kaji-kun- agradeció la chica.

Mio y Nao-chan estaban observando la escena con mucha emoción. –Neee Kaho-chan ¿No vas a empezar a serle infiel a Hihara-sempai, verdad?- se burlaba Nao con una sonrisa picara. – Vamos Nao-chan, no es culpa de Kaho-chan tener a tantos chicos tras de ella, ¡waaa como te envidio Kaho-chan!- le decía Mio con estrellitas en los ojos. Kahoko soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ¿Qué tenia de interesante que Kaji-kun te invitara a un recital?, realmente no lo entendía.

Las primeras clases se pasaron muy rápidas, además de que Kahoko estaba muy animada hoy las clases se le hacían bastantes entretenidas y sencillas. Al terminar las primeras horas Kahoko saco su obento de la mochila. –Nee Kaho-chan ¿Quieres comer conmigo? – le pregunta Kaji con una sonrisa. - ¿Eh? Aaa hai ¿Por qué no? – le respondió la pelirroja levantándose del asiento y siguiendo al peli-rubio. Los dos se fueron al campus y se sentaron en una banca cerca de las campanas de la institución.

Kaji estaba nervioso por la cercanía de la pelirroja, a él le atraía, no podía negarlo, le gustaba su actitud y su forma de ser tan calmada, él quería saber si tenía una oportunidad con ella así que se atrevió a preguntar. -Nee Kaho-chan ¿Tienes novio?- le pregunta el peli-rubio. Kahoko se atraganta y se ahoga de la sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso sin siquiera darle vergüenza? Además ¿A el que le importaba? – Ha… ¿Hai? – le pregunta la chica en shock. –Bueno veras es que me lo estaba preguntando, ya que no te he visto en ese tipo de situación en el tiempo que he estado contigo y me he estado preguntando si tienes novio o algún pretendiente – le confesaba el peli-rubio sonrojado. Kahoko no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso. - ¿A q… que viene esa pregunta?- le reprochaba totalmente colorada. El chico no sabía si decirle sus sentimientos en ese momento o después del recital del violín, pero como no quería que faltara al recital decidió dejarlo para después. – Iee simple curiosidad – le dijo con una sonrisa. Al fin de cuentas Kahoko no le contesto la pregunta por qué estaba nerviosa y eso dio la errónea idea de que no tenía novio y al fin de cuentas Kaji termino con más esperanzas de las necesarias.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al salón de clases, iban caminando y hablando de muchas cosas. Las últimas clases estuvieron bastante relajadas para la pelirroja, estaban más lentas que las anteriores pero daba igual, no tenía prisa.

DINDONDINDON (suena la campana de salida)

-Bueno Kaho-chan me avisas si puedes ir al recital de violín ¿De acuerdo?- le hace prometer el peli-rubio. – De acuerdo, yo te aviso – le confirmaba la chica ya despidiéndose, salió con las chicas hacia la salida donde la esperaba su novio. – Bueno Kaho-chan parece que nosotras ya no pintamos aquí así que nos vamos- le dijo Nao llevándose a la fuerza a Mio que estaba reprochando. – Jaja… arigato chicas – agradecía la chica con una gota en la nuca.

- Hola Kazuki-sempai- le decía mientras le sonreía. – Etto… hontoni kumenasai, no pude ir a verte en el receso por que me quede en salón de clases haciendo un trabajo – le decía el peli-verde pidiendo perdón con las manos. – Hontoni Kumenasai – se disculpaba nuevamente el chico. Kahoko estaba conmovida por la disculpa. – Etto Kazuki-sempai, no te preocupes, además comí el almuerzo con mis amigos, de verdad no te preocupes – le disculpaba la chica con una cálida sonrisa. – Ahh ¡Hai! – decía el peli-verde poniéndose colorado. Kazuki la tomo de la mano y la acompaño a su casa. En el camino iban platicando de muchas cosas, Kahoko se venía partiendo de la risa por los comentarios y gestos de su novio, y el realmente amaba hacerla reír.

- Ahh… y hablando de música, hoy me invitaron a un recital de violín, tal vez ahí pueda aprender algunas técnicas ¿No lo crees? – decía la pelirroja con emoción. ¿Hontoni? ¿Y con quienes vas a ir? – le pregunta interesado el peli-verde. – Bueno, Kaji-kun me invito – le decía con voz serena. El peli-verde se quedo paralizado y abrió los ojos ante la respuesta, no quería que fuera con él, no sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella, ese sujeto podía arrebatarla de su lado, pero tampoco podía negarle libertad, eso le molestaba y lo ponía enfermizamente celoso. Kahoko noto el silencio de su novio y se preguntaba qué pasaba. – Kazuki-sempai ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto con preocupación. - ¿Eh? I.. ieee daijobu da yo, jajaja – decía mientras ocultaba su preocupación con una risa falsa. Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a su casa. Kazuki la agarro de la cintura, tomo su cara con las manos y la beso en los labios, la beso de una manera posesiva y dulce, le dio un beso cargado de amor y pasión, dejando en claro que la amaba mucho, luego se separaron por falta de aire. – Adiós Kazuki-sempai – le decía mientras lo alejaba. – Hai buenas noches Kaho-chan, espero que te diviertas en el recital – se despedía con una sonrisa triste, mientras Kahoko entraba a su casa. – _Me estoy comportando como un crio_ – se decía el peli-verde rascándose y revolviéndose el pelo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Len se encontraba preparándose para ir al recital, el había sido invitado por Swan-sensei quien es el que iba a tocar esa noche, el peli-azul acepto y decidió ir.

Len bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a ir a pie hacia la estación de trenes, quería pensar mucho acerca de lo que le había propuesto su maestro. Así siguió todo el trayecto hacia el salón donde iba a tocar su maestro. De repente ve una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud _- ¿Kahoko?_ – se preguntaba el chico extrañado, pero el peli-azul noto que no venia sola. – ¿Viene con Aoi-san? – decía un poco irritado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko estaba más que dispuesta a ir al recital, quería escuchar los diferentes sonidos e interpretaciones de otros músicos, le gustaba escuchar la música de violín más que nada. Rápido Kahoko tomo el celular y le mando un mensaje a Kaji-kun. – "Tengo buenas noticias si podre ir al recital de violín, gracias por invitarme Kaji-kun" – le escribió la pelirroja con entusiasmo. Al poco rato le sonó el celular, era un mensaje de Kaji, lo abrió y empezó a leer. - "De nada, como ya veo que vas a ir ¿Por qué no nos vemos en alguna parte para ir juntos?" - le preguntaba el chico. – ¿Vernos en algún sitio? – se preguntaba la pelirroja. – Mmm… a ya se – decía mientras escribía en al celular una mensaje. – "De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la entrada de la estación de trenes?" – le propuso la chica, unos minutos después le llego un mensaje del peli-rubio. – "Me parece genial, nos vemos ahí a las 7:30" – Kahoko vio la hora, tenía una hora y media para arreglarse, suficiente para ella.

La pelirroja se metió al baño, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. A los pocos minutos salió y se puso un vestido lila corto con pequeños encajes plateados en forma de flores, unas zapatilla de tacón pequeño que eran plateadas, de accesorios se puso un juego de aretes y collar de brillantes que hacia buena combinación con las zapatillas y el vestido, tomo una pequeña bolsa color gris metálico y ahí metió su celular y cartera. Para maquillarse uso una base delicada, se maquillo los ojos con una sombra negra y se hizo un difuminado genial, sus labios los pinto con un lip transparente, se puso un poco de rubor y ya estaba lista para salir. Bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa para ir a la estación. Muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo embobados por lo preciosa que iba, Kahoko llego a l entrada de la estación y vio a Kaji recargado en la pared. – Hola Kaji-kun, lo siento si te he hecho esperar – se disculpa la pelirroja sonrojada. Kaji levanta la cara para saludar a Kahoko y la ve, estaba preciosa, hermosa, el chico se quedo sin palabras al verla vestida así. - ¿Eh? Aaa Hai ettoo… jajaja – el chico solo pudo articula r eso por lo nervioso que estaba. Kahoko se rio por los trabalenguas que decía el chico. - ¿Nos vamos Kaji-kun? – proponía la chica con una gotita en la nuca. – Aa Hai, por cierto te ves preciosa – le alago el peli-rubio con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado. - ¿Eh? A… arigato Kaji-kun – decía la pelirroja bajando la cabeza colorada.

Los dos van caminando y Kaji no puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que la ve o le habla, y cuando van caminando procura verla de reojo. Al llegar al salón donde van a promocionar el evento Kahoko pudo ver a Len que también la miraba.

-Oo… ¿Len-kun? - Le decía mientras se acercaba a él. El peli-azul salió de su trance, estaba como bobo contemplando la hermosa figura de Kahoko, traía un vestido lila algo formal y precioso que se entallaba a su curveada figura y la hacía resaltar mucho. – Ah… buenas noches, no sabía que ibas a venir a este recital – le decía un poco sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa. – Hai es que Kaji-kun me invito y ¿Tu compraste el boleto? – le pregunta la chica interesada. - _¿Aoi-san? ¿Vino con él? _– se decía irritado. – El que organizo el recital es un amigo de la familia, así que no tuve necesidad de comprar el boleto – decía con indiferencia. – Ooo Sugoi, ¿No te quieres sentar con nosotros adentro? – decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa. - ¿No sere una molestia para ustedes? – preguntaba el chico fríamente. – Para nada, por cierto ¿Y Kaji-kun? – en cuanto lo dijo el peli-rubio apareció con unos panfletos. – Aaa lo siento Kaho-chan, es que fui a por unos panfletos para seguir las interpretaciones de concierto – decía el chico con una sonrisa. – Aaa ¿Tsukimori-kun? No esperaba verte aquí – decía el peli-rubio sorprendido. – Hai, vine por un compromiso – decía ya el chico dándose media vuelta.

Los tres entraron y se fueron a sentar a la primera fila, ya que Len pidió esos asientos para él y para ellos. El concierto estuvo genial, había mucho ambiente y la música era preciosa. Len y Kaji de vez en cuando volteaban a ver de reojo la sonriente y pacifica cara de Kahoko. – _Es… esta preciosa_ – pensaba colorado Tsukimori, de repente vio lo que había dicho y sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos. – _No debo de pensar en eso _– se decía, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba ver a la pelirroja.

El concierto termino y los tres salieron del salón. – Vaya el concierto estuvo fantástico ¿No lo creen? – preguntaba el peli-rubio sonriente. – ¿Te gusto Kaho-chan? – le decía el chico a la pelirroja. - ¿Ah? Hai, me encanto estuvo maravilloso – contesto la chica con una sonrisa deslumbrante. – Y a ti Tsukimori-kun ¿Qué te pareció? – le pregunta la chica al peli-azul sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Ahh fue bueno, pero les falta sincronización – decía el chico con una voz seria y altiva. A Kahoko le salió una gotita de la nuca, sabía que diría algo así. – Kaho-chan ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – le preguntaba el peli-rubio a la chica. A Len le irritaba la confianza de ese sujeto con Kahoko, no se tragaba su forma de hablarle tan familiar, de hecho se sintió un poco triste porque él seguía llamándola Hino-san y eso lo ponía en desventaja. - ¿Eh? No lo sé creo que es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos escuela – decía la pelirroja en forma de disculpa. – Bueno ya será para la otra – le contesta el chico un poco triste. Len suspira de alivio, la verdad no quería que fuera con él. – Bueno entonces te llevo a tu casa – le proponía el peli-rubio a la chica. A Len parecían haberle dado un golpe en el estomago, ese chico tenía muchas escusas para estar con ella. – Esta bien, Oye Len ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? Irte solo es peligroso – le proponía la chica un poco preocupada. El peli-azul se abrió los ojos de asombro, ¿Ella se preocupaba por su seguridad? – Iee, yo me iré con mis padres – le contesto el chico con una media sonrisa. – No te preocupes – agregaba el chico. – Ohh ya veo, entonces aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos mañana Tsukimori-kun – se despedía la pelirroja sacudiendo la mano. Len también se despidió con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa. – Kahoko – decía el chico suspirando. - _¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?_ – pensaba un poco preocupado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado Yunoki estaba atónito observando ese escenario, estaba irritado viendo como se sonreía Kahoko y ese sujeto. El también había comprado boletos para ese recital. Vio llegar a Kahoko, la iba a saludar pero luego su mirada capto al peli-rubio y decidió esconderse, luego se encargaría de agarrarla sola.

-_¿Por qué estas con ese sujeto Kahoko?_ – pensaba el chico adolorido. - _¿No ves que me lastimas cuando le hablas?_ – de decía. – _No quiero que le sonrías a nadie más que a mí_ – pensaba atormentado. Yunoki quería hacer algo, no estaba feliz en esta situación. El peli-morado siguió a los dos en la limusina de muy cerca pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko y Kaji estaban caminado muy relajados caminando por la calle yendo a casa de la pelirroja. En el camino Kaji se iba debatiendo entre decirle ahora o en otro momento. Los dos llegaron a casa de Kahoko después de una caminata en silencio. – Kaji-kun arigato por traerme – agradecía la chica abriendo la reja de su casa. Pero Kaji no quería que se fuera aun, él quería decirle todo lo que sentía, ya no le importaba si era ahorita. Así que tomo su mano antes de que se fuera. La chica se quedo quieta ante el agarre del muchacho. - ¿Kaji-kun? – preguntaba confundida. El seguía tomándola de la mano para evitar que se fuera. – Ettoo… Kaho-chan sé que he sido bastante impertinente anteriormente pero lo que te voy a decir es algo que siento y que ya no puedo ocultar mas – decía el chico dejando a Kahoko perpleja. – Eh… Kaji-kun no se dé que me hablas, pero adelante te escucho – le decía la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno quiero decirte… que tú… ¡Me gustas mucho! – declaraba el peli-rubio todo colorado. Kahoko se quedo petrificada ante la confesión del chico, ella ya tenía novio, ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo lo rechazaba? Se puso muy nerviosa pero le tenía que decir que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

- Kaji-kun – decía con tristeza. – No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – le confesaba la pelirroja muy triste. – Lo siento pero no es que en estos momentos estoy saliendo con alguien – le decía la chica bajando la cabeza. Al peli-rubio le cayó como bomba esa noticia, se sentía mal y con un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Con… alguien? – repetía el chico quebrándosele la voz. – Hai, lo siento mucho Kaji-kun – se disculpaba de nuevo. El chico bajo la cabeza resignado pero no quería que Kahoko se sintiera mal así que se animo falsamente. – No te preocupes, aunque me rechazaras o no quería decirte lo que sentía, espero que esto no cambien nada entre nosotros – decía el chico con una sonrisa triste. – Pero si no es mucha molestia ¿Con quién estas saliendo? Eehh… no me tienes que resp… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica. – Estoy saliendo con Hihara Kazuki, el es mi novio – confesaba la chica colorada. El chico se quedo paralizado, nunca imagino que fuera tan cercana a ese sujeto. – Ooo ya veo, pues te deseo lo mejor, aunque te confesare que todavía no perderé las esperanzas – confiesa el peli-rubio con seriedad. La chica asiente con una sonrisa y se mete a la casa. Kaji se va rápido, quería estar solo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Tsk…- solo alcanzo a pronunciar eso de lo irritado que estaba. – _Ese maldito de Aoi_ – decía Yunoki con enojo. – _Pero no entiendo ¿Kahoko está saliendo con Kazuki?_ – se decía el chico confundido. – _¿Por qué Kazuki nunca me lo dijo?_ – se preguntaba con preocupación. - _¿Desde cuándo salen?_ – se decía con desesperación. – _Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando de inmediato_ y se como lo hare– concluyo con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Yunoki le dio la orden al chofer de que se retirara a casa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Waaa… siento no haber actualizado antes, pero pues no tenía internet así que en ese tiempo escribí 2 capítulos y espero que les gusten. Aaaa y como ya voy a entrar a la escuela voy a tener poco tiempo de escribir y puesss tardare en hacerlos, bueno chaoo y DEJEN REVIEWS! ^O^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capitulo anterior.**

-Tsk…- solo alcanzo a pronunciar eso de lo irritado que estaba. – _Ese maldito de Aoi_ – decía Yunoki con enojo. – _Pero no entiendo ¿Kahoko está saliendo con Kazuki?_ – se decía el chico confundido. – _¿Por qué Kazuki nunca me lo dijo?_ – se preguntaba con preocupación. - _¿Desde cuándo salen?_ – se decía con desesperación. – _Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando de inmediato_ y se como lo hare– concluyo con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Yunoki le dio la orden al chofer de que se retirara a casa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Kiriya, la alarma sonaba mientras que el chico que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados la trataba de apagar con una mano. Se levanto de la cama bostezando y llamo a la sirvienta para que le tuviera listo el desayuno, se metió al baño, se comenzó a desvestir y se metió a la regadera, duro 15 minutos y luego se salió con una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño a ponerse el uniforme, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. En el desayuno casi siempre desayunaba solo, sus padres siempre estaban de viaje y solía comer en soledad, ya era una costumbre para él. Termino de comer y salió caminando de su casa, no le gustaba usar el auto ya que le gustaba disfrutar el ambiente. Como el pelirrojo no quería tardarse mucho en llegar al colegio decidió tomar un atajo por el parque. Ahí estaba tranquilo y se podía caminar bien, había unas pocas de personas haciendo ejercicio y una chica con el uniforme de SIESO, - _espera ¿Una chica con el uniforme de SEISO aquí?_ – se preguntaba extrañado. El chico enfoco mas la vista y vio a una pelirroja – Kahoko – dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico quería darle un susto y sería fácil ya que vio que la chica iba pensando en otras cosas, se acerco en silencio y cuando vio que ya la tenía cerca la tomo de la cintura y la saludo. – ¡Ohayo! Kaho-chan hace mucho que no hablamos – le decía el chico en la oreja. La pelirroja estaba asustada por la sorpresa y colorado por el abrazo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se levanto un poco deprimida esa mañana.

_Flashback_

_-Bueno quiero decirte… que tú… ¡Me gustas mucho! – _

_- Kaji-kun –…– No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos –…– Lo siento pero no es que en estos momentos estoy saliendo con alguien – le decía la chica bajando la cabeza. _

_- ¿Con… alguien? –_

– _Hai, lo siento mucho Kaji-kun – se disculpaba de nuevo_

– _No te preocupes, aunque me rechazaras o no quería decirte lo que sentía, espero que esto no cambien nada entre nosotros –._

_Fin del flashback_

Kahoko al recordar la confesión de Kaji-kun no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco, lo había rechazado pero tenía una razón muy fuerte para ello, tenia novio y ella no lo veía de esa manera, para ella él era como un hermano tierno y protector que la animaba mucho. – _¿Desde cuándo tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por mi? – se preguntaba la chica afligida._ – _Debí de haberme dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes _– pensaba con dolor la pelirroja. – _El dijo que no me dejaría de tratar igual pero… bueno eso espero_ – se decía Kahoko preocupada. No quería terminar esa amistad por culpa de ella, porque sentía que era su culpa. Kahoko se saco de sus tristes pensamientos pegándose en las mejillas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Kahoko se metió a bañar y se puso el uniforme, ni siquiera desayuno porque iba con prisa, salió de su casa con su mochila y su violín, hoy iba a tener practica con todos.

Como vio que estaba llegando tarde decidió tomar un atajo por el parque. – _Llego tarde, igual que siempre_ – se decía mientras le salía una gota en la nuca. Kahoko seguía pensando en cómo iba estar ese día en su salón. – _Ojala que la actitud de Kaji-kun no cambie _– se decía suspirando. De repente sintió que la tomaban de la cintura. - _¿Eh?_ – dijo en su mente. - ¡Ohayo! Kaho-chan hace mucho que no hablamos. – le decía alguien en su oreja. Volteo de su cabeza para ver quién era y abrió los ojos de sorpresa. – Kiriya… kun – pronunciaba preocupada. La tenia abrazada de la cintura y la cabeza del chico estaban en su hombro así que estaban en una posición bastante embarazosa. - ¿Podrías soltarme? Onegai – le pedía la chica colorada. – MMmm… ¿Y si no quiero? – le contestaba el chico con una sonrisa picara. – Onegai – pedía la chica tratando de liberarse del abrazo del chico. – Demo no quiero Kaho-chan~~~ - decía el chico en forma de puchero. Al pelirrojo le convenía esta situación, hace mucho que no hablaba con la chica y tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella y jugar con ella. Como no quería que este juego se acabara mordió en la oreja de la chica seguida por su lengua que lamio el lóbulo, después soplo para dejar una sensación extraña. – Hyaa – decía la chica ya desesperada forcejando hasta que le dio un codazo en el estomago y se libero. – Ouch Kaho-chan, ¡Jidoi! – decía mientras se ponía las manos en el estomago. – Tus eres el malo, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme tal cosa? – decía la pelirroja poniéndose la mano en la oreja que había lamido el chico, estaba colorada y enojada. – Kawai Kaho-chan – decía el chico acercándose de nuevo a la pelirroja. Kahoko retrocedió a cada paso que daba el chico hasta que se asusto y empezó a correr.

Al chico le gustaban los retos así que corrió detrás de ella, por supuesto el era más rápido, la jalo de la mano y la pego a él. - ¡Ieee! – decía Kahoko enojada y asustada. – Vamos Kahoko solo quiero jugar contigo – le contestaba el chico divertido mientras atrapaba a la chica con sus manos. La chica quería liberarse de Kiriya pero él era más fuerte que ella, empezó tener mucho miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar, no quería ser besada de nuevo, no por él. Entonces alguien alejo a Kiriya de Kahoko de un tirón. – ¡Que pretendes hacerle a Kahoko imbécil! – le gritaba Tsukimori al pelirrojo agarrándolo de la camiseta muerto de cólera. Kahoko volteo inmediatamente para ver lo que había pasado, no noto que traía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que empezaron a caer y mojar sus mejillas. Tsukimori noto el llanto de la chica y se enojo todavía más. - ¿Crees que puedes molestar a una chica y salirte con la tuya? – le gritaba el chico ya llamando la atención de la gente. – Oye tranquilo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te metas – le reprochaba el pelirrojo con tono altivo y de superioridad. Al peli-azul no le gusto su tono y lo lanzo lejos de un empujón, rápido tomo la mano de Kahoko y se la llevo corriendo dejando al pelirrojo tirado. – Demonios ese idiota de Tsukimori – maldecía el chico levantándose y mirando hacia el peli-azul con recelo.

Len caminaba rápido mientras llevaba a Kahoko de la mano. – Tsukimori-kun – decía la chica pero el peli-azul no le ponía atención. - ¡Tsukimori-kun! – repetía gritando la chica. El peli-azul volteo de sorpresa. – Ahh… kumenasai ettoo… me lastimas Tsukimori-kun – decía mirando hacia su mano. El chico volteo y vio que estaba apretando con bastante fuerza la muñeca de la pelirroja. – Aaahh kumenasai Hino-san – se disculpaba soltándola.

-Iee, yo debería agradecerte, Len-kun, me salvaste Arigato gozai masu – agradecía la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Hontoni arigato – repetía ya cayéndosele alguna lagrimas. – Ahhh baka, no debería llorar por esto – se decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Len se conmovió con la tristeza de la chica. – No te preocupes, puedes llorar en frente de mí, no te diré nada – le decía volteándose. Kahoko lo miro con confusión, a pesar de estar muy asustada no quería llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad ante Tsukimori. La pelirroja jalo la chaqueta del chico haciéndolo girar su cabeza. – No te preocupes Tsukimori-kun daijubu da yo, arigato por preocuparte – le volvía agradecer la chica con una iluminada sonrisa.- De nada – le contestaba el peli-azul con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos se sonrieron y se fueron juntos a la escuela, en el camino los dos iba hablando sobre el festival y el concierto de ayer, incluso Len reía y comentaba con un poco de emoción. El chico estaba encandilado por ese momento con Kahoko.

Llegaron a la escuela y en la entrada estaba Kazuki esperando a Kahoko con una rosa roja en la mano. – Ooo Kaho-chan llevo esperando un buen rato ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntaba el chico preocupado acercándose. – Etto es que tuve unas complicaciones en el camino pero ya estoy bien – le decía sonriente. – Aaa Ohayo Tsukimori-kun – saludaba el peli-verde con una sonrisa. – Ohayo Hihara-sempai – contestaba el chico fríamente. - Aaa Kaho-chan te traje esto – le comentaba mientras le entregaba la rosa. Tsukimori de quedo paralizado por la acción, ¿Qué pretendía Hihara-sempai dándole esa flor a Kahoko?, últimamente eran bastante cercanos, pero esas acercaditas lo ponían a rabiar mucho.

-Waaaa arigato Kazuki-sempai – le decía mientras tomaba la rosa sonriente. En eso llega Yunoki con su falsa sonrisa de siempre, también venia Tsuchiura por otra dirección y Shimizu caminado con su chelo. – Juuuu se están haciendo muy cercanos cada día ¿verdad? – comentaba el peli-morado a los demás que estaban llegando. – Jajaja naturalmente, Kaho y yo llevamos saliendo una semana – decía el peli-verde sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados por lo que acababan de oír ¿Kazuki y Kahoko estaban saliendo?, se preguntaba cada uno sin poder salir de la impresión. Yunoki sintió un hueco en el estomago al confirmar lo que había oído ayer por la noche. Tsuchiura al igual que Yunoki sintió un hueco en el estomago pero sintió uno más profundo en el corazón, sintió que se le hacía trizas. - _¿Hihara-sempai y Kahoko son novios? _– pensaba adolorido. Shimizu sintió como se le iba el piso, sintió un enorme vacío en el estomago y se le acumulo un gran nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar.

Len al igual que los demás, estaba confundido y destrozado por lo que acaba de escuchar, no concebía comprender como Kahoko y Hihara-sempai eran novios. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro y sin color, sintió que nada tenía sentido.

-¿Chicos? – preguntaba Hihara sacándolos de su trance.

– O…omedeto – felicitaba Shimizu con una sonrisa triste. – A… arigato Shimizu-kun – agradecía Kahoko con una sonrisa. - ¿Desde… cuando… están… saliendo Kaho-sempai? – preguntaba el chico con la misma lentitud de siempre, estaba interesado por que nunca vio un interés en especial en Kahoko por Hihara-sempai. – B… bueno llevamos casi una semana saliendo ¿no es así? – contestaba la chica y al mismo tiempo confirmándole al peli-verde. – Hai casi una semana – afirmaba el chico con entusiasmo.

Len ya no quería escuchar más de eso, se sentía mal y destrozado, nunca pensó que Kahoko se fijaría en Hihara-sempai, aunque no era una mala persona. Lo que le dolía es que esa persona que no estuviera a su lado fuera… el. – _Tonterías_ – pensaba Len mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

_-¿Tsukimori-kun?_ – se decía la chica preocupada por la actitud del peli-azul. Los demás también querían salir de ese lugar así que se despidieron y se fueron a sus salones. - ¿Pero que les sucede? – preguntaba Kazuki confundido por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Kahoko estaba confundida por sus actitudes, ninguno parecía feliz y todos estaban como pensando en otra cosa.

Kahoko entro al salón de clases y vio a Kaji que estaba sentado en su mesa preparando su material, parecía que acababa de llegar. – Ohayo Kaji-kun – le saludaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Oo Kaho-chan Ohayo – le contestaba con una sonrisa triste y algo melancólica. Todavía no podían olvidar lo que paso ayer. La confesión del peli-rubio había dejado a Kahoko desprevenida.

Las primeras clases pasaron y Kaji no le dirigía la palabra a Kahoko, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Kahoko estaba deprimida, sintió que había perdido un excelente amigo, ella no quería eso pero tampoco podía estar con él y corresponder sus sentimientos, lo único que le podía dar era toda su amistad sincera.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn (Suena la campana de receso)

Antes de que Kahoko se saliera del salón Kazuki ya estaba en la puerta buscándola. – Oooiii Kaho-chan – llamaba el peli-verde a la chica. Todos se le quedaron mirando y la chica no hallaba que hacer de la vergüenza, salió rápido para recibir a su novio. – Ettoo… hola Kazuki-sempai – decía mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

Kaji veía como le sonreía a Hihara-sempai y eso lo ponía deprimido, no tenia porque interponerse en la felicidad de Kahoko pero aun así todavía no se daría por vencido, no totalmente.

-Vine a buscarte para comer juntos ¿Te parece? – le preguntaba el peli-verde entusiasmado. Kahoko volteo a ver a sus amigas como pidiendo permiso y ellas le levantaron el pulgar diciéndole que adelante, la chica suspiro con alivio. – Bien entonces vamos – aceptaba Kahoko alegremente.

Los dos de fueron juntos al lugar de siempre, se pusieron debajo de un árbol en una banca que estaba enseguida de la fuente, ahí empezaron a sacer sus almuerzos. – Waaaa este día esta maravilloso ¿No lo crees Kaho-chan? – pe preguntaba Kazuki emocionado. La chica estaba pensativa y el comentario del peli-verde la saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿Ah? Aa… ¡Hai!, el clima está muy agradable – contestaba la chica alegremente. Kazuki noto la distracción de Kahoko y no quiso dejarlo pasar por alto. – ¿Te pasa algo Kaho-chan? – le preguntaba el peli-verde preocupado. La chica estaba pensando si decirle lo que paso esa mañana, Kairiya era muy pesado y no dejaba de atormentarla, pero al decirle eso solo causaría problemas, tenía que resolver esto sol. – Iee no me pasa nada, solo he estad muy pensativa estos días, nada mas – le contestaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Kazuki no se tranquilizo con esa respuesta, estaba seguro de que había algo mas, pero no quiso presionar a la pelirroja, ella se lo diría cuando estuviera lista. – Neee Kaho-chan ¿Estas ocupada mañana? – pregunta el chico poniéndose nervioso. La chica se sorprendió con la pregunta, cierta que no tenía nada que hacer pero ¿A que iba eso? – Iee ¿Por qué? – contesta Kahoko preguntándole al peli-verde. Kazuki estaba nervioso y estaba poniéndose colorado. – B… bueno que… quería invitarte a una ci… cita ¿Quieres ir? – le proponía el chico casi explotando de la vergüenza. Kahoko se puso colorada violentamente y bajo la cabeza con pena. – Ha… hai – afirmaba la pelirroja cabizbajo a causa de la vergüenza. Kazuki se sonroja ante la respuesta. – Bueno ¿dónde te apetece ir? – le pregunta el peli-verde con ansias. Kahoko no sabía nada de citas así que dejo lo que tuviera que pasar, no quería echarla a perder. – No importa, puedo ir a cualquier lugar – decía la chica con una sonrisa sonrojada. Kazuki abrió los ojos de asombro y se quedo contemplando la cálida sonrisa, contuvo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla ya que estaban en la escuela y solo le tomo la mano para quitarse la tentación. Kahoko se sorprendió ante el toque y el roce pero luego de acostumbro, su mano era cálida y fuerte, sus prácticas con la trompeta le daban esa forma a sus manos, eso la hacía sentirse segura.

Estuvieron conversando todo el receso los posibles lugares a donde ir, Kahoko no podía parar de reír por los comentarios que hacia Kazuki, el era realmente una persona divertida. El timbre del fin del descanso sonó y tuvieron que volver a sus clases. – Yo te avisare donde vernos y a qué horas ¿De acuerdo? – proponía el peli-verde emocionado. Kahoko no pudo evitar la risa por las ansias del chico. – Pfff… Hai Kazuki-sempai – decía la pelirroja mientras se iba.

La chica entro al salón y no pudo evitar voltear a ver al peli-rubio, estaba igual de decaído que en la mañana, a chica no sabía qué hacer, no quería ver a uno de sus amigos así y menos si es por su culpa. Las amigas de Kaho de acercaron para preguntar la situación del chico. – Neee Kaho-chan que le pasa a Kaji-kun – le preguntaba Mio con un carita de perrito triste. La pelirroja no sabía si decirles o no, pero que podía perder, eran sus mejores amigas. – Bueno, ayer Kaji-kun me declaro sus sentimientos – confesaba la chica bajando la cabeza tristemente. - ¿Nani? – preguntaban las chicas al mismo tiempo. – Demo… ¿No sabía que tú estabas saliendo con Hihara-sampi? – le pregunta Nao exaltada. La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que dijo. – Dijo que independientemente de que yo estuviera saliendo con alguien él me confesaría sus sentimientos, puesto que está enamorado de mí – decía la chica con tristeza y pena. Mio y Nao se quedaron contemplando a Kahoko con tristeza, ellas sabían que le dolía mucho perder una amistad, lo habían comprobado el curso pasado cuando se pelearon.

-Siento que no podamos ayudarte Kaho-chan – le decía Mio con tristeza. Kahoko levanto la cabeza. – No te preocupes, yo se que todo estará bien, todo volverá a ser como antes – decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.

Las chicas se fueron a sus asientos. Kahoko no quería dejar las cosas así con Kaji así que tomo la iniciativa. – Nee Kaji-kun – preguntaba la chica acercándose al chico y tratando de captar la atención del chico. - ¿Eh? ¿Kaho-chan? – se preguntaba extrañado el peli-rubio. – ¿Porque te sorprendes que te hable? – decía la chica perpleja. – Bueno… por lo que paso ayer, no pensé que me dirigirías la palabra nuevamente – confesaba el chico con un semblante entre avergonzado y triste. La chica no supo que responder a eso, no quiso lastimarlo y menos que pensara que estaba molesta con él.

-Kaji-kun…- prenunciaba la chica bajando la cabeza. - ¿Crees que por lo de ayer te dejaría de dirigir la palabra? – preguntaba la chica con un poco de tristeza y enojo. – Bueno eso es lo que pensé per… - Pero el peli-rubio fue interrumpido por la chica. – Pues claro que no, tu eres un amigo muy especial, me has apoyado y me has hecho pasar muchos momentos lindos, no digas cosas tan crueles como que te voy a dejar de dirigir la palabra – decía la chica ya al borde del llanto.

Kajo se quedo estático ante las palabras de la pelirroja, eran sinceras e imponentes, estaba triste y eso lo sabía perfectamente, al hablar se le quebraba la voz y tenia los ojos vidriosos como con ganas de llorar. – Kumenasai, no pretendía pensar eso pero ¿Qué podía pensar después de eso? – confesaba el chico sombreando sus ojos con el cabello. Kahoko se quedo pensando, la tenia razón por un lado, tenia motivo de pensar eso, entonces ¿Por qué le dijo que todo iría igual? – Yo te creo cuando dijiste que todo iría igual – confesaba la chica con melancolía.

El chico se quedo paralizado, es verdad él le había prometido que todo iría igual, no podía cambiar una bella amistad por un tonto malentendido. – Si, eso te lo prometí, y pienso cumplirlo, ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser muy buenos amigos? – le preguntaba el chico con una sonrisa angelical. Kahoko se sintió aliviada ante esa pregunta, quería más que nada volver a ser su amiga. – Claro que si, encantada – le contestaba la chica con unas cuantas lagrimitas. Los dos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa y luego se fueron a sus asientos para comenzar las clases.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto un peli-azul en clases, todavía no podía salir de su shock, no quería creer que Kahoko estaba con Hihara, todo menos eso. El chico se apretaba la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado. – _Solo me interesa su música, ¡SOLO ESO!_ – pensaba el peli-azul desesperado y con un nudo en la garganta. – _¡SOLO ME GUSTA SU MUSCIA!_ - se decía tratando de convencerse.

No podía entender, si él creía que estaba solo interesado en su música, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que estuviera con Hihara-sempai?, no lo entendía y eso lo ponía furioso, no estaba acostumbrado a no entender, quería salir de ese mundo y encontrar la respuesta a cualquier costo, quería entender este sentimiento que hacia hervir su sangre y que dejaba su mente volar al verla a ella.

-Quiero entender lo que siento por ti Kahoko – concluía Len apretando su puño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al igual que Len, Tsuchiura se encontraba en shock, no lo podía creer ¿Kahoko y Hihara-semapi?, esa preguntaba volaba por su mente una y otra vez aun no pudiendo creerla. – _Esto es algo muy inesperado para mi _– se decía mientras se acostaba en el mesa banco suspirando y volteando a la ventana. - _¿Cómo es que se hicieron novios?_ – se preguntaba el peli-verde irritado. – _Yo… yo la he apoyado más que el_ – pensaba el chico enojado.

_Flashback_

–_No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, estas a salvo conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando sus ojos. – Así que desahógate todo lo que quieras- le dijo sinceramente._

_. Tsuchiura-kun quería saber lo que le había pasado a Kahoko, nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera, al menos no enfrente de el, en eso momento solo la quiso abrazar y consolar para que sintiera todo el cariño que él le podía dar – Te amo Kahoko, ojala que me pudieras corresponder- se dice el peli-verde mientras abraza un poco mas fuerte a la chica que más quería._

_Fin del flashback_

-_Recuerdo cuando estabas tan débil y tan triste, te desahogaste y lloraste hasta el cansancio y sin embargo tu no tenias sentimientos por mí, y yo como un idiota pensando en lo mucho que te amaba, no quería soltarte, el roce de tu piel con la mía hacia que explotaran en mi nuevos sentimientos que no podía controlar, quería abrazarte y estar contigo así todo el tiempo_ que fuera necesario hasta que recuperaras tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que amo más que a nada– pensaba el chico mirando al vacio por la ventana.

El peli-verde se quedo viendo a la ventana todas las clases hasta que terminaron.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las clases terminaron y como siempre Hihara fue a buscar a Kahoko a su salón. Muchos pares de ojos se les quedaron viendo, ya se estaba haciendo púbico que estaban saliendo, todo se preguntaba si era la leyenda romántica del concurso de música, pero como se hicieron novios después del concurso algunos descartaron esa posibilidad.

Los dos se fueron de la escuela caminando juntos y pasaron por el parque y se sentaron en una banca un rato.

-Nee Kaho-chan ya se a donde ir – decía el peli-verde con entusiasmo.

- ¿Hontoni? ¿Y a dónde iremos Kazuki-sempai? – le preguntaba la chica con una sonrisa.

- Haii! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? – le proponía el peli-verde con entusiasmo.

-Mmmm… no es mala idea Kazuki-sempai – aceptaba con una encantadora sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que será divertid – agregaba la chica con entusiasmo.

- Kaho-chan…-suspiraba Kazuki mientras veía su cara. - ¿Eh? ¿Nani Kazuki-sempai? - preguntaba la chica ante el suspiro de su novio.

Kazuki sostuvo la mirada de Kahoko hasta que la chica se empezó a sonrojar y quiso voltear su cara, pero el chico no se lo permitió. – No… déjame ver tu preciosa cara – decía mientras sostenía la cara de su novia. – Déjame ver tus brillantes ojos – le decía el chico mientras que con su boca besaba unos de sus ojos.

Kahoko se estremeció ante el contacto, nunca le había hecho ese tipo de cosas y nunca había sentido ese tipo de sensaciones, pero lo más extraño de todo es que se encontraba incomoda y eso era raro.

Kazuki seguía con la cara de la pelirroja en sus manos. El no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, casi nunca se encontraba en este tipo de situación, giro la cara de la chica para besar su mejilla y subir hasta su oreja, dejo un sendero de besos desde sus mejillas hasta su oreja y su cuello. El peli-verde estaba encantado de la situación, empezó a morder la oreja de la chica asiendo que ella soltara suspiros y haciendo que se dificultara su respiración.

El chico continuo lamiendo su lóbulo izquierdo, quería probar muchas cosas de ella, su piel sabia a gloria. Continuo bajando hasta su boca, pego su frente a la de ella haciendo que se miraran el uno al otro lego tomo sus labios con rapidez y posesión haciendo de este beso uno muy apasionado.

La chica se sorprendió ante la actitud de su novio, él solía besarla, pero no se esa forma tan posesiva, eso hacía que recordara a Yunoki y le daba miedo.

El peli-verde estuvo jugueteando con los labios de la chica, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, luego quiso probar más, pidió permiso a la pelirroja para entrar a su boca, la chica se lo concedió entreabriendo su boca para tomar aire. Kazuki aprovecho y metió su lengua a la cavidad de la chica.

Kahoko se sentía abrumada ante tanto tacto, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo además la incomodada seguía ahí, quería decirle a Kazuki que parara pero él no la dejo hablar, apretó su cara contra la de al uniendo mas sus bocas. Kazuki recorrió toda la boca de la chica sin dejar ningún rincón sin revisar, el separo su boca para tomar aire y vio el rostro de la chica, estaba rojo y agitado, lucia preciosa con las mejillas encendidas. – Kazuk… - pero él no la dejo hablar, habiendo tomado aire y mirado su rostro prosiguió para seguir besándola.

Kahoko ya no podía mas, quería separarse así que lo empujo con toda la fuerza que pudo para separar sus bocas. Kazuki sintió el empuje de la chica y la soltó. Los dos estaban agitados y tenían las bocas hinchadas. – Kumene Kaho-chan ¿Fui precipitado? – pregunto el chico aun tomando aliento. Kahoko se quedo viendo a Kazuki tratando de pensar en que decirle, no quería decirle que estaba incomoda. – Iee solo me canse un poco – mintió la chica con una sonrisa falsa. Los dos se quedaron contemplándose y luego decidieron que era hora de irse.

Kazuki la dejo en su casa, le dio un fugaz beso y salió corriendo, tenía que irse rápido pues perdería el tren.

Kahoko iba a entrar a su casa pero unos hombres vestidos de negro la detuvieron. - ¿Qué está pasando? Déjenme ir – decía la chica forcejeando con esos hombres. – Lo siento señorita tenemos ordenes de llevarla con nosotros – decía un hombre.

Kahoko estaba asustada - ¿Ordenes? ¿De quién? Yo no he hecho nada malo – decía la chica aun tratándose de liberar. – No podemos revelarle eso – decía otro hombre mientras sacaba un pañuelo al que le acababa de poner algo. Kahoko lo vio y se asusto aun más. - ¡IEEEE! ¡TASUKETE! ¡DARE KA! – pedía ayuda la pelirroja a gritos, pero fue silenciada cuando ese hombre le coloco el pañuelo en la boca. –Iee… one…gai – solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de quedar inconsciente.

Los hombres tomaron a Kahoko y la subieron a un auto. – Buen trabajo, pueden retirarse – dijo una voz malvada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente.

Kahoko empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, volteo a ver a todas partes, no estaba en su habitación, eso la exalto de sobremanera, se incorporo con rapidez y volteo a todas partes con rapidez buscando algún signo de vida conocido, enfoco mas su vista y vio un chico sentado en una silla en una esquina de la habitación. Kahoko abrió lo ojos como platos de la sorpresa, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. – Yunoki…sempai – pronuncio con miedo la chica ante el peli-morado. – Buenos días mi querida Kahoko, espero que no te molestara que te trajera a mi casa en el bosque – decía Yunoki con una voz llena de malicia. Kahoko se quedo mirando paralizada hacia el chico. Esto no estaba bien ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Jajaj se quedo bien ¿verdad? Esperen hasta el otro capítulo para averiguar que trama Yunoki con Kahoko llevándola a una de sus casas en el bosque. ¿Se enteraran lo demás de lo que paso? ¿Cómo? **

**Bueno como ya entre a clases cada capítulo saldrá cada semana, creo que extender los capítulos, ya no serán 10 si no mas XD jajaj dejen REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Al día siguiente.

Kahoko empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, volteo a ver a todas partes, no estaba en su habitación, eso la exalto de sobremanera, se incorporo con rapidez y volteo a todas partes con rapidez buscando algún signo de vida conocido, enfoco mas su vista y vio un chico sentado en una silla en una esquina de la habitación. Kahoko abrió lo ojos como platos de la sorpresa, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. – Yunoki…sempai – pronuncio con miedo la chica ante el peli-morado. – Buenos días mi querida Kahoko, espero que no te molestara que te trajera a mi casa en el bosque – decía Yunoki con una voz llena de malicia. Kahoko se quedo mirando paralizada hacia el chico. Esto no estaba bien ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Qu…que estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntaba la pelirroja aterrada.

Yunoki sonrió ante la nerviosa pregunta de la chica. – La pregunta es "porque" estas aquí Kahoko – le aclaraba el peli-morado mientras se acercaba a la chica. Kahoko retrocedió en la cama hacia atrás topándose con la pared. – N… no se a que te refieres – le contestaba la chica al borde de los nervios. Yunoki se acerco mucho mas a ella poniendo sus brazos a los costados de las piernas de la chica, acerco su cara a escasos centímetros de ella, pudo sentir su respiración alterarse y pudo aspirar su aliento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas? Querida Kahoko – decía Yunoki con ironía. Kahoko no sabía que estaba pasando, solo le hacía preguntas ilógicas y decía cosas sin sentido pero sobre todo, su mirada, era dolida e irritada como si algo le aquejara o lo incomodara. – Ha…hai, ¿Por qué estoy aquí y por qué me tratas de esta manera? Yo no te he… - pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Yunoki. Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos y Yunoki también observaba sus ojos, observando a la desconcertada mirada de la pelirroja.

Kahoko ahogo un grito y trato de zafarse del peli-morado, pero al igual que la vez anterior, el era mucho más fuerte, y parecía que estaba siendo impulsado por una fuerza mayor, por algo más intenso. Yunoki al ver que la chica no se rendía ante el decidió soltar sus labios. - ¿Por qué? Preguntas mi querida Kahoko – le repetía Yunoki frunciendo el ceño ya irritado por la inconsciencia de la chica. – Porque te alejas de mí, porque no haces lo que te pido, porque no me tratas de entender… - La pelirroja se quedo desorientada por las palabras de Yunoki, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo lo oía como la culpaba de cosas que ella no tenía ni la menor idea. -…Porque no me ofreces tu cariño…- decía Yunoki mientras tomaba su rostro su mano y ponía una cara con una mirada dulce e incomprendida. -… porque… no sientes lo que yo siento por ti, porque yo… a pesar de no entender este sentimiento al que no estoy acostumbrado… _te amo Kahoko_ – confesaba el peli-morado mientras tomaba la mano de la chica con la mano que había tomado su rostro, la subió a su rostro y la puso en su mejilla, cerrando su ojos sintiendo su calidez.

Kahoko estaba aturdida, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, - _¿Me ama?_ – pensaba la chica mientras lo seguía observando con una mirada perdida. - _¿Por qué me hace esto? Yo se que lo hace para burlarse de mí, ¡Sí! Eso es_ – Kahoko se convenció ciegamente de eso, se puso seria y alejo a Yunoki con sus manos. – No trates de engañarme, siempre estás jugando conmigo, así que no voy a creerte, la última vez que hable contigo yo…- pero Kahoko se detuvo al ver la cara dolida de Yunoki, normalmente él le haría daño o la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. – ¿Yunoki…sempai? – preguntaba la chica extrañada por su actitud.

Yunoki se alejo un poco de Kahoko colocándose en la esquina de la cama. – Ya sé que no me creerías aunque te lo dijera – decía el peli-morado. – No puedo convencerte de lo que te digo porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero… - Yunoki se detuvo pensando -… aunque no lo entienda puedo sentir que… te amo Kahoko – repetía el chico volteándose para encarar a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida.

Kahoko lo miraba inmóvil, no sabía que decir ante esa confesión, las palabras de Yunoki estaban tan llenas de sinceridad, pero, ¿Cómo creerle después de todo lo que le había hecho? Y aunque le creyera, no podría hacer nada, era novia de Kazuki y no podía hacer nada. – Kumenasai Yunoki-sempai, pero… ya sabes que estoy saliendo con Kazuki-sempai, así que… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos – confesaba la chica volteando hacia un lado. Yunoki abrió un poco los ojos al oír esas palabras. – Lo sé pero tú crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira de que sales con el ¿Por qué lo amas? – decía casi escupiendo el peli-morado con una sonrisa sarcástica. Kahoko se congelo ante el repentino cambio de personalidad de Yunoki, le había tocado fibra sensible en ella por el comentario, es verdad, ella sentía otro tipo de sentimientos por Kazuki, al igual que Yunoki, a lo mejor ella tampoco sabía si era en verdad amor lo que sentía por su novio.

-Eso… eso es… algo que no le importa – contestaba la chica bajando y volteando su cabeza para no encarar al chico que le estaba revelando una cruel verdad. – Yo sé, porque te conozco muy bien Kahoko, que eres su novia porque necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera, te daba igual quien fuera ¿No es así? – le restregaba Yunoki a la chica. Kahoko abrió los ojos ampliamente por el comentario, jamás se había sentido tan ofendida en su vida. Sin subir la mirada se levanto con rapidez de la cama y trato de correr hacia la puerta. Yunoki se dio cuenta del arranque de la chica, sabía que le había dolido su comentario, pero tenía que darle a entender que ella no estaba enamorada si no necesitada de protección.

Yunoki la tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera. - ¡Damee! – grito Kahoko. Yunoki volteo a la chica haciendo que lo mirara y es cuando se dio cuenta de algo que nunca hubiera querido ver, observo como la chica sollozaba silenciosamente mientras en sus mejillas recorrían lagrimas. Yunoki jamás quiso hacerla llorar, solo darle a entender lo que sentía. – Yo no preten… - pero fue interrumpida por una Kahoko que nunca había visto. – ¡Tu no me amas, solo piensas en mi como una forma de entretenerte, tú crees que puedes tratarme como un juguete, una marioneta que puede hacer lo que tú quieras, porque soy diferente, yo no me arrastro ante ti como una boba idiotizada por ti! – le gritaba la chica entre lagrimas.

Yunoki se quedo pasmado por las reclamaciones de la chica. Es verdad ella era diferente, eso es lo que hacía que él se interesara tanto en ella, había algo mágico que él sentía por ella. Si, el había jugado con ella e incluso insultado, pero ahora era diferente no quería que ella pensara mal de él, quería que lo viera a él como la persona que mas la añoraba. – Yo se que jugué contigo e incluso te herí, pero ahora necesito que me des una oportunidad de que me dejes demostrarte de que por tu soy capaz de muchas cosas y que… - pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo por la chica.

Kahoko se quedo mirándolo con desconfianza, las palabras de Yunoki resonaban en su mente tratando de ser captadas por su corazón. – Yunoki-sempai yo ya tengo en este momento a alguien en mi vida y es Kazuki, tu mejor amigo – le decía la chica mientras lo encaraba con ojos vidriosos.

Yunoki se quedo estático ante el comentario, si ella era ahora la novia de su mejor amigo, pero no le importaba eso ahora, eso era algo irrelevante para él. El podía conseguir todo lo que se proponía no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para realizarlo. – No me importa – replico Yunoki. La chica lo miro exasperada ¿Acaso no le importaba que fuera novia de si mejor amigo? – Que seas novia de Kazuki o de otro me da igual, lo único que quiero es a ti – concluyo el chico poniendo una cara de irritación y una mirada irritada. - ¿Lo comprendes? – aclaro Yunoki haciendo dejar en claro a la chica.

Kahoko lo miro sin poder salir del trance. – No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué piensas hacer aquí conmigo? – preguntaba la pelirroja muy nerviosa y con el corazón a mil por hora. Yunoki sonrió ante la pregunta. – Pienso que un descanso aquí conmigo no te hará ningún daño – respondía el peli-morado con una mirada llena de picardía. – Así que te quedaras todo el fin de semana aquí conmigo – dijo Yunoki provocando que Kahoko levantara la cabeza de golpe. - ¿Nani? – preguntaba la chica asustada. – No puedes hacerme eso, además tengo una cita con Kazuki hoy y…- pero fue interrumpida cuando Yunoki la azota contra la pared con recelo. - ¡No me importa! ¡Te quedaras aquí conmigo te guste o no! – le grito el peli-morado haciendo entender a la chica que no la dejaría ir.

Kahoko no pudo articular una palabra estaba muerta de miedo. – Bueno te espero abajo para desayunar, te deje preparado el armario con la ropa que gustes, si deseas tomar una ducha el baño esta aquí en el fondo a la derecha – dijo Yunoki soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir. – A por cierto se me olvidad decirte, por favor no trates de huir, la casa está muy bien vigilada y podrías lastimarte – advirtió el peli-morado con una sonrisa malévola. – Bueno, te espero mi Kahoko – concluyo cerrando la puerta.

A Kahoko le temblaban las piernas, no podía más y se dejo caer al suelo derrotada. – _Que voy a hacer ahora_ – pensaba la chica atormentada. – _Yunoki-sempai se ha vuelto loco_ – se decía la chica mientras veía al vacio. – _Que me va a pasar_ – pensó aterrada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya eran las doce del día y Kazuki estaba esperando a Kahoko a que viniera, le había mandado un mensaje en la mañana de verse en la estación de trenes a las doce y media. Kahoko ya estaba tardando un poco, normalmente ella llegaba casi diez minutos antes de la hora especificada y eso traía de nervios al peli-verde. Decidió llamarle unas cuantas veces pero ella no contestaba su celular. El chico empezó a pensar lo peor de lo peor. – ¿_Le habrá pasado algo a Kaho-chan?_ – pensaba el chico revolviéndose el cabello por los nervios. – Vamos Kaho-chan contesta – susurraba a si mismo mientras intentaba llamando otra vez a Kahoko. No contesto y decidió ir a su casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

En el camino Kazuki iba pensando muchas cosas, desde las más posibles hasta las más increíbles e imposibles, realmente estaba preocupado.

Al llegar a casa de la chica toco el timbre y al poco tiempo salió la madre de Kahoko. – Ko… konnichiwa, etto ¿De casualidad esta Kaho-chan? – preguntaba el chico un poco nervioso. La señora le sonrió y se disculpo. – Lo siento pero Kaho-chan no ha llegado a casa desde ayer – contestaba la señora con un semblante de disculpa. Kazuki se asombro ante la respuesta. - ¿Nani? – pregunto el chico confundido. El peli-verde se quedo desconcertado, él recordaba haberla dejado en su casa el día de ayer. - ¿Está segura señora? – preguntaba el chico aun sin salir de la confusión. – Pues si, a lo mejor se quedo en casa de Mio o Nao-chan – le respondía la señora. Pero Kazuki seguía negando esa posibilidad, el estaba seguro de lo que había hecho anteriormente. – B… bueno Arigato gozaimasu y buenas tardes – se despidió el chico saliendo corriendo.

-_¿Qué demonios está pasando? _– se preguntaba Kazuki ya asustado. - _¿Acaso no la deje anoche en su casa? ¿Se habrá ido a otra parte después de que la deje?_ – se decía afligido mientras corría. – Tengo que preguntarle a los demás – se dijo mientras se detenía mientras sacaba el celular apresuradamente. - ¿Bueno? ¿Tsuchiura-kun? – preguntaba el chico afligido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tsuchiura estaba como siempre en la tienda de su amigo, tocando el piano. Tsuchiura siempre tocaba el piano cuando algo le aquejaba o lo molestaba y simplemente cuando estaba triste.

El peli-verde todavía se sentía frustrado por la relación de Hihara y Kahoko, sabia de alguna manera que Hihara-sempai tenía sentimientos por Kahoko, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan enserio, al menos no para declararse.

Tsuchiura no lograba concentraba en lo que tocaba y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco a la calle, necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado últimamente. Su amor por Kahoko lo tenía que olvidar aunque le doliera hasta lo más profundo de su alma. – _No puedo evitar recordarla aunque no quiera_ – pensaba atormentado bajando la cabeza. – _Si pienso que debo olvidarla, estoy pensando en ella, y si pienso en ella siento que debo olvidarla… ¡Tsk!_ – se decía mientras volvía la vista al camino. Al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con las amigas de Kahoko, Mio y Nao-san, que estaban comiendo un postre en la cafetería.

Tsuchiura tenía la esperanza de ver a Kahoko pero vio que no estaba con ellas, así que solo fue a saludar. – Konnichiwa Mio-san, Nao-san – saludaba mientras sonreía.

Las chicas voltearon para ver quien las saludaba y se encontraron con el apuesto peli- verde. – Ah… hola Tsuchiura-kun – contestaba Mio sonriente. – Hai – agregaba Nao con una sonrisa tranquila.

Tsuchiura no pudo evitar las ganas de preguntar por Kahoko, ¿Qué tenía que perder? – Etoo ¿Han visto a Hino-san? – preguntaba el chico sonrojándose levemente, casi invisible. Las chicas se miraron una a la otra confundidas. – Pues… - pero se vio interrumpida por el celular de Tsuchiura-kun. – Aaa… permítanme un minuto – decía mientras contestaba el celular. - ¿Si? – contestaba la llamada.

-_¿Bueno? ¿Tsuchiura-kun?_- preguntaba una voz de la otra línea. – Ehh Hai el habla etto… ¿Hihara-sempai? – preguntaba el peli-verde extrañado por la repentina llamada de su sempai. – _Aa Hai etto ¿De casualidad no has visto a Kaho-chan?_ – Tsuchiura se quedo extrañado por la pregunta ¿Qué no se suponía que él lo tenía que saber? Al fin de cuentas Kahoko era su novia. – No lo sé pero aquí están las amigas de Hino-san a lo mejor ellas lo saben – respondía el chico con el ceño irritado.

Las chicas voltearon cuando las nombraron. – Ettoo chicas de ¿casualidad no han visto a Hino-san ahorita? Lo pregunta Hihara-sempai – Pregunto el chico indiferentemente. Las dos chicas se voltearon a ver de nuevo con una cara de extrañeza y preocupación. – No, pero ¿No se supone que debe estar con el ahora mismo? se supone que tienen una cita con Hihara-sempai – decía Mio con preocupación. – No, no la han visto, ¿Seguro que no llego a la cita? – las últimas palabras las pronuncio con los dientes pegados.

-_Iee, no la he visto desde ayer y eso me preocupa, la he llamado a su celular y no me contesta, además su madre me dujo que no llego a dormir a noche_ – contestaba Kazuki con una vos al borde de la preocupación. – _Estoy seguro que algo le ha pasado a Kaho-chan_ – concluía Hihara con desanimo. Tsuchiura abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo Hihara. - _¿No llego a su casa anoche? ¿Y tampoco esta con Hihara-sempai y sus amigas? _– pensaba el peli-verde afligido.

-¿Qué pasa con Kaho-chan? – preguntaba Nao asustada. – ¿Le paso algo? – El peli-verde las volteo a ver, aun con el semblante preocupado. – No encuentran a Hino, no llego a la cita con Hihara-sempai y tampoco llego a dormir a su casa anoche – respondía aturdido el chico.

Mio y Nao se taparon las bocas de horror. - ¿Nani? – casi gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde puede estar? - decía Mio bastante asustada por la desaparición de su amiga. – Dime Tsuchiura-kun ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estas? – preguntaba Nao nerviosa. El peli-verde pensó un momento, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión. – Hihara-sempai te veo en la estación de trenes, llámale a todos los del grupo que se reúnan, todavía no les digas a sus padres, ya veremos que hacer – ordeno el peli-verde con una semblante serio y preocupado. – _Hai, estaremos haya a las tres de la tarde_ – concluía Hihara por la otra línea.

Al terminar la conversación Tsuchiura cerró el celular. – Mio-san, Nao-san, nos veremos a las tres en la entrada de la estación de trenes para encontrar a Hino-san – avisaba el chico con seriedad. Las chicas asintieron y salieron corriendo a sus casas para estar listas y tratar de contactar a Kahoko.

El peli-verde se quedo inmóvil en el mismo lugar sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra. – _Kahoko ¿Dónde estás?_ – se preguntaba mientras salía de su trance y salía corriendo a la estación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se termino de duchar y fue al gigante closet tratando de encontrar algo casual que ponerse, su uniforme se había ensuciado la noche anterior y no quería estar así. Busco y busco algo que ponerse pero solo había vestidos y trajes formales, con telas muy preciosas y de elegantes colores y decorados. – _Rayos ¿Qué me voy a poner?_ – se decía la chica frustrada. – _Aquí nada combina conmigo_ – pensaba triste.

La pelirroja se rindió de estar buscando algo "normal" y tomo un vestido corto color azul celeste liso con un lazo pequeño detrás, se puso unas zapatillas de plataforma color café y se peino con el pelo suelto, no se maquillo ni se puso accesorios.

La chica bajo las escaleras con desconfianza, se estaba asegurando de que alguien estuviera ahí para. – Disculpe Yunoki-sama la está esperando en el comedor – dijo una voz detrás de ella. La chica se asusto y se dio la vuelta para saber quién era. - ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa. – Yunoki-sama la está esperando en el comedor – repitió la mucama con una sonrisa. – Ahh arigato, etto donde…- pregunto la chica confundida. – Es al fondo a mano izquierda, si me disculpa me retiro – la mucama hizo una reverencia y se fue. – A… arigato – dijo la chica mientras doblaba la esquina para ir al comedor.

La casa estaba muy amplia y muy bien decorada, tenía muchos arreglos de una típica casa japonesa, giro a la izquierda y encontró una puerta deslizable. – Pasa por favor Kahoko – decía una voz detrás de la puerta. Kahoko reconoció la voz inmediatamente. - Con permiso – pronuncio lentamente la chica mientras deslizaba la puerta y entraba. Kahoko entro a la habitación, el cuarto al igual que la casa estaba decorado de una manera japonesa, la chica se quedo embobada por la elegancia de la casa.

-Te vez maravillosa Kahoko – le alagaba el peli-morado con una sonrisa tranquila. Kahoko se sonrojo violentamente por el comentario de sus sempai. – Arigato – respondió la chica volteando la cara colorada. – Que te parece si comes un poco, de seguro no has tocado bocado desde ayer ¿No es así? – propuso Yunoki con una cara risueña. Kahoko levanto la cabezo con sorpresa, es verdad no habia comido nada desde ayer. - ¿Ah? Ha… hai etto arigato Yunoki-sempai – agradecía Kahoko mientras se sentaba hincándose en uno de los cojines de la mesa, no quería voltear a ver a Yunoki así que solo volteo a ver a la mesa.

Yunoki POV

_-¿Por qué tardara tanto? A lo mejor no sabe que ponerse de tanta ropa_ – pensaba el peli-morado soltando un risita. Volteo a ver la puerta, pensó ver una silueta y estaba en lo cierto había alguien detrás de la puerta. – De seguro es mi Kahoko – pensó el chico con una sonrisa. – Pasa por favor Kahoko – le pedía Yunoki con una voz tranquila y serena. – Con permiso – oyó decir lentamente. Yunoki vio como la chica observaba asombrada las decoraciones de su casa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el atuendo de Kahoko, había escogido el más sencillo de todos, un encantador vestido corto color azul celeste liso con un lazo alrededor de la cintura, el vestido estaba entallado a su figura y hacia que se le notara su marcada figura, parecía que no se había maquillado y tampoco se peino formalmente. Eso le encantaba de ella, su sencillez. – Te ves maravillosa Kahoko – algo el chico con una sonrisa. Noto como las mejillas de la chica se empezaron a encender de color rojo. – Arigato – dijo la chica volteando su cara. – _Kawai _– pensó el chico con una sonrisa. - Que te parece si comes un poco, de seguro no has tocado bocado desde ayer ¿No es así? – propuso Yunoki aun sonriendo. La chica levanto el cabezo sorprendida. - ¿Ah? Ha… hai etto arigato Yunoki-sempai – agradeció la pelirroja aun sonrojada.

La chica se sentó y puso sus ojos en la mesa sin encararlo. Yunoki se quedo observando cada uno de sus movimientos detenidamente, estaba nerviosa y eso se notaba de sobremanera. – Como ya es tarde servirán el almuerzo ¿De acuerdo? – aclaro Yunoki tratando de captar la atención de la chica. La chica no lo volteo a ver – Aa hai – contesto la chica aun con la mirada en la mesa.

Yunoki se empezó a desesperar por la actitud indiferente de la pelirroja, así que pensó en otro tema de conversación. – ¿Qué te parece la casa, Kahoko? – pregunto el chico esperando una conversación por parte de la chica. – Ahh… es… muy bonita – respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo. – _Vaya esto es difícil_ – pensó Yunoki suspirando mentalmente.

Fin Yunoki POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes…

Los chicos se empezaron a reunir en la estación de trenes. Len y Shimizu se habían encontrado en una de las calles y se fueron juntos a la estación, los dos había recibido un mensaje urgente de Hihara para reunirse. De otro lado venia Tsuchiura con Mio y Nao.

-Oii – saludo Tsuchiura a Len y Shimizu que estaban parados en una de las entradas de la estación. – Buenas… tarde… Tsuchiura… sempai – saludaba Shimizu igual de soñoliento que siempre. – Buenas tardes – saludaron Mio y Nao al mismo tiempo.

Len solo ignoro los saludos con una pequeña reverencia de la cabeza. – No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí, ¿acaso es algo importante? – preguntaba Len irritado. Tsuchiura frunció el sueño por el comentario. – Tsk… sí que lo es, porque… - pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de Hihara. – ¡Oooooiiii! – gritaba Kazuki desde lejos. – Ahh siento llegar tarde – decía el chico tomando aliento mientras se doblaba poniendo sus manos en las rodillas.

-Hihara-sempai ¿se puede saber qué era eso tan urgente que tenía que decirnos? – pregunto Len indiferentemente. El peli-verde sombreo su vista con el cabello. – Bueno es que a lo mejor creen que es tonto pero…- Hihara se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir, no estaba totalmente seguro de que Kahoko hubiera desaparecido, pero tampoco la encontraba por ningún lado. -… no encuentro a Kahoko por ningún lado – dijo el chico levantando la cabeza con una mirada seria y preocupada.

Len y Shimizu que no sabían acerca de eso abrieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. - ¿Nani? – pregunto Len confundido. Shimizu se limito a escuchar lo que el peli-verde iba a decir.

-Si verán, ayer en la noche la fui a dejar a su casa y todo parecía bien hoy quedamos en vernos pero no llego así que fui a buscarla a su casa pero su madre me dijo que no llego en la noche y eso es totalmente imposible porque no estaba con Mio-san y Nao-san la he buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro ya no sabía qué hacer así que acudí a ustedes para que me ayudaran a buscarla – conto Kazuki rápidamente por los nervios.

Los chicos lo miraron asustados e impactados por lo que acababan de oír. – ¿Ya llamaste a Yunoki-sempai para saber si no la ha visto? – pregunto Tsuchiura seriamente. Kazuki lo volteo a ver sobresaltado. – Iee Azuma-kun no me contesta el celular, al parecer lo tiene apagado – respondió el peli-verde confundido por la pregunta.

-_Es extraño_ – pensó Len un poco nervioso. – ¿Hino-san no contesta su celular? – pregunta el peli-azul interesado. Hihara lo voltea a ver tristemente. – Iee ya intente un millón de veces llamarle pero no me contesta ninguna llamada… - Kazuki se quedo pensando en las veces que le había llamado a Kahoko y recordó algo importante. – ¿Hihara-sempai? – pregunto Mio con preocupación.

-¡Ahh! Recuerdo que el celular de Kaho-chan no estaba apagado solo me decía que estaba fuera del área – decía el chico con exaltación. Los demás se confundieron ante esa pista. – ¿Fuera del área? ¡Imposible! Que yo sepa Kaho-chan no tiene nada que hacer fuera de la ciudad, además si eso es Kahoko no nos dijo nada – opinaba Nao ya muy asustada. – Si es verdad Kahoko no pudo haber salido de la ciudad sin decirnos antes – agregaba Mio con los ojos como platos.

-Entonces ¿Dónde puede estar Kahoko? – Dijo Tsuchiura tomándose la barbilla. – _Es imposible que saliera de la ciudad si había quedado de verse con Hihara, no así de repente _– pensaba el peli-verde confundido. – _Kahoko_ – se decía el chico asustado por la repentina desaparición de la chica.

-Deberíamos a buscar a Yunoki-sempai para que nos diga si no ha visto a Hino-san – propuso Len con seriedad. Los demás se le quedaron mirando confundidos. - ¿Por qué crees que Azuma-kun sabría donde está Kahoko? – pregunto Hihara extrañado. Len no sabía porque pero hasta ahorita era la única persona además de otra que se le hacía sospechoso. – Como no te has comunicado con él puede que el de alguna manera sepa donde esta Hino-san, no sabemos su de casualidad la haya visto el día anterior u hoy – concluía el peli-azul calmadamente. – Tienes razón hay que ir a verlo – aceptó Hihara como una última oportunidad de encontrar a Kahoko.

Todos se subieron al tren para ir a casa de Yunoki.

-_Kahoko ¿Dónde estás?_ – pensaba muy preocupado Tsuchiura.

-_Kahoko, espero que estés bien_ – pensaba asustaba Mio.

-_Vamos Kaho-sempai tiene que aparecer_ – se decía Shimizu serio.

-Kahoko – articulo suspiro Len con un semblante preocupado y nervioso.

Sin darse cuenta el estaba siendo observado por Mio que lo veía extrañada. – El está… ¿Es posible? – pensaba Mio mirando al peli-azul preocupado por su amiga. – Mhp… Kahoko eres muy afortunada – decía la chica mientras sonreía y bajaba la cabeza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por otro lado en la casa de Yunoki…

Ya les habían servido la merienda, los platillos se veían exquisitos y asombrosos. – _Wow_ – pensaba Kahoko asombrada por la comida. – ¿Te agrada Kahoko? – pregunto ¿Yunoki sonriente. Kahoko volteo a verlo olvidando lo enojada y asustada que estaba. - ¡Hai! – respondió la chica con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

Yunoki se encandilo con la sonrisa de la chica, ella podía ser tan sencilla, pero a la vez tan delicada y refinada como una flor. – Que bien Kahoko – le decía con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

Kahoko se exalto ante la sonrisa, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera en Yunoki-sempai, eso la tomo por sorpresa. – Ha… hai – decía la chica sonrojándose y empezando a meter un bocado en la boca.

Yunoki la miro divertido, jamás había estado tan tranquilo y nunca se la había pasado tan bien con una chica, aunque se la pasaba rodeado de chicas, solo les prestaba atención porque no quería enseñar su otra personalidad, pero Kahoko le daba otra cosa que las demás no tenían… su sinceridad. Quería pasar más de esos momentos con Kahoko así que tendría que planear muchas cosas que hacer. – Que te parece si después de comer vamos a caminar un poco por los jardines – propuso el peli-morado tomando por sorpresa a la chica. Kahoko levanto dejo de comer ante lo que había dicho Yunoki. – Etto… no estoy segura de que debamos…- pero el chico la interrumpió. - ¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo Kahoko? – pregunto Yunoki retadoramente.

Kahoko se sorprendió ante el tono de su sempai, claro que estaban haciendo algo malo, al menos ella, ella ya tenía novio. – Claro que si – decía Kahoko seriamente. Yunoki frunció el ceño ante el comentario. – ¿De qué manera? – pregunto indiferentemente. Kahoko sabía que decir en esos momentos, lo tenía muy en mente. – Porque yo tengo novio - repetía Kahoko irritadamente.

Yunoki sombreo su mirada bajando la cabeza lentamente. – Ya te dije que eso es irrelevante – pronuncio el peli-morado con el ceño enojado. La chica no seguía sorprendida por la actitud de su sempai. – Pero para mí…- fue interrumpida por un jalón de Yunoki por el brazo que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Ya te dije que no me importa con quien salgas, al final el resultado es que serás mía – declaraba Yunoki al oído de la pelirroja. Kahoko se estremeció al contacto del aliento del chico con su oreja. – Itai – se quejo la chica ante el agarre del brazo.

Yunoki noto que estaba lastimando a la chica y la soltó del brazo pero la tomo de la muñeca poniéndola cara a cara y ocasionando que ella se sonrojara violentamente. – Te ves hermosa así Kahoko – le alago el peli-morado lamiendo un trozo de arroz que tenía en una comisura de los labios. Kahoko se volvió a estremecer ante el contacto. – Da… dame – articulo la chica con vergüenza.

El chico vio el semblante preocupado de la chica y se le antojo más que eso, pero no quería presionarla demasiado, la soltó para que terminara de almorzar. – Vamos a terminar para salir a pasear – concluyo el chico continuando comiendo.

Kahoko estaba aturdida por lo que pasaba, no quería que la obligara a hacer cosa que no quería, pero a la vez estaba trataba de comprender un poco su actitud. – _Si realmente me ama ¿Por qué me hace esto?_ – pensaba la chica volviendo a la comida.


	9. Chapter 9

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Kahoko estaba aturdida por lo que pasaba, no quería que la obligara a hacer cosa que no quería, pero a la vez estaba trataba de comprender un poco su actitud. – _Si realmente me ama ¿Por qué me hace esto?_ – pensaba la chica volviendo a la comida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto los chicos llegaron a la casa de Yunoki. Hihara se acerco a la reja y toco el timbre para pedir permiso y entrar. – Si casa de la familia Yunoki – contesto una voz femenina atreves del altavoz. – Ehh… Konizhiwa ¿Se encuentra Yunoki Azuma? – pregunta el chico algo nervioso. - ¿Hihara Kazuki? – pregunta la voz femenina.

El chico se queda extrañado ante la pregunta. – Ha… hai – contesta confirmando. La voz femenina no se oye más y todos se preguntan qué está pasando. – Pasa por favor de inmediato – pide la voz del otro lado. Todos se quedan confundidos por la extraña invitación de la voz femenina. Las puertas de la reja se abrieron y los chicos pasaron. Dentro de la casa en el recibidor los esperaba una chica muy bonita pero tenía un semblante preocupado.

-¿Miyabi-chan? – pregunto Hihara ante la cara de preocupación de la chica. La chica se les acerco a los chicos cambiando su cara de preocupación a una seria. - ¿Ustedes están buscando a Hino-san? – pregunto la chica casi como confirmando. Los demás se quedaron perplejos de la pregunta. -¿La has visto? – pregunto Tsuchiura alterado. La chica sacudió la cabeza negando la posibilidad. – Pero se quien sabe donde esta o al menos eso es lo que creo - afirmo la chica seriamente. Todos se quedaron sin aire ante la respuesta, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Kahoko y con quién? - ¿De qué estás hablando Miyabi-chan? – pregunto Hihara asustado por la respuesta de la chica. – Verán… no estoy segura de lo que voy a decir pero últimamente lo he visto un poco raro así que… hay una posibilidad de que fuera esa persona quien se llevo a Kahoko ayer en la noche – confeso la chica mirando a los a cada uno de los presentes.

Todos sintieron que se les iba el piso. - ¿Estás diciendo que fue secuestrada? – pregunto muy alterada Mio casi con lagrimas. Miyabi la miro con exaltación ante la conclusión de la chica. – No, no es eso – aseguro la chica sacudiendo las manos. – Entonces ¿Quién fue? – pregunto ahora Len asustado ante la posibilidad de que algo malo le podría pasar a Kahoko. Miyabi bajo la mirada sombreando sus ojos. – Fue… mi hermano Azuma – confeso la chica levantando de nuevo la mirada con cara triste.

Todos sintieron como el aire se salía de los pulmones y como se les aceleraba la respiración ante lo incognito de la situación. – De… ¿De qué hablas Miyabi-chan? es… eso es imposible P… ¿Por qué Azuma-kun querría llevarse a Kaho-chan? Eso es ridículo – decía Hihara confundido y trabándose ante la presión del asunto. – Si eso es ridículo y extraño ¿Por qué Yunoki-sempai se llevaría a Kaho-chan? – concordó Nao al borde de la confusión.

Miyabi los miro incrédulos como si hubieran dicho la más grande tontería. ¿Acaso su hermano era un gran actor como para fingir su amor por Kahoko? – No lo sé, pregúntenselo ustedes mismos – dijo la chica con seriedad. – La dirección donde están en estos momentos no la sé perfectamente, pero sé que están en una de las casas de verano que están localizadas en el bosque de la zona norte, pueden buscar indicaciones en el camino para poder llegar – aclaro la chica que seguía con un semblante serio pero a la vez responsable. – Si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer todavía – concluyo la chica ya despidiéndose.

Los demás no podían salir de la impresión de lo que acababan de escuchar ¿Kahoko fue llevada por Yunoki?, esa pregunta estaba en la cabeza de todos rodando y rodando. – Arigato Miyabi-san – agradeció Len haciendo una reverencia y retirándose. – Hai arigato – Hihara llevándose a los demás que seguían en shock.

Miyabi se quedo en la puerta para observar que se fueran y luego la cerró. - _¿Qué estás haciendo hermano?_ – se dijo la chica con tristeza.

Cuando todo el grupo ya estaba afuera empezó el lanzamiento de preguntas. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto muy preocupada Mio aterrada. – Pues tenemos que ir a buscarla a casa de Yunoki-sempai – propuso Nao con un semblante enojado. Los chicos escucharon la propuesta de la chica y por supuesto eso es lo que iban a hacer. – Si eso es lo que haremos – confirmo Tsuchiura con seriedad. – Se me hace muy extraño que Yunoki-sempai se haya llevado a Hino-san así nada más – agrego Tsuchiura con voz especulativa.

-Si a mí también se me hace extraño – dijo Hihara convencido. – Mañana la iremos a buscar, creo saber la dirección de la casa ¿Nos acompañas Tsukimori-kun? – pregunto Hihara volteándolo a ver, pero el peli-azul ya no estaba. - ¿Tsukimori-kun? – volvió a repetir el peli-verde buscándolo con la mirada. – Se… fue corriendo… hace un momento…Hihara-sempai – confirmo Shimizu con lentitud. Todos se quedaron extrañados ante el raro comportamiento del peli-azul.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Len estaba escuchando lo que decían ¿Querían esperar hasta mañana para buscarla? El no podía esperar tanto tiempo en la incertidumbre, no quería pensar en lo que le podría pasar a Kahoko.

Salió corriendo mientras todos estaban muy distraídos discutiendo sobre la búsqueda. – _No puedo esperar hasta mañana_ – pensaba muy ansioso. – _Tengo que encontrarla de inmediato para saber que está bien_ – se insistía Len al bode de los nervios. – Tengo que encontrarte – articulo Len sombreando la mirada mientras seguía corriendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko ya había terminado de comer y dejo la vajilla bien acomodada en la mesa. Sintió como Yunoki observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentía… acosada, enjaulada.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un paseo Kahoko? – le propuso el peli-morado con una sonrisa. Kahoko no podía hacer nada en ese momento, solo obedecer lo que le decía su sempai, ya encontraría la manera de salir de ahí. – Ha… hai – dijo la chica con nerviosismo. Yunoki sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de la chica. – Excelente, entonces recorreremos primero los jardines – agrego el chico muy sonriente.

Kahoko solo asintió bajando la cabeza. Yunoki se levanto se paro junto a Kahoko. – ¿Vienes conmigo? – decía mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse. La pelirroja se le quedo viendo con desconfianza, elevo un poco la mano lentamente para alcanzar la mano del chico. Yunoki vio que la chica o estaba segura así que decidió tomar el la iniciativa tomo su mano con rapidez y la levanto suavemente haciendo que ella callera en su pecho. Kahoko se sonrojo violentamente ante el contacto y quiso apartarse rápidamente pero la mano de Yunoki atrapo la suya entrelazándolas completamente.

Kahoko se impresiono y abrió los ojos como platos. – Yuno…- articulo apenada la chica, pero el peli-morado puso un dedo en sus labios. – Shhhh… no digas nada, solo déjame llevarte así un rato – pidió el chico con una seductora cara. Kahoko volteo la cara toda sonrojada ante la mirada del chico. No dijo nada y así salieron fuera de la casa hacia los jardines. En el camino Kahoko no podía evitar sonrojarse por la situación en la que estaban, Yunoki estaba toando su mano, su mano era cálida y a la vez tenía un sentido posesivo y sobre protector.

– Kahoko ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Yunoki con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Eh? Hai… ettoo estoy bien, no me pasa nada – confirmaba la chica muy nerviosa. – Pfff… Kawai, Kahoko – se burlaba el peli-morado con gracia. Kahoko se sonrojo ante la burla y volteo su cara totalmente colorada. Pero sintió un jalón que la coloco en el pecho de Yunoki mientras que el la tomaba de la cintura con las dos manos. – Hyaa – Kahoko soltó un pequeño gritito por el susto. Yunoki puso su cara a escasos centímetro de la cara de Kahoko, podía sentir su respiración. – No me gusta que voltees tu cara Kahoko, ¿sabes? me hace desearte mas – confesaba el peli-morado haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera a mil por hora. – Aaaa ettoo kumenasai – decía la chica casi a punto de desmayarse. – Pfff… que divertida eres Kahoko – le dijo el chico mientras la soltaba pero tomo la mano de la chica para entrelazarlas.

-_Waaaaaa ¿Qué fue eso?_ – se decía la chica con la cara totalmente ardida. – Pude _haber muerto_ – pensaba mientras suspiraba con resignación. – _Tengo que salir de aquí, cada vez Yunoki-sempai se pone más serio_ – pensó la chica volteando a ver de reojo a su sempai.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto Len estaba preparando unas cosas para ir a buscar, llevaba una mochila que tenia lo necesario para sobrevivir en el bosque. Salió con silencio por la ventana de su cuarto y se dirigió al bosque del ala norte.

Primero tomo el tren para la salida de la ciudad y así poder dirigirse a las residencias que estaban muy adentradas al bosque. Cuando ya por fin llego a su destino ya no tenía vuelta atrás, parecía que estaba anocheciendo y unas nubes nada agradables venían a esa dirección. Estuvo buscando por más de 3 horas la dichosa casa. – _No me puedo dar por vencido Kahoko debe estar por aquí_ – se decía el chico levantándose el ánimo.

Len topo con un barranco que no daba a ningún lado y para colmo empezó a chispear. – Shimatta ¿Y ahora qué? – suspiro mientras se sentaba frustrado. – Hyaaaaaaaaa – un grito capto su atención, ese grito lo asusto de sobremanera. Esa voz… la podía reconocer en cualquier lado, la tenía muy presente en su mente. – Kahoko – murmuro mientras corría en la dirección en la que había pido el grito. Después de buscar con la linterna en todas partes puedo ver una cabellera pelirroja que sobresalía de una elevación un poco alta. - ¿Kahoko? – pregunto Len corriendo hacia ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko seguía tomada incómodamente de la mano de Yunoki. Ya no quería estar en esa situación tan embarazosa, noto como empezaba a anochecer y esa era una buena oportunidad para Kahoko se escapar, estaban pasando por unos matorrales un poco difíciles y Kahoko aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse de la mano del peli-morado. Yunoki sintió la fuerza que hizo la chica para soltarse y no pudo hacer nada, Kahoko ya había salido corriendo en otra dirección. - ¡KAAKOKOOO! – grito Yunoki enfadado. La pelirroja no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo a la dirección contraria de la casa.

Así estuvo corriendo horas tratándose de alejar de la casa en la que la tenían prisionera. Ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba empezando a llover. Kahoko no veía por donde iba y se encontró con una elevación que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa. – Hyaaaaa – grito la chica ante el susto. La pelirroja callo y se doblo el tobillo con fuerza. – Kusoo… itai – articulo la chica saliéndosele unas pocas de lagrimas por el dolor. - _¿Qué me va a pasar?_ – se pregunto la chica con unas pocas de lagrimas desbordando su cara.

-¿Kahoko? – dijo una voz detrás de ella. – O no ¿Será Yunoki-sempai? – pensó la chica atemorizada. Kahoko volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con la luz de una lámpara que le cegaba la vista. - ¿Quién es? – pregunto con desconfianza. – Oooo Kahoko – decía la voz mientras que sentía que alguien la envolvía en un abrazo. – Ahh… ¿Quién eres? – decía la chica confundida mientras enfocaba la vista. Kahoko abrió los ojos ante la impresión. – Tsukimori…-kun – pronuncio la chica sin poder creerlo. Ella pensó que él era la última persona que la vendería a buscar.

-Si soy yo ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el chico preocupado. Noto que el cuerpo de Kahoko estaba cubierto de raspones y cortes de ramas, luego bajo la vista y vio el amoratado tobillo. - ¿Te has lastimado el tobillo? – dijo el chico asustado.

Kahoko volteo hacia su pie y lo tapo avergonzada. – No, déjame ver si no está roto – pedía el chico tomándole la mano. Kahoko retiro la mano y accedió que Len la evaluara. – Parece que no está roto, pero parece que es un esguince – dijo el chico suspirando. Len noto como unas lagrimas cayeron en sus manos y volteo hacia arriba para encontrase con el rostro triste de la pelirroja. – Arigato gozaimasu Tsukimori-kun, yo siempre causando problemas y tu vienes y me encuentras de esta ma…- pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Len que coloco en su boca. – No digas nada y no te preocupes por nada – dice el peli-azul como consolación. Kahoko se anima ante las palabras de Tsukimori. – Muchas gracias Tsukimori-kun – agradece la chica con una sonrisa sonrojada.

Len se queda encandilado ante la sonrisa de la chica, pero sale de su trance al sentir la lluvia de nuevo. – Debemos encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos, vamos levántate yo te llevo en mi espalada – propuso el peli-azul con rapidez y sonrojado. – Ahh dame, yo puedo so…-…-claro que no puedes así que no estés haciéndote la fuerte – reprocha Len ante la negación de la chica. Kahoko se cayó ante el reproche y se dejo llevar por Len.

Estuvieron caminando por una hora y al final encontraron una cabaña abandonada. – Estará bien que pacemos la noche en ese lugar, no es la gran cosa pero estaremos bien – confirma Len dirigiéndose allá. – Hai… ahí estaremos seguros de la lluvia – agrego Kahoko con una sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yunoki al pasar los matorrales, noto como Kahoko tiro de su mano y se libero de la suya, Yunoki quiso voltear pero los matorrales atraparon su cabello haciéndolo retroceder. Vio como Kahoko corría en dirección opuesta y la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo, lucho contra las ramas y se libero pero Kahoko ya iba demasiado lejos aun así la siguió hasta que la perdió de vista. - ¡KAAAAAHOKOOOO! – grito el peli-morado llamando a la chica que había huido de su lado.

-¿Acaso no estabas disfrutando Kahoko? – se preguntaba susurrando el chico afligido y con un nudo en la garganta. Yunoki observo la mano que hace unos momentos había aprisionado la cálida mano de la chica. - _¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo? -…-¿Po que huyes de mi como si fuera un monstruo?_ – se decía el peli-morado ya derrotado.

Yunoki saco su celular para mandar a que lo recogiera alguien. – Necesito que vengan por mi – ordeno Yunoki con indiferencia. – Aaa y por favor manden un grupo de búsqueda para que encuentren a la invitada de hace un rato de inmediato – ordeno irritado. – _No dejare que te vayas Kahoko, cueste lo que me cueste _– pensó el chico con una mirada llena de furia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Len entro a la cabaña con Kahoko a cuestas, la bajo con delicadeza para no lastimar su tobillo herido. – Arigato Tsukimori-kun – agradeció la chica con una cálida sonrisa. El chico se quedo observando la sonrisa de la chica encandilado por su deslumbrante calidez. – Len – contesto el peli-azul dejando a Kahoko confundida. -¿Eh? ¿Nani? – pregunto la pelirroja confundida. – No hay razón para que me llames Tsukimori si gustas puedes llamarme… Len – le dijo sosteniendo su mirada.

Kahoko lo miro perpleja ¿Para qué quería que lo llamara por su nombre? Kahoko pensó un momento la petición del chico. –Len…-kun – pronuncio la chica bajando la cabeza y poniéndose colorada. Len al oír su nombre salir de los labios de la chica le hiso sentir una felicidad tremenda y no pudo evitar sonreír. – Arigato Kaho-chan – agradeció el peli-azul con una sonrisa haciendo que Kahoko volteara a verlo al oír su nombre, los dos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro.

-Ahh... h…hay que encontrar un lugar en donde acobijarnos – dijo la chica interrumpiendo las miradas. – Si es verdad – concordó el chico buscando algunas mantas que los pudieran calentar dentro de su mochila, pero solo encontró una. – _Shimatta debí haber traído otra_ – pensó Len desilusionado. Volteo a ver a Kahoko y vio como estaba temblando cubierta de lluvia. Se quedo observando esa delicada imagen, como su ropa estaba mojada, de su sedoso cabello caían gotas y también como resbalaban de sus brazos y piernas. Len sacudió la cabeza intentando recobrar la compostura.

– Ten – le dijo el peli-azul ofreciéndole la manta a la chica. – Demo Len-kun ¿Y tú? – pregunto con una mirada preocupada. – Yo estoy bien, apresúrate y sécate si no te dará un resfriado - dijo Len volteándose y apartándose a otra dirección. Como la cabaña era muy pequeña no podía ir muy lejos.

Kahoko obedeció las recomendaciones de Len y se empezó a quitar la ropa mojada. Len podía oír los roces de la ropa de la chica con su piel cuando se quitaba una prenda. Len se estaba incomodando por la situación y sin ninguna razón se estaba poniendo colorado. Subió la mirada y sin ninguna mala intención se topo con un espejo sucio que le mostro el panorama más hermoso, en el se reflejaba la figura de Kahoko con la espalda descubierta, la parte de atrás se la había cubierto con la manta, tenía una piel preciosa, una tez clara como la nieve y parecía tan suave como la seda. Observo embobado cada movimiento que hacia la chica, ella deslizo la manta hasta sus hombros para cubrirse del frio.

Len estaba hipnotizado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de ver. – Len-kun – llamo la chica sacándolo de su trance. - ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – respondió muy nervioso. - ¿Tú no te vas a quitar la ropa mojada? – preguntaba la chica inocente. A Len se le pusieron los pelos de punta por el comentario de la chica. – I… iee yo estoy b…bien así – comento el chico aun volteado. – Nee… Len-kun ¿Como sabía que estaba aquí? -pregunto la chica en susurro.

El peli-azul se quedo un rato pensando en que responderle. -… solo me preocupe por tu ausencia y salí a buscarte - confesaba el chico poniéndose colorado. Kahoko no respondió, de verdad se sentía muy agradecida con él, le había salvado la vida.

Len ya no escucho más comentarios por parte de la chica, se extraño y volteo a verla de reojo, noto que estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta por la manta nada más. - ¡Kahoko! – grito Len preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el chico nervioso. – H… hai solo tengo frio – respondió la chica titiritando. Len toco su frente para comprobar su temperatura – _Rayos_ – pensó Len preocupado. – Tienes fiebre Kahoko – comento Len al borde de la preocupación.

-Tengo que encontrar una forma de bajar la fiebre – decía mientras buscaba en su mochila alguna medicina, pero sin encontrar nada. – Demonio – murmuro frustrado. – _Tengo que hacer algo_ – pesaba ya muy asustado. De repente se le vino a la mente una idea, muy vergonzosa pero si eso funcionaba para calentar el cuerpo de Kahoko lo haría aunque se muriera de la pena.

Kahoko estaba cubierta en sudor, Len se lo empezó quitar con la manta y le hizo el cabello para atrás. La cara de la chica estaba roja por la fiebre y su respiración era agitada.

Rápido Len se empezó a desvestir, se quito todo quedando completamente desnudo al igual que Kahoko. Tomo a la chica en brazos y la destapo, hizo su mirada para otro lado para no mirar nada del cuerpo de la chica. Recostó a la chica junto a él y los tapo con la manta. Len abrazo a la chica transmitiéndole calor humano y así bajarle la fiebre. Pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Kahoko estaba frio pero su piel era suave y hermosa, olía de maravilla. Se quedo contemplando su rostro durmiente mientras que el la abrazaba de la cintura y de la espalda, pasaron los minutos y se quedaron dormidos.

Kahoko se fue despertando abriendo los ojos lentamente, al enfocar la mirada se encontró con la cara durmiente de Len. Kahoko se levanto poniéndose violentamente colorada. – Kyaa – grito la chica avergonzada.

Len se levanto al instante que oyó el grito de la chica. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? – pregunto Len volteando a todas partes y luego encontrándose con la cara totalmente colorada de la chica. Len no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y ver el espectacular cuerpo de la pelirroja. – Ahhh – dijo poniéndose colorado. Kahoko vio como la observaba y también volteo, descubrió que estaba totalmente expuesta y que el también.

-Ieee - grito Kahoko tapándose la tapándose con la manta. – Oii – grito Len irritado. – Yo también necesito cubrirme – replicaba el peli-azul avergonzado. Los dos no cabían de la vergüenza después de que salieron del problema los dos se cambiaron y se sentaron dentro de la cabaña porque afuera seguía lloviendo.

- ¿Ya no tienes fiebre? – pregunto el chico aun sonrojado. Kahoko de repente noto que ya no se sentía mal - _¿El ha estado cuidando de mí toda la noche?_ – se pregunto arrepentida. – Len-kun – pronuncio la pelirroja sonrojada. - ¿Nani? – respondió Len preguntando. – Hontoni Arigato por cuidar de mí - agradecía la chica sollozando un poco con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Len escucho sus sollozos y se asusto. - ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto volteándola a ver y tomándola de los hombros. La chica subió su rostro encarando al chico – Iee estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que me has ayudado, he sido un problema para ti ya para los demás, no sé cómo agradecer…-pero fue interrumpida por el abrazo protector de Len. - _¿Eh?_ – pensó la chica confundida abriendo los ojos como platos. – No te preocupes por nada, siempre puedes contar conmigo, no importa que pase yo estaré ahí – le conforto Len sonriendo y abrazándola.

Kahoko se sentía muy conmovida por las palabras del chico. La pelirroja correspondió el abrazo del chico colocando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico. Len sintió como Kahoko también lo abrazaba y se sintió en un instante el hombre más pleno y feliz del mundo. – Kaho-chan – llamo el chico en un suspiro. – Na… ¿nani? – pregunto la chica volteándolo a ver una mirada llena de inocencia. Los dos se quedaron mirando, los ojos de Len no podían apartar su mirada de la cara de Kahoko y Kahoko tampoco podía apartar su mirada, algo era más fuerte que ella, algo que la atraía hacia Len como un imán.

Los dos sin darse cuenta fueron acercando sus rostros hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Los ojos de Len y Kahoko se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, Len sintió la respiración de la chica que se agitaba y era muy caliente, Len no aguanto la incertidumbre y atrapo la boca de Kahoko con sus labios. Escucho como Kahoko soltaba un gemido de gozo y eso el gusto.

El peli-azul tomo la cabeza de Kahoko y la apretó más hacia si para juntar más sus bocas. Poco a poco el beso se fue transformando en algo muy hermoso, los dos sentían que lo que querían del otro no solo era una amistad, ellos dos sentían un sentimiento muy fuerte por el orto, sin embargo nunca lo quisieron aceptar… hasta ahora.

Len introdujo lamio y mordió los labios de Kahoko – Mmmm – articulo Kahoko ante el arranque del chico. Eso le gustaba y no quería que parara. Len introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica para apasionar el beso, quería experimentarla toda. Sus manos se movían sin voluntad recorriendo desde el cuello de la chica hasta sus caderas, tomándola y recostándola hacia atrás, poniéndose Len encima de ella.

Len jugó con los labios y la boca de Kahoko, era imposible aburrirse de ello, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves. Kahoko no quería quedarse atrás así que utilizo su lengua para lamer el labio superior del chic haciendo que le se estremeciera. Len estaba maravillado por la forma en que él y Kahoko se acoplaban, era como una hermosa sinfonía. Len fue dejando un sendero húmedo desde los labios de la chica hasta su oreja, Len lamio su oreja, la mordió y la acaricio con su nariz.

Kahoko se estremeció ante el tacto, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, luego sintió como besaba su cuello y lo lamia, eso la estaba volviendo verdaderamente loca pero, se le vino a la mente las imágenes de Kazuki, el era su novio ¿Cómo podía estar traicionándolo cuando él le había dado todo su apoyo? Kahoko fue alejando a Len poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Len sintió el empuje y desistió a los besos. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el peli-azul agitado y confundido ante la actitud de la chica. – No podemos – decía la chica mientras se cubría los ojos llenos de lagrimas con el brazo. Len la miro extrañado - ¿Por qué? – pregunto tristemente. La chica se quito el brazo de la cara mirando el rostro de Len. – Porque estoy saliendo con Kazuki – le confirmo la chica brotándole más lágrimas. Len sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago. Se incorporo lentamente de encima de la chica. Kahoko se levanto también, observando el comportamiento del peli-azul. – Lo siento Len-kun – se disculpaba la chica volviendo a sollozar.

Len no quería pensar que otra persona también había tocado los labios de Kahoko, algo tan sagrado para él. - ¿Lo amas? – pregunto irritado Len. Kahoko se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Len y ahora sabia la respuesta. – No – dijo bajando la mirada. Len la volteo a ver asombrado por lo que acababa de responder. - ¿Entonces por qué estas con Hihara-sempai – pregunto Len tomando a la chica de los hombros desesperado por oír la respuesta.

Kahoko lo miro a los ojos y le conto la historia que había pasado desde el concurso hasta ahora, todo sobre Yunoki y Kiriya, sus más grandes temores. El peli-azul no podía salir del impacto, estaba completamente en shock escuchando la historia de Kahoko. – No te puedo juzgar Kahoko – dijo Len tristemente. - ¿Nani? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja. – Eres tan mona, tan sencilla, tan tierna, tan libre y tan preciosa que cualquiera se podría enamorar de ti – confesaba el chico tomando la cara de la chica con la mano. – Len…-kun – articulo la chica sorprendía por lo que decía el chico. – Por favor permíteme ser yo el que te proteja – propuso el chico seriamente.

Kahoko se le quedo mirando paralizada, ella lo quería, al parecer lo amaba y esa era la única verdad. – Primero tengo que aclarar las cosas con Kazuki-sempai y decirle que es a ti a quien amo – dijo la chica mirando a Len tiernamente. – Esta bien, siempre y cuando lo hagas – respondía el chico tomado los labios de la pelirroja por sorpresa.

El beso fue tierno y cálido, pero fueron interrumpidos por los mismos hombres que se había llevado a Kahoko. – Oh no son los mismos tipos que me llevaron la otra vez – decía Kahoko incorporándose rápido del suelo. - ¿Nani? – dijo asustado Len.

Los hombres no les dieron tiempo de correr lo atraparon y los subieron al coche rápidamente, Len quiso luchar pero recibió un golpe en el estomago como respuesta. - ¡Leeen! – grito Kahoko espantada. – No… no te preocupes… estoy bien – respondía el chic tratando de respirar.

Los dos fueron llevados de nuevo a la casa de Yunoki. – Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos qui? – pregunto el peli-morado irónicamente. - ¿No tuvieron problemas o sí? – volvió a decir con ironía. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere Yunoki-sempai? – preguntaba retadoramente Len. Yunoki se enojo ante el tono del peli-azul. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Len-kun yo solo quiero a Kahoko a sí que te puedes ir yendo – declaraba el sempai acercando su cara al chico con furia. – No creas que liberare a Kahoko tan fácilmente – confeso mientras hacia una señal con las manos para que se llevaran a Kahoko a su habitación. – Dameee – se quejaba la chica mientras los hombres la subían. Len la miro preocupada. – Kahoko -…- Si le llegas a hacer algo…- pero fue interrumpido por el peli-morado.

-¿Que me harás Len-kun? – Decía con gracia el chico – yo hago lo que quiero y lo que me plazca – aclaraba Yunoki mientras subía las escaleras. – _Demonio Yunoki Kisama_ – pensaba Len molesto. – Kahoko – suspiro nervioso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Wooooow ¿les gusto? Espero que si XD. No me tarde en hacer este capítulo ya que estaba muy inspirada jajaja. **

**Bueno Len y Kahoko ya sienten lo mismo ¿Que pasara con Yunoki y Kahoko? ¿Qué pasara con Len y Kahoko? Y sobre todo ¿Qué le dirá Kahoko a Hihara? Se va a poner emocionante ^o^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo anterior…**

-¿Que me harás Len-kun? – Decía con gracia el chico – yo hago lo que quiero y lo que me plazca – aclaraba Yunoki mientras subía las escaleras. – _Demonio Yunoki Kisama_ – pensaba Len molesto. – Kahoko – suspiro nervioso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yunoki volvió a la casa en el bosque después de ser abandonado Kahoko, de verdad estaba más que molesto y frustrado por la actitud de la pelirroja hacia él. Estuvo toda la noche esperando algún signo de vida de Kahoko. No durmió en toda la noche.

-_¿Qué tengo que hacer para mantenerte cerca de mi Kahoko?_ – pensaba el peli-morado bocarriba de su cama. – No quiero hacer nada que no quieras… pero tu actitud tan desobediente me obliga… - se decía Yunoki, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de su hermana.

_Flashback_

–_Onii-san ese sentimiento, aunque no quieras saber lo que es, es amor, tu estas enamorado, este sentimiento hace querer poseer a esa persona, de tenerla solo para ti, de no compartirla, pero el amor tiene muchas caras, cuando amas a alguien de verdad lo dejas ser, lo dejas en libertad de escoger su felicidad, si es contigo o con alguien más, el amor es algo que se comparte entre las personas- concluye la chica terminando su té. _

–_Espero que te haya servido mi explicación Onii-san- _

_Fin del flashback_

Yunoki tenía bien presente esas palabras que su hermana decía. Amar es otorgar libertad. – _Si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti es tuyo, si no vuelve es que nunca lo fue_ – Todo eso le hizo recordar esa frase tan cierta. No quería que Kahoko fuera su prisionera, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir por que Yunoki sabía que su amada nunca volvería a su lado. - _¿Esto es amor?_ – se preguntaba Yunoki cerrando los ojos y haciendo puños sus manos. – La amo ¿No es así? – se decía mientras trataba de convencerse.

Pero fue interrumpido por unos hombres. – Yunoki-sama abajo están las personas que ordeno buscar – Yunoki se quedo confundido. - ¿Personas? ¿En plural? – se preguntaba perplejo. – Yo solo ordene que buscaran a la chica – repitió el chico en forma de reproche. Los hombres se asustaron ante la actitud tan fría de Yunoki. – Pero… encontramos a la chica con un joven y…- Yunoki abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de los hombres. - ¿Cómo? – pregunto aun sin poder entender. - ¿Con un chico? – repetía conmocionado.

-Haii Yunoki-sama – contestaban los hombres nerviosos. - _¿Quién será el que estaba con Kahoko? será mejor que baje a averiguar_ – se decía mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Al bajar las escaleras abrió los ojos de asombro. – _¿Tsukimori? ¿Pero qué hace el aquí? _- Se preguntaba el peli-morado en shock. – Esto va a complicar mis planes – susurro enojado.

Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aqui? – pregunto el peli-morado irónicamente. - ¿No tuvieron problemas o sí? – volvió a decir con ironía. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere Yunoki-sempai? – pregunto Len retadoramente. A Yunoki no le agrado el tono del peli-azul. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Len-kun yo solo quiero a Kahoko a sí que te puedes ir yendo – declaraba el peli-morado acercando su cara al chico con furia. – No creas que liberare a Kahoko tan fácilmente – confeso mientras hacia una señal con las manos para que se llevaran a Kahoko a su habitación.

– Dameee – se quejaba la chica mientras los hombres la subían. Len la miro preocupada. – Kahoko -…- Si le llegas a hacer algo…- pero fue interrumpido por el peli-morado.

-¿Que me harás Len-kun? – Decía con gracia el chico – yo hago lo que quiero y lo que me plazca – aclaraba Yunoki mientras subía las escaleras. De verdad estaba furioso por la impertinencia del peli-azul. – _Ahora… Kahoko_ – pensaba mientras entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko estaba temblando de miedo cuando fue dejada por esos hombres en la habitación, tenía un enorme hueco en el estomago y una incontrolables ganas de llorar, pero a pesar de sentir eso no se doblego. En eso entro alguien a la habitación, Kahoko no pudo distinguir bien por la oscuridad, pero una vez ya enfocado pudo notar la silueta.

-Yunoki…sempai – articulo la chica lentamente, ya que sus nervios no le daban para más. Noto como sus ojos de serpiente la observaban, como un tigre a su presa. - ¿Por qué huiste Kahoko? – pregunto el chico acercándose a Kahoko. Ella no pudo moverse, estaba congelada, tampoco podía hablar, podía sentir la ira en cada palabra de Yunoki. – Wa… watashi – decía Kahoko nerviosa. - ¿Ehh? ¿Kahoko? ¿No te escucho bien? – preguntaba el peli-morado con una cara que denotaba irritación y aun acercándose a Kahoko.

Ya cuando él estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pudo notar el semblante tembloroso de la chica, estaba asustada… de él. – "_cuando amas a alguien de verdad lo dejas ser, lo dejas en libertad de escoger su felicidad, si es contigo o con alguien más" _- Yunoki recordó las palabras de su hermana, no podía sacarlas de su mente. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Kahoko. La beso, jugo y la intimido, no cabía duda que el amor que sentía por ella estaba equivocado, era un amor posesivo e incomprendido sin ninguna posibilidad de ser correspondido por ella, a menos que cambiara de actitud.

-Lo… siento Kahoko – articulo el peli-morado bajando la cabeza. Kahoko escucho las palabras de su sempai y levanto la mirada de la sorpresa. – Na… ¿nani? – pregunto la pelirroja confundida y mirando la cara de Yunoki. El se quedo mudo por un instante, sin saber que decir ante tanto arrepentimiento. – Lo siento… siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que te he hecho – se disculpo Yunoki ahora sosteniendo la mirada de Kahoko.

La pelirroja no cabía de la confusión - _¿Yunoki-sempai se esta disculpando?_ – se pregunto insegura de lo que acababa de escuchar. - _¿Sera otro de sus engaños? O ¿Es verdad que está arrepentido?_ – se seguía diciendo la chica sin salir del trance. - ¿Lo dice en serio Yunoki-sempai? – le pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose seria. Yunoki seguía viendo sus grandes ojos ambarinos, esos que tanto amaba. – Si, y por eso puedes pedirme lo que quieras – concluyo el chico dándose media vuelta. Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos ante esa oportunidad que le daba su sempai.

Kahoko no lo pensó dos veces, sabía lo que quería. – Quiero irme a casa y que liberes Tsukimori-kun – puntualizo la chica haciendo que Yunoki se parara en seco, el peli-morado se inmuto ante la petición. – Esta bien, te dejare ir y a Tsukimori también – concordó Yunoki en un suspiro. Kahoko sonrió ante el acuerdo que acababan de hacer. – Sabia que no todo era malo dentro de ti sempai – comento la pelirroja haciendo que Yunoki la volteara ver con sorpresa. - ¿Nani? – pregunto el chico conmocionado. – Creo que ya pudiste comprender que no te puedo corresponder ¿Verdad? – confirmo Kahoko con delicadeza. Yunoki cerró los ojos ante esas palabras que le dolían tanto. – Hai – confirmo aun con los ojos cerrados. – Una limusina los estará esperando afuera para que los lleve a sus casa – dijo el chico dándole la espalda a Kahoko. – Ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta – dice amenazando el peli-morado. Kahoko se sorprendió ante el comentario y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a Yunoki solo en la habitación.

El estudiante sintió como se hacía un hueco en el estomago y se juntaba un nudo en su garganta. – Espero que esto te demuestre cuento te amo Kahoko – susurro el chico tapándose la cara con el brazo para evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Algo que no había pasado en muchos años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Demonios ¿Dónde está Kahoko? – se pregunto el peli-azul aun rodeado por esos hombres. Pero sus ojos captaron una figura bajando las escaleras, enfoco y efectivamente…era Kahoko. - ¡Kahoko! – grito Len sorprendido. La chica lo volteo a ver ante la mención de su nombre. - ¡AH! Len-kun – respondió sonriendo. Kahoko bajo las escalera muy deprisa y se coloco al frente de el peli-azul. - ¿No te hicieron daño o sí? – pregunto la chica preocupada. Len sintió las calidad manos de Kahoko posarse en su rostro y se sintió seguro de nuevo. – Iee, Daijobu dayo – confirmo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Yokata – suspiro Kahoko con alivio. – Yunoki-sempai nos dejo ir así que suéltenlo – ordeno la pelirroja a los hombres. Los hombres dudaron ante la orden pero como Yunoki no decía lo contrario acataron las órdenes. Liberaron a Len y Kahoko lo tomo de la muñeca rápidamente para dirigirse a la salida. – Kaho… - apenar puso articula eso cuando la chica lo interrumpió. –No hay tiempo que perder hay que irnos ya o si no Yunoki cambiara de opinión – confeso la chica corriendo.

Len no pregunto nada más y siguió a la pelirroja hasta la limusina que los llevaría a casa. Cuando ya estaban arriba suspiraron de alivio. Se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y ante el contacto se sonrojaron y voltearon sus caras.

Todo el movimiento que hicieron fue observado por Yunoki que los miraba por la ventana mientras ellos se subían a la limusina. – Espero que seas feliz Kahoko, porque esta será la última vez que me veras y por eso quiero que me recuerdes con cariño – dijo el peli-morado en un murmullo casi inaudible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El silencio en la limusina era muy incomodo, Kahoko iba volteando a la ventana tratando de buscar un tema de conversación y Len no se quedaba atrás con lo de buscar de que hablar, que no fuera de ellos. – Eh – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. - Tu primero – volvieron a repetir los dos al mismo tiempo. Kahoko y Len se quedaron viendo y soltaron la carcajada al poco rato. – Jajajajaja – se escuchaba por parte de los dos. – Tu primero – articulo el peli-azul parando de reír. Kahoko también se controlo para poder hablar. – Bueno… no sé qué decirte… acerca de lo que paso haya…- pero fue interrumpida por Len.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes – dice el peli-azul con un tono serio. Eso hizo que Kahoko lo volteara a ver sorprendida y confundida. – Aunque digas eso… en mi… queda esa incomodidad – Confiesa la pelirroja bajando la mirada. Len se le queda viendo con ternura y se pregunta cuentas cosas más habrá pasado Kahoko. De repente se le vino a la mente… Kahoko aun tenía como novio a Kazuki. – Tenemos que avisarle a los demás que ya estás bien – comenta Len volteando a la ventana.

-¿Eh? Ha…hai, tienes razón – murmura la chica confirmando lo que aconseja Len. Kahoko saca su celular para hacer una llamada a sus amigas, pero al encenderlo el móvil no tiene batería. – Rayos – replica la chica ante el problema. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el peli-azul ante la reacción de la chica. – Mi móvil no tiene batería – responde la chica inflando las mejillas. – Jaja no te preocupes, aquí, toma el mío – dice el chico mientras le da su celular. – Arigato – gradece Kahoko. Ella toma el celular y empieza a marcar el número de su amiga. – Bueno, Nao-chan -.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Hihara, Tsuchiura, Shimizu estaban esperando ansiosos a las amigas de Kahoko que parecían tardar una infinidad de tiempo. – Lo sentimos por llegar tarde – se disculpaba Mio-chan entre respiraciones. – Eres bastante lenta Mio – decía Nao con falso enojo, a todos le salió una gotita en la nuca. – Ahhh kumenasao por llegar tarde Mio-chan, Nao-chan – decía una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Aoi-san? – preguntaba Hihara sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto ahora Tsuchiura. – Ohayou…gozaimasu… Aoi-san – saludaba Shimizu con la misma lentitud de siempre. – Ahh Ohayo Shimizu-kun – saludaba el peli-rubio ante las soñolientas palabras del chico. – No has respondido mi pregunta Aoi-san – arremetía Tsuchiura. Kaji lo volteo a ver con seriedad. – Nao y Maio-chan me contaron la situación en la que se encontraba Kahoko y yo he decidido ayudarles. Tsuchiura y Hihara fruncieron el seño ante esa respuesta. – De acuerdo, vamos entonces - responde Tsuchiura dándole la espalda.

En ese instante a Nao le suena el celular. – Ahh, un momento por favor – decía mientras contestaba. – Bueno – Nao abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz detrás del celular. - ¿Kaho-chan? – pregunto casi gritando. Todos se le quedaron viendo en shock y ella estaba en el mismo estado. - ¿Dónde has estado y como te atreves a desaparecer así nada mas? – decía Nao muy rápidamente y muy nerviosa. – _Es una larga historia Nao_ – respondía la voz en el móvil. - ¿Larga historia? – repitió la chica asustada mientras volteaba a ver a los demás con desconfianza. – Bueno, dime, estas bien Kaho-chan, este no parece ser tu numero, de donde estas…- pero fue interrumpida por la voz en el celular. – Estoy hablando del celular… de Tsukimori, es por eso – respondía la pelirroja entrecortadamente. – ¿Tsukimori-san? – preguntaba desconcertada. Todos los presentes se extrañaron ante la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Tsukimori está con ella? – se pregunto Hihara un poco triste y molesto. - ¿Con Tsukimori? – se dijo Tsuchiura sintiéndose inútil.

- Nao-chan, voy a estar en mi casa en unos momentos, si quieres puedes ir para haya – puntualiza la chica calmando la ansiedad de su amiga. – Es… está bien voy para allá – afirmo la chica colgando el teléfono. – Va estar en su casa, será mejor que vayamos para haya ¿no lo creen? – propuso Nao con seriedad. – Nee… Nao-chan ¿Está bien? – pregunto Mio con nerviosismo. – Hai ¿Cómo esta? – repitió Kaji también preocupado. – Ella… está bien… demo… la oí algo diferente, pero debe ser mi imaginación – responde Mio poniendo si mano en la frente.

-Bueno es mejor ir a averiguar qué es lo que paso – propuso Tsuchiura dándole la espalda a todo para entrar a la estación. Todos asintieron ante eso y entraron.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Kahoko colgó el móvil y se lo entrego a Len. – Arigato – agradeció mientras se lo devolvía. Pero Len tomo el celular como un pretexto para sostener su mano. Kahoko se sorprendió ante el toque de su piel con la del chico y eso hizo que se sonrojara violentamente. – _Waaaa que vergüenza y me estoy poniendo colorada_ – pensaba Kahoko viendo la mano que sostenía el peli-azul. Len noto la reacción de sorpresa de la chica y la soltó su mano dejando a la chica totalmente desconcertada y el poniéndose colorado. – _Len-kun_ – pensó la chica un poco triste y extrañada por el repentino arrepentimiento del peli-azul.

-¿Qué crees que dirán cuando nos vean llegar juntos? – pregunto el chico viendo perdidamente por la ventana. Kahoko sabía que surgiría muchas preguntar por parte de sus amigos y el problema era, ¿Cómo iba a responderles? ¿Mentiría o les diría la verdad? – No lo sé, pero creo que… si les decimos la verdad… lastimaríamos a varias personas Len-kun – espeto la chica girando su cabeza hacia afuera con una cara de tristeza. Len volteo a ver a la chica, notando la tristeza que desbordaban sus ojos. - ¿Lastimar? ¿No crees que es mejor eso a que vivan en una mentira? – expreso Len con seriedad.

La pelirroja sé gira para encarar al peli-azul. – Seria lo mejor… pero no sé si debamos, por alguna razón Yunoki-sempai oculta su otra personalidad o más bien… su verdadera forma de ser – respondió la chica bajando la mirada. – Tal vez, pero nosotros o más bien tú, no tienes por qué pagar por la actitud de él, tienes que enfrentarlo – aconsejo Len acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas al frente de Kahoko quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Eso ya lo hice, hace una rato cuando estaba con Yunoki-sempai en la habitación, le aclare mis sentimientos y le pedí que lo entendiera, no se porque, pero en eso momento tomo las cosas con más calma y acepto mi petición de dejarme en paz – aclaro Kahoko con una sonrisa. – Ya no tengo por qué preocuparme, creo en el, así que yo no diré nada – agrego la chica con seriedad. Len la miro a los ojos, sabia por su mirada que decía la verdad. – De acuerdo, depende de ti, solo recuerda que yo estaré ahí – dice volteando la mirada hacia un lado y sonrojándose. Kahoko al oír eso se pone roja y nerviosa, apenas se da cuenta de la escaza cercanía en la que se encontraban los dos.

-Arigato Len-kun – declara la chica con una sonrisa angelical. Len la voltea a ver y se quedo embobado observando la preciosa sonrisa de su querida Kahoko. – _Kawai_ – piensa el peli-azul embebecido. – Kahoko – dice Len llamando la atención de la chica. - ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – pregunta la pelirroja. Len no sabía si pedírselo o ser espontaneo, pero que mas daba ya, ya habían llegado lo bastante lejos. Se fue acercando poco a poco y Kahoko también, los dos querían unirse en un beso…

-Ya llegamos a su destino – dijo una voz, que era del chofer. Los dos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y se separaron de golpe. – Ahhhh Arigato señor – contesta Kahoko nerviosamente mientras se bajaba de la limusina seguida por el peli-azul. – ¿No vas a dejar que te lleve a tu casa Len-kun? – pregunta la chica extrañada. – Iee… me quedare contigo un poco mas ¿Te molesta? – responde el chico con sarcasmo. – Aaa iee para nada – contesta la pelirroja sonrojándose.

-¡Kaaaaahoo-chaaaaaan! –grito una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Los dos voltearon para averiguar de quien provenía tan afligida voz. – Aaa… chicos –murmuro la chica para sí. – Aaa Kaho-chan estábamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? – dice Mio entre triste y enfadada. – Bueno…- articula la chica nerviosamente. – Mírate, como es que terminaste con toda esa ropa rasgada y esos raspones ¿Dónde estabas exactamente? – pregunta Nao asustada por las gastadas vestiduras de su amiga. Kaho mira a Len como pidiendo ayuda o su opinión. – Yoo…- trata de decir Kahoko incomoda. – No me pregunten… por… favor – suplica la chica bajando la cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello.

Los demás la miran extrañados y ansiosos por la petición, no querían presionarla para que dijera donde había estado. – Esta bien Kaho-chan, no te lo haremos, estate tranquila – Dijo la voz de Tsuchiura. Kahoko levanto la vista con nervios. – Arigato chicos – agradecía la chica con una sonrisa melancólica. – Bueno, entonces vete a cambiar que vienes hecha un desastre – comento Mio con gracia. Kahoko se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza ante el comentario y todos se rieron.

Kahoko vio a su Kazuki y recordó la cita que había planeado con él. – Kumenasai Kazuki-sempai, no cumplí lo que acordamos – se disculpaba la pelirroja con tristeza. El peli-verde la volteo a ver con sorpresa. – Aaaa no te preocupes Kaho-chan, está bien, además no estabas en buena disposición que digamos – perdonaba Kazuki rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Kahoko suspiro de alivio al ser perdonada y se despidió de todos para entrar a casa.

-Gracias por ayudarla Tsukimori-kun – agradecía Nao con picares en voz baja mientras se adentraban a la casa de Kahoko. Len se puso colorado ante las palabras. – N… no se dé que me hablas – repuso nervioso y dándole la espalda para irse a su casa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko entro a su casa, parecía que no había nadie en casa, subió las escaleras sin preocuparse por la ausencia de su familia. Entro a su habitación y se quedo parada en medio de ella, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se adentro al baño y se empezó a desvestir, se metió a la regadera y dejo que las gotas de agua la cubrieran, se puso un shampoo frutal que le daba un delicioso aroma a su cabello, se enjabono el cuerpo lentamente y después termino enjuagándose y se salió de la regadera, se puso una toalla en la cabeza y alrededor del cuerpo. Salió del baño y se dirigió a cambiarse a su cuarto. – Hola Kaho-chan –saludo Nao y Mio ruidosamente. – Kyaaaaaa – grito Kaho del susto. – Chicas… que hacen aquí… pensé que se habían ido – dijo la pelirroja agitadamente.

-Bueno… no quedamos muy satisfechas con las respuesta que nos diste haya afuera… tu sabes – dijo Mio haciendo muecas. – Si es verdad, no nos diste la verdad detallada – concordaba Nao con falso enojo. Kahoko no podía engañar a sus amigas, no cuando la conocían tan bien. – Ahh… está bien, les diré, pero ninguna palabra de esto ¿De acuerdo? – pidió la chica con cara amenazante. – Hai – contestaron las chicas cerrando sus bocas en forma de zíper, dando a entender que no dirían nada.

-Bien – acepto la pelirroja con un sonoro suspiro. – Pero primero, déjenme ponerme algo de ropa – decía mientras tomaba unas prendas de su closet y se empezaba a cambiar. Las chicas golpeaban el pie en el piso como signo de ansiedad. Cuando Kahoko termino de ponerse la ropa fue abarrotada de preguntas.

-¿Qué paso haya?

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-¿Quién te llevo?

-¿Cómo fue?

Preguntaban las chicas haciendo un desastre. – Shootoooo chica – grito Kahoko intentando calmar a sus amigas. – No puedo responder tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, así que tendrán que oír mi historia a mi modo – puntualizo la pelirroja tapando las bocas de sus amigas.

-Bueno…- Kahoko empezó a relatarles la historia a sus amigas, desde que se la llevaron esos hombres hasta que llego aquí, pero omitiendo los detalles con Len y Yunoki sobre los besos y arranques de ira del peli-morado. Las chicas solo la escuchaban sin poder salir del shock y con los ojos lo más abierto que podían.

- ¿Nani? ¿Yunoki-sempai está enamorado de ti? – pregunto Nao con estrellitas en los ojos. Kahoko solo bajo la cabeza confirmando. – Sugeeee – dice Mio echándose para atrás sin poderlo creer. – Kahoko eres muy suertuda, todos los chicos geniales se enamoran de ti – agrega Mio mirando hacia arriba. – ¡Eso! Eso no es… -…- No digas que no porque sabemos lo que te decimos, tu no notas nada porque mas despistada no puedes ser – decía Mio con gracia. – Hi… hidoiii chicas – pronunciaba Kahoko bajando la cabeza de nuevo por la vergüenza. – Pffff jajaja – se burlaron las chicas abrazando a Kahoko por cada lado. – No es tu culpa ser tan linda y atractiva Kaho-chan – comentaba Mio burlonamente. – Sii Kaho-chan, yo quiero tu suerte con los chicos – agregaba Nao con gracias aún burlándose.

-Suerte…- susurro la pelirroja mirando al vacio. - ¿Qué te pasa Kahoko? – pregunta Mio mirando su cara preocupada. – Chicas… que me dirían si quisiera terminar con Kazuki-sempai – comento la chica casi susurrando. Mio y Nao se quedaron estáticas ante la pregunta, ellos ni siquiera habían durado un mes, ¿Por qué terminar tan pronto? - ¿Por qué Kaho-chan? ¿Acaso ya no te gusta? - pregunto Mio con preocupación. Kahoko solo se mordió los labios con nerviosidad. Al parecer Nao estaba entendiendo el asunto, Kahoko no estaba enamorada de Hihara, si no que confundió su cercanía con amor. – Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, tu felicidad depende de ti y la vamos a respetar – concluyo Nao dándole a entender que comprendía la situación.

Kahoko solo la volteo a ver con impresión. – Si es verdad, tu felicidad es muy importante para nosotros – dijo Mio dándole su apoyo también. La pelirroja volteo a ver a ambas con sorpresa. – A… Arigato chicas – agradeció la chica bajando la cabeza una vez más. – Bueno no hay que ponernos sentimentales y hay que divertirnos hoy – propuso Nao dándole un almohadazo a las chicas en la cara. – SI, es verdad – acepto Kahoko respondiendo ante el ataque. -

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Len caminaba hacia su casa muy despistadamente, en el camino él iba pensando y recordando todo lo que había pasado con Kahoko.

_Flashback_

_Len POV_

_Sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella, su llanto me hizo reaccionar con preocupación. _

_- estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que me has ayudado, he sido un problema para ti ya para los demás, no sé cómo agradecer…- _

_El solo escucharla decir que era una carga para mí me hizo actuar de una manera indirecta, la abrace con fuerza para darle a entender que yo estaba con ella, que la amaba a pesar de lo que sucediera, que mi necesidad de ella crecía cada vez mas. No te preocupes por nada, siempre puedes contar conmigo, no importa que pase yo estaré ahí – le dije con sinceridad para confortarla. Sentí como ella me correspondía el abrazo, en ese momento desee que el tiempo se detuviera y que nos dejara en ese abrazo para siempre. – Kahoko – susurre su nombre en un suspiro y ella volteo respondiendo mi llamado. - ¿Nani? – me pregunto mirando hacia a mí con esos ojos que tanto adoro._

_No podía dejar de observarla y ella seguía sosteniendo mi mirada, sin dudas pero dándole tiempo que se retirara si así lo deseaba, fui acercando mi rostro a ella, queriendo probar ese prohibido néctar, sentía su dulce aliento chocar contra mi cara, eso me volvía loco de sobremanera. Lo único que quería era probarla y sentirme pleno y vivo. Fuimos acercando nuestros rostros cada vez más, mi paciencia llego al límite y la ansiedad se apodero de mi, tome los labios de Kahoko sin darle más tiempo. _

_Lo había hecho, lo estaba haciendo, por fin estaba besando esa boca que me volvía loco. Fui tan tonto al tratar de negar mi amor por ella, tan ciego y tan estúpido. Quería probar mas de ella, lamí, roce y jugué con sus labios, sentía como se estremecía ante eso, y me gustaba, pero aun quería mas, utilice mi lengua para entrar en su boca y ella acepto, intensifique el beso tomado su cara con mi mano y pegándola hacia mí, quería una posición más cómoda así que la empuje para quedar encima de ella. El beso se hizo más profundo y más bello._

_No quería que se ese momento se acabara, pude notar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo… amor. _

_Fin de Len POV _

_Fin del flashback_

Len sacudió la cabeza tratando de apaciguar sus ansias, tenía que espera hasta que Kahoko estuviera lista y sin problemas pero el tener que esperar para estar con ella, le carcomía el alma, no quería eso, necesitaba estar con ella más que nada en el mundo. – Ahh Kahoko – suspiro mientras miraba el cielo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Las chicas terminaron agotadas por la guerra de almohadas. – Eso fue divertido – decía la pelirroja incorporándose. – Jajaja si es verdad – concordaba Mio con una sonrisa. – Bueno, que les parece si salimos a tomar un postre – propuso Nao levantándose. – Sii quiero un postre – chillo Mio con alegría. Kahoko asintió en señal de aceptación, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

Se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para llegar al centro más rápido.

Una vez en el centro se fueron caminando hacia el café en el que siempre solían comer después de la escuela, se dirigieron al mostrador y pidieron las ordenes. – Emmm yo quiero un pay de moras – dijo Mio relamiéndose. – Pues yo quiero un pay de queso con cerezas y un té – dijo Kahoko con una sonrisa. – Ettoo yo voy a pedir un pay de mango – repuso Mio con gracia.

Ya una vez pedidas las ordenes, se la entregaron de inmediato en sus mesas y empezaron a comer. – Waaa me encantan los postres de este lugar – comento Mio con estrellitas. – Siii – concordó Nao dándole una probada a su postre. Kahoko solo asintió sonriendo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas, salir, divertirse y olvidarse de sus problemas. Eso le daba ánimos para seguir luchando.

-Alooo Kaho-chii – decía una voz en su oreja. – Hyaaaa – respondió la chica volteando a ver quien le había hecho eso. Enfoco la mirada vio su fin. – Kiriya…kun – repuso la chica muy nerviosa. – Jeje ¿Cómo estas bombón? – contesto el chico con picardía. Kahoko no puso apartar la mirada de él. _- ¿Qué hace aquí?_ – pensó preocupada. Sentía que este día se iba a venir abajo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Waaaaaaa siento mucho no haber actualizado, es que entre la escuela, mi clase extracurricular y los exámenes me traen muy ocupada UoU. **

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Trate de hacerlo un poco interesante. Kiriya decide aparecer después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué pretende hacerle ahora a nuestra querida Kahoko? ¿Terminara Kahoko con Hihara? ¿Qué pasara con Len? Ajajaja. Dejer REVIEWS y pueden aportar su opinión de lo que quieren que pase. ^o^**


	11. Chapter 11

En el capitulo anterior…

-Alooo Kaho-chii – decía una voz en su oreja. – Hyaaaa – respondió la chica volteando a ver quien le había hecho eso. Enfoco la mirada vio su fin. – Kiriya…kun – repuso la chica muy nerviosa. – Jeje ¿Cómo estas bombón? – contesto el chico con picardía. Kahoko no puso apartar la mirada de él. _- ¿Qué hace aquí?_ – pensó preocupada. Sentía que este día se iba a venir abajo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kiriya venia en su limusina, estaba volteando por la mientras pensaba en muchas cosas y recordaba muchos sucesos.

_Flashback _

– _¡Que pretendes hacerle a Kahoko imbécil! – Me decía ese maldito mientras me alejaba de Kahoko de un tirón. - ¿Crees que puedes molestar a una chica y salirte con la tuya? – El seguía gritando y estaba llamando demasiado la atención. – Oye tranquilo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te metas –Le dije tratando de alejarlo y que nos dejara en paz, pero él respondió llevándose a Kahoko _

– _Demonios ese idiota de Tsukimori – _

_Fin del flashback_

Kiriya POV

-Tsskk – pronuncie de ira. – Ese maldito de Tsukimori siente algo más que una amistad - ¿Por qué Kahoko no le ponía atención? Le daba toda su atención en vez de estar flirteando por ahí ¿O no? ¿No debería de tener un poco de consideración por él? – Kahoko… - suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana de nuevo. Al hacerlo su respiración se acelero y sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa, en la calle estaba la persona que estaba en sus pensamientos.

- _¿Kahoko?_ – se pregunto mientras se pegaba a la ventana del coche. – Jajaja parece que el destino quiere que nos encontremos ¿No es así Kahoko? – se murmuraba mientras no dejaba de observar a la pelirroja. – Pare aquí rápido – ordeno todavía volteando a ver a la chica como si se le fuera a escapar de su vista. El chofer se estaciono y Kiriya salió de inmediato hacia la cafetería. – _Vaya vaya Kahoko, espero que nada nos interrumpa ahora_ – pensaba sonriéndose así mismo.

Ella sonreía con las luminosidad de millones de soles, parecía muy feliz el día de hoy. _– Espero que sigas sonriendo así para mi Kahoko –_ pensó el chico sin dejar de mirar hacia la chica. - Alooo Kaho-chii – le dije acercándome a su oreja y poniendo una voz muy sensual – Hyaaaa – Girito, eso me causo mucha gracia. Ella volteo buscando al culpable y enfoco su vista en mi – Kiriya…kun – repuso la pelirroja muy nerviosa. Yo la mire con picardía – Jeje ¿Cómo estas bombón? – Le salude con gracia intentando, no lo sé, ¿Ligármela? Ella seguía sin responder, mirándome como si hubiera visto el fin de su mundo.

Seguí sosteniendo su mirada dándole a entender que me quedaría así hasta que ella respondiera. - ¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte mirándome todo el día Kahoko? – le pregunte sarcásticamente. Ella salió del trance pareciendo entender mis palabras. – I… iee ¿Qué… que es lo que quieres Etou san? – me pregunto evadiendo mi mirada. – _¿Etou-san? ¿Dijo? ¿Desde cuándo tanta formalidad entre nosotros?_ – me dije frunciendo el seño incómodamente. - ¿Etou-san? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal conmigo Kahoko? – le pregunte con tono que denotaba un poco de enfado y gracia.

-¿Nani? – me pregunto confundida. – Yo soy Kiriya para ti, Kahoko – le espete acercando mi cara a la de ella haciendo que contuviera se pusiera roja violentamente. Oía como las amigas de Kahoko contenían la respiración y soltaban pequeños grititos de emoción. – ¿Y bien? – le volví a preguntar tomando una de sus mejillas con mi mano. Ella pareció estremecerse al contacto, eso me agrado, sabía que mi cercanía la ponía nerviosa. – _Kahoko_ – pensé con alegría.

Fin de Kiriya POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se estremeció con el contacto de chico. – _No, esto no está bien no puedo permitir que me siga tocando_ – se dijo la chica intentando voltear para otro lado. El pelirrojo seguía tocando la cara de la chica y ella a punto de explotar de la vergüenza, Kahoko no podía soportar por más tiempo esa cercanía y con una mano retiro la mano el chico. El pareció sorprenderse por la reacción de la chica y se quedo observándola perplejamente. – Juuu que agresiva Kaho-chii – le dijo el Kiriya poniendo una sonrisa malévola.

Kahoko ya no quería que la tratara de esa manera tan familiar, como si la conociera del derecho hacia al revés, lo volteo a ver con una mirada de odio y desprecio, una ira que jamás había sentido por una persona. - _¿Kahoko?_ – se pregunto el chico sorprendiéndose aun mas por la mirada de la chica hacia él. - ¿Por qué me miras así Kaho-chii? – le pregunto Kiriya frunciendo el seño con nerviosismo. Pero ella lo seguía viendo con la misma intensidad, con la misma furia. – Chicas, por favor, váyanse, las alcanzare después, tengo que hablar con Etou-san a solas – argumento la pelirroja con una voz muy seria. El se quedo viéndola con sorpresa. - _¿Quiere hablar conmigo a solas?_ – se pregunto con un poco de nervios.

-Haii, Kaho-chan alcánzanos luego – respondieron las chicas levantándose y yéndose en otra dirección. – Y ahora… tu – le dijo la pelirroja girándose hacia el chico con una mirada intensamente seria. El se quedo congelado por el tono que estaba usando con él, no podía creerlo, ella siempre se ponía nerviosa con su presencia y huía de él, pero ahora parecía estarlo enfrentado. - ¿Qué quieres decirme ahora Kahoko? – le respondió con un tono seductor, intentando romper el hielo. Pero ella seguía observándolo con la misma mirada penetrante.

-Quiero que salgas de mi vida… Etou-san – dijo la chica casi escupiendo las palabras. Kiriya se quedo de piedra, sintió como la tierra de lo tragaba a cada segundo. – Na… ¿Nani? – respondió creyendo oír mal. – Lo que escuchaste, quiero que salgas de mi vida, no te quiero volver a ver – volvió a decir, con los ojos penetrando el alma del chico. – Jajaja ¿De qué hablas Kahoko? – pregunto nerviosamente y abriendo sus ojos ampliamente por la misma razón. – No te entiendo – agrego tomando a la chica de los hombros. Kahoko se enojo ante el contacto y se soltó de un tirón. – ¡Dije que no te quiero volver a ver, eres un degenerado y sinvergüenza! – respondió subiendo de tono. – Así que… adiós – concluyo la pelirroja saliendo corriendo y dejando al chico paralizado.

- _¿Rechazado? ¿Acabo de ser… rechazado?_ – pensó aun sin poder salir de la impresión. – _Es… eso es… imperdonable_ – se dijo levantando la mirada irritado. – _No creas que puedes decirme eso e irte así de fácil_ – puntualizo corriendo detrás de la chica. – _No puedes irte así nada mas, diciéndome cosas sin sentido_ – volvió a pensar ya alcanzando a la chica. – Espera – articulo tomando la mano de la chica y haciéndola voltear. – Kyaa – Kahoko soltó un gritito por el jalón que recibió. – No creas que me voy a creer eso – le dijo Kiriya tomándola fuertemente por los brazos. – Itaii Etou-san – murmuro la chica haciendo una mueca de dolor.

A él no le importo el daño, hizo una señal con la mano y la limusina se acerco abriéndoles la puerta. Kiriya metió a Kahoko en el coche y arranco. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto molestamente la chica zafándose de las manos del pelirrojo. El la volteo a ver con irritación y enfado, se abalanzo contra ella y la empujo en el sillón haciendo que ella quedara debajo de el. – Crees que puedes gritarme todo aquello y salir impune – espeto el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la chica. – ¿Eh? Lo que te dije es verdad, no me arrepiento de nada – respondió la chica con un tono enfadado. – ¿A si? – dijo el chico con un tono malévolo. – Pues supongo que no te importara que yo también te diga y haga lo que quiera contigo, porque no dejas… que te explore un poco Kaho-chi – propuso el chico en susurrando en su oreja.

Kahoko abrió los ojos de sorpresa por la propuesta del chico. – ¡Ieeee! – grito al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse. – Es inútil Kaho-chii, soy más fuerte que tu – agrego el pelirrojo también forcejando para evitar que la chica se liberara. De repente sintieron un impacto.

CRAAAAAAASSHHHHH

La limusina había sido arrastrada por un camión de basura en el cual su conductor estaba dormido, la limusina se arrastro y dio 2 vueltas en el pavimento. Muchas personas se empezaron a juntar para ver lo que había pasado y para ayudar a la gente en los coches.

Las amigas de Kahoko que habían visto la escena cuando el chico se llevo a Kahoko, se quedaron paralizadas del horror, su amiga estaba dentro de esa limusina que acababa de ser arrastrada por un camión de basura.

-¡KAAAAAAAAHOOOOKOO! – gritaron las chicas corriendo a la limusina. - ¡Llama a un ambulancia ahora Nao – grito Mio desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos. – Ha… hai – acato la chica tomando su celular y empezando a marcar nerviosamente. Unos minutos después llegaron los bomberos, la policía y la ambulancia.

- ¡Por favor saquen a mi amiga de ahí! – dijeron Mio y Nao empapadas de lagrimas.

Los agentes empezaron a sacar los cuerpos de los autos y los paramédicos de inmediato los pusieron en las camillas. El cuerpo de Kahoko fue sacado unos minutos después, estaba lleno de cortes y golpes, parecía tener muchas fracturas en el cuerpo.

-¡Kahoko! – gritaron sus amigas muy nerviosamente y acercándose a ella. - ¡Kahoko! – volvían a repetir las chicas tratando de saber si su amiga estaba con vida. – Por favor aganes a un lado tenemos que estabilizar a la chica – dijo un paramédico. Las chicas obedecieron y se hicieron para atrás dando paso a los paramédicos. Estos la encamillaron y la estabilizaron, le metieron a la ambulancia seguida por sus amigas.

-Tenemos que llamarle a los demás – dijo Nao sacando su celular y empezando a mandar mensajes a los demás ya que hablar se le hacia difícil en esos momentos. – _"Por favor vengan, es una urgencia, Kahoko fue llevada al hospital, tuvo un accidente, está en el Hospital central de la ciudad"_ – tecleo la chica nerviosamente, le mando lo mensajes a todos esperando la respuesta de cada uno de ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Kazuki se fue de la casa de Kahoko ya sabiendo que estaba bien, la puso notar nerviosa y distante, como si le estuviera escondiendo algo, ni siquiera no volteo a ver apropiadamente, lo vio como si se tratara de uno más de sus amigas, no… como su novio. – Waaaaaaa – grito el peli-verde mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza una y otra vez despeinando su cabello, también llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba a un lado de el.

-_Quisiera ser un poco más seguro_ – pensó el chico posando la mirada hacia abajo. – _Me siento… ¿celoso? ¿Pero de quien si no hay nadie más?_ – se dijo el chico revolviéndose aun mas. – _Debo de estar delirando_ – se murmuro mientras seguía caminando.

Bzzzzzzzzzz. Sonó el celular del chico en su bolsa. El chico tomó le celular y lo abrió para ver quién llamaba. El peli verde abrió los ojos de sorpresa y empezó a sudar frio. – Kahoko – susurro casi sin aire, corrió para tomar un taxi. – Al hospital por favor – pidió el chico con la voz temblando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

En el hospital Kahoko y Kiriya eran transportados en camillas por los pasillos de hospital. – Kaho-chan – pronunciaba Mio y Nao siguiendo a Kahoko en la camilla transportada por los médicos. – Lo siento pero de aquí ya no pueden pasar a terapia intensiva, lo siento mucho – les dijeron las enfermeras mientras les evitaban la entrada. – Ha… hai Arigato – acato Nao tomando a Mio de los hombros.

Las dos chicas se fueron a la sala de espera para recibir noticias del doctor sobre su amiga. – Kaho-chan - sollozo Mio tapándose la cara. Nao abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a llorar junto con ella. – Todo estará bien Mio, Kaho-chan es muy fuerte – repuso Mio alentando a su amiga.

-¡Miooo, Naaooo! – Grito Kazuki entrando con Len, Tsuchiura y detrás de ellos venían Shimizu, Kaji, Fuyuumi y Amou. Los siete llegaron respirando dificultadamente. – Na… Nao-chan que… paso con… Kahoko – pregunto Kazuki volteándolas a ver con preocupación. – Hai – afirmo Len. Las dos chicas se miraron y empezaron a relatar lo que sucedió. – Kahoko había quedado con nosotras para tomar un café, al llegar ahí nos encontramos con un chico que empezó a molestar a Kaho-chan – conto la chica empezando a desbordar lagrimas de nuevo.

-¿Un chico? ¿Y quién era? – pregunto Tsuchiura escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que decía la chica. – Ha… hai su nombre era… creo que… Kiriya Etou – revelo Mio con nerviosismo. Los chicos se quedaron de piedra ante tal confesión. – ¿Y qué hizo él? – pregunto Len prestando atención al relato. – Bueno… él empezó a… pues… coquetearle de cierta manera, Kahoko se molesto y nos pidió que nos fuéramos, que ella lo resolvería, nosotros le hicimos caso ya que parecía conocerlo, la verdad no se qué le dijo Kaho-chan pero eso al parecer le hizo enfadar mucho, vimos como ella empezaba a correr hacia nosotras, pero el también iba corriendo detrás de ella, este la forzó y la metió a su carro – Mio hizo una pausa, ya no podía continuar, estaba empezando a sollozar cada vez mas. – No supimos que paso después, solo vimos como un camión de la basura, que manejaba un señor que estaba dormido, arrastraba la limusina del chic con él y Kahoko adentro – completo Nao tomando a la chica de los hombros.

Los chicos se dejaron resbalando de la pared, no podían creerlo, Kahoko estaba mal herida y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. – Voy a llamar a los padres de Kaho-chan para que estén enterados – dijo Nao limpiándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose al baño junto con Mio. – Kaho…sempai – pronuncio Shimizu tristemente-

-Ese maldito de Etou, no es la primera vez que molesta a Kahoko de esa manera – dijo el peli-azul escupiendo cada palabra con furia. - ¿A no? – pregunto confundido Tsuchiura. Len solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. – No debí de dejarla sola, esto es mi culpa, debía de haberla esperado a que entrara a su casa… no debí de irme tan pronto yo…- pero fue interrumpido por el peli-azul. – No tiene caso que te culpes, de una u otra manera ella habría sido raptada – agrego Len dejando a Kazuki completamente paralizado. – No lo sé… pero me siento terrible – confeso el chico tapándose la cara con los brazos sentándose en posición fetal. – No debemos desanimarnos Kahoko no querría que estuviéramos así – dijo Amou con tristeza y enojo.

-Ya les llame a los padres de Kaho-chan, vendrán de inmediato – murmuro Nao cabizbajo. – Vaya, Kaho-chan tiene suerte de tener amigos como ustedes – espeto la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos la miraron con ingenuidad. – Espero que esto se acabe pronto – agrego Mio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Como esta mi hija! – pregunto casi gritando la madre de la pelirroja, llegando a la sala de espera. – Todavía no nos han dicho nada – respondió Nao volteando hacia un lado. - ¿Na..ni? – dijo la madre empezando a llorar y siendo abrazada por el padre. – Todo estará bien cariño, nuestra hija es muy fuerte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – alentando el señor a su esposa. Kazuki no pudo reprimir las lágrimas después de escuchar lo último. Es verdad, Kahoko era una persona muy fuerte.

A Len se le formo un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. – _Kahoko no nos puede dejar _– pensó el chico recargando la cabeza en la pared. – _Kahoko, por favor se fuerte, resiste_ – se dijo Tsuchiura sentándose en las bancas. – Kaho-sempai – pensó Shimizu muy preocupado.

Pasaron 2 horas…

-Familiares de Hino Kahoko – pregunto un señor en bata blanca que sostenía una libreta. – Si, nosotros – dijimos casi todos al mismo tiempo. - ¿Cómo esta mi hija doctor? – pregunto la madre. – Ahmmm… bueno la recibimos bastante grave, tenía golpes y cortada en todo el cuerpo, así como fracturas mayores, en estos momentos logramos estabilizarla pero… - el doctor se quedo callado por un momento poniendo tensa la situación. - ¿pero qué doctor? ¿Qué tiene mi hija? – pregunto el padre desesperado. – Bueno… la paciente… entró en estado de coma - confeso el doctor bajando la mirada.

Len sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo –_ No_ – grito en sus pensamientos mientras se dejaba caer en el piso. – _Tu no, por favor_ – se dijo sin fuerzas. Kazuki y Tsuchiura al igual que Len sintieron que un hoyo negro se los tragaba, estaban paralizados y desconcertados. – Ieeee – chillo Mio con un sonoro llanto y con Fuyuumi y Amou empezando a sollozar también. – Do… doctor, se va a recuperar ¿verdad? – pregunto Nao esperanzada. El doctor la volteo a ver con una mirada insegura. – No sabemos con exactitud si despertara, la mayoría lo hace después de un tiempo, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas, dudamos que lo haga muy pronto, tenemos que esperar a que reacciones, con su permiso me retiro – confeso el doctor yéndose en otra dirección.

-Kaho-chaan – sollozo Nao abatida, sentándose en la banca. Todos estaban confundíos por lo que pasaba. - ¿podemos pasar a verla? – le pregunto Len a una enfermera. – Si, pero no hagan mucho ruido – aclaro la señorita advirtiendo al joven. Todos siguieron a la enfermera y entraron al cuarto. – Kaho-chan – exclamo quedamente Mio acercándose a su amiga rápidamente. Todos se acercaron rápidamente a la pelirroja para comprobar su estado. Las chicas no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas al ver a su amiga tendida en una cama de hospital estando conectada a tantos aparatos. – Kaho…-chan – sollozo Nao tomando la mano de la chica.

- _Kahoko_ – pensó Len dándose media vuelta para poder evitar ver el cuerpo de la chica que yacía tendido en la cama. Apretó los dientes y los puños reprimiendo el nudo de la garganta que cada vez se hacía más grande. Tsuchiura no pudo articular ninguna palabra, estaba perdido en su mente, totalmente en blanco, sentía como el mundo se tragaba su existencia, no podía creer tal atrocidad.

-Kaho-sempai – articulo Shimizu soltando algunas lágrimas de tristeza y haciendo que todos lo miraran en shock. Al ver eso ya nadie podía reprimir sus lagrimas y las dejaron corres con tristeza y amargura. – Kaho-sem…pai – articulo Fuyuumi tapándose la boca al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus lagrimas. Todos estaban devastados, su amiga, compañera y amante estaba atada a esa cama que no la dejaba reaccionar y moverse.

- Neee Kaho-chan, ti… tienes que despertar – dijo Nao hipeando. – Si Kaho-chan, debes despertar y volver a tocar tu violín, como lo hacías siempre – agrego Mio ahora ella tomando de los hombros a Nao. – Si, hija debes despertar para que vuelvas a tocar el violín que tanto amas y también por tu familia que te espera en casa - articulo la madre sin dejar de sollozar.

Los chicos no sabían que decir, estaban paralizados de la impresión, eso fue un choque electico para ellos, todavía no lo podían asimilar. – Nee Kaho-chan recupérate, te necesitamos, ¿No es así chicos? – agrego Kaji con los ojos vidriosos. Todos asintieron volteando a ver al chico con una media sonrisa. Todos se quedaron a lado de Kahoko hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-Lo siento, temo que debo irme, ya se está haciendo tarde y me esperan en casa – afirmo Kaji levantándose del asiento. – Si, muchas gracias por estar al lado de mi hija – agradeció la madre torciendo una sonrisa. – De nada si no le importa ¿Podría venir mañana también? – pregunto Kaji con ternura. – Para nada, Kahoko necesita a todo sus amigos ahora mismo – respondió la señora hipeando. – Tambien vendremos mañana – dijeron todo al mismo tiempo provocando que se sonrieran los unos a los otras.

Todos se empezaron a despedir e ir a sus casas, a la mañana siguiente volverían para visitarla y a estar a su lado el tiempo que fuera neceario.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿_Dónde estoy? Solo recuerdo que… rayos no recuerdo nada – dijo _la pelirroja confundida. – _¿Acaso estoy muerta?_ – se pregunto la chica volteando a todo lados. Pero solo se veía ella en una hermosa pradera cubierta por grandes pastizales y con muchos árboles y flores de colores. – _Debo estar soñando_ – se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – No estás soñando Hino Kahoko – contesto una dulce voz infantil. La chica levanto la cabeza rápidamente buscando la voz. - _¿Quién es?_ – pregunto extrañada. - _¿Quién habla y dónde estoy?_ – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de voltear a todos lados.

-Hola Kaho-chan – contesto de nuevo la voz. La pelirroja volteo hacia arriba y vio un pequeño cuerpecito flotante. - ¡Lili! – grito Kahoko abalanzándose sobre la pequeña criatura. – Que bueno que te veo, te extrañe un montón – decía la chica mientras restregaba al pequeño a si mejilla. – Ha… ahí Kaho…-chan demo… me asfixias – respondió la pequeña hada cambiando de color. – Ahh lo siento Lili – se disculpo la pelirroja soltando a la criatura. - ¿Dónde estoy Lili? – repitió la chica nuevamente. – Estás en tu consiente – respondió el hada volando más cerca de ella. - ¿Eh? – pregunto la chica muy confundida. – Veras, como sabrás tuviste un terrible accidente Kaho-chan, al tener ese fuerte trauma, tu conciencia quedo encapsulada por tu cerebro y ahora estas atrapada en tu mente, a menos que puedas salir de aquí y despertar– respondió la hadita con tristeza. Kahoko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en verdad estaba atrapada en su mente. - ¿Y cómo salgo de aquí Lili? – pregunto la chica con la cara llena de confusión. – Bueno… no lo sé, y conestando tu otra pregunta, yo estoy aquí porque siempre he sido parte de ti, bueno… más bien tu subconsciente estaba muy conectado a tu consiente y por eso tienes la capacidad de de poder verme – contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa. Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión del pequeño amigo.

-Sooka – articulo la chica muy quedamente. – Por eso yo soy la única que te puede ver – comprendió la chica mirando al suelo. – Siii tienes un subconsciente bastante despierto aunque seas una despistada Kaho-chan – comento el hada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Nani? – grito la pelirroja atrapando al hada y estirándole las mejillas. – Bhuenjoo… nñooo eshh logg qguee qgueria dheshir – contesto el pequeño con la cara casi deformada por el apretón de la chica. – Mooo Lili hidoii – articulo soltando a la criatura. - ¿Cómo hago para salir? Estoy un poco asustada ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a ver a mi familia y a mis amigos? – dijo la chica tapándose la cara con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Kaho-chan se que podrás salir, solo tienes que concentrarte y visualizar una salida hacia lo que más deseas – contesto el ser dándole pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de la chica. - ¿Concentrarme? – pregunto ingenuamente. – Sii tienes que desear y concentrarte con toda tu alma y asi encontraras la salida – aseguro el hada desvaneciéndose en el aire. - ¿Lili? – pregunto asustada por la repentina desaparición de su amigo. – _Concentrarme_ – pensó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos. – _Lo que deseo_ – se dijo concentrando sus sentidos.

La brisa empezó a soplar y el viento agito su cabello, trayendo consigo un conocido olor, el olor de una colonia que recordaba muy bien, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una silueta inesperada. - ¿Len-kun? – pregunto la chica perpleja. – Kahoko, te estamos esperando, que esperas para estar conmigo – respondió el chico tendiéndole la mano. - _¿Eh?_ – pensó la chica desconcertada. ¿No se suponía que estaba en su conciencia? - ¿Qué está pasando? – murmuro casi inaudiblemente. – Bueno el parece ser parte de tu conciencia y subconsciencia – respondió el hada haciendo que la chica lo mirara como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. – Bueno… tu amor por él no era consciente, es decir… lo amabas sin estar consiente – aclaro el pequeño ser volando hacia la figura del muchacho que se estaba desvaneciendo.

-_Vaya, entonces lo amaba sin darme cuenta_ – confirmo en sus adentros. – Nee… Lili… Ettoo ¿Yo… he sido la única que te ha… podido ver? – pregunto la chica quebrándosele la voz. La hadita la miro con gracia. – Iee, no has sido la única, alguna vez, hace 23 años, una jovencita llamada Miyori Akane, al igual que tu, pensó que estaba loca porque era la única que me veía. Pero con el tiempo se le fue aclarando todo, entro al concurso con el violín que le obsequie al igual que a ti. En el concurso ella se enamoro de un violinista y el también se enamoro de ella pero… al terminar el concurso ella le confesó la verdad sobre su violín, que ella no lo tocaba en verdad, el sintiéndose engañado se enojo mucho, pero por tanto amor que se tenían y por qué Akane practico sin magia, volvieron a estar juntos. Ese es el romance del violín. – concluyo el hada cerrando sus ojos.

-Sugee – articulo la chica con sorpresa. - no imagine que la fuera aceptar después de eso – pronuncio la chica bajando la cabeza. – no sé cómo me habría ido a mí de no haberlo dejado a tiempo para practicar por mí misma, pero ahora no toco del todo bien. – dijo la chica volteando a ver al pequeño ser. – Kahoko ¿Tu amas el violín no es así? – pregunto el hada sorprendiendo a la chica. – Ha… hai – contesto con entusiasmo y confundida por la pregunta. - ¿Sabes? Eso es suficiente para tocar, no basta la técnica o la precisión con la que tocas, si no la pasión con la que la tocas. Tú posees eso, y es suficiente para demostrar que eres un excelente músico.

-Hai arigato Lili – agradeció la chica sonrojándose un poco por el alago. Pero había algo que siempre le había querido preguntar y no se lo respondía como ella quería – Neee Lili… ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? – pregunto mirando a un lado. El hada se le quedo mirando con seriedad – Porque… solo las personas que tienen una conciencia bastante despierta como tú, pueden verme -…- Eres especial Kahoko, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta – agrego Lili con entusiasmo. – Arigato Lili – le agradeció sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron platicando en el hermoso prado, Kahoko todavía no se hacía a la idea de que estaba inconsciente, pero ya se acostumbraría, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y aclarar muchas cosas. Pero tenía que salir pronto de su inconsciencia ya que muchos la esperaban afuera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Wooo está bastante tenso el asunto. Kahoko en coma, los chicos al borde de la preocupación de que despierte y pues los amoríos que no ha aclarado nuestra querida pelirroja. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerlo. DEJEN REVIEWS ^O^**


	12. Chapter 12

**En el capitulo anterior…**

- Eres especial Kahoko, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta – agrego Lili con entusiasmo. – Arigato Lili – le agradeció sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron platicando en el hermoso prado, Kahoko todavía no se hacía a la idea de que estaba inconsciente, pero ya se acostumbraría, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y aclarar muchas cosas. Pero tenía que salir pronto de su inconsciencia ya que muchos la esperaban afuera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tiempo después…

-_Mmmm ¿dondes estoy? ¿Qué paso?_ – se preguntaba el pelirrubio saliendo de su inconsciencia mientras que un rayo de sol se posaba en su rostro. Se quedo mirando al vacio un rato tratando de recordar lo que había pasado – _Lo único que recuerdo fue…_-

_Flashback_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pretendes? –. _

– _Crees que puedes gritarme todo aquello y salir impune – _

– _¿Eh? Lo que te dije es verdad, no me arrepiento de nada –_

– _¿A si? – dijo el chico con un tono malévolo. _

– _Pues supongo que no te importara que yo también te diga y haga lo que quiera contigo, porque no dejas… que te explore un poco Kaho-chi – _

– _¡Ieeee! –_

– _Es inútil Kaho-chii, soy más fuerte que tu –_

_CRAAAAAAASSHHHHHk_

_Fin del flashba_

_-¡Kahoko!_ – grito en sus adentros mientras se incorporaba de golpe y empezaba a sudar frio. Las enfermeras se asustaron ante el arranque del chico y lo trataron de calmar colocándose a lado de el. - ¡Cálmese señor onegai! – pidieron las enfermeras forcejeando tratando de sujetarlo. Kiriya quería ver a Kahoko necesitaba saber que estaba bien – ¡Ieee necesito verla! – grito liberándose a la fuerza de las enfermeras que caían hacia atrás por la repentina fuerza del muchacho. – _Necesito ver si está bien_ – prenuncio corriendo hacia la recepcionista que estaba en el pasillo. – ¡El cuarto de Hino Kahoko por favor, esto es urgente! – le pregunto a la secretaria dejándola desconcertada. – Eh… un momento por favor… cuarto 215 – respondió la recepcionista con una mirada nerviosa por la actitud del chico. - ¡Arigato! – agradeció alejándose deprisa y ya corriendo en busca de Kahoko con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le daba.

-_¡Kahoko! ¡Kahoko! _– repetía el chico en su mente mientras contenía un enorme nudo en su garganta a punto de explotar. – Necesito que estés bien -…-¿Qué horas son? – se pregunto mientras buscaba algún reloj en el pasillo, vio uno y pudo notar que eran las tres de la tarde. – Tan tarde es – se dijo sorprendiéndose por la hora. - ¿Cuántos días llevamos inconscientes? – se pregunto asustado. – Eso no importa ahorita… los mas importante… es… encontrarla – concluía entrando a la puerta de la habitación.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la repentina entrada del chico. – Kaho…ko – pronuncio al ver el cuerpo yaciente de la chica en la cama. – Tu… ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE ¡? – preguntaba Tsuchiura enloquecido de la furia. – ¡Tsuchiura-kun! – gritaron Nao y Mio agarrándolo de los hombros. – No hay que pelear – agrego Nami sujetando con su palma la mano del peli-verde. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto un peli-azul. – No deberías estar aquí después de lo que paso ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? – decía con la cara del mayor asco posible. – Tsukimori-kun, yamete – calmo Kaji con nerviosismo.

-Solo… solo quiero saber cómo… esta – pregunto bajando la cabeza. – Gracias a ti, no del todo bien – pronuncio en lo bajo Hihara de una manera irritada. El pelirrojo solo cerró los ojos recibiendo todo el coraje de las palabras de los presentes. - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto acercando se a la cama de la chica que dormía. – Kaho-sempai lleva así… 2 semanas – contesto Fuyuumi con tristeza y bajando la mirada para evitar las lagrimas. Kiriya sintió como dejo de respirar por un momento, su pulso se acelero y se empezó a sentir mal, como si toda la gravedad del universo lo estuviera aplastando sintiéndose sofocado. – Na…¿Nani? – pregunto desconcertado y con las respiración que podia. – ¿De qué te sorprendes? El impacto que recibieron no fue del todo leve – contesto Len con enfado e ira.

El chic seguía en shock, no podía creerlo, por su egoísmo Kahoko había salido herida y no solo eso sino que también ha estado en estado de coma por su culpa. – Lo… lo siento mucho Kahoko – decía mientras que caia de rodillas y las lagrimas lo empezaban a traicionar. – No pretendía… que esto pasara, menos a ti – confeso sollozando mientras caía con las manos enfrente y se arrodillaba ya sin fuerzas. – ¡Hontoni Kumenasai! – se disculpaba el chico verdaderamente arrepentido. – Lo siento – volvió a decir sollozando.

Las chicas al no soportar la escena empezaron a soltar lagrimas de amargura. Y los chicos se contenían a pesar de las enormes ganas de llorar. – Una disculpa… no le devolverá la conciencia a Kaho-chan – pronuncio Hihara con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. – Es mejor que te vayas – agrego volteándolo a ver con desprecio, algo que jamás había sentido por ninguna persona. Kiriya se levanto aun con lágrimas en los ojos. – No – pronuncio mirando al peli-verde a los ojos. Hihara se enfureció ante la contestación. - ¡No estás en posición de decir nada! ¡Ella está sufriendo por tu culpa! – gritaba con toda la ira del mundo mientras unas lagrimas se empezaban a derramar de sus ojos y acercándose a él para golpearlo. – Clámese Hihara-sempai – decían Len, Kaji y Tsuchiura mientras lo tomaban del cuerpo para que no golpeara al pelirrubio.

-Lo sé, pero si me voy es como decir que Kahoko no me importa – se defendió el chico volteándolo a ver seriamente. – Así que no me iré – puntualiza con ferocidad. Todos se le quedaron viendo con seriedad, lo que había dicho los hizo entrar en razón. – Has lo que quieras – confirmo Len soltando a Hihara. – Nada mas no hagas mas desastre – agrego Tsuchiura soltando al peli-verde y dándole la espalda. – Ha… hai - respondió casi inaudiblemente.

Todos se quedaron voltearon a ver el cuerpo durmiente de la chica que estaba acostado en esa blanca cama de hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Kahoko caminaba en ese prado que al parecer no tenía fin, buscando la salida pero sin ningún resultado. – Ahhhh – suspiro con desgana mientras se sentaba para descansar. – Esto al parecer no tiene fin, llevo caminado 2 horas la menos – decía mientras miraba ese azul cielo que parecía no nublarse jamás. – Quisiera volver a casa – murmuraba bajando la mirada con melancolía. Lili había desparecido después de que hable con él y ni siquiera le había dicho claramente cómo salir.

-_Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí _– pensó volviendo a mirar hacia arriba. - ¿Cómo estarán los demás? ¿Estarán preocupados por mi? – se preguntaba mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, buscando algún signo de vida además de ella. - Supongo que sería bastante improbable – se decía mientras se levantaba. – Sera mejor que siga caminando – decía mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo un sendero que atravesaba el prado.

Kahoko caminaba y caminaba bastante pero no veía ninguna mejora o avance, solo veía los mismo arboles y rocas. - ¡Esperen! – decía deteniéndose de golpe. – Estos… estos árboles y rocas ya los he visto pasar más atrás – concluía mientras volteaba adelante y hacia atrás para ver el camino, y en efecto, estaba caminando en círculo, en un dimensión interminable, una paradoja. - ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo saldré entonces? - se preguntaba ya irritada. – _No lo puedo creer_ – decía mientras se tiraba al suelo rendida. - ¿Qué hare? ¿Acaso no podre salir de aquí? – se decía mientras sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer por las lagrimas. – _No lo entiendo_ – pensaba frustrada la pelirroja.

-Este mundo en mi conciencia y en mi cabeza es bastante complicado –suspiraba mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos. – _Mi conciencia, mi mente_ – repetía inconscientemente. - ¡Un momento! – grito con sorpresa. – Este mundo pertenece a mi conciencia y por lo tanto a mi mente así que… yo lo puedo transformar a mi antojo ¿No? – se decía asombrándose de su pensamiento. – Solo tengo que pensar en lo que realmente quiero – pensaba con emoción y cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse. – Solo tengo que desearlo con todo mi ser – se decía convenciéndose de lo que decia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-Nee minae, ¿saben? He escuchado que la música es un buen método de rehabilitación para los que tiene algún problema – comentaba Nami sacando del trance a todos. Todos la miraron con desconcierto por lo que acababa de decir. – No entiendo que quieres decir – preguntaba Hihara levantando la vista hacia la castaña. – Está hablando de que toquemos música para Kahoko y así ella podrá recuperarse más pronto – repitió Len sin dejar de ver hacia afuera de la ventana. Todos se quedaron atentos escuchándolo. - ¿Eso es posible? – pregunto Tsuchiura con nerviosismo. – Bueno… no lo sé exactamente, lo vi en un programa el otro día, hablaba sobre la estimulación de las ondas cerebrales por medio de la música –agregaba Nami con entusiasmo. - ¿Así como los delfines? – preguntaba Shimizu interesado. – Hai – respondió la chica con una sonrisa seria. – No está de más intentarlo – agrego Kaji con esperanza. – A lo mejor eso puede ayudar a Kahoko a que despierte – comento Kiriya levantándose de su asiento. Todos asintieron aprobando esa opción.

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que Kaho despierte – pronuncio Nao levemente mirando a todos. Todos le devolvieron la mirada dándole a entender que tenía razón. – No te preocupes Kahoko te ayudaremos – decía Mio tomando la mano de la pelirroja. – Todos los días traerá sus instrumentos para tocar alguna pieza para Kahoko ¿Ok? – confirmaba Nami con entusiasmo. – Disculpa – interrumpía el peli-verde. – Yo no puedo traer un piano hasta aquí – decía con perplejidad. La chica se le quedo mirando buscando alguna solución. – Tienes razón – finalizaba rindiéndose, todo soltaron una gotita anime. - ¿Qué tal un teclado? – proponía Nao con entusiasmo. El peli-verde lo pensó un momento. – Mmmm no es lo mismo pero… funcionara ¿Qué opinan? – aceptaba con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron ante la propuesta.

-Ya se termino la hora de visitas – decía una enfermera que entraba para tomar los signos vitales de la pelirroja. – Disculpen – se disculpaba mientras hacia una reverencia y abría la puerta para que se retiraran. – Hai – dijeron todos mientras se despedían de la chica.

-No olviden lo que acordamos, mañana traigan sus instrumentos para tocarle algunas piezas a Kahoko – decía Nami entusiasmada. – Hai – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente…

Todos los chicos después de clase se fueron a visitar a Kahoko como siempre, pero ahora llevaban sus instrumentos y también ahora los acompañaba Ousaki-sempai y Kanazaka-sempai que estaban entusiasmados con la idea de Nami-chan. Todos tomaron el metro y se fueron directo al hospital. Entraron al cuarto de la chica y se prepararon para tocar sus instrumentos.

Hihara con su trompeta, Len con su violín, Tsuchiura con el teclado, Shimizu con su chelo, Fuyuumi con su clarinete, Kaji con la viola y Kiriya con su violín, todos concentrados y mirando a Kahoko con las misma intensidad, con las mismas ganas de que despierte y que vuelva con ellos sana y salva con esa sonrisa que todos ansiaban ver de nuevo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Solo tengo que desear… lo que…quiero – repetía la pelirroja hasta el cansancio pero sin ningún resultado de su esfuerzo. Ella abrió los ojos sin poder conseguir nada de lo que pensaba. - _¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?_ – se pregunto con desgana. – Lo que quiero es salir de aquí ¿no? – se decía tratando de hallar una solución. – Ahhh – suspiro resignada. – No tiene caso – pensó dejándose caer en el pasto. – No tiene sentido – volvía a decir mirando al vacio. – Quisiera… volver a tocar… mi violín – finalizo soltando una lagrima.

En ese instante la lágrima que había caído se elevo y empezó a expenderse convirtiéndose en un gran cristal plano parecido a un espejo, Kahoko se sorprendió ante esa transformación y se levanto de golpe alejándose de la escena. – Que… que está pasando – decía dirigiendo su atención al cristal. La pelirroja se levanto viendo que el cristal no hacia ningún movimiento, se paro en frente de el, ella se reflejaba en el cristal, era hermoso y en el flotaban pequeñas partículas reflejantes en forma de burbujas.

-Que pasara si…- susurro mientras levantaba su mano y la llevaba hacia el cristal, la siguió elevando hasta que su dedo índice estaba a unos milímetros de su reflejo, lo acerco hasta tocar el cristal y de repente este exploto en millones de gotas de agua, dejando en sus manos un hermoso violín de madera. Se quedo sorprendida ante esto pero sabiendo que estaba en su conciencia creyó que todo era posible.

-Sugeee – chillo Kahoko abrazando el violín como si jamás hubiera visto uno en su vida. – No lo puedo creer ¿Realmente esto es lo que quería? ¿Volver a tocar mi violín? – se preguntaba sin dejar atrás la emoción que tenia. – Wow no puedo esperar para tocarlo – puntualizo con entusiasmo y poniendo el violín y sus manos en posición para empezar a tocar el instrumento. – _Ahh como extrañaba esta sensación, no tenía tiempo de tocarlo últimamente_ – suspiro en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esa música? – se preguntaba abriendo los ojos de sorpresa. - ¿De dónde viene? – se pregunto enfocando su oído a la música. Kahoko escucho atentamente a la melodía que provenía de un lugar que no podía encontrar. Cada vez el tono de la música crecía y crecía, ¿Pero de donde provenía? – Esa… esa canción…¡Ave María! ¡Mi primera canción! – Grito exaltada – Pero ¿De dónde viene? – volvió a preguntar.

En eso pudo reconocer los instrumentos – Ahhh – suspiro – El violín de Len, el piano de Tsuchiura, el chelo de Shimizu, el clarinete de Fuyuumi, la viola de Kaji – decía suspirando y deleitándose con la música en sus oídos. – Yo… quiero… tocar con ello – exclamo con ganas. Al momento volvió a optas su posición anterior y empezó a tocar el violín con el ritmo de ellos. – Sugeeee que alegría – decía continuando con su interpretación. – Pero que… - chillo la chica alarmada. Noto que todo se estaba desvaneciendo y ella quedaba en un lugar vacio y oscuro, el suelo desapareció y empezó a caer más y más abajo.

-Kyaaaaaa – grito asustada - ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto con el pulso acelerado y el corazón a mil por hora. – Estas regresando a tu realidad Hino Kahoko – contesto una vocecita detrás de ella. - ¿Eh? Lili – exclamo alegremente. – Lo siento Kaho-chan pero… ya no podre estar contigo, esta es la última vez que me veras. He cumplido mi objetivo y tú fuiste la meta que pude alcanzar – comento el hadita empezando a desbordar lagrimas. La chica se le quedo viendo totalmente perpleja.

-No te entiendo Lili ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto asustada por la actitud del hada. – Que has llegado a amar tanto el violín que ya no me necesitas, en recompensa por tu esfuerzo te regalo este extraordinario don – respondió ya llorando y empezando a desaparecer. – ¿Lili? ¡Lili! – grito la pelirroja tratando de alcanzar al hada, pero esta ya había desaparecido y ella cayó en una luz que la cegó por completo.

Y despertó…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se levanto de la cama de golpe, sudando y respirando agitadamente, todos la miraron en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar, había despertado. - ¡KAHO-CHAN! –gritaron Nao, Mio y Nami al unisono y al mismo tiempo que corrían a abrazar a su amiga que acababa de despertar. Los chicos dejaron los instrumentos de lado y también salieron corriendo para recibir a su querida amiga.

-Donde…- dijo la pelirroja incapaz de completar las frases ya que le faltaba la respiración mientras que sus amigas la envolvían en una cálido abrazo. – Aaayy Kaho-chan te extrañamos mucho, no sabes cuánto – decía Mio entre lagrimas. Kahoko los volteo a ver a todos y vio que ellos asintieron con una sonrisa y una mirada vidriosa, pero su mirada capto a un pelirrojo. – Etou-kun – pronuncio levemente y con una mirada entre perdía y triste. El chico levanto su mirada que hace unos momentos no quería encalarla por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

El chico se inclino – Hontoni Kumenasai Hino-san – pronuncio en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan y se dieran cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba, su orgullo salía sobrando. Ella lo miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió con ternura. – Arigato Etou-kun por la disculpa – respondió la chica haciendo que este la volteara a ver con desconcierto. – Y si, te perdono, todo fue por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – agrego Kahoko con una sonrisa angelical. Todos se le quedaron viendo con una sonrisa y ojos sorprendidos. Era natural que ella lo perdonaría sin ningún remordimiento, así era ella, tan sincera y calida.

-Arigato Kaho-chan – termino el chico sonriéndole a la pelirroja. Esta le correspondió la sonrisa con sinceridad. – Etoo minae… cambiando de tema ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunto la chica a todos. Estos se miraron los unos a los otros con nerviosismo y Kahoko lo noto al instante. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto agobiada. – Bueno Hino-chan llevas… dos semanas ausente, o sea… dos semanas en coma – respondió tristemente Tsuchiura. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa y se quedo sin aliento. - _¿Dos semanas en coma?_ – se pregunto muy asustada y con el pulso ya casi saliéndose de control. – Kaho-chan tienen que tranquilizarte, tuviste un horrible accidente y es un verdadero milagro que estés despierta aquí… con nosotros – dijo Nami con las manos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

- Ha… hai – contesto la chica aun sin poder salir del trance y llevándose una mano a la frente. – Jaja…ja –se rio la chica amargamente. – Creo que no puedo tener más mala suerte ¿No es así? – comento irónicamente soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de melancolía. Todos se estremecieran ante el llanto de la chica. – No fue culpa de Kaho-sempai, además nos alegro estar a su lado todo este tiempo – agrego Shimizu con una sonrisa y hablando claramente. – Es verdad, además no sabes cuánto nos alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotros – comento Kaji con su típica sonrisa angelical. – No deberías estar tan triste – agrego Len minándola a los ojos. Kahoko se enterneció ante los comentarios de los demás, se seco las lágrimas con las manos y los volteo a ver con una sonrisa. – Arigato minae – agradeció la chica.

Unas horas después el doctor y las enfermeras entraron a la habitación para avaluar la situación de la chica, notaron signos vitales normales…- Imposible – dijo el doctor dejando a todo entre asustados y pasmados. – Qu…¿Qué para doctor? – pregunto Kahoko alarmada. – Mmmm… no deberías tener una recuperación tan corta de tus lesiones y fracturas – respondió el doctor volteando a ver a la pelirroja. - ¿Eh? – pregunto Kahoko desconcertada. – Veras, tuviste fracturas severa y varias lesiones, pero ahora… no tienes nada, ninguna fractura y lesiones, solo raspones, parece un milagro – finalizo el doctor dejando a todos en estado de shock.

-Yuujuuuu –gritaron las chicas con emoción. Todos estaban muy emocionados por la pronta recuperación de la chica – Tenemos una chica muy milagrosa aquí, y puedes irte cuando quieras – dijo el doctor dejando la habitación seguido por las enfermeras. - Gracias a Dios que estas bien hijita – pronuncio la mama al borde del llanto. Kahoko le respondió el abrazo y luego abrazo a su padre que la esperaban afuera de la habitación. –Nee oka-san ¿Mi violín sigue en mi donde lo deje? – pregunto Kahoko con una sonrisa. – Hai hija, todo está donde tú lo dejaste – respondió la señora. – Bien ahora vámonos a casa, tengo el auto preparado para irnos. – finalizo el padre con seriedad y alegría.

-¿te veremos mañana en la escuela Kaho-chan? – pregunto Nao con entusiasmo. Kahoko solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa. – Cuídense chicos, se los agradezco mucho – grito Kahoko despidiéndose de todos. Ellos sacudieron la mano para despedirse y se fueron a sus casas, el otro día estaría bien para contar todo lo sucedido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Kahoko iba en el carro viendo hacia la ventana, pensando en lo que había pasado los últimos días, pero lo que más le intrigaba era lo último que le dijo Lili.

_Flashback _

_-Lo siento Kaho-chan pero… ya no podre estar contigo, esta es la última vez que me veras. He cumplido mi objetivo y tú fuiste la meta que pude alcanzar _

_-No te entiendo Lili ¿Qué quieres decir? –_

_. – Que has llegado a amar tanto el violín que ya no me necesitas, en recompensa por tu esfuerzo te regalo este extraordinario don –_

– _¿Lili? ¡Lili! –_

_Fin del flashback}_

Kahoko se estremeció ante el recuerdo, como su pequeño amigo se despedía de ella con tristeza. - ¿Don? – se pregunto la chica cayendo en cuenta de lo último que le había dicho. - _¿A que don se refería Lili?_ – se cuestiono con preocupación y ansiedad. – _A lo mejor todo fue producto de mi imaginación y Lili sigue en la escuela_ – se dijo conteniendo la esperanza. – Debo ir a la escuela – murmuro inaudiblemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo mi amor? – pregunto la mama creyendo haber oído a su hija hablarle. – Oka-san onegai, llévenme a la escuela, necesito saber algo – contesto la pelirroja con nerviosismo. Los papas se quedaron incrédulos ante la petición de la chica. – ¿Para qué quieres ir a la escuela hija? – pregunto el papa un poco desconcertado. – Solo llévenme onegai – volvió a pedir Kahoko con fuerza. – Esta bien, está bien – confirmo el padre dando nueva dirección al carro. – Pero no sé porque quieres ir a la escuela en fin de semana – agrego la mama un poco desconcertada al igual que el papa.

-_Tengo que averiguar si todo lo que me dijo Lili… es verdad_ – pensó volviendo su mirada a la ventanilla del carro. – _Necesito ver a Lili_ – repitió cerrando sus ojos

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al colegio y Kahoko se bajo del carro a toda prisa. - ¡Kaho-chan! – grito la madre alarmada. - ¿A dónde vas? – Kahoko se limito a correr. – Vuelvo en unos minutos, espérenme ahí – grito sin voltea a verlos. Kahoko corrió hasta el lugar donde solía reunirse con Lili, donde le entrego su amado violín y su amada música. - ¿Lili? – pregunto agitadamente. - ¿Dónde estás? – volvió a cuestionar, pero solo había silencio. – Lili en verdad necesito verte – dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo. – Por favor Lili, no me hagas esto – agrego empezando a sollozar. – Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar la música, no puedes abandonarme ahora – confeso ya con lagrimas en los ojos. – Lili…- pronuncio sin dejar de sollozar. – No puedes abandonarme – repitió tapándose la cara para cubrir sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué paso hija? – Kahoko solo siguió caminando al auto sin responder, aun tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. – Hija… – suspiro su mama con preocupación. – Vámonos a casa – propuso el padre abriéndole la puerta a su esposa y a la pelirroja que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Todo el camino a casa fue silencioso, Kahoko no dejaba de ver a la ventana y sus padres estaban más que preocupados por ella.

Llegaron a casa, Kahoko bajo muy deprisa del auto sin decir una sola palabra, entro a la casa y subió las escalera rápidamente, entro a sus cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí quedando pegada a la puerta, se dejo caer al suelo, se sentía tremendamente débil, no podía sostener su cuerpo – ¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? – se pregunto con la mirada en el vacío. Giro su mirada en torno a la habitación y encontró lo que a lo mejor estaba buscando, su querido violín. Se incorporo lentamente sin despegar los ojos del instrumento. - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te toco? – le pregunto de una manera melancólica. La pelirroja lo tomo con sus dos manos y se puso en posición para tocar el instrumento. – Ahhh – suspiro con calidez. Ya podía recordar lo reconfortante que resultaba para ella tocar el violín.

Empezó a mover sus manos interpretando su primera canción, "Ave Maria", pero noto algo distinto en su forma de tocar. La facilidad con la que tocaba las notas, eran perfectas, no notaba ningún error, podía captar como sus sentimientos controlaban su forma de interpretar, el deleite que reinaba en cada sonido que salía del roce del arco con las cuerdas, era simplemente magnifico. Cuando termino su canción, se sintió extrañada y sorprendida por su forma de tocar, lo único que había hecho es dejarse guiar por sus emociones. La pelirroja levanto la mirada hacia afuera de la ventana contemplando la hermosa luna que daba paso a la noche. – Lili… gracias por este maravilloso don – dijo suspirando y dejándose caer en la cama para poder descansar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente…

Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnn

-Mmmmm – …- Ahh maldición es demasiado ruidoso – pronuncio el peli-azul quejumbrosamente levantando una mano para apagar el despertador. Se levanto de la cama lentamente y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió dejando su ropa caer pesadamente hacia el suelo por sí sola, se metió a la ducha de agua caliente, se unto shampoo y se enjabono para luego volver al agua y enjuagarse, se amarro una toalla a la cintura dejando su bien formado torso desnudo, salió del baño y fue al closet para buscar su uniforme, ya una vez que lo encontró, se puso pieza por pieza, después peino y se puso un poco de colonia, ya estaba listo para irse la escuela.

Jamás se había arreglado tanto, pero ahora que conocía a Kahoko tenía razón para hacerlo. Bajo a desayunar a la mesa, sus papas ya estaban desayunando, su papa leyendo el periódico y su mama estaba ayudando a las sirvientas a poner la mesa. El peli-azul se sentó y empezó a comer tranquilamente. – Hijo ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dijo Swan-sensei? – pregunto el padre dejando el periódico a un lado y haciendo que Len se le cortara la respiración. – Ha… hai – contesto Len mirando a su padre. – Es una gran oportunidad la que te ofrece, estudiar en el extranjero es algo inigualable, yo también lo hice…- pero se vio interrumpido por la madre. – Esa es decisión de el SEISOU es una maravillosa escuela donde también puede estudiar – se apresuro a decir la madre dejando al padre con la palabra en la boca. Len se estaba empezando a poner irritado, no quería que ellos eligieran por él.

-Gracias por la comida – dijo el peli-azul levantándose de golpe de la meza. – A hai, demo hijo no has comido casi nada – le dijo la pianista preocupada. – No tengo hambre y no se preocupen me iré caminando – concluyo el chico retirándose a la puerta. – Tal vez no debimos mencionar ese tema, ha estado muy sensible por el accidente que tuvo Hino-san, no podemos presionarlo aun – comento la medre mirando al padre con desconsuelo. – Tiene razón hay que dejarlo ser – acato el padre abrazando a la pianista.

-_No sé qué hacer, si me voy… dejare a de ver a Kahoko, pero si me quedo… no podre desarrollar mis habilidades como violinista… no como yo quiero_ – pensó el chico con desgana. – Quisiera que me partiera un rayo – murmuro con rabia. – Quiero verla… - suspiro el peli-azul con ganas. – _Quiero mirarla a los ojos y besar sus labios, así como lo hicimos en la cabaña, _– pensó empezándose a ruborizar. – _Quiero que sea parte de mí y yo parte de ella _– se dijo volteando su mirada hacia el cielo que estaba despejado.

-¡Hyaaaa! –

Ese grito capturo la atención de Len, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, busco en todas direcciones y los ojos del chico captaron el pelirrojo de su cabello. Corrió en dirección a aquella voz que parecía estar en peligro. – _Noo _– pensó el chico con el pulso acelerado. – _Por favor que este bien_ – volvió a pensar con demasiada ansiedad. Vio como la chica estaba en medio del parque con el uniforme empapado. - _¿Qué demonios? _– se pregunto confundido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Ahmmm- rezongo Kahoko llevándose el brazo hacia la cara para cubrir los rayos del sol que salían de la ventana. Se quedo con despierta con la mirada perdida en el techo, segundos después de levanto para darse una ducha de agua caliente. Se metió al baño y se desvistió, entro a la regadera y encendió el agua caliente, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez del agua, tomo un poco de shampoo con olor a frutas rojas y se lo unto, luego se enjabono lentamente dejando su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de espuma, se metió al agua de nuevo y se enjuago el cuerpo, ya terminándose de bañar cerro la llave, tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella, luego se dirigió al espejo tomo la secadora y seco su cabello, después salió del baño y busco el uniforme en el closet, se lo puso y se fue a peinar de nuevo al baño, se cepillo el cabello y seguido se puso un poco de perfume con olor a jazmín, ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela.

-Oh hija no pensé que irías a la escuela tan pronto después de salir del hospital – comento su madre recibiéndola con una sonrisa. – Bueno no quiero perderme más clases, estoy un bastante atrasada – respondió la pelirroja sentándose en la mesa. El desayuno estuvo tranquilo rieron y se divirtieron. – Bueno Watashi wa iku yo – grit la pelirroja despidiéndose de sus papa. Saló corriendo aun sabiendo que era muy temprano pues normalmente cuando sonaba la alarma se quedaba dormida media hora más.

Prefirió tomar un atajo y de nuevo se fue por el parque de la zona. Se adentro en el, estaba igual de hermoso que siempre. – Sugueee, que hermoso día – suspiro la chica mirando al alrededor. Se metió al pasto para así acortar el camino e irse a través del parque, el lugar parcia muy pasible, pero de repente un montón de agua empezó a salir de pequeño aspersores. – Hyaaaa – grito la chica empapada de agua, salió corriendo a gran velocidad de ahí para ponerse a salvo. – Mooo y me acabo de bañar – se quejo la pelirroja tirándose al suelo derrotada. En ese instante su cuerpo capto la mirada de alguien, de giro para saber quién era y sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa. – Len…-kun – pronuncio la chica mientras el peli-azul la veía sorprendido.

-Anoo…ettoo – decía la chica casi muriendo de la vergüenza. – Pffff jajajajajaja – Len soltó una risotada sin poderlo evitar. Ella sin embargo creyó estar muriendo de pena. –Hidooii Len-kun – dijo la chica levantándose de golpe totalmente colorada. – Gomen, gomen demo… estas muy graciosa, gomen – decía el chico sin poder parar de reír. Ella sin poderlo evitar también se rio, es verdad estaba bastante graciosa, totalmente empapada.

El peli-azul paro de reír y le ofreció su chaqueta con caballerosidad. – Ahh Arigato Len-kun – agradeció la chica tomando la chaqueta. – No hay de que – respondió Len con ternura en los ojos. Los dos se fueron a sentar en una banca para esperar a que Kahoko se secara un poco, estuvieron en silencio un poco de tiempo hasta que Len decidió romper la tensión. – Me han propuesto que me vaya a estudiar al extranjero – confeso el peli-azul con seriedad. Kahoko abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo volteo a ver muy desconcertada, su respiración se acelero y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. – _No_ – pensó con tristeza y todavía sosteniendo la mirada del chico, el chico que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, amaba más que nadie en el mundo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Fiuuuu al fin o termine jaja XD, pero este capítulo, Kahoko despertó y esta mejor que nunca ¿A qué se refiere Lili con un don? Bueno lo averiguaremos más adelante jeje =) y vaya vaya Len no sabe si irse o quedarse para estar con Kahoko que por cierto aun no ha arreglado nada con Hihara Waaaaaaaa XD DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR! ^o^**


	13. Chapter 13

**En el capitulo anterior…**

El peli-azul paro de reír y le ofreció su chaqueta con caballerosidad. – Ahh Arigato Len-kun – agradeció la chica tomando la chaqueta. – No hay de que – respondió Len con ternura en los ojos. Los dos se fueron a sentar en una banca para esperar a que Kahoko se secara un poco, estuvieron en silencio un poco de tiempo hasta que Len decidió romper la tensión. – Me han propuesto que me vaya a estudiar al extranjero – confeso el peli-azul con seriedad. Kahoko abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo volteo a ver muy desconcertada, su respiración se acelero y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. – _No_ – pensó con tristeza y todavía sosteniendo la mirada del chico, el chico que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, amaba más que nadie en el mundo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-A… ¿Al extranjero? – repitió la chica empezando a sudar frio. Len la miro de reojo comprobando su reacción pero no noto mucha diferencia, solo nerviosismo en su voz. – Hai dicen que puedo terminar el semestre y después irme a estudiar a otro lado – confirmo el peli-azul mirando hacia al frente. Kahoko no sabía cómo responder, esa noticia el dejo totalmente en shock – _Se ira y me… dejara… sola_ – pensó la chica con un nudo en la garganta. - _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin confirmo lo que siento? No es justo… _- abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que estaba diciendo. – _Estoy… siendo muy egoísta… él no se merece eso de mi parte… solo… mi apoyo… incondicionalmente_ – puntualizo la chica levantando el rostro hacia el chico que la miraba con seriedad. – O… omedetto Len-kun – articulo la chica escondiendo el dolor en su voz.

Este solo abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por la felicitación de la pelirroja. - _¿En verdad eso es lo que piensas? _– pensó el chico ahora entrecerrando los ojos y viendo de reojo a la acongojada chica. – Hmmm ¿Eso crees? – pregunto el chico con ironía en su voz. Kahoko solo se quedo sumida en su pensamiento tratando de pensar algo coherente que decir – _…claro que… no ¿Cómo podría querer que te fueras? ¿Cómo después de lo que pasamos juntos? _– se decía internamente la chica luchando por no soltar las acumuladas lagrimas en sus ojos. – Es… eso creo… después de todo es una buena oportunidad para que… estudies… de una manera… excelente – respondió la pelirroja volteando su cara hacia un lado para no encarar al peli-azul.

El chico solo se limito a ver al suelo esperanzado de poder escuchar otras palabras como "No te vayas" "Te quiero conmigo, a mi lado", pero al parecer en estos momentos eso es pedir mucho. – Si tu lo dices… supongo… que no estará mal aceptar la oferta – confirma el chico con seriedad en su voz mezclada con un suspiro. Kahoko abrió los ojos ampliamente. – _¿Por qué tiene que decir "si yo lo digo"?_ – se dijo la chica triste y un poco degustada por la decisión que toma el violinista. – No debes de decidir por lo que los demás te digan… si no por lo que tú sientas… no sería justo para ti – finalizo la chica diciendo esto claramente para después salir corriendo apresuradamente.

Len se sorprendió por el comentario y paró en seco viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba corriendo de su lado. - _¿Cómo puede decir eso? fue ella la que me felicito ¿No?_ – se dijo sumido en sus pensamientos. Dicho esto frunció el seño y salió corriendo tras la chica.

-_¿Cómo es posible que sea tan insensible? _– Se dijo con tristeza – _No es justo que me eche la culpa de sus decisiones_ – pronuncio con rabia - _¿Cree que quiero que se vaya? No es posible_ – pensó últimamente tratando de retener con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. De repente sintió como alguien la jalaba por el brazo y la jalaban hacia atrás. _- ¿Eh?_ – pronuncio la chica con los ojos abiertos siendo volteada por la fuerza para luego toparse con la mirada ambarina del peli-azul. - _¿Nani?_ – dijo sin saber lo que pasaba.

-¿¡Crees que puedes decirme eso y luego correr como si nada! – le pregunto el chico tomando a la pelirroja con fuerza de los hombros. - ¿¡Crees que me importa mucho lo que digan los demás! – agrego con furia en los ojos. – Yo… - pronuncio la chica sin éxito por que fue interrumpida - ¡Claro que no, no dejo que nadie tenga influencias sobre mi! – finalizo el chico dejando a Kahoko sin poder articular ninguna palabra. – Yo no… yo no pretendía decir…- – ¿Entonces qué pretendías? – interrumpió el chico volviendo a llamar la atención de la pelirroja. – Yo… solamente… quería… apoyarte – verifico ella posando la mirada en el suelo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas y tratando de evitar hacer contacto con la mirada de él.

-Tsk – pendo Len sintiéndose mal por haber hecho llorar a la persona que más quería. – Lo siento no debí haberme exaltado de esa manera –se disculpo tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y colocando su mano en su cabello para después acariciarlo de adelante hacia atrás como una forma de consolarla. Kahoko se sorprendió ante el abrazo del chico pero no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda ante el cálido gesto por parte de él. – Su… supongo que… es mi culpa… no debí… no debí de haber opinado – sollozo la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico para alejarlo un poco y así poder levantar la mirada. – No te preocupes – la disculpo él con aire tierno mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica. Esta abrió los ojos ante el acercamiento del chico y bajo la mirada para evitar su contacto, Kahoko lo alejo y miro a otro lado poniéndose colorada – Vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no nos apresuramos – comento la chica llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar el nerviosismo. Len entendió el gesto y se rindió. – Si, tienes razón – concordó el también dejando libre a la pelirroja.

Después de que se separaron se dirigieron juntos a la escuela, Kahoko seguía mojada y eso le incomodaba mucho. – _Tendré que ponerme el uniforme deportivo cuando llegue_ – resoplo la pelirroja mentalmente. – _Vaya que vergüenza con Len_ – pensó tornándose colorada al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo la figura del peli-azul. Este sintió su mirada - ¿Qué pasa tengo algo? – pregunto el chico haciendo que Kahoko volteara su cara a gran velocidad. Ella bajo la cabeza y la meneo de un lado a otro respondiendo que no. – Sooka – confirmo Len mirando a la chica con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba apenada y que no querría hablar por nada del mundo. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela.

-Ettooo yo me voy, tengo que ir a cambiar mi ropa jaja – se apresuro a decir la pelirroja despidiéndose de Len. – Ahh hai – contesto el chico dejándose cortar por la situación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_No lo puedo creeeer! Qué pena he pasado con Len-kun_ – pensaba la pelirroja mientras corría a los baños de mujeres a cambiarse de uniforme. – Me lo hubiera querido topar en otras circunstancias - se dijo suspirando mientras entraba al baño.

_Flashback_

– _Me han propuesto que me vaya a estudiar al extranjero – _

_Fin del falshback_

No pudo evitar recordar esas palabras, el hecho de pensar que Len se alejaría de su lado, la sofocaba y le quitaba la respiración. _– Se… ira… y me… dejar_a – pensó desbordando ya las lagrimas que añoraban salir desde hace rato. – _Ieee Len-kun_ – se dijo así misma mientras caía de rodillas y se tapaba el rostro con sus rodillas. – _Porque tiene que ser así_ – pensaba inconsolablemente – _No es justo_ – renegó sollozando. Este pensamiento la hizo reaccionar - _¿Eh? ¿Justo? ¿Pero… en que estoy pensando?_ – dijo mientras se levantaba y se recargaba en un lavabo para observarse en el espejo. – _El puede tener su propia vida, yo… no tengo derecho de entrometerme en sus planes ¿Verdad?_ – se decía mentalmente mientras seguía observando su enrojecido rostro cansado de tanto llorar. – _Iee… yo no tengo… derecho_ – se repitió una y otra vez hasta que se canso.

Termino de observarse en el espejo y se dirigió a un casillero para sacar su uniforme de gimnasia de invierno – Vaya, creo que me dará un poco de calor – se dijo mientras tomaba el uniforme de casillero. Se dirigió a los cubículos del baño y se dispuso a vestirse.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn

-¡OH! Parece que la primera clase ya termino – murmuro un poco sorprendida. – Debo darme prisa – dijo y se empezó a cambiar más deprisa. Una vez ya vertida puso su uniforme mojado en una de las bancas de los cambiadores para que se secara y se fue corriendo a la segunda clase. – _Ojala que el profesor me deje entrar si es que llego tarde_ – pensó frustradamente la chica.

-_¿Uh? ¿Qué es ese sonido? _– se pregunto Kahoko deteniéndose en seco. El sonido se escuchaba lejano, pero por alguna razón era claro para los oídos de la pelirroja que atentamente lo escuchaba. - _¿Qué es ese sonido? _– se dijo tratando de comprender la situación. Volteo a todas partes de los patios pero no encontraba al portador de tan precioso sonido. Después de tanto buscar con la mirada decidió rendirse y entrar a clases antes de que la regañaran por faltar. Pero el sonido no se detenía, seguía ahí, como si el viento se lo llevara y se lo trajera. Kahoko se detuvo en seco para escuchar mas atentamente, pudo captar el sonido de lago suave, notas que salían de la nada, la escancia era diferente, más natural, más fluido.

-_¿Qué será? _– se pregunto ya dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia afuera de las instalaciones. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la mezcla de eso extraños y grandiosos sonidos la guiaran. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en frente de una fuente, la fuente en la que Lili y ella se solían ver para platicar sobre la música, algo… que no volvería a suceder. Esto le trajo nostalgia y una gran tristeza, jamás volvería a ver a su gran amigo tampoco podría darle las gracias de haberle presentado lo que ahora para ella es una de las cosas más importantes en su vida… la música, su gran acompañante.

De nuevo capto esos sonidos que sentía que la envolvían en un aura de paz y tranquilidad. – _Espera esos sonidos_ – Se dijo enfocando aun más su sentido auditivo. – Eso es… - murmuro casi inaudiblemente. – Eso es… ¿todo? – se concluyó interrogándose. Ella había estado escuchando todo a su alrededor, viento, agua, los rayos de sol, pájaros, arboles y cada pequeño detalle que omitía sonido. - _¿Cómo es posible que todo esto tenga tan hermoso sonido? _– se pregunto perplejamente. Es como si toda su vida hubiera estado sorda, cada cosa a su alrededor producía sonidos, se mezclaban entre sí para entonar una hermosa sinfonía, la que ahora deleitaba sus oídos.

-Sugee – suspiro plácidamente. – _¿A este don te referías Lili?_ – pensó sonriendo. – El de escuchar los sonidos más allá de solo la mezcla de diferentes instrumentos – dijo inspirando largamente. – El hecho de escuchar… la esencia de las cosas, cada nota… cada onda sonora – concluyo abriendo los ojos alegremente y volteando hacia el cielo. – Hontoni Arigato Lili – agradeció mientras bajaba la cabeza y seguía sonriendo. – Te prometo que no lo desperdiciare Lili, lo juro – prometió con decisión Kahoko.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-_Debería ya haberme olvidado de Kahoko _– Pensaba un peli-verde mientras caminaba en los corredores del área general. – _Ella está con Hihara-sempai… y no debería tener estos sentimientos hacia ella_ – se decía Tsuchiura frustrado mientras miraba al piso con una mirada vacía y un corazón incompleto. – Quiero… olvidar – pensaba mientras volteaba hacia afuera de la ventana. Y la vio, parada en medio junto a la fuente en la que ella solía estar siempre que tocaba su violín, pero ahora parecía estar disfrutando de otra cosa.

-Kahoko – susurro mientras se pegaba a la ventana y la contemplaba en silencio. - ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi corazón? – se preguntaba el peli-verde al borde de la desesperación. Se quedo un rato allí observándola. – Demonios – se dijo y salió corriendo en dirección de la pelirroja. – Quiero que lo sepas – pensó con decisión. – Quiero decirte cuanto me importas – se repitió el pianista dando. – Quiero que decirte cuanto me importas aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo… al menos podre ya estar tranquilo – finalizo postrándose agotado a unos metro de la chica.

Kahoko al sentir la respiración agitada de alguien se giro y ensancho los ojos al ver al agotado peli-verde. – Tsuchiura-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica acercándose al pianista. - ¿No deberías estar en cla… - …- ¡Escúchame! – interrumpió Tsuchiura en voz alta. - ¿Eh? – contesto la chica paralizada por el peli-verde y su repentina peticion. - ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar la chica ahora con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Solo necesito que me escuches – respondió el peli-verde recobrando la respiración. – Solo eso – Kahoko lo miro interrogante. – E… está bien – acato con una sonrisa. – A Arigato – agradeció Tsuchiura. Los dos se fueron a sentar a la banca que estaba cerca de ahí y así poder hablar más cómodamente. – ¿Se te ofrecía algo Tsuchiura-kun? – pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.

Este se puso un poco nervioso ante la pregunta, había perdido todo el valor que tenia después de todo, confesársele a Kahoko iba a ser la cosa más vergonzosa que jamás hubiera hecho. – Bueno… - respondió sonrojado y nervioso. - ¿Hai? – dijo la chica tratando de que el chico continuara. – Etto… yo quiero… decir… emm… - decía el pianista al punto de explotar de la vergüenza. Kahoko solo lo escuchaba atentamente esperando a que el peli-verde dijera otra cosa. – Veras… que tu… que yo… es que… tu… - tartamudeaba Tsuchiura sin poder conseguir decir lo que sentía.

-Tsuchiura si no estás cómodo diciéndome eso es mejor que no lo hagas – dijo la chica levantándose del asiento y haciendo que al peli-verde levantara la cabeza de golpe y ensanchara los ojos de impresión. - _¿Qué me pasa debería ser más valiente?_ – pensó con furia, se levanto de la banca y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia él para que no se huyera. – Que yo te…amo Kahoko – puntualizo el pianista sosteniendo la mirada de la pelirroja con una increíble intensidad.

-_Que me… ¿ama?_ – se pregunto la pelirroja mientras seguía sosteniendo la mirada tan intensa del peli-verde. – _Eso… eso es imposible ¿Pero cómo?_ – se seguía cuestionando mentalmente. Esta se puso como tomate ante lo dicho y decidió apartar la mirada, la mirada de él la estaba empezando a marear. – Y…yo – pronuncio Kahoko con nerviosismo. – N… no se… que d… decirte etto… - tartamudeaba la chica a punto de desmayarse de los nervios. – Yo… tu sabes que… - …- Lo se estas saliendo con Hihara-sempai – interrumpió el peli-verde. – Pero eso no es impedimento para que yo te confiese lo que siento ¿O sí? – Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho.

_Flashback_

– _Yunoki-sempai yo ya tengo en este momento a alguien en mi vida y es Kazuki, tu mejor amigo – _

– _No me importa – replico Yunoki. _

– _Que seas novia de Kazuki o de otro me da igual, lo único que quiero es a ti –_

_- ¿Lo comprendes? -_ aclaro Yunoki haciendo dejar en claro a la chica.

_Fin del flashback_

Esas palabras le habían hecho acordarse de Yunoki-sempai, pero a pesar de que Kazuki era su mejor amigo no se limito a hacer lo que se proponía conmigo. Kahoko se quedo callada con los ojos cerrados pensando en todos los mementos que paso con Tsuchiura. Sabía que eran muchos, el la había apoyado como nadie más lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo… sus sentimientos hacia el eran como los de un hermano mayor y nada más.

-Lo siento Tsuchiura-kun, no puedo corresponder porque… tu para mi… eres como un hermano mayor – respondió la pelirroja encarando al peli-verde con una mirada llena de seguridad y seriedad.

Este abrió los ojos grandes ante la respuesta, sabia la respuesta, no podía impedir sentirse un poco decepcionado, le había dolido. – Un hermano mayo ¿eh? – murmuro el pianista resoplando suavemente. – Hai – contesto Kahoko mirando hacia abajo evitando que el viera su cara triste. – No entiendo cuando empecé a darte esa impresión – Agrego Tsuchiura con otro resoplido. Ella se quedo estática ante el comentario. – Bueno… no al principio – confeso la chica tornándose colorado y encogiéndose de hombros.

Tsuchiura volteo inmediatamente hacia la pelirroja después de escuchar esas palabras. - ¿Hontoni? – pregunto el chico todo perplejo. Kahoko solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza arriba y hacia abajo. – Veras…al principio, mentiría si te dijera que no me ponías nerviosa con tu cercanía pero… me fui acostumbrando a ti y… te convertiste en un hermano mayor para mí – respondió la chica aun con la cara colorada. El peli-verde solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que decía. – Supongo que debí de darte una buena impresión - Bromeaba el peli-verde. – Jajaja claro que si – confirmo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Así estuvieron riendo y platicando hasta que la campana para el almuerzo sonó.

-¡Vaya ya es tarde! – dijo la chica saltando de impresión. – A hai, me dio gusto hablar contigo Kahoko – comento el peli-verde con una sonrisa. La chica se le quedo mirando perpleja – A mi también – respondió sonriendo. – Bueno ya me voy – se despidió Tsuchiura sacudiendo la mano.

Kahoko se quedo parada en la fuente pensando, Tsuchiura se le había confesado y ella no podía confesársele al chico que amaba. Pero tenía que arreglar su asunto con Kazuki-kun, no podía estar más tiempo con alguien al que no amaba, si dejaba pasar más tiempo él y Kahoko saldrían mas lastimados, y eso era lo último que quería. – Kazuki-sempai…- susurro en voz baja. – ¿Si? Kaho-chan – le contesto una voz detrás de ella. Esta se giro y se encontró con él. – Kazuki-sempai – pronuncio seriamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos momentos antes…

-Mmmm_… quiero ver a Kaho-chan pero… últimamente la he notado bastante rara conmigo_ – pensaba el trompetista mientras veía a través de la ventana del salón de clases. - _¿¡Estará enojada conmigo!_ – pensaba el peli-verde empezando a sudar frio. – _¡Noooooo no quiero que eso paseee!_ – gritaba el chico mentalmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza de atrás hacia delante de la desesperación. – _Tengo que saber si hice algo mas_ – pensó inquieto – _Pero no la vi llegar a la escuela_ – suspiro mentalmente – _Debo de hablar con ella _– concluyo calmadamente después de todo el relajo mental que tenia.

Tiiiinnnnnn

-Ah! La campana del almuerzo sonó – dijo felizmente el peli-verde y salió corriendo para buscar a Kahoko en donde siempre se solían ver. – _Espero que este allí_ – se dijo el chico un poco nervioso. Salió a los jardines y se dirigió a la fuente en la que ellos pasaban los recesos normalmente.

- A mi también – Dijo un voz femenina. - _¿Eh? ¿Esa es la vez de Kahoko? _– Se pregunto el trompetista alegremente. – Kaho... ¿Eh? – se interrumpió al ver que Kahoko se despedía de Tsuchiura. – Kazuki-sempai – le oí susurrar. Había susurrado mi nombre, estaba pensando en mí. - ¿Si? Kaho-chan – respondió. Ella se giro sorprendida encarando al peli-verde. – Kazuki-sempai – respondió ella seriamente. – _Me ha llamado ¿sempai? ¿Qué no habíamos quedado que no más formalidades?_ – se dijo mentalmente un poco molesto. - ¿Pasa algo Kaho-chan? – pregunto el peli-verde tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación. – Te he notado extraña… últimamente – confeso Kazuki poniendo cara triste.

Kahoko solo se limito a seguirlo mirando con una expresión seria y dolida. – Tenemos que hablar Kazuki-sempai – respondió la pelirroja captando la atención de trompetista. Este levanto la mirada muy sorprendido por la actitud de su novia. - ¿Ha... Hablar? ¿D… de qué? – pregunto nervioso. Kahoko se quedo callada un momento y bajo la mirada. – De nosotros – dijo tranquilamente. Kazuki se empezó a poner incomodo y a preocuparse, la actitud de Kahoko no parecía la misma que de antes. - ¿De nosotros? – cuestiono quebrándosele la voz. – Hai – susurro débilmente.

-Lo siento Kazuki-sempai – Puntualizo la chica levantando el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko POV

-Lo siento Kazuki-sempai – me disculpe empezando a desbordar unas cuantas lagrimas. Sabía que esa disculpa no era suficiente para pagarle todo el tiempo que desperdicio en mí, no era suficiente. – Lo siento mucho – me volví a disculpar esperando a que dijera algo y así poder continuar.

-¿Por qué pides disculpas? – me pregunto, oía como se le estaba quebrando la voz con esa pregunta. A él también le dolía ese "lo siento", ese "lo siento" que no se merecía para nada en el mundo. – Porque… ya no puedo… - la voz se me quebró, no pude contener el sollozo de mis lágrimas. – Porque yo… yo ya no puedo estar… contigo Kazuki-sempai – lo dije posando mi mirada en el suelo por lo miserable que me sentía, nunca imagine que el dolor fuera tan insoportable, me estrujaba el corazón.

No oía ningún ruido, ninguna respuesta por parte de él, mi mirada seguía en el piso, no quería encararlo, era demasiado doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo era necesario, yo no lo amaba de esa manera. – Pfff Jajajaja – oí como soltó una risotada y se tomaba el estomago con los brazos. - _¿Eh?_ – estaba asombrada por esa actitud tan inesperada de su parte, ¿Se estaba riendo de mi? - ¿Kazuki-sempai? – pregunte sin poder salir de mi perplejidad y levantando mi mirada hacia él. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – que pregunta tan estúpida, era claro que no se sentía bien, lo que acababa de decir le ha afectado.

-Kaho-chan… ¿Por qué? – me pregunto mirando con los ojos llenos de dolor y con una agonía indescriptible. Me crispe ante esa mirada de sufrimiento y a punto del llanto, me sentía pésima, una basura. – Porque…- pronuncie sin poder decir más, mi cabeza estaba en blanco. – Yo… - susurre bajando la cabeza con los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos, sentía la resequedad en ellos. – Yo… sin darme cuenta… – logre decir con trabajo. - … te estuve utilizando cruelmente sempai – finalice para después morderme el labio inferior intentando contener el dolor que provocaba el decir esas palabras tan dolorosas pero tan ciertas… yo lo había utilizado.

-¿Kazuki? – pregunte levantando mi mirada hacia él. – Kaz… - me inmute, era lo último que querría ver en toda mi existencia, los ojos de una persona preciada para mi, estaban desechando lagrimas de dolor y amargura y solo por mi culpa. No podía desviar mi mirada de sus lagrimosos ojos, estaba asustada definitivamente, de su futuro odio hacia mí por lo que le había hecho. – No llores, por favor, perdóname, no puedo seguir así, el hecho de que tu estés conmigo solo terminara lastimándote, porque yo…- me calle, lo último que iba a decir, no estaba segura si decirlo, pero tenía que dar un motivo razonable, no podía dejarlo en ascuas. – Porque yo… - dije quedamente. – Porque yo… amo a alguien más – confesé tirándome al suelo arrodillada.

Fin de Kahoko POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Porque yo… amo a alguien más – confeso la pelirroja cayendo al suelo arrodillada y tapándose la cara para evitar las lagrimas. - _¿Qué ama… a… alguien más?_ – se pregunto interiormente el trompetista. No lo soportaba, el hecho de que Kahoko amara a alguien más que no sea yo hacía que me hirviera la sangre de celos, ira y dolor. Me acerque a ella con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y me hinque enfrente de ella. Kahoko levanto la mirada para encarar al peli-verde. – Kazuki… -…- Shhh, no digas nada – interrumpió el trompetista posando un dedo en los labios de la pelirroja. – No quiero ninguna explicación ni nada – agrego el chico con una sonrisa. – Y en lo que a mí respecta, jamás me utilizaste, de hecho me hiciste el hombre más feliz el mundo – corrigió el peli-verde posando una mano en la mejilla de la chica. – Solo te pido un último favor – pidió sosteniendo la mirada de la pelirroja con seriedad y ternura. Este se quedo callado y luego hablo - ¿Puedo darte un último beso? – Kahoko abrió los ojos ante la petición, no podía decirle que no, no después de lo que ella le había hecho. – Hai – respondió la chica sonriendo con los ojos empapados.

Kazuki se acerco a la cara de la pelirroja y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica. Ella se sorprendió al ver que no fue en los labios como él lo solía hacer. - ¿Kazuki-sempai? – pregunto la pelirroja extrañada. El peli-verde se levanto y le sonrió. – Solo quiero este recuerdo para mí – contesto el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Adiós Kaho-chan, espero que seas feliz con quien amas – se despido dejando a Kahoko totalmente en shock.

Ella sonrió y dejo salir más lágrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor y también alegría. – Adiós Kazuki-sempai, gracias por todo – susurro soltando un sollozo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-_¿Dónde estarás Kahoko_? – pregunto el peli-azul cansado de estar buscando a la pelirroja por todas partes, además tenía que hablar con ella asuntos del festival del Pétalo Musical, iba a ser pronto y tenían que ponerse a ensayar rápidamente. De repente se detuvo en seco. - ¿Me pregunto si…? – se dijo tomándose la punta de la barbilla con la mano. Salió caminando rápido hacia los campos, paso por las canchas de futbol y se dirigió al lugar donde ella siempre suele esta cuando algo la inquieta. Llego al lugar y efectivamente estaba allí pero, no en la situación exactamente esperada.

-¿Kahoko? – preguntó alarmado Len al ver a la chica en el suelo de rodillas llorando. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – exclamo asustado. - ¿te duele algo? – volvió a preguntar esta vez levantando la cara de la chica para comprobar su estado. Esta lo miro en silencio dejando resbalar sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. – Es solo… - pronuncio bajando la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa? – cuestiono el peli-azul inquieto. – Acabo de… terminar con… Kazuki-sempai – confeso levantando la mirada con desconsuelo. – Y… emm… le dije que… - pero se cayó sin terminar la frase. – Len se quedo en shock ante lo que acababa de escuchar, ella ahora era libre. - ¿Qué le dijiste? – dijo el alentándola a terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Le dije que… amaba a alguien más – susurro poniéndose colorada y levantando la mirada para observar los ojos dorados del peli-azul. Len se quedo hecho de piedra no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – _Ella ¿Termino?_ – se pregunto sin poder salir del asombro y con los ojos casi salidos de orbita. – C… com –…- No me preguntes que paso, solo te puedo decir… que fue doloroso para ambos – interrumpió Kahoko Volteando la cara hacia otro lado. – Hmmm… hai – respondió el chico bajando la mirada. – Pero tengo una duda – dijo tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos. – ¿De quién estas enamorada? – pregunto todo colorado.

Kahoko se quedo paralizada ante la pregunta pero luego una sonrisa se formo en su rostro húmedo de lágrimas. – Pues ¿Quién crees? Tu tontito – respondió ya tan colorada como un tomate. Len no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. – Jajajajajajaja ¡Rayos! – exclamo alegremente el peli-azul. – Que pasa – miro la chica interrogante al peli-azul. – Que me siento tan feliz que podría morir ahora y no arrepentirme de nada – Respondió con una grata sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Kahoko lo miro apantallada, jamás había visto la violinista tan feliz y diciendo ese tipo de palabras, agacho la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza pero fue levantada por las manos de Len. – No ocultes tu rostro, lo amo más que a nada – rezongo para luego posar sus labios encima de los de la pelirroja. Fue un beso muy tierno, se sentía tan bien, los dos estaban en perfecta sintonía como si nada en el mundo existiera más que ellos dos, solos y felices. Pero al minuto se separaron por falta de aire.

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo Kahoko – agradeció Len con la misma sonrisa tan despampánate. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate ante el comentario pero también sonrió. – Y gracias a ti por existir – respondió la chica con una sonrisa angelical. Len se quedo espectador por tal cumplido, nadie jamás le había dado las gracias por su existencia. – Para servirte – dijo el peli-azul poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica. Los dos no podían ser más felices.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Waaaaaaaa siento haberme tardado tanto por para subir el siguiente capítulo, pero es que la escuela me quita todo mi tiempo o.**

**¡Kahoko termino con Kazuki! Si que tuvo valentía para terminar con semejante criaturita ajaja, pero al final quería estar con quien más amaba. **

**Ojala que les haya gustado, me falto un poco de imaginación para hacer este cap y por eso tarde mas pero prometo hacer el siguiente mucho más interesante jojojojo. DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI QUIEREN UNA OPINION DE LO QUE QUIEREN QUE HAIGA EL PROXIMO CAP CHAAOOO Y SIGAN LEYENDO ^O^.**


	14. Chapter 14

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo Kahoko – agradeció Len con la misma sonrisa tan despampánate. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate ante el comentario pero también sonrió. – Y gracias a ti por existir – respondió la chica con una sonrisa angelical. Len se quedo espectador por tal cumplido, nadie jamás le había dado las gracias por su existencia. – Para servirte – dijo el peli-azul poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica. Los dos no podían ser más felices.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-Oba-san, me iré a estudiar al extranjero de nuevo… como lo propusiste, es verdad que no tengo un futuro aquí – dijo el peli-morado bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. – _Ya no hay más futuro para mí aquí_ – pensó derrotado y con desgana. – Te lo advertí desde el principio Yunoki, pero no me quisiste escuchar – arremetió la señora con enojo. – No quiero que me vuelvas a desobedecer ¿Entendiste? – advirtió la abuela mirando a Yunoki con unos ojos calculadores y fríos. – Si, señora – contesto Yunoki levantando la mirada con un orgullo más que fingido.

Yunoki no había ido a la escuela en las últimas semanas, se había enterado del accidente de Kahoko y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí para saber si ella, la chica que añoraba ver, estaba bien, realmente, después de su rechazo quedo una cicatriz muy profunda en el pecho del peli-morado. Pero su sola presencia haría sospechar a muchos por lo que había pasado semanas atrás con la desaparición de Kahoko en el bosque, ya no quería problemas con ella y decidió no asistir al hospital.

Se fue a su habitación y se hinco en el pequeño pasillo que daba vista al jardín, se quedo observando al vacio, sentía que nada tenía sentido, sentía que su mera existencia no tenia rumbo, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo salir de ese vacío que parecía imposible llenar? – Kahoko… - susurro inconscientemente. Este se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decir, parecía que la única manera de llenar un poco ese maldito vacio era al menos verla por última vez, antes de irse para tal vez no volver. – Quiero verte por última vez mi Kahoko – murmuro sonriendo. – Eso me bastara para continuar con este infierno – finalizo bajando la mirada aun sonriendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Kahoko y Len se dirigieron a la sala de prácticas y así ensayar para el festival del Pétalo Musical.

La pelirroja estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo se las iba arreglar para encarar a Kazuki-sempai después de lo que le había dicho. Len la noto un poco inquieta y decidió preguntarle qué pasaba. – ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto bastante nerviosa – Kahoko levanto la vista para ver al peli-azul. – Bueno… yo… no se… etto – tartamudeo la chica intentando decir lo que quería. Len pudo notar lo que le pasaba, después de haber terminado con Hihara-sempai ¿Cómo iba a tener fuerzas para encararlo de nuevo?

-No te preocupes, se que él te comprenderá, no es el tipo de personas que guardan rencores – animo el peli-azul tratando de contentar a la chica. Ella lo miro con sorpresa, tenía razón, Kazuki-sempai no era ese tipo de personas. – Arigato Len-kun – agradeció sonriéndole al chico. Este la miro perplejo. - ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – pregunto sonrojándose violentamente al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja. – Bueno… ¿será porque siempre me estas apoyando y me estás dando apoyo? – respondió la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Len estaba atónito, él pensaba que no lo que había hecho por ella no era la gran cosa, pero para ella significaba mucho. – Jaja de nada – contesto también sonriendo. Así estuvieron, sonriéndose y platicando sobre distintas cosas, fueron por sus instrumentos a los casilleros y luego se dirigieron a la sala de prácticas. – Buenas tardes – saludaron Len y Kahoko cuando llegaron.

Ah estaban Fuyuumi-chan, Shimizu-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, Kaji-kun, Kanazaka-san y Ousaki-sempai, pero faltaba alguien más… Kazuki-sempai. Kahoko bajo la mirada al no ver al peli-verde entre ellos, ¿La estaría evitando? – Buenas tardes – contestaron todos saludando a la chica.

-Qué bueno que llegan ya era hora, necesitábamos a los dos violinistas, ¡debemos dar paso al festival del Pétalo Musical! – se apresuro a decir Kanazaka-sensei con la cara de chiste y exageración. Y los volteo a ver de reojo en símbolo de burla. A todos se les salió una gotita estilo anime. – Bueno que les parece si empezamos con la practica – propuso Ousaki-sempai a los chicos. – Hai – contestaron todos animados. – Hai…-susurro Kahoko un poco desanimada, eso no paso desapercibido por Len y Tsuchiura.

-Bueno empecemos – dijo Kanazaka-sensei dando un aplauso. – Esperen, no piensa esperar a… Kazuki-sempai – interrumpió Kahoko con un semblante preocupado. – Bueno… veras… lo vi hace unos minutos y me dijo si estaba bien saltarse esta práctica, parece que se sentía mal por algo – respondió Kanazaka-sensei mirando de reojo a la pelirroja. – Sooka – susurro frustradamente la chica poniendo una mirada triste. – _Me está evitando, era obvio_ – pensó conteniendo las lágrimas. – Bueno, si no les importa hay que empezar – insistió el adulto tratando de captar la atención de los estudiantes.

Todos se pusieron en posición de orquesta, Tsuchiura con el piano, Shimizu con su chelo, Fuyuumi con su clarinete, Kaji con su viola, Len con su violín y al mismo tiempo Kahoko con su violín también. – Bien entonces empecemos con la interpretación "Primavera de Antonio Vivaldi" 1, 2, 3 – dirigió Kanazaka-san. Len y Kahoko empezaron las notas ya que lo principal en ese interpretación eran los violines. Como Kanazaka y Ousaki querían ver más desempeño por parte de Kahoko le habían dejado unas partes difíciles de la interpretación, querían que ella destacara también.

Kahoko lo volvió a sentir, la misma sensación de esta mañana, esas ondas sonoras que llenaban su cuerpo de distintas vibraciones y la hacían escuchar tantos sonidos, para ella era realmente reconfortante escuchar toda esa diversidad de sonidos juntos, se estaba empezando relajar bastante, sintió que todo el estrés y la tensión fue disminuyendo, también sintió como las notas a su alrededor empezaban a flotar alrededor de ella, era realmente mágico, podía interpretar cualquier nota que quería a la perfección, reconocía cada sonido y cada roce del arco con las cuerdas del violín, simplemente todo se sentía perfecto.

Los demás también sintieron esa liberación de energía y presión en el momento en que Kahoko empezó a tocar el violín de esa manera tan despreocupada. Kanazaka y Ousaki no cabían en sí de tan magnífica interpretación, Kahoko se estaba acercando a la perfección, los sonidos que emitía con su violín eran magníficos.

Len la volteo a ver de reojo a la pelirroja y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la magnífica postura de la chica, todo en ella era perfecto, su música y si personalidad. El peli-azul se sentía tan bien de estar tocando a su lado. La música hacía eco en toda la habitación, las ondas sonoras viajaban a un ritmo pasivo e inquebrantable. Los violinistas finalizaron con la última partitura magníficamente. Se detuvieron y soltaron un sonoro suspiro. – B… - murmuro Kanazaka sin poder articular nada. – Braviiiiiiisimooooo – grito emocionad por la hermosa partitura que acababan de interpretar. – Estuvieron excelente chicos – felicito Ousaki a todos. – Pero, en especial tu Kahoko, tu progreso con el violín es realmente impresiónate me dejaste atónito, te acercase mucho a la perfección – agrego al pelirrojo emocionado. La chica se sonrojo violentamente por el comentario – Pa… para nada, pero gracias – respondió bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Es verdad Kaho-chan – confirmo Kanazaka volteando a ver a la chica seriamente. – Tu progreso con el violín es realmente sorprendente, estas tocando al nivel de Tsukimori-kun – elogio el adulto sin quitar su mirada seria. Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario ¿Ella estaba tocando al nivel se Len? ¿Cómo era posible? – Creo que esta exa…- …- Yo no lo creo Kaho-chan, realmente toco a la perfección hoy – interrumpió Ousaki dándole la razón al sensei.

-Es verdad… Kaho…-sempai – confirmo Shimizu con una sonrisa. – S… si yo opino lo mismo Kaho-sempai – opino Fuyuumi sonrojándose. – Tu progreso es maravilloso – elogio Kaji sonriendo angelicalmente – Arigatou minae – agradeció la pelirroja con la cara totalmente colorada. – Pero ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa Kaho-chan? – pregunto Kanazaka interesado. – Como es que desarrollaste esa manera de tocar después de que tuviste ese terrible accidente – interrogo el maestro sin poder de salir de esa duda tan grande que tenia.

Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos, no les podía decir que una pequeña le había otorgado tan maravilloso dos. – _Como se los digo son sonar como una loca_ – se dijo empezando a sudar frio. – Bueno verán…- articulo quedamente. – Yo… estuve practicando mucho antes de ese accidente – mintió nerviosamente esperando que alguien se la creyera. – Mmm sooka pero aun así me parece extraño a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta y eres toda una genio para la música Kahoko – simpatizo Kanazaka con una sonrisa. - ¿Yoo? ¿Un genio? Para nada Kanazaka-sensei – dijo la chica moviendo las manos como loca y poniéndose toda colorada. – Yo creo que tiene razón Kanazaka-sensei, hasta a una persona que lleva años practicando como yo le cuesta llegar a tal perfección y tu tan solo en un año has llegado a casi alcanzarla – agrego Ousaki muy emocionado.

Kahoko se estaba meriendo de los nervios y de la vergüenza – ¿Yo? ¿Una genio de la muisca? – se repetía sin poder creerlo. – Ya se – interrumpió Kanazaka-sensei el pensamiento de la chica. – Te hare un test – propuso felizmente. – ¿Eh? – dijeron todo en shock. – Sii asi podre saber si eres realmente un genio, nada me haría más feliz que tener un genio de la música como alumno – dijo el maestro saliéndole estrellitas de los ojos. – Ahh – dijeron todos saliéndoles una gotita estilo anime.

-Bien, siéntate aquí – dirigió el adulto a la pelirroja - ¿Ahora? – rezongo la chica algo nerviosa. – Sí, quiero que intentes tocar el piano – ordeno Kanazaka con una sonrisa. - ¡¿Ehh? – se alarmo Kahoko – Es imposible jamás he tocado el piano – protesto la pelirroja totalmente nerviosa. – No te preocupes Tsuchiura tocara para ti y tu trataras de tocar la misma melodía – propuso el adulto haciéndole una seña al peli-verde para que se acercara y tocara el piano. – No te preocupes lo harás bien – susurro el chico a Kahoko. – Ha… hai – contesto la chica bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Tsuchiura se sentó enfrente del piano y empezó a interpretar a Debussy, claro de luna, una melodía suave para ella. Kahoko cerró los ojos intentando captar cada sonido y en efecto, ellos llegaban a ella como si fuera el aire que respiraba, las notas giraban a su alrededor haciéndola asimilar cada sonido, abrió los ojos y observo la rapidez de los dedos del pianista, como se movían en cada tecla, produciendo distintos sonidos con cada una de ellas, graves, agudos y en sintonía, las posición del cuerpo, los pies y las manos, todo encajaba perfectamente.

La chica se dejo guiar por los sonidos y las notas, una Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do Re, cada una de ella producía un sonido tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan congruentes.

Tsuchiura dejo finalizo la pieza y se levanto, Kahoko abrió los ojos y se quedo contemplando al piano con seriedad, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en el pequeño banco. Estiro sus manos y se puso recta, de nuevo cerro los ojo, en su mente podía ver cada nota y cada posición, cada sonido emitido. La pelirroja aun con los ojos cerrados poso sus largos dedos en las teclas y toco, sintió cada tecla bajo sus dedos, cada sonido producido, era el correcto, no había error, las notas de su cabeza llegaban a ser interpretadas a la perfección por sus manos y sus sentidos. – Esto es… perfecto – pensó plácidamente mientras era observada por siete pares de ojos completamente en shock.

-E… ella esta… to… tocando el piano – susurro Tsuchiura incapaz de contenerse del asombro. – No lo puedo creer – se dio Ousaki impresionado y con los ojos muy abiertos. – Es… como un… milagro – agrego Fuyuumi tapándose la boca de lo shockeada que estaba. – Ha… hai – asintió Shimizu igual de paralizado que los demás.

Len no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, ella realmente estaba tocando el piano y lo hacía como si alguna vez lo hubiera practicado, era lo más impresionante que había visto en toda su vida. – Hermoso…- murmuro atónito sin poder quitar los ojos de la chica. – Jajaja Sugeeee – exclamo el sensei todo emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Kahoko toco la última nota y abrió los ojos, era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, se levanto del asiento y volteo a ver a sus compañeros que seguían en shock con una mirada seria. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, todos estaba en shock incluso Kahoko. – Supeeer Braaavooo – grito Kanazaka-sensei emocionado. – No puedo creer que tenga una genio de la música como alumna, eso me hace sentir bastante honrado Kaho-chan – agrego el maestro intentando romper el hielo.

-Eso fue maravilloso Kaho-chan – elogio Kaji con la cara sonrojada y muy emocionado por lo que acababa de ver. - ¿Eh? – articulo la chica despistadamente. – Yo no… sé lo que… hice realmente – confeso la chica girando la mirada a otro lado ocultando su sonrojado rostro. – Eso solo nos muestra que tan extraordinario es ese don que tienes y que tan misterioso es el mundo– dijo Ousaki intentando calmar la situación con una sonrisa de lado. Kahoko lo volteo a ver abriendo los ojos como platos y sin poder borrar el sonrojo de su rostro. – Ahh Arigato demo… yo no… se que como tomar esto realmente – confeso la pelirroja bajando un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar de ver al sempai. – No es necesario, no lo comprendas, no necesitas, solo disfrútalo – dijo Kanazaka-sensei tomando la atención de la chica.

-Eso sí, quiero saber ¿Cómo interpretas los sonidos y las notas? – pregunto Tsuchiura también interesado. Kahoko se alarmo un poco ¿Cómo interpretaba los sonidos y las notas? - _¡¿Cómo voy a saber?_ – se dijo entrando en un shock mental. – Bueno…- articulo la pelirroja bastante insegura. – Etto… creo que… simplemente emm… llegan a mí como si, como si me rodearan, cada sonido y cada nota tiene su propia esencia y su principio al igual que el sonido, cada onda sonora emitida me causa, no lo sé, es como si yo ya supiera el significado de cada sonido cuando lo escucho, es muy complicado de explicar – contesto la chica con un resoplido.

-Lo que tratas de decir es que simplemente… entiendes la música no por su estructura, escritura y sonido si no por… su esencia y su propósito en cada instrumento – intento decir el maestro. – Hai, pero, no solo en los instrumentos, en realidad puedo sentir la música en muchos lugares, en el viento, en el agua, en los arboles, en la tierra y todos los lugares en cada cosa que produce ondas sonoras, la música está en todas partes, solo hay que poner atención y saber escucharla – puntualizo la chica dejando a todos los demás paralizados por lo que acababa de decir. – Oye Kaho-chan ¿Crees poder tocar cualquier instrumento con solo escucharlo una vez? – pregunto Kaji un poco emocionado. Kahoko ensancho los ojos como platos. - _¿Qué creen que soy una especia de fenómeno o qué?_ – pensó un poco enojada. – No lo sé supongo que podría pasar lo mismo que con el piano, pero no estoy segura – corrigió Kahoko tratando de evitar algún malentendido. – Pero por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así – dijo la chica bajando la mirada. – No quiero que nadie se entere – pidió mirando a todos seriamente.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es un extraordinario don Kaho-chan! – exclamo Kanazaka un poco frustrado. La pelirroja se quedo callada un momento. – Por que este al que le llaman don, no quiero que se haga público, quiero que ellos, los que no saben, lo descubran… oyéndome tocar, quiero que sepan que no fue ésta habilidad la que me ayudo, si no el hecho de que yo me esforcé por ello – finalizo Kahoko dejando a todos en shock. Cualquiera quisiera ser elogiado por algún don, pero ella quería ser elogiada por su esfuerzo y dedicación. – _Realmente eres maravillosa Kaho-chan_ – pensó Len con una sonrisa.

– _No cabe duda que enamórame de ti no fue un error, nunca me arrepentiré_ – se dijo a si mismo Tsuchiura. – _Kaho…-sempai_ – también pensó Shimizu muy emocionado por lo que dijo la pelirroja. – _Realmente envidio tu coraje Kahoko_ – elogio el peli-rubio en su interior a la chica.

-De acuerdo ¿Por qué no? Además seria un poco complicado para ti ya que te intentarían transferir de área – concluyo Kanazaka rascándose la cabeza. - ¿De qué habla Kanazaka-sensei? – pregunto Kahoko interrogante. – Bueno, no todos los días descubrimos un genio de la música en SEISO, si supieran ese detalle te transferirían de inmediato a el área de música – respondió Ousaki interrumpiendo al maestro. – Sooka – suspiro Tsuchiura dejándose caer a un banco. – Y ¿Por qué no han transferido a Tsuchiura? – pregunto Kahoko algo alarmada. El peli-verde casi se cae del banco por el comentario. – Por que Tsuchiura-kun solo sabe tocar el piano y algunos del departamento general también lo hacen, pero en tu caso es diferente, tú podrías tocar el instrumento que quieras en unos instantes Kahoko – contesto el desaliñado profesor viendo de reojo la expresión en shock de la chica.

-mmmm… – pronuncio la pelirroja bajando la cabeza avergonzada. – No se avergüence Kaho-sempai… es un… regalo del… cielo – agrego Shimizu con una sonrisa angelical. Todos se quedaron mirando tiernamente a Kahoko por el comentario del peli-rubio. – Su… supongo que tienes algo de razón Shimizu-kun – agradeció la pelirroja por los ánimos que le daba su amigo. – Solo… tendré que adaptarme a esto… esto es nuevo para mí – confeso la chica poniendo una cara un poco triste. – No te preocupes te apoyaremos – respondió Len con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

Todos e incluso Kahoko se sorprendieron ante la sonrisa del peli-azul. – Vaya parece que hasta las piedras como tu sonríen de vez en cuando – se burlo Tsuchiura poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabezo y mirando al peli-azul de reojo. A este se le frunció el seño del enfado – A quien le llamas piedra perdedor – argumento Len con una vena en la frente. – ¿Nani? A quien llam….-…- Ya es suficiente – interrumpió Kanazaka-sensei separando a los dos que estaban a punto de cometer asesinato.

Los dos se separaron con desgana y una venita en la frente. – _Vaya que es un idiota_ – pensó Len cerrando los ojos de furia y mirando a otro lado. – _Solo en un imbécil y un presumido _– se dijo Tsuchiura mirando de reojo al peli-azul. A Kahoko le salió una gotita estilo anime en la nuca y suspiro resignadamente. – _¿Cuándo será el día que estos dos se lleven bien?_ – pensó con una media sonrisa en rostro.

-Bueno ya basta, creo que hemos concluido con este ensayo – interrumpió Kanazaka-sensei con un rostro que denotaba desesperación. - ¡Ah! Por cierto Kaho-chan dile a Hihara-kun que tiene que venir al próximo ensayo – pidió el sensei con seriedad. – Ah… hai sensei – respondió la chica, estaba distraída no quería encarar a Kazuki-sempai tan pronto… no después de lo que había pasado. Len pudo notar la cara afligida de la chica.

-Bien vámonos – dijo Len tomando a Kahoko de la muñeca y sacándola fuera de la sala. – Shooto Leeen! – Exclamo la pelirroja alarmada – ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mosca le pico a Len-kun? – pregunto Kanazaka rascándose la cabeza. – _Len_ – pensó Tsuchiura viendo de reojo con el seño fruncido como los dos salían de la habitación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

_-¿Cómo estará ella ahora mismo? … supongo que actuara muy a la defensiva cuando la vea después de lo que paso_ – se decía el peli-morado mientras viajaba en el asiento trasero de la limusina.

– _Es normal… que me tema… es norma_l – pensó tristemente mirando hacia la ventana. - _¿Eh? ¿Con que aquí estabas Kahoko? _– exclamo Yunoki al ver a la pelirroja que salía de la puerta principal pero… estaba acompañada por Len, uno de sus grandes rivales no solo en la música sino también con el gran amor que tenia.

– _Parece que Len está haciendo un buen trabajo en mantenerte feliz ¿Eh Kahoko?_ – pensó el peli-morado un poco mosqueado. – _Me pregunto ¿Cuánto te durara?_ – murmuro con una mirada maliciosa.

-Acerca la limusina a la entrada de la escuela por favor – ordeno Yunoki al chofer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

– Shooto Leeen! – Exclamo la pelirroja alarmada. – _Todos son una bola de idiotas en especial Tsuchiura – _Exclamo el peli-azul en sus pensamientos. - ¡¿Len? – volvió a gritar la chica que seguía siendo jalada por el chico. – Se burlan de mi, como si fuera a permitir que… - -¡LEEEEEEEENNN! – grito Kahoko soltándose del agarre del chico. Este se sobresalto ante el grito y dio un saltito del susto. - ¿Na..nani? – pregunto sobresaltado y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchabas Len-kun? – resoplo la ojiambar con una mueca torcida. - ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Que no te dabas cuenta de que me estabas jaloneando muy fuerte? – le reclamo la pelirroja con una pequeño puchero. Len se quedo mirando la muñeca que se agarraba Kahoko, esta roja por la fuerza que le había aplicado. – Ahh… gomen nasai… no vi que te estaba lastimando… gomen – se disculpo en peli-azul poniéndose la mano en la nuca y bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzado.

Kahoko observo como Len se disculpaba, estaba avergonzado y parecía que algo lo perturbaba un poco. - ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación y acercándose un poco al chico. - ¿Eh? – articulo ante la pregunta. – Yo estoy… - pero se quedo de piedra cuando Kahoko se le acerco y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y acerco su rostro con gesto preocupado - …bien – término el chico suspirando al ver tal imagen tan cerca de él. – Oii Kahoko – pronuncio Len con una mirada soñolienta. - ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa reconfortante. Len se quedo contemplando un poco su rostro. – Eres preciosa – contesto el ojiambar con una delicada sonrisa.

Kahoko no supo que responder, de golpe se puso como tomate y empezó a sentir mucho calor la cercanía entre ambos cuerpo era mucha. – Nee Kahoko…¿Watashi ga anata ni kisu? – pregunto el peli-azul con una mirada muy seductora y unos ojos que encandilaba a cualquiera. Kahoko se paralizo ante la pregunta - _¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso?_ – pensó ahora casi con su cabeza al borde de la explosión. - ¿Nee? – volvió a insistir Len poniendo una mirada más que sexy. Kahoko ya no hallaba que hacer, le sudaba las manos de los nervios y sus piernas se estaban poniendo muy débiles hasta el borde de caer.

-Ettoo… supongo que… no habrá… - susurraba la chica, pero Len ya se estaba acercando lo suficiente como para casi tocar sus labios.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – pregunto una voz más que conocida para los ellos. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y se separaron de golpe ante el llamado, se voltearon y abrieron los ojos aun más. - ¡¿Yunoki-senpai? – exclamo Kahoko alarmada por la repentina aparición del peli-morado. - ¿Qué haces aquí Yunoki-senpai? – reprocho Len con una mirada más que llena de resentimiento.

-Oi oi Len-kun, no te pongas así, solo vine hacer una parada – respondió Yunoki con un tono burlesco y volteando a ver a Kahoko, esta se percato y se violentamente se puso colorada. – Jejej parece que todavía no pierdes tu lado inocente ¿No es así Kahoko? – comento el chico riéndose un poco. Kahoko bajo la cabeza avergonzadísima. Len se percato de la incomodidad por la que pasaba Kahoko y decidió intervenir. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yunoki-senapi? – cuestiono una vez más el peli-azul.

Yunoki pareció haberse enfadado ante la interrupción del chico. – Y te lo dije ¿No? Vine a hacer una parada – respondió devolviéndole una mirada llena de discordia. Len no se quedo atrás. – Bueno… si ya hiciste la parada ¿No sería mejor que te retiraras? – propuso el peli-azul empezándose a desesperarse. El peli-morado se estaba aguantando las ganas de contestarle de una manera inimaginable, pero se contuvo ya que estaba en presencia de la chica que más amaba y le debía respeto. – Muy gracioso Len-kun pero no vengo de pasada por casualidad – dijo posando la mirada hacia abajo y dejando a los dos jóvenes dudando. – Veras… vine a verte a ti Kahoko – confeso Yunoki volteando a ver a la pelirroja que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-¿A… mi? – respondió Kahoko paralizada. Len noto el nerviosismo y la incomodidad en la chica - ¡No! Primero sobre mi cadáver antes de que vuelvas a siquiera ponerle un dedo encima – exclamo el peli-azul con una gran ira acumulada y poniéndose en medio de Yunoki y Kahoko. – No te apresure a sacar conclusiones tan irracionales, no pienso tocarla y por favor ¿Podrías quitarte de en medio? ¿No ves que con la que quiero hablar es Kahoko? – contesto el peli-morado de una manera irónica. – Eres un mal…- - ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió Kahoko con un grito. Los dos se asustaron ante el grito y voltearon a ver a la chica que tenía un semblante muy preocupado. – N… no deberían pelear, ya basta de esta tonta discusión – decía la chica tratando de hacer entra en razón a los dos chicos.

Cuando ya había captado la atención de los dos y dejaran de pelearse soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Yunoki-senpai ¿De qué quería hablarme? – pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que Len abriera los ojos como platos. Yunoki volvió su mirada a ella, seguía igual de inocente pero tan segura de lo que hacía. – Bueno… lo que quería decirte antes de ser interrumpidos – comento Yunoki y mirando de reojo a Len, provocando que este hiciera un semblante molesto. – Que si podrías ir a cenar conmigo mañana en la noche – puntualizo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Nani? – pensó la chica un poco asustada. Len también se sorprendió ante la propuesta del senpai - ¿Después de lo que paso aun viene con el descaro de pedirle que vaya a cenar con él? – se dijo Len al límite de su cordura y a punto de agarrar a golpes a ese sujeto.

-¿Qué me dices Kahoko? – pregunto Yunoki con una encandiladora sonrisa. - ¿Aceptas? – Kahoko no hallaba que hacer, el hecho de estar a solas con él la atemorizaba de sobremanera. – Yo… yo creo que - - Por favor – interrumpió el peli-morado con un rostro suplicante. – Solo te pido eso, nada mas eso te juro que será la última vez que te pediré algo así, por favor – suplico de nuevo el flautista agravando mas su afligido y desesperado rostro. Kahoko se sentía aturdida, no quería aceptar del todo la propuesta de Yunoki, pero al ver su rostro tan desesperado no podía decirle simplemente que no. La pelirroja volteo a ver al ojiambar por un poco de consuelo pero vio que este estaba con su rostro sombrío y volteando hacia un lado.

-Está bien, acepto Yunoki-senpai – Acepto Kahoko con un rostro serio. Len se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso - _¿Ella… acepto irse a cenar con él? _– pensó muy agitado. - ¡Ah! Gracias Kahoko, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – exclamó Yunoki con una delicada sonrisa. – Hai, Arigato Yunoki-senpai – confirmo la chica con serenidad. – Bueno nos vemos mañana, te pasare a recoger a tu casa a las 7 – propuso el peli-morado con una cara llena de felicidad. – Hai, adiós – finalizo la chica. – Adiós – se despidió el flautista, y le dio órdenes al chofer de que arrancara.

Len no aguanto las ganas de gritar de pura ira, se volteo a Kahoko y la agarro del brazo para luego irse caminado muy rápido a un lugar donde pudiera estar con ella a solas. – Len-kun me… me lastimas – decía la pelirroja que estaba siendo jaloneada muy fuerte. Así siguieron todo el recorrido hasta que el peli-azul encontró un parque, ya era de noche así que estaba vacío. Jaloneo a la chica hasta llegar a unas bancas detrás de unos arbustos muy crecidos, quería asegurase de que nadie los viera. Jalo a la chica y la sentó en la banca de un tirón – Kyyaa – exclamo quedito Kahoko asustada por la actitud del chico. Len quedo parado enfrente de ella y agarrando sus manos con fuerza aprisionándolas en la sentadera de la banca. - ¿Le…Len? – pregunto la chica un poco espantada y poniendo una cara de nervios.

¿Cómo se le ocurría prestarse a ir con él a cenar? Pensaba Len muy encorajinado, no cavia en si tal respuesta. – Kahoko… ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte a cenar con él? – pregunto Len con la voz casi quebrada. – Len… - - ¡Responde! – grito el peli-azul interrumpiendo a la chica y poniendo aun más fuerza en su agarre. - ¡No puedo creer que hayas accedido a ir a cenar con el después de lo que te hizo! – exclamo con un poco mas de fuerza. Kahoko estaba abrumada ante esa actitud del ojiambar. – Len déjame explicarte… - - ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota? – volvió a gritar Len con mas ira, pero también abrió los de sorpresa al oír lo que le había dicho.

Kahoko se quedo de piedra ante esas palabras, jamás la había insultado y gritado de esa manera, estaba asustada y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Len seguía en shock por las palabras tan hirientes que le había dicho a su amada. – Lo… lo siento Kahoko – se disculpo el chico. La pelirroja levanto la vista percatándose de la disculpa de Len y empezando a derramar lagrimas de tristeza.

-Pero cada vez que te habla ese sujeto me acuerdo… de lo que te hizo – dijo Len volteando a ver a la chica con un rostro que denotaba dolor. – Len-kun – pronuncio Kahoko en un pequeño sollozo. – Yo… cada vez que me acuerdo… siento tanta impotencia y… la verdad… no quiero perderte Kahoko, ¡No quiero perderte por nada del mundo! – confeso el violinista con los ojos vidriosos. Kahoko estaba paralizada ante las palabras del peli-azul, y no pendiendo más soltó mas lagrimas y se abalanzo contra el chico para abrazarlo.

-¡Yo también Len!, no quiero perderte, te amo tanto – sollozaba Kahoko dejando a Len sombrado. – Pero, tengo que hacer esto si quiero dejar la cosas en claro con Yunoki-senpai – puntualizo la ojiambar observando al peli-azul con una mirada llena de ternura y tristeza. Len se quedo hipnotizado ante su rostro, después bajo un poco la mirada – Esta bien, lo entiendo, creo que tienes razón – concluyo Len poniendo sus ojos en la mirada tan brillante de la chica, para luego quedarse los dos mirándose el uno al otro.

-Nee Kahoko – pregunto el chico captando la atención de la pelirroja. – ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – respondió la violinista. - ¿Watashi ga anata ni kisu? – dijo Len haciendo que Kahoko se pusiera colorada, luego ella se percato de la posición en la que estaban, tirados en el suelo y ella encima del peli-azul. - ¡¿Eh? – grito Kahoko levantando su cuerpo de encima, pero Len la tomo de la cintura y la puso debajo del. – Hyaa – exclamo la chica por el jalón. – Déjame besarte, mi ángel de la música – dijo Len con una voz cargada de sensualidad y ternura. – Ah… hai – respondió la chica sin poder responder ante su conciencia, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por él y su voz, lo amaba profundamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Watashi ga anata ni kisu: ¿Puedo besarte? w jaja por los que no saben lo que significa aquí está traducido. ¡Waaaa siento mucho no haber actualizado! pero la escuela ya saben quita tiempo y vida ¬¬*. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Yunoki ya aparece y es está a punto de irse al extranjero, pero ya veremos luego que pasa. **

**En este capítulo también se pueden ver lo poderosos celos de Len kyaaaa jajaj, bueno me despido y espero tener el siguiente cap muy pronto ya que vienen las vacaciones y ahí sí, tendré más tiempo de escribir. Cahoo y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA! ^0^**


	15. Chapter 15

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-Nee Kahoko – pregunto el chico captando la atención de la pelirroja. – ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – respondió la violinista. - ¿Watashi ga anata ni kisu? – dijo Len haciendo que Kahoko se pusiera colorada, luego ella se percato de la posición en la que estaban, tirados en el suelo y ella encima del peli-azul. - ¡¿Eh? – grito Kahoko levantando su cuerpo de encima, pero Len la tomo de la cintura y la puso debajo del. – Hyaa – exclamo la chica por el jalón. – Déjame besarte, mi ángel de la música – dijo Len con una voz cargada de sensualidad y ternura. – Ah… hai – respondió la chica sin poder responder ante su conciencia, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por él y su voz, lo amaba profundamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko seguía en trance, la cercanía de sus cuerpos la ponía muy nerviosa y por ello se estaba acalorando. Estaba totalmente a merced del peli-azul, no quería que este momento se acabara, se sentía maravillada con la actitud de Len, tan atento, tan protector, tan suyo… pero algo la incomodaba, algo que no la dejaba disfrutar completamente los momentos con Len, en eso Kahoko abrió los ojos del susto - _¿tan mío?_ – pensó angustiada. _– El… todavía no es mi novio y… no deberíamos actuar como tales, esto es un error_ – se dijo tristemente para luego poner sus manos en los labios del chico que ya estaban a escasos centímetro de los de ella.

Len abrió los ojos confundido por como actuó la muchacha - ¿Te pasa algo Kahoko? – pregunto el violinista tratando de comprender la situación. – Pensé que estaba bien si te podía besar – dijo un tanto decepcionado. Kahoko se le quedo viendo quitando sus manos de la boca del chico. – Yo también pero… creo que no está bien – confeso la pelirroja empezando a incorporarse para sentarse en frente del chico. – Creo que nos estamos apresurando… y es algo… que no quiero – puntualizo la chica bajando la mirada. Len no entendía la situación, estaba totalmente perdido. – ¿¡Me estás diciendo que ya no me quieres! – exclamo el peli-azul tomando a la muchacha de lo hombros para que lo volteará a ver.

-¡Si es por lo de ahorita n…no te preocupes! ¡Todo…- - ¡No es eso! – Interrumpió Kahoko con un rostro que denotaba más que aflicción. – No es… eso – volvió a decir murmurando y bajando el rostro. Len no entendía lo que pasaba, ¡hace un rato ella dijo que si a que si la podía besar y ahora le tapa la boca y le dice que es muy apresurado! – No te entiendo Kahoko, si algo te incomoda ¿Me lo podrías decir para yo solucionarlo? – pregunto el peli-azul un tanto triste. Kahoko no sabía que responder, o más bien si sabía pero el miedo a decirlo era mucho más grande que su coraje. – Yo… - susurro casi inaudiblemente. - ¿Hai? – le incito a continuar el muchacho. – Yo… no se… creo que… lo de besarnos y eso… ahorita… no es el momento apropiado – logro decir la chica muy nerviosa y quebrándosele la voz. - _¿Qué no es el momento?_ – se pregunto el violinista extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas Kahoko? – volvió a preguntar aun mas confundido. - ¿Entonces cuando lo es? – cuestiono captando la mirada impresionada de la chica. – Len…- resoplo Kahoko triste. – Acabo de terminar con Kazuki… ¿Lo recuerdas? Creo que le debo un poco de respeto al menos – confeso Kahoko bajando la mirada. Len abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. – _Es verdad ellos acaban de terminar hoy _– se dijo mentalmente. Kahoko seguía con la mirada baja esperando el veredicto del violinista. – _Espero que no se enoje, primero le acepto una cita a Yunoki-senpai y ahora le digo que no quiero que me bese, de veras me estoy pasando de mala_ – pensó la chica conteniendo las lágrimas.

Len observo como el rostro de la pelirroja se contraía de la pena y la tristeza, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre la razón y los sentimientos. - ¿Has aguantado mucho hasta ahora no Kahoko? – dijo el chico sonriendo. Kahoko levanto la mirada impresionada por el comentario. - ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto un tanto confundida. – De todo en realidad, el concurso, Yunoki, el accidente y muchas cosas más que no me puedo imaginar – confeso tomando el rostro de Kahoko en sus manos. – Creo que tu deberías perdonarme por mi actitud, no era consciente de ello, de que te sentías mal por haber terminado con Kazuki-senpai, lo siento mucho, perdóname – agrego haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara atentamente. – Len…- susurro Kahoko con una sonrisa. – Arigatou Len – agradeció la muchacha poniendo su mano sobre la cálida mano del peli-azul. – Arigatou gozaimasu – volvió a repetir derramando una pequeña lagrima.

-De nada – dijo el violinista abrazando a la chica para poder sentir su aroma y su calidez. – Te quiero Kahoko y no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar para que estés conmigo – murmuro en el oído de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se pusiera colorada violentamente. – Ha…hai, yo también te quiero Len – concordó Kahoko devolviendo el abrazo. – Gracias por entender – agradeció nuevamente la chica recargando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del peli-azul. Este se sentía tan cómodo con la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su adorada Kahoko. – _Ahhh… Kahoko espero tenerte a mi lado siempre_ – suplico el violinista mentalmente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-_Kahoko… te extraño tanto _– decía mentalmente el peli-verde agachando el rostro para ocultarlo en la sombras mientras deambulaba por las calles. – _No te quiero perder Kahoko_ – se repetía muy afligido. – _Quisiera que todo volviera al principio… de cuando estábamos juntos_ – pensaba muy sumergido en su mente mientras caminaba distraídamente.

– _Tu… y yo querida Kahoko_ – susurro para sí mismo después de derramar una solitaria lagrima. El trompetista se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas y se sorprendió – Lágrimas…por que… te extraño – dijo derramando mas lagrimas traicioneras y saliendo corriendo para poder disimular su contraído rostro por el dolor.

-¡Te amo Kahoko! – grito mentalmente mientras llegaba al lugar donde siempre solía ver la puesta de sol mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba resbalar las lagrimas por sus mejillas. – Lo siento Kahoko hip... hip…- sollozo tristemente.

– Sera difícil olvidarte…hip… hip… después de todo… fuiste grande en mi vida Kahoko – confesaba mirando al cielo para poder encontrar una estrella fugaz que le concediera ese tan añorado deseo, aun sabiendo que ese tipo de milagros no existe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-_Ya son las 8:17 _– pensó el peli-morado algo molesto. – _La abuela me reprenderá por llegar 17 minutos tardes_ - se dijo mientras suspiraba resignado. – _Ni hablar… valió la pena la tardanza_ – pensó sonriéndose a si mismo mientras se bajaba de la limusina para entrar a casa.

Yunoki entro a la casa y seguido entro a su habitación para quitarse el traje que traía y ponerse un kimono bastante elegante. - _¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado con mi Kahoko después de que la deje?_ – se pregunto un poco preocupado. – Len parecía bastante enojado – susurro algo divertido. – Eso es bastante molesto… que alguien te quiera apartar de mi Kahoko – se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y recordaba en su pensamiento la seriedad que denotaba el rostro de la chica. Este contrajo el rostro de la ira y en un arranque de furia golpeo el espejo hasta hacerlo trizas. – No es justo que cambies tu actitud conmigo y con otros seas distinta – dijo aun mirándose a los pedazos de espejo que quedaron impregnados en el tapiz. – No lo es – repito observando su mano que estaba sangrando por el impacto con el espejo.

-Me pregunto… que es lo que de verdad sientes por mi Kahoko – murmullo el flautista para luego darse media vuelta y abandonar la habitación dejando todos los cristales rotos esparcidos por la alfombra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-Nee Len… - pronuncio la pelirroja tratando de zafarse del abrazo del chico y poder llamar su atención. - ¿Mmh? – respondió el viendo hacia el rostro de la chica para poder escuchar atentamente. – Ettoo… bueno… ¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Ya es muy tarde – dijo la muchacha haciendo una mueca. - ¿Ah? – contesto confundido. - ¿Tarde? – dijo y levanto la muñeca para poder ver la hora en su reloj. - ¿Pues qué hora… - Len se quedo de piedra cuando vio la hora. - ¿¡Ya son las 8:30! – exclamo exaltado y levantándose rápidamente haciendo que Kahoko lo mirara divertida.

-Jaja parece que se te paso el tiempo ¿Nee? Perfecto-san – comento la pelirroja muy divertida por la actitud del muchacho. Len se le tiño la cara de rojo por el comentario, pero luego vio la manera de vengarse por haberlo llamado Perfecto-san, no lo dejaría así. – El tiempo vuela y se detiene cuando estoy contigo Kahoko – contraataco el violinista jalando a la chica con por la muñeca para que se levantarla y abrazarla contra su pecho. - ¿Huh? – exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose más colorada que un volcán en erupción. Len vio la reacción de la chica y no pudo contener una risa.

-Pfff… jajajaja tu rostro es bastante divertido – rio Len bastante divertido. Kahoko se puso aun mas colorada por el comentario del peli-azul y se retiro del abrazo. – ¡Mooo… Len! – exclamo la muchacha molesta por la risa del violinista. – Jajaja… sumimasen… pero… jajaja… es muy cómico ver tu rostro todo colorado – confeso aun riéndose. Kahoko se puso más colorado si es que podía – Hidoii Len – exclamo Kahoko muy molesta y avergonzada mientras se volteaba e inflaba la cara.

-Jaja lo siento ya no me reire… pero es tu culpa por llamarme Perfecto-san – dijo Len tomando la mano de la chica para que lo encarara. – No soy perfecto – agregó el peli-azul mirando a la chica intensamente a los ojos.

Kahoko no podía salir de su profunda mirada, estaba hipnotizada por aquellos hermosos ojos ambarino que la daban a entender todo el amor que sentían por ella. Pero ella…

_Flashback…_

_-Kaho-chan… ¿Por qué? – _

_Fin del flashback_

Kahoko se crispo y abrió los ojos como platos al recordar los dolidos ojos de Kazuki-senpai derramando lagrimas por su culpa. – _No tenía derecho a pedirle disculpas_ – pensó la muchacha desconectándose del mundo. – _No puedo perdonarme a mi misma… ¿Cómo ose el pedirle disculpas?_ – se repetía la chica como si estuviera en un circulo vicioso. Len noto el sombrío y nervioso rostro de la chica, de repente cambio su gentil rostro a uno con una enorme preocupación. - _¿Kahoko?_ – se pregunto asustado cuando la empezó ver temblar.

-_No tengo derecho a ni siquiera verle a la cara_ – pensaba afligida. – _Soy un monstruo sinvergüenza _– se insultaba mientras seguía temblando. – _Tengo miedo…_- - ¡Que te pasa Kahoko! – exclamo el peli-azul sacándola de sus profundos y adoloridos pensamientos. Este tomo el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos para comprobar que estaba bien – Kahoko ¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar más nervioso. La muchacha seguía en su trance, oía y sentía como Len la llamaba… pero ella por alguna extraña razón no reaccionaba, se sentía como una basura.

-¡KAHOKO REACCIONA! – grito Len zarandeando a la muchacha. Esta ante el jalón pudo reaccionar y salir de la inmersa y profunda pesadilla en la que se encontraba dentro de su mente. – Le… Len… - pronuncio quedamente. - ¿Qué te paso? Estabas completamente perdida hace un momento, no reaccionabas – explico el peli-azul preocupado. Kahoko solo se quedo seria escuchando lo que decía el chico. – Lo… lo siento es que… me acorde de algo… bastante triste – confeso la chica bajando la cabeza. Len la miro interesando - _¿Algo doloroso?_ – se dijo. - ¿Quieres contármelo? – propuso con una tierna sonrisa.

Kahoko levanto el rostro para poder responder pero solo se limito a negar con la cabeza. – No es necesario, solo es… lo que paso con Kazuki-senpai – confeso bajamente. Len se sorprendió, es verdad hoy habían roto ella y Kazuki-senpai, pero eso a él le convenía a pesar de que a Kahoko le doliera tal separación. – No te puedo decir que también me pone triste… - pronuncio captando la confundida mirada de la chica y volteándola a ver para continuar. - … lo cierto es que por un lado me duele verte sufrir… pero por otro lado me alegra un poco y es que no podía soportar la idea de que alguien te besara o te tocara, que estuvieras a lado de alguien que no fuera yo – finalizo Len dejando a la chica paralizada por las palabras. El peli-azul se acerco a la violinista y la envolvió en un cálido y fuerte abrazo de nuevo.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, como ya te dije Kazuki-senpai lo entenderá – murmuro Len consolando a la pelirroja. Kahoko seguía en shock por las palabras del violinista ¿De verdad la amaba tanto? La muchacha se separo y se paró de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla al peli-azul. Len parecía que había recivido una descarga eléctrica y abrió los ojos como platos por la reacción de la chica. – Na…nani – tartamudeo muy nervioso. Kahoko solo sonrió angelicalmente. – Arigatou Len – le agradeció muy feliz.

El peli-azul parecía que estaba en las nubes y solo por haber recibido esa pequeña muestra de afecto por parte de ella, de verdad que lo traía loco. – D… de nada – contesto desviando la mirada para disimular su sonrojo. – Bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde – puntualizo Kahoko tomando a un sonrojado Len de la muñeca para ir a la central del tren y al fin ir a casa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente…

-_Mmmhhh ¿Qué hora es?_ – Se pregunto la pelirroja mientras unos rayos de solo se posaban en su cara – Espero que no sea tarde – murmuro tomando el reloj despertador. - ¿¡HUH! – exclamo levantándose de golpe de la cama. – ¡Ieeee! ¡Solo tengo 20 minutos para llegar al colegio! – grito asustada mientras sacaba el uniforme y se trataba de peinar al mismo tiempo. – Uhhgg… Odio que esto pase ¿Por qué no sonó el maldito despertador? – maldecía mientras terminaba de "arreglarse", se lavo los dientes, tomo su maletín y el violín y salió. - ¡Watashi wa iku yo! – dijo Kahoko despidiéndose de sus padres dejándolos desconcertados.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? – pregunto el padre confundido.

- Todavía falta 1 hora y media para le escuela – confirmo la mama también confundida. – ¿Tendrá algo importante que hacer para que ni siquiera haya tomado su desayuno y llevado su bento? – decían los padre mientras de miraban desconcertados a la puerta de entrada.

-_Oh no no no no no ¡No quiero llegar tarde!_ – pensó Kahoko toda alarmada mientras corría a toda velocidad. – Kahoko seguía corriendo ignorando las extrañas miradas de los demás. – _Si llego tarde el profesor me regañara y me dejara en el pasillo todo el día_ – lloriqueaba la pelirroja mientras soltaba una marea de lagrimas. A los 10 minutos después de estar corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello Kahoko llego al colegio. – _¡Safe!_ – pensó Kahoko exclamando en su interior y abriendo la puerta corrediza de su salón para entrar. - ¿Haa? – dijo viendo que el salón estaba completamente vacío. – ¿Dónde están todos? –se cuestiono dejando su maletín en su lugar y sacando el celular para ver la hora. -_ ¡Shimattaaaaaa!_ – la ojiambar se quedo de piedra. – ¿Son las 6:01 a.m.? – se pregunto frustrada. – Maldito despertador debió haberse descompuesto – sollozo cómicamente dejando caer un mar de lágrimas. –

-Bueno…¿Qué podre hacer? Todavía queda una hora para que las clases inicien – se dijo cerrando los ojos pensando. – ¡Ah! Iré a tocar mi violín a la azotea – se propuso contenta. La pelirroja tomo su violín y se fue a la azotea. Cuando entro pudo notar el excelente clima que hacia – Waaaau ¡Que buen tiempo hace hoy! – decía mientras la brisa alborotaba sus cabellos y refrescaba su cara.

-Yooosshh – exclamo tomando su violín y poniéndose en posición para tocar. – _Ahora… "Primavera de Vivaldi"_ – pensó con una sonrisa. Kahoko empezó a rozar el arco con las cuerdas produciendo un encantador sonido, mientras tocaba el violín el tiempo salía sobrando, pasaba como si fuera el viento. Las notas que emanaba el instrumento hacia gozar los oídos de la muchacha y en ella explotaba la sensación de tocar mas y mas, de no parar y seguir siempre, le encantaba esta sensación, así siguió hasta que la partitura finalizo.

– Ahhhh – suspiro la chica cuando termino la interpretación.

-Siempre me siento mejor cuando toco el violín, cuando escucho la música, siento que todo va estar bien – se confesó muy felizmente. ¿Mh? ¿Qué hora será? – se preguntó ansiosa. – Waa ¿¡Ya son las 6:30! – grito sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando esta uno entretenido con algo que le apasiona. – Buen es mejor que entre al salón, a lo mejor Mio-chan y Nao-chan ya llegaron – se decía la violinista saliendo de la azotea.

Tap tap tap tap

-¿Eh? ¿Quien podrá ser en la azotea a… - los ojos de Kahoko se ensancharon de la sorpresa. – E… Etou-kun – pronuncio Kahoko perpleja e inconscientemente. – Ohayo Kaho-chan – contesto el pelirrojo dejando a la chica con el par de ojos muy abiertos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Momentos antes…

-Padre necesito que me has un favor… por favor – rogo el pelirroja tratando de captar la atención del señor. El adulto se le quedo viendo dudoso – Tú dirás hijo ¿De qué se trata el favor? – cuestión el padre poniendo más atención a Kiriya y dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado. – Padre… necesito una beca – pidió el muchacho seriamente dejando a su padre un tanto desconcertado. Kiriya sabía que su padre tenía muchas o más bien exageradamente demasiadas influencias con el director actual de la escuela Kira Akihiko y podría llevar a cabo lo que pensaba.

-¿Para qué quieres una beca hijo? – pregunto el padre poniendo sus manos juntas delante de su rostro. – No es necesaria una beca, podemos pagarte cualquier cosa que desees – afirmo el padre un poco confundido. El chico dudo. – No… no es para mi otou-san – confeso Kiriya captando aun más el interés del adulto. – Es para… veras otou-san – se interrumpió el mismo tratando de dar razón a lo que decía. - ¿Recuerdas el accidente que tuve en el auto? – pregunto un poco temeroso y alerta.

-Si, si lo recuerdo – afirmo un arqueando una ceja con desconcierto. – Bueno… - continúo el pelirrojo. – Yo llevaba a una chica en ese coche – dijo dejando a su padre de piedra. – C… creo que eso lo has omitido anteriormente Kiriya – replico el señor entre dientes. – ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirnos? – pregunto el adulto alzando la voz muy molesto por la confesión de su hijo. – Lo siento otou-san pero, no podía decirlo, cargaba con tanta vergüenza y remordimiento que no podía simplemente decirlo – confeso el chico levantándose inquietamente.

-Hijo esto es grave, además que pasara si esa chica toma represalias, me supongo que estaba contigo porque ella estaba…. – El padre se crispo al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de chico. - ¡¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE? – grito el padre exasperado y jadeante de furia. – ¡Otou-san déjame terminar por favor! – pidió el pelirrojo poniéndose a la defensiva. - ¡No tienes nada que reclamar, estuviste a punto de morir e incluso incluiste en eso a una chica que no tenía nada que ver… - - ¡PERO HAY UNA FORMA DE SOLUCIONARLO! – arremetió Kiriya enfrentando el enojo de su padre. – ¡Puedo… podemos ofrecerle una beca bastante buena para poder remediar lo que sucedió! – propuso el muchacho con recelo. El padre lo miro por un segundo pensando en la propuesta de su hijo antes de gritar alguna incoherencia hacia su primogénito. – Kiriya… lo que propones es ¿Ofrecerle una beca de estudios al extranjero? – pregunto tratando de captar las palabras de su hijo.

El había dado en el blanco - ¡Eso es, sería una buena oportunidad para ella y para mi, además de que necesito una forma de disculparme ,as formalmente – confeso un poco triste. El padre se le quedo mirando desconsolado, su hijo de verdad se sentía arrepentido por algo por primera vez, bueno al menos debía sentirme orgulloso por eso. – De acuerdo arreglare una beca en el extranjero para esa chica pero dime ¿Cómo se llama? – acepto el adulto poniendo una cara de pocos amigos.

Kiriya sonrió ampliamente ante la confirmación de su padre - ¡Gracias! Y… se llama Hino Kahoko – contesto entusiasmado por que su plan haya resultado. – Tratare que sea la mejor beca de todas, pero tengo que advertirte que esa chica tiene que tener un muy buen promedio y que sea excelente en la musica – advirtió el señor con un tono resignado. - ¡Si está bien Otou-san, yo me encargo de que sea así! – acato e pelirrojo ya poniéndose en marcha para la escuela y poderle decir a Kahoko su estupenda noticia. – ¡Adiós padre cuídate y muchas gracias! – se despidió Kiriya dirigiéndose a la limusina.

-_Esto es genial, ya quiero ver la cara de Kahoko cuando se entere de lo que le viene encima_ – pensó divertido el chico entrando a la limusina y yendo a la escuela.

Kiriya llego a la escuela muy temprano, bajo de la limusina y en ese instante sus oídos captaron el hermoso sonido de un melancólico violín, - Primavera de Vivaldi – pronuncio suavemente mientras corría en dirección de esa música. Vio que provenía del tejado y rápidamente subió, la música se había detenido y pudo ver a la pelirroja bajar la escalera con un poco de prisa.

– E… Etou-kun – pronuncio Kahoko perpleja e inconscientemente. Este sonrió ante la mención de su nombre – Ohayo Kaho-chan – contesto el pelirrojo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Etou-kun… O… ohayo – saludo Kahoko un poco nerviosa por la repentina aparición del chico. - ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Kiriya también con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. – B… bien ¿Y tu? – respondió la pelirroja. – Bueno he estado mejor creo…- respondió intentado sonar una poco gracioso para descongelar el ambiente tan tenso que se encontraba entre ellos. Kahoko termino de bajar los escalones para ponerse a la altura del chico. – Pero bueno no es de mi de lo que vengo a hablarte – dijo el pelirrojo sacando a flote el tema principal.

Kahoko lo miro perpleja - ¿Me estabas buscando? – cuestiono algo confundida. Kiriya pudo captar el desconcierto en su voz, a lo mejor pensaba que como podía el plantarle cara después de lo que le hizo aun habiéndolo perdonado. – Veras, si pero… no sé cómo comenzar – respondió un poco incomodo. – Bueno es muy temprano tenernos tiempo – animo la violinista con una sonrisa.

Eso definitivamente calmo bastante al chico, ella no parecía indiferente ante él, seguía igual que siempre solo que mejor, había mas sinceridad de su parte. – Bueno te tengo una sorpresa – dijo animadamente el muchacho haciendo que Kahoko abrirá los ojos confundida. - ¿Una sorpresa? – pregunto la pelirroja exasperada. – Si y bastante grande, mira – continuo el chico tratando de darse a entender lo mejor posible y Kahoko concentrándose tratando de entenderle.

– Mi padre es muy influyente con el director y lo que se trata del manejo de esta escuela – Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de presumir un poco. – Aja y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – pregunto Kahoko un poco molesta por la actitud altanera del músico.

-Wow tranquila, déjame término, el punto es que al parecer hay posibilidades que te quedes con una beca, lo único que tienes que hacer es sacar muy buenas notas y tocar maravillosamente el violín en el festival, pero creo que eso ya lo haces bastante bien – puntualizo dejando de piedra a la pobre ojiambar. – Kiriya… no te comprendo, de donde sacaste eso – pregunto enormemente confundida – ¿Qué cosa? – respondió con duda el chico.

– ¡La beca! ¡A mi jamás de darían una beca! ¡Mi promedio es un fiasco! – se alarmo Kahoko soltando todo de golpe. Kiriya de quedo perplejo – No… no es tan malo ¿O si? – pregunto algo temeroso.

Una nube de energía negativa se arremolino sobre la pelirroja. A Kiriya solo le salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca. – Bien… entonces no queda más remedio que ayudarte a subir las notas – dijo decidido. La pelirroja levanto rápidamente la vista un poco molesta por la precipitada decisión del chico. – Ni siquiera he aceptado esa curiosa beca ¿Por qué piensa que debería aceptarla? – contesto Kahoko un poco indignada que la tachara de tonta e incapaz. El chico la miro con seriedad lo que dejo a la violinista algo tensa – Kaho-chan esta oportunidad se presenta solo una vez en la vida, sería una estupidez si no lo aceptaras, además estudiarías en Inglaterra en la mejor escuela de música y con todos los gastos pagados durante tu estancia ahí – replico el chico algo frustrado mirando a la muchacha a los ojos.

Kahoko abrió enormemente los ojos dando crédito a lo último que escucho. - _¿Qué? ¿Todo eso?_ – se dijo asombrada. – _Dios mío, esta oportunidad solo la desperdicia un tonto, además Kiriya dijo que tenía la posibilidad de la beca y lo único que tengo que hacer es subir mis notas, lo que sería como una proeza para mi_ – pensaba la pelirroja muy profundamente llamando la atención del chico. – Déjame lo pienso tranquilamente y lo consulto con otras personas – dijo Kahoko aprobando un poco la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero. – _Bien, eso es un buen comienzo_ – pensó Kiriya felizmente. – De acuerdo, pero piénsalo bien – pidió soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a mi salón, así que nos vemos luego Kiriya – se despidió Kahoko bajando las escaleras. – Bien, adiós Kaho-chan, luego nos vemos – también se despidió el pelirrojo ocultando su ánimo que estaba a punto de estallar. – _Excelente, todo marcha según lo planeado, solo falta subir ese complicado promedio _– pensó con un poco de cansancio mientras se iba a su salón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-_Me pregunto cómo amanecería hoy, me dejo preocupado desde ayer _– se decía el peli-azul poniendo una cara de preocupación. – _Lo que paso con Hihara-senpai la tiene bastante tensa_ – pensó cabizbajo. – Ahhh… Kahoko – suspiro el violinista mirando al cielo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto una voz detrás de Len.

Len se sobresalto ante la pregunta y volteo de manera precipitaba para identificar quien era y quien lo había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de su amada. - ¿Eh? – artículo en cuestión, y pudo notar la silueta de Tsuchiura que lo veía con inconformidad y recelo como siempre.

-Te pregunte que si que le pasa a Hino-san y desde cuando las llamas por su nombre con tantas confianzas – reprochaba el peli-verde demandando más que preguntando. A eso Len lo tomo de sorpresa, no podía simplemente decirle a Tsuchiura que amaba a Kahoko, a el no le gustaba contar sus sentimientos a nadie. – Nada que te importe, además no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación de nada, mi comportamiento es enteramente normal – contesto un irritado y molesto Len que se ponía en pie para irse a su aula.

A Tsuchiura no le gusto para nada la contestación tan altiva del peli-azul. – ¡Me importa porque se trata de Hino-san y es que no me parece muy decente de tu parte llevarte a jalones cuando está con nosotros! ¡Ella no es ninguna muñeca de trapo! – reclamo el peli-verde muy enfadado. A Len le enfureció ese comentario, le hartaba que siempre quisiera pelear con el de la nada. - ¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Jama diría eso! – Protesto con ira - Tu comentario es totalmente absurdo, yo no trato a Kahoko como una muñeca de trapo, solo… - El muchacho ni pudo terminar la frase, Len no se sentía en toda libertad de confesar sus sentimientos, no quería meter en mas problemas a la pelirroja.

-¡Pero a como la trataste ayer parece que no le diste mucha importancia, eres extremadamente egoísta y estúpido para notarlo! – exclamo Tsuchiura bastante mosqueado. Len no aguanto más el comentario tan impertinente del peli-verde. – ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! – grito el peli-azul sacado de sus casillas.

PAAAAAZZZ!

-Ugghh – replico Tsuchiura al sentir el puño de Len toparse con su mejilla izquierda. Este cayó al piso del impacto y que lo agarro desprevenido. - ¡Eso te va enseñar a no meterte mas conmigo! – advirtió muy seriamente Len, se dio media vuelta caminado y se dispuso a marcharse. El peli-verde estaba ahora meramente encabritado, no cavia en si tanta cólera acumulada, se incorporo rápidamente y corrió ferozmente hacia Len.

TUUUUDDD!

-Agghh – exclamo el peli-azul adolorido en la espalda al ser tacleado por el pesado cuerpo de Tsuchiura. Este perdió el equilibrio pero no cayó al suelo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y soltó una poderosa patada contra la pierna del peli-verde, Tsuchiura vio venir la patada pero la esquivo con rapidez haciende a un lado y levantando el puño para propinarle al otro un golpe en el estomago, Len lo recibió con dolor – Mghhh – gimió dolorosamente ante el impacto, pero no se rindió tomo el brazo del peli-verde ya que estaba estirado y lo torció provocando que Tsuchiura gritara de dolor – ¡Aaaaaaghhh Kisaaamaaaa! – decía en entre gritos mientras Len le oprimía dolorosamente el brazo.

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – pregunto exclamando un profesor que los llego ver por las ventanas del instituto. - ¿¡ACASO SON SALVAJES! – arremetió el profesor enojado.

Len al ver al profesor soltó a Tsuchiura y haciendo que este cayera de rodillas al suelo. – Mgghh – gimió el pianista lastimado.

El profesor los regaño por esa falta de indisciplina y los mando a la dirección de cada área. Los dos iban bastante enojados y apenados por lo sucedido, pero ninguno se arrepentía de haber golpeado al otro.

– _Maldito Tsuchiura, eres un imbécil que mete sus narices donde no le llaman_ – pensaba Len muy furioso. – _Por tu culpa tengo que ir a dirección_ – seguía diciendo enfadado.

-_Idiota, estúpido, imbécil, pedazo de inútil_ – pensaba Tsuchiura echándole pestes al peli-azul. – _Me las vas a pagar_ – agrego encabritado.

…

Y en el instituto mientras Kahoko iba bajando las escaleras a su salón pudo notar a dos personas por la ventana que eran reprendidas por su titular, un poco curiosa enfoco la vista un poco mas y… -¡Tsuchiura-kun, Len! – exclamo impactada, vio como cada uno se dirigía a la dirección de su respectiva área. - _¡¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos?_ – se pregunto preocupada de sobremanera.

Dino Don Din Don…

Pero la campana sonó para darle inicio a las clases – _Rayos será mejor que averigüe después_ – se dijo corriendo a su salón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Haiiiiii! Bueno aquí tienen el capítulo 15 de mi fic no es tan largo como los anteriores pero lo hice lo más entretenido posible jeje espero… ¬¬! Y además ahora agregue un pequeño conflicto entre Len y Tsuchiura. **

**Tarde un poco por falta de imaginación, porque tiempo ya tengo además como este fic pronto llegara a su fin TToTT estoy empezando unos nuevos jaja XD. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado y agradezco los reviews de:**

**LenKaien9697**

**mikuru hyuga**

**BeBu**

**sakura kamenashi**

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**

**Rouge Passion**

**dayis**

**lucia-nami 14**

**Rei-Videl3**

**Luna1993**

**En verdad se los agradezco mucho por sus comentarios.**

**Bueno por ultimo….. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! JAJA **


	16. Chapter 16

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-¡Tsuchiura-kun, Len! – exclamo impactada, vio como cada uno se dirigía a la dirección de su respectiva área. - ¡¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos? – se pregunto preocupada de sobremanera.

Dino Don Din Don…

Pero la campana sonó para darle inicio a las clases – Rayos será mejor que averigüe _después_ – se dijo corriendo a su salón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

FZZZZZZ (Sonido de la puerta al deslizarse)

-Dios mío, cada vez hay más delincuentes en esta escuela – murmuraba el profesor quejándose. – Buenos días alumnos – saludo el profesor mientras se iba al centro de la clase. –

-Buenos días – contestaron todos, menos Kahoko que estaba muy sumergida en su mente.

-Voy a pasar lista – anuncio el profesor sacando un papel.

-_Me pregunto si estarán bien Len y Tsuchiura_ – pensaba preocupada la pelirroja – _Fueron enviados a dirección y parecían bastante molestos_ – seguía la chica sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Hino-san -

-_No quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero son mis amigos y me preocupan_ – se debatía Kahoko morando hacia la ventana.

-¡Hino-san! –

-_Espero que no haya pasado nada grave_ – siguió pensando sin prestar atención a nada más.

TAZZZZZZZ

-¡Hyaaa! – Pego un gritito la pelirroja – Q…que…¿Qué sucede? – pregunto cuando vio a su maestro a un lado de ella pegándole a la mesa del asiento.

-¿Qué qué sucede? – Pregunto el sensei irónicamente – Te estaba llamando y tu lo único que hacía era mirar a la ventana ignorándome – se quejo el profesor con un tic en la ceja.

-Aaa… hontoni sumimasen – se disculpo la chica tomándose la nuca con la mano – Pondré más atención – dijo cambiando a una cara seria. – Bueno eso espero – amenazo el hombre dirigiéndose al centro de la clase de nuevo. Todos observaban a Kahoko muy divertidos. – Kahoko ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kaji un poco preocupado. Kahoko lo volteo a ver – Estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa – Pues estas bastante perdida – agrego Nao frunciendo los ojos.

A Kahoko le salió una gota en la nuca ¿Acaso era tan predecible? – Estoy bien, en serio – aseguro aun sonriendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

Toc Toc

-Adelante – respondió el coordinador del departamento del área de música. Len abrió la puerta lentamente, se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de estar ahí, jamás le había tocado estar en tal situación, jamás. – Buenos días señor – saludo el peli-azul cordialmente. – Bueno días, Tsukimori-san – respondió el coordinador con seriedad.

– Tsukimori-san, tengo entendido que usted y otro compañero del departamento general estuvieron incluidos en una ¿Pelea? – pregunto el hombre con un tono entre serio y extrañado.

Len solo se limito a asentir, no quería prolongar la plática ni poner una escusa, lo hecho, hecho esta. – Es extraño que usted, Tsukimori Len, se incluya en esa clase de barbaridades – dijo el coordinador quitándose los anteojos. – Hontoni gomenasai Señor – se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

– Esta bien, no te pondré ninguna sanción o algo por el estilo ya que representas una gran imagen para nuestro departamento de música – puntualizo el coordinador poniéndose los anteojos de nuevo – Doumo arigatou gozaimasu – agradeció Len seriamente.

-Pero no quiero saber que te has incluido en esa clase de problemáticas de nuevo Tsukimori-san – advirtió el señor serenamente. – Hai – acato el peli-azul, hizo un reverencia para disculparse y se fue a su clase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las clases pasaron y Kahoko trataba de poner toda la atención posible, pero todo lo que ha estado pasando a su alrededor invadían su cabeza como un ametralladora, en fin no podía concentrarse.

DinDonDinDon

Kahoko estiro, se sentía bastante agarrotada. - ¿Te pasa algo Kaho-chan? – pregunto una voz masculina que sonaba preocupada. Kahoko volteo, era Kaji que la veía con un semblante preocupado y tiste, Kahoko sonrió – Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco nerviosa ya que se acerca el festiva. – mintió un poco nerviosa.

Kaji la miro con mala cara – Me estas mintiendo – respondió un poco molesto – Aun que no lo creas Kaho-chan, con el poco tiempo que llevo aquí contigo te he llegado a conocer perfectamente y sé que algo mas te preocupa – le hizo saber el pelirrubio con la mirada seria. Kahoko no sabía cómo reaccionar, Kaji tenía razón pero no quería incluirlo en sus problemas. – Pero está bien – suspiro frustradamente. - ¿Eh? – pregunto confundida levantando la mirada.

-A lo mejor, como ya te conozco, es que no me quieres incluir en tus problemas, como siempre y solo tratas de guardártelos para ti ¿No es así? – Dijo el chico en un tono irónico. La pelirroja bajo la mirada avergonzada dando a entender de que lo que decía era verdad. – Pero no te preocupes, te daré espacio y tiempo para que cuando estés preparada puedas decírmelo todo a mí, recuerda que tus problemas también son los míos – dijo para luego tomar la mano de la pelirroja y apretarla despacio.

Kahoko se sonrojo ante el acto pero decidió dejarlo pasa. El contacto de su mano con la de Kaji era bastante cálido. – Arigatou Kaji-kun, te aseguro que te contare todo cuando este lista – le aseguro dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Ehem… – tosió alguien detrás de ellos.

Ellos no se dieron cuentas de que en toda la conversación fueron vistos y escuchados por Mio y Nao. – Bueno me tengo que ir, quede con unos compañeros para almorzar – dijo el pelirrubio avergonzado y despidiéndose sacudiendo la mano.

– Kahoko ¿quieres ir a almorzar a los patios? – pregunto Mio con su caja de bento en la mano y una mirada picara. – Hace buen tiempo y nos parece buena idea – dijo Nao sonriendo. Kahoko se levanto animada de su asiento con una gotita en la nuca – Hai, me parece bien – concordó sacando su bento. Las chicas se fueron a los patios y se sentaron cerca de la fuente donde Kahoko solía estar cuando practicaba con el violín.

-Y bien Kahoko ¿No tienes algo que decirnos? – cuestiono Nao sentándose. - ¿Eh? – Pregunto la pelirroja confundida – No te hagas, algo pasa contigo y no nos quieres decir ¿Verdad? – arremetió Mio molesta y triste. Kahoko tenía muchos problemas pero no quería incluir a sus amigas en ello. – Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea – animo Mio con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de la chica. – Para eso estamos – agrego Nao con el dedo pulgar levantado.

Kahoko se conmovió con las palabras de las chicas -Ha…hai – contesto Kahoko dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, se sentía afortunada de tener a tan grandes amigas. – Es que… bueno, ya sabe que termine con Kazuki-senpai ¿No? – dijo la muchacha dejando su bento a un lado. – Sip – contestaron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo. – Bueno, emm… es difícil decirlo pero, Len y Yo estábamos enamorados sin saber – confeso Kahoko toda colorada.

Mio y Nao no entendían lo que quería decir su amiga, Kahoko vio sus caras con un signo de interrogación en medio – Lo que quiero decir… es que Len y yo ya nos queríamos desde antes, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta – corrigió dando a entender la situación. Las chicas salieron de la confusión – Aaaaaa – entendieron las chicas. – Y… eso complico las cosas ente Kazuki-senpai y yo… y por eso terminamos – dijo melancólica. – Pero, quedamos como amigos… eso creo – termino de decir tristemente.

Mio y Nao se quedaron impresionadas que su amiga tuviera es tipo de problemas y ellas no supieran. – Yyyy… ¿Qué paso con Tsukimori-kun? – pregunto Mio intrigada. Kahoko bajo la cabeza – Bueno, el quedo en esperarme, ya que yo acabo de terminar con Kazuki-senpai y se me hace incorrecto empezar una relación ahorita – confeso la pelirroja con una mirada muy triste. Mio y Nao comprendían a su amiga, no era ese tipo de chicas que están con uno, terminan con él y al minuto están con otro.

-Hay algo mas ¿No es así? – pregunto Nao conociendo que la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja no terminaba. – Si – contesto asintiendo. – Ayer por la noche Yunoki-senpai me invito a cenar con el… hoy en la noche – Mio y Nao abrieron los ojos de la impresión. - ¿¡NANI! – gritaron al mismo tiempo. La muchacha asintió confirmando la intriga de sus amigas.

-Yo acepte porque lo vi bastante solitario – continuo Kahoko un poco incomoda. – Y Len… pues, se puso… creo que celoso y peleamos un poco – dijo con la cara roja – Pero de inmediato nos reconciliamos – se apresuro a decir levantando la mirada.

-Vaya Kaho-chan, tu vida amorosa es toda una película – comento Mio con estrellitas en los ojos. A Kahoko y a Nao le salieron unas gotitas en la nuca. – Dime Kaho-chan ¿Cuantos chicos se te han confesado? – pregunto Nao muy interesada. – Si, por orden y con nombre – agrego Mio entusiasmada.

Kahoko estaba que no cavia de la vergüenza, contar ese tipo de cosas le costaba trabajo y mucha valentía. – Bueno… - continuo la pelirroja nerviosamente. – Primero, fue Kazuki, después en segundo fue… este… Kaji-kun – decía la chica bajando la mirada de la pena. – WOOOOWWW – exclamaron las amigas muy impresionadas. Kahoko continuo con las lista muy avergonzada – El tercero fue… emmm…. Yunoki-senpai, el cuarto… fue… Len y por último fue… - se interrumpió la pelirroja poniéndose violentamente - ¡¿Quién? – exclamaron las chicas rogando que dijera.

-Tsuchiura-kun – finalizo bajando la mirada con pena. Las chicas estaban en estado de shock, jamás se imaginaron que su amiga tuviera tantos pretendientes que se le hayan confesado, pero al mismo tiempo entendían la razón, Kahoko era una chica muy tierna y preciosa, que se esforzaba al máximo con lo que quisiera conseguir.

-Sugeeee Kaho-chan – decía Mio impresionada. – Eres bastante popular – agrego Nao con los ojos muy abiertos. – Eso son los chicos mas coools del instituto – comento Nao sin poder salir de la impresión. – Tienes que enseñarme algunas tácticas para conquistar chicos – bromeo Mio con una sonrisa picara.

Kahoko se sonrojo tanto como si fuera a explotar - ¡Chicas! – cuestiono molesta y avergonzada. – JAJAJAJAJAJ – se carcajearon todas.

Así pasaron todo la hora del almuerzo, en clases también trataban de hablar pero eran atrapadas por sus profesores y las regañaban, Kahoko se sentía más ligera y aliviada después de contar sus problemas. – _Es tan genial tener amigas _– pensó la pelirroja muy feliz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

-Ahhhh… - suspiro la pelirroja aliviada. – Kaho-chan ¿Vas a irte a casa después de aquí? – pregunto Mio levantándose de su asiento. – No, tengo que ir a la sala de música para practicar – negó Kahoko tomando sus cosas.

– Ya, es verdad, el festival del Pétalo Musical está muy cerca – comento Nao con sorpresa. – Jajaja, si y tengo que practicar mucho mas así que en esta semana no iré a casa hasta tarde – agrego la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces nos despedimos – dijo Nao yéndose del salón – Adiós Kaho-chan – siguió Mio agitando la mano. Kahoko agito la mano para despedirse, recogió su maletín, el estuche del violín y se dispuso a irse a la sala de música.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores hacia la sala no pudo evitar recordad la propuesta de Kiriya, la beca era bastante tentadora, pero sería como engañarse a sí misma si es que llegara a aceptar. La beca en realidad no era suya sino una muestra de arrepentimiento por alguien que se siente arrepentido.

– _Un soborno_ – pensó Kahoko frunciendo la mirada mientras seguía caminado.

TapTap

-¡Ah! Hola Kaho-chan – saludo una voz delante de ella. Kahoko volteo precipitadamente para ver de quien provenía, la voz era inconfundible.

– Hola Kiriya-kun – saludo la pelirroja de vuelta. – _Hablando del rey de roma_ – se dijo un poco divertida. Este se acerco para poder hablar más cómodamente con ella. - ¿Se te ofrece algo Etou-kun? – pregunto la chica agotadamente. El chico se quedo mirándola un poco extrañado. – Bueno… quería saber si has pensado en lo que te dije - le contesto con una mueca divertida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_Kaho-senpai, no he… hablado…con ella… últimamente_ – pensó el pelirrubio con la mirada soñolienta. – _Además… la he notado… extraña… distante_ – seguía pensando Shimizu-kun mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el salón de música con su chelo en el brazo. – _Me pregunto… si no tendrá… algún… problema_ – se dijo posando la mirada hacia el frente.

-Sí, si lo he estado pensando – dijo una voz delante del pelirrubio.

Este volteo lentamente para saber quién era. – Kaho-senpai – murmuro sonriendo como si un ciego hubiera visto la luz. Pero luego enfoco la vista un poco mas y pudo ver que no estaba sola, ella estaba con… Kiriya Etou, la única persona que odiaba, y eso que jamás había odiado en su vida, pero este había cruzado los bordes de tolerancia por parte del chico.

Le había causado mucho daño a su amiga y eso era imperdonable para él. Shimizu se escondió un poco para poder oír mejor la conversación entre el chico y la pelirroja. El jovencito de escondió silenciosamente detrás de un pilar para que no lo pudieran ver.

-La proposición que me hiciste se me hace bastante fuerte – dijo la chica con la cara inconforme. Shimizu abrió los ojos como platos y agrando el oído cómicamente. - _¿De qué proposición estará hablando Kaho-senpai? _– se pregunto con los ojitos puestos en la pelirroja.

-¿Fuerte? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto el chico con una cara extrañada. Kahoko suspiro cansada – Si, esa transferencia de escuela que me propusiste es bastante… como decirlo… ¿Excesiva? – contesto la chica encarando una ceja. - ¿Excesiva? No lo creo Kaho-chan, tú te mereces eso y más – le dijo el pelirrojo provocando que la chica se sonrojara violentamente.

-_¿Transferencia… de escuela? _– pensó Shimizu alarmado con la boca abierta.

-No sé de qué me hablas Kiriya-kun, pero lo cierto es que yo no me lo merezco y yo sé, que es solo una manera de aliviar tu culpa – le respondió Kahoko poniendo una mirada triste.

-_¿Aliviar… su culpa? ¿Pero… de que… están hablando Kaho-senpai y el otro?_ – pensó chelista un poco molesto.

-Culpa… pero yo… yo… - pronuncio el pelirrojo nerviosamente. La chica lo miro con compasión, sabía que el trataba de remediar su gran culpa con el hecho de que ella se sintiera satisfecha. – No es necesario que hagas esos grandes detalles por mi Kiriya-kun, tus disculpas fueron suficientes – le hizo sabes la chica con una angelical sonrisa.

Kiriya la volteo a ver bastante apenado – Pero yo… quiero hacer algo por ti Kaho-chan – le rogo con una mirada desesperada. Kahoko sonrió ante la petición del chico pero negó con la cabeza – No, Kiriya-kun, son es así de simple – corrigió aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su boca. - ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Déjame ayu…- - ¡No! – interrumpió Kahoko con una mirada seria y con las cejas fruncidas.

-_¿Qué… estará pasando… con Kaho-senpai? Nunca la he oído gritar y mucho menos poner esa mirada tan seria _– se dijo el pelirrubio un poco ansioso.

-Kiriya-kun, sí es que por alguna razón me he llegado a ganar ese tipo de cosas como un viaje al extranjero o lo que tú quieras, al menos quiero ser yo la que lo haya conseguir, no quiero que nadie más me ayude, mis objetivos… los quiero lograr con mi esfuerzo – le respondió calmadamente y levantando la mirada sonriendo.

-Kaho…-senpai – murmuro Shimizu quedamente.

-Así que, Arigatou Kiriya-kun, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta – negó la pelirroja dejando al chico con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Este pareció procesar la información y luego sonrió satisfactoriamente. – Jajaja eres única Kaho-chan – le dijo el chico provocando que esta se exaltara por el comentario y también que se sorprendiera cierto individuo escondido por ahí. - ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Kahoko un poco sonrojada, no sabía si era un insulto o un alago. – Bueno, parece que no eres el tipo de persona que se aprovecha de la situación – aclaro con una media sonrisa. Kaho se sonrojo y también sonrió.

-Pero eso es lo que te da ese encanto, Kaho-chan – pronuncio lentamente. Kahoko lo volteo a ver con impresión – No eres el tipo de chica que es fácil de hallar, eres muy especial – le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

-_Claro… que es… especial… Kaho-senpai_ – repitió mentalmente Shimizu con las ganas de salir y gritárselo en la cara.

Kahoko lo miraba atentamente – Eso… - murmuro el chico dudando un poco en terminar la frase – Eso es… lo que me encanta de ti…. Y eso es lo que me hizo… caer como un tonto y perdido enamorado – termino de decir para luego voltear a ver a la chica que estaba delante de él, lo miraba con, impresión y confusión.

-¿Nani? – Pensó el pelirrubio con los ojos muy abiertos – Etou-san ¿Se acaba de confesar? – se pregunto confundido.

-K… Kiriya-kun – murmuro la chica casi inaudiblemente con la mirada preocupada y tiste. – No me digas nada Kaho-chan, se que tú no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos… pero de todos modos quería que los supieras – le dijo con una media sonrisa y una mirada sincera que no presentaba dolor u odio.

Kahoko bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzada y no sabía que decir – Gomenasai Kiriya-kun – se disculpo la pelirroja volviendo a subir la mirada. Este la vio con impresión – No te sientas mal, esa obvio que no me corresponderías Kaho-chan – dijo acercándose a ella y depositando una mano en su hombro para luego verse a los ojos directamente. – Quiero que seas feliz y por eso te pido… que jamás te rindas – le animo sonriendo ampliamente. Kahoko se encandilo con su sonrisa – Hai – respondió animadamente

-Bueno te dejo, tengo que reunirme con mis padre para cancelar algunas cosas – le informo despidiéndose de ella. – Hai bay bay – le respondió sacudiendo la mano. – Fiuuuuu – exhalo la chica aliviadamente.

-¿Kaho-senpai? – pregunto Shimizu llamando la atención de la chica. Kahoko volteo asustada. - ¿Eh? ¡¿Shimizu-kun? – exclamo sorprendida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Es… ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Etou? – pregunto Kahoko muy nerviosa y con la frente azul del pánico. Shimizu solo se limito a asentir soñolientamente. – _Demonios_ – pensó la chica muy agitada.

- ¿Puedo… preguntarle algo… Kaho-senpai? – dijo el pelirrubio captando la mirada tan llena de pánico de la muchacha. – Ha…hai – respondió Kahoko empezando a sudar frio.

-¿A qué… se refería… Etou-san… cuando dijo… algo sobre… transferirla? – pregunto el lentamente. – _Ieeeeeeeeee_ – grito la pelirroja mentalmente - _¡Shimataaaa! ¡Me ha descubierto!_ – se dijo contiendo la respiración. – B… bueno yo… ettooo… veras…. Emmmm…. – tartamudeaba la muchacha muy nerviosa, no sabía que decir y eso solo la ponía mucho más inquieta.

Shimizu capto en semblante incomodo de la pelirroja y sonrió un poquito. – No se… preocupe… Kaho-senpai – le consoló el pelirrubio. Kahoko lo volteo a ver sorprendida – Si es… algo difícil… de decir… para Kaho-senpai… entonces… no se preocupe – le hizo saber el chelista gratamente. Kahoko soltó la respiración y sonrió, se sentía más aliviada – Arigatou Shimizu-kun – agradeció la chica sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hai – respondió también sonriendo. Los dos alumnos se fueron caminando juntos hasta el salón, había mucho silencio entre los dos – Nee… Kaho-senpai – llamo Shimizu a la pelirroja. Esta volteo sacada de sus pensamientos - ¿Nani? – respondió, El pelirrubio dudaba en preguntar ya que no quería meterse en los problemas de su senpai. – Ettoo… ¿de verdad se iba a transferir? – pregunto mirando al frente.

A Kaho le salió una gota en la nuca – Bu… bueno, no estaba del todo segura, además esa beca no me pertenecía a mí, no me la gane con mi propio esfuerzo y no me sentiría cómoda estar gozando de algo que no me corresponde – respondió con un semblante pasivo y sereno. Shimizu se le quedo mirando con gran admiración, rara vez se ven personas de ese tipo. Normalmente las personas aceptarían ese tipo de propuestas sin rechistar y poner amucho esfuerzo, pero ella era una excepción a eso.

-¿Kaho-senpai? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrubio. Kaho lo miro de reojo para oír lo que diría – No se imagina… cuanta admiración… le tengo – confeso el chico sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco. Kahoko se puso roja al extremo por ese comentario – Pe… ¿Pero de que hablas? – se excuso la chica poniendo sus manos en la cara de la vergüenza. Shimizu solo se rio por la reacción de su compañera.

Los dos llegaron al salón de música y ahí se encontraban todos, también Kazuki-senpai, Tsuchiura se había hecho cargo de decirle al pali-verde que no se saltara este ensayo ya que era importante sincronizarnos. Kahoko por otro lado todavía no podía ver a su senpai a la cara, el hecho de pensar en lo que le dijo y lo que él dijo a ella la ponían en un mal estado. – Buenas tardes a todos – saludo Kahoko haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Buenas tardes – saludaron los demás alegremente.

-Hola Kaho-chan, te atrasaste un poco ¿No? ¿Te entretuviste con algo? ¿Y por qué Shimizu viene contigo? – pregunto el peli-verde muy energético. Kaho se sorprendió ante la actitud tan normal del chico, pero luego sonrió, de verdad se sentía feliz de que todo fuera como antes. – Es que la retuvo Kiria Etou – respondió Shimizu interrumpiendo la felicidad de la chica. La pelirroja se puso blanca del miedo, sabía que a los demás no les agradaba Kiriya. Los demás abrieron los ojos consternados - ¿Kiriya Etou? – Pregunto Tsuchiura malhumorado - ¿Qué es lo que quería ese? – agrego Len enojado. – No… - - ¿Acaso la está molestando de nuevo Hino-san? – interrumpió Ousaki con la mirada preocupada.

A Kahoko le salió un tic en la ceja, se sentía presionada por el aura de preocupación de los presentes – I… iee, solo estábamos hablando – contesto la chica poniendo sus manos al frentes dando a entender que no se preocupara. – Hai – complemento el pelirrubio aun lado de la chica. - ¿De verdad no te hizo nada? – cuestiono Kaji poco convencido de lo que le decía la pelirroja. – Hai – dijo convencida y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Todos cesaron de hacer preguntas, pero no se sentían totalmente convencidos del pretexto de la chica, ello sabían que ocultaba algo.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de empezar el ensayo, el festival es este fin de semana y debemos hacerlo perfectamente – pido Kanazaka-sensei aplaudiendo. –Hai – respondieron todo al unisono. Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones y respectivas poses para poder empezar, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Len y Kahoko son los que abrieron la canción, tenían que ser muy precisos y sincronizados en ello, todos los demás dependían de ello, después de que ellos dos abrieron se les unió en violín de Kaji y el piano de Tsuchiura seguido por el clarinete de Fuyuumi y la trompeta de Hihara, al final, como sonido grave, Shimizu toco su gran chelo. Todos estaban en perfecta armonía y misma sintonía.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamo Kanazaka muy contento mientras aplaudía – Están muy bien preparados para este fin de semana – felicito Ousaki con una sincera sonrisa. Kahoko soltó un suspiro, tomo el celular para ver la hora y noto que eran las 5:37. – _¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado practicando?_ – Pensó alarmada – _Mooo…. Todavía tengo que llegar a alistarme, Yunoki-senpai irá a recogerme a casa _– se dijo cansada para luego salir corriendo a la estación.

Len vio como salía corriendo la pelirroja tan precipitadamente y salió corriendo tras de ella - ¡Kahoko! – le grito tratando de detenerla. Ella paró en seco al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. - ¿Eh? ¿Len? – murmuro volteándose y viéndolo correr hacia ella. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué saliste tan deprisa? – pregunto el chico exhausto.

Kahoko se puso nerviosa, el lo había olvidado – Bu… bueno ¿Recuerdas que hoy tengo que cenar con Yunoki-senpai? – le recordó un poco nerviosa y bajando la mirada. Len abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó los puños del enfado – _Lo había olvidado_ – pensó molesto. – _Sí, claro_ – contesto entre dientes. Kahoko se sentía incomoda, sabía que Len estaría molesto, le había expresado su preocupación anteriormente. Kahoko lo volteo a ver, se veía como… ausente, no quería seguir con la conversación ya que se le hacia tarde, así que se despidió – Me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Len – dijo dándose la vuelta y despertando al chico de su trance.

-¡Espera! – le grito Len tomándola del brazo. Kahoko se sorprendió ante el agarre del chico - ¿Len? – pregunto extrañada. Este no sabía que decir, le tomo del brazo por inercia, la libero y se quedo quieto. La pelirroja espero a que dijera algo – Yo… bueno…- tartamudeo Len nerviosamente. – Ten prendido el celular, estén en un lugar concurrido y no dejes que te toque – le dijo el chico apresuradamente. Kahoko se quedo de piedra, todo lo que le había dicho eran medidas de prevención osea que solo estaba preocupado por ella.

La chica sonrió ante lo que le dijo, se acerco a él y le deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla, a Len se quedo atónito ante el hecho y se puso tan rojo como un tomate – Qu… ¡¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto exclamando. Kahoko solo se rio y se volteo para luego mirarlo de reojo – Eso… es solo para decirte que te quiero – respondió, sonrió y luego se fue corriendo a la estación dejando de nuevo a Len muy sorprendido.

-Espero que esté bien – murmuro Len preocupado posando su mano en la mejilla recién besada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto…

-Azuma-san ¿Ya preparaste todo para el viaje al extranjero? – Preguntó la abuela con el mismo tono de superioridad que siempre – Si señora, solo faltan algunos detalles que arreglare hoy – respondió el peli-morado con tono serio y amable. – Perfecto, entonces solo espero que resuelvas esos detalles rápidamente – agrego la señora mirando a su nieto seriamente – Puedes retirarte – le ordeno con la mano. – Hai, con su permiso – se disculpo Yunoki y se fue. Salió de la habitación de la mayor y suspiro aliviado, cada vez que la veía sentía una gran presión sobre su pecho, como si le asfixiara cada palabra que le dijera.

-Sabes que lo hace por tu bien – dijo una voz detrás del muchacho. Yunoki volteo y vio a su pequeña hermana – ¿Onee-chan? – Dijo Yunoki levantando una ceja – Se que no lo parece, pero la abuela te ama mucho y solo quiere tu bien – contesto tomando a si hermano de la mano.

– Hai – afirmo el muchacho caminado hacia su habitación. - ¿Hermano? – Pregunto Miyabi con una sonrisa – Hai- respondió para que continuara. - ¿A dónde iras hoy en la noche? – Yunoki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Cómo es que su hermana se enteraba de todo? – Iré a cena – le dijo cerrando los ojos - ¿Y con quién? – seguía la chica con el interrogatorio.

-Eso… no te incumbe – le respondió dándole un beso en la frente de despedida para luego entrar a su habitación. La chica le hizo un puchero de desaprobación. Yunoki tenía que alistarse para recoger a su compañera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_¡Rayos! ¿Qué me voy a poner? _– Pensaba Kahoko oprimida – No me quiero poner ropa formal, estoy muy cansada – dijo pesadamente. – ¡Ah ya se! – exclamo felizmente. Fue al closet y busco entre las prendas su conjunto favorito. El conjunto consistía de un vestido sencillo y corto de color azul cielo, unas sandalias blancas bastante casuales y un bolso mediando de color hueso, y para accesorio solo se puso unos aretes de brillantes.

-Este conjunto está perfecto, ni muy formal ni muy casual, ¡Perfecto para dos ocasiones! - dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada. Una vez que ya escogió su ropa, se metió a bañar, duro unos 20 minutos, salió, se seco con la toalla y tomo la secadora para poder secar su cabello. Se puso la ropa y luego Kahoko se arreglo el cabello sencillamente, se lo dejo suelto pero se puso un pasador en forma de mariposa color pateado que recogía el lado derecho de su cabello dejándole ver la curvatura de su cuello y su mandíbula.

-Bueno ya estoy lista – murmuro Kahoko soltando un suspiro.

TocTocTocToc

-¡Ah! Debe ser Yunoki-senpai – dijo Kahoko apresuradamente – Yo abro mama – grito la pelirroja bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y ¡Ohhh! Sorpresa

- ¡¿Yunoki-senpai? – Exclamo Kaho atónita – Buenas noches Kahoko – saludo el peli-morado con una sonrisa picara. – Ehh… emmm… buenas noches - respondió bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Lo que había sorprendido a Kahoko fue encontrarse con un Yunoki diferente al que ella imaginada. El iba vestido con una camisa desfajada color negro con delgadas líneas blancas a lo largo, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Se veía muy guapo.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto cortésmente pidiéndole la mano. Kahoko volteo rápidamente – Eh… si claro – contesto dudando para darle su mano. Los dos subieron a la limusina y se fueron. – Y bien Kahoko ¿Qué es los que quieres hacer? – pregunto Yunoki provocando que la pelirroja se confundiera completamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 16 de mi fic La Corda D Oro, espero que les guste, me demore por la falta excesiva de imaginación que tenia, me tomo bastante tiempo en decidir cómo podría incluir mas a Shimizu jajaja XD además pueden ver que el festival se acerca y Kahoko pues… va a tener que enfrentar otras cosas.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo mis fics, también no lo pude publicar anteriormente por qué no tenia internet jijiji TToTT**

**Bueno me despido, pasen a leer mis otros fics y DEJEN REVIEWS! Xd Chaoooo….!**


	17. Chapter 17

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto cortésmente pidiéndole la mano. Kahoko volteo rápidamente – Eh… si claro – contesto dudando para darle su mano. Los dos subieron a la limusina y se fueron. – Y bien Kahoko ¿Qué es los que quieres hacer? – pregunto Yunoki provocando que la pelirroja se confundiera completamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Yunoki-sempai…-murmuro Kahoko impresionada. Ella, conociendo a Yunoki, pensó que la llevaría a un restaurante o algo por el estilo. Pero en realidad se sentía un poco feliz de no tener que estar en ese ambiente tan lujoso. – Entonces…¿Puedo yo escoger el lugar? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

El peli-morado sonrió ampliamente – Esta noche… tu diriges – contesto sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Kahoko se consterno ante su sonrisa, su sonrisa no parecía muy normal, parecía triste. – Bien, entonces… vamos afuera – le dijo Kahoko. Yunoki se extraño ante su petición – Pero estamos en la limusina – decía tratando de entender la situación. – Eso lo sé, pero quiero caminar – insistió la pelirroja. El flautista se sorprendió ante la petición, pero que más daba, era con Kahoko con quien pasaría su último día, no le importaba nada más.

-Está bien – acato el peli-morado cerrando sus ojos. – Por favor, déjenos bajar – le pidió Yunoki al chofer. Al estacionarse Kahoko y Yunoki bajaron del auto. – Bueno, conozco un lugar donde venden un delicioso ramen ¿Quieres ir? – le decía la chica llamando su atención. Este la miro con tranquilidad – Eso no interesa, vamos a donde tu digas – contesto Yunoki subiendo sus hombros. -Ok, solo sígueme – le indico con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron por las calles tranquilamente, no hubo necesidad de usar el tren ya que la limusina los había traído bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad. Kahoko no podía evitar dar ciertas miradas de reojos al extraño comportamiento de su sempai. - ¿Qué miras Kahoko? ¿Acaso ya te gusto? – le bromeo Azuma con una sonrisa. Ella se sobresalto ante el comentario – Iee… es solo que…- vocalizo nerviosamente. Este la miro con interés – Adelante… puedes decirme – le animo sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Acaso estas triste o te preocupa algo? – le pregunto Kahoko poniendo un rostro de preocupación. Yunoki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ella había notado fácilmente su cambio de humor, parecía que no había nadie más que ella que lo conociera perfectamente. Eso lo hizo sentir especial – Jajajajajaja – rio Azuma conmovido. Kahoko se asusto ante la repentina risa del peli-morado – ¡¿De qué te ríes acaso no ves que estoy preocupada? – le grito enfadada y confundida. Yunoki no podía parar de reír, cada vez que ella abría la boca un tumulto de emociones se juntaban dentro de el, se podía considerar débil ante la presencia de ella.

-Si sigues preocupándote por mi y tratándome tan amablemente, estoy seguro de que esta noche no volverás a casa porque te secuestrare y te tendré para mi mismo durante toda la eternidad – le confesó parando en seco su carcajada. - ¿Eh? – pronuncio la chica un tanto confundida – Espero que tengas en cuenta, Kahoko, que todavía te amo, eres la persona más importante para mí – le confesó Yunoki provocando que Kahoko se quedara sin respiración y su cara se tornara en un tomate.

La pelirroja no hallaba que hacer, el comentario de Yunoki la había dejado helada – Yu…Yunoki-sempai, tu entiendes que… - - Que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos por que estas saliendo con Kazuki – interrumpió Yunoki conociendo la razón de la chica. Ella bajo la mirada – Iee – negó Kahoko. Azuma paró en seco y su corazón se acelero un poco - ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué hay otra razón? – le cuestiono. La adolecente asintió pero sin levantar el rostro – Yo… yo ya no estoy saliendo con Kazuki-sempai, me he enamorado de otra persona – le contesto la chica.

Yunoki sintió por un momento que se iba a colapsar - ¿Otra persona? – le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. – Hai – respondió ella levantando la vista. Yunoki sintió un tumulto de horribles emociones que se englobaban dentro de el, lo querían controlar y cometer una imprudencia de la que seguro se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Diem Kahoko ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? – le pregunto el flautista tratando de no dar a notar su quebrada voz. Kahoko sin embargo noto que la voz de Yunoki retenía una tristeza que deseaba ser consolada. – Yunoki-sempai…- murmuro Kahoko tristemente. – No me lo digas, eso ya lo sé – se corrigió poniendo un semblante serio. – Es Tsukimori ¿No es así? – le adivino el peli-morado. Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos y asintió levemente – Hai -.

Yunoki sintió un vuelco al corazón ¿Cómo podía ser Tsukimori? ¿No le había mostrado mucho antes que él, su interés por ella? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir a ese violinista? ¿Acaso era simplemente total desagrado de su parte hacia él? ¿No podía verlo de otra manera?

-¿Yunoki-sempai? – pregunto Kahoko sacando al peli-morado de sus pensamientos. Este no dijo nada, en realidad se sentía devastado. El quiera ser el que estuviera a su lado. – Kahoko ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? – pregunto el flautista tomando a la chica totalmente por sorpresa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tsukimori…

-_Ahhh… Kahoko, en estos momentos debes estar con ese retorcido de Yunoki_ – pensó Len muy angustiado. – _A lo mejor no fue lo mejor de mi parte haber aceptado que fueras_ – se seguía diciendo mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la sala. - ¿Por qué insistes en estar cerca de él después de los que te hizo?– se pregunto tratando de entender a la pelirroja. – ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que el… lo que quiere es arrebatarte de mi lado? – dijo mirando al techo.

-¡Ahhhh! Ya no debo de pensar más en eso – se ordeno revolviéndose el cabello.

Riiiiiiiinnn Riiiiiiiinnn

-¿Huh? ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? - se pregunto yendo hacia el teléfono para contestar. – ¿Diga? – pregunto el peli-azul por el teléfono. – Bueno ¿Len? – pregunto una voz femenina por la otra línea. - ¿Oka-san? ¿Qué sucede? – le respondió confundido, se suponía que llegarían a casa desde hace mucho.

– Veras, hijo, al parecer el concierto que presente se tendrá que alargar y tendré que quedarme más tiempo en Viena, solo será una semana ¿De acuerdo? – le aviso su madre que se había ido de gira por Europa por unos días.

-Si Oka-san no hay problema – le aseguro tratando de calmar a su madre. – Bien, entonces cuídate hijo – le pidió la madre con cariño. – Hai, adiós – se despidió Len y colgó. – _Hmm… al parecer estere solo unos días más_ – se dijo pensativo. – Creo que saldré a caminar, estoy sofocado -.

El peli-azul se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, solo se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul que iba desfajada. Cerro la casa y salió a la calle, quería despejar su mente, todo lo que ha estado pasando lo tiene bastante tenso, y mucho mas sabiendo que su Kahoko está con ese depravado de Yunoki. Estaba muy celoso, si, celoso de que ella estuviera con ese flautista y no estuviera con él. – Creo… que soy patético – se dijo llevando su mano hacia su cara.

Len llego a la estación de trenes y tomo uno hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hizo unos diez minutos de ahí al centro, se bajo y fue directo al área de restaurantes y tiendas. Mientras iba caminado no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que paso con Kahoko durante estos días.

_Flashback_

_-Nee Kahoko – pregunto el chico captando la atención de la pelirroja. _

– _¿Eh? ¿Nani? – respondió la violinista. _

_- ¿Watashi ga anata ni kisu? – dijo Len haciendo que Kahoko se pusiera colorada, luego ella se percato de la posición en la que estaban, tirados en el suelo y ella encima del peli-azul._

_- ¡¿Eh? – grito Kahoko levantando su cuerpo de encima, pero Len la tomo de la cintura y la puso debajo del. _

– _Hyaa – exclamo la chica por el jalón. _

– _Déjame besarte, mi ángel de la música – dijo Len con una voz cargada de sensualidad y ternura. _

– _Ah… hai –_

_Fin del flashback_

Len se puso colorado al recordar aquello. El no soportaría que alguien tratara de hacerle algo similar a su Kahoko, eso jamás lo permitiría. _– La amo… con todo mi ser_ – pensó sonriendo.

Estuvo vagando durante un buen rato por la ciudad, a veces podía captar las miradas de las chicas que hipnotizaba con su masculinidad y su hermosa cara, el se destacaba por su atractiva y deslumbrante figura, sin darle importancia hacia que otras chicas babearan por él, sin embargo en la única que pensaba era siempre Kahoko.

De repente en ese instante su mirada capto una cabellera roja, volteo rápidamente y… - ¿Kahoko? – murmuro mirando entre la multitud. Efectivamente, era Kahoko que caminaba por la ciudad pero…¿Estaba sola? ¿Por qué? - _¿No se suponía que estaría con Yunoki-sempai?_ – se pregunto angustiado. Corrió hacia ella con toda la energía que podía - ¡Kahoko! – grito tratando de llamas su atención. Esta volteo, y el peli-azul se llevo una amarga sorpresa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Momentos antes…

-Yunoki-sempai…- vocalizo la chica casi sin aliento. El peli-morado solo la miraba con seriedad, quería una respuesta por parte de ella. Esta bajo la mirada tratando de apartar la intensa mirada de su sempai. – _¿Qué es lo que siento por él?_ – pensó la chica muy nerviosa. Apretó sus mano con incomodidad y nerviosismo, no sabía que contestar, se sentía observada por esa persona que insistía tanto por ella. –Yo…lo que siento…- murmuro la pelirroja tratando de explicarse. Volvió a apretar sus manos con más fuerza y subió la mirada para encarar al peli-morado. – Lo que siento, es…yo siento… que te admiro sempai – le confesó dejando al chico perplejo.

– Me…¿Me admiras? – le pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que la violinista le decia.

-Sip, el hecho de que siempre tu, solo, sin mostrar tu verdadero ser a otras personas por miedo a que no te quisieran, que te esforzaras hasta el final y sobre todo porque… se que seguirás tus sueños – agrego Kahoko con una sonrisa. Azuma tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sus palabras a veces podían ser tan sinceras y tan sanadoras, a pesar de que él pensaba que estaba totalmente corrompido por la ambición y la vanidad, Kahoko veía en el buenas cualidades, no importaba que tan manchado y sucio estuviera ella siempre trataría de encontrarle el lado limpio a las cosas.

Yunoki sintió un nudo en la garganta, esas palabras lo hacían sentirse miserable y al mismo tiempo muy feliz. – Arigatou Kahoko – le agradeció Yunoki sinceramente con una sonrisa que decoraba su rostro. La chica se encandilo con la sonrisa amable del peli-morado. – De… de nada – contesto nerviosa y volteándose al otro lado.

-¡Ah! Yunoki-sempai, ya llegamos al puesto de ramen – le señalo Kahoko dirigiéndolo hacia el restaurante. Este sonrió ante su entusiasmo y la siguió. Los dos entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías. No faltaron las miradas y suspiros apasionados de las chicas que se comían vivo a Yunoki. – Eres bastante popular ¿No crees? – le hizo saber la pelirroja con un tic en la ceja.

-Eso ya lo sé – le respondió naturalmente. Kahoko le salió una gota en la nuca – _Si que eres un altanero Yunoki-sempai_ – pensó la chica tomando el menú con su mano. – Bueno, ¿Qué pediré? – murmuró Kahoko viendo la lista, luego volteo a ver a Yunoki y se extraño, se veo como confundido y perdido – ¿Pasa algo Yunoki-sempai? – le pregunto Kahoko queriendo saber. Este se sobresalto y la miro con ansiedad.

– No – respondió rotundamente pero con inseguridad en la voz. Kahoko jamás lo había visto así, ella analizo sus movimientos y se dio cuenta de… Kahoko sonrió maliciosamente y achico los ojos. – Yunoki-sempai ¿Acaso es que no sabe comes ramen? – le pregunto la pelirroja burlonamente.

Este se asusto y puso mala cara – C… claro que sí, es solo que nunca he… eehhmmm…- tartamudeo nervioso. - ¿Si? – le insistía Kahoko sin quitar su sonrisa burlesca. – Yo, nunca, he salido a comer a este tipo de lugares, jamás me han llevado – confeso avergonzado y un poco sonrojado.

Kahoko se sorprendió, el nunca ha llevado un estilo de vida normal, es comprensible que jamás haya comido ramen. La pelirroja se conmovió ante la confesión del chico. - ¿Quieres que pida por ti? – le pregunto sonriendo - ¿Eh? – pronuncio azuma confundido.

-Al perecer es tu primera vez comiendo ramen, así que ¿Qué te parece si ordeno por ti algo delicioso? – le propuso Kahoko. Este la miro y sonrió ampliamente, al parecer ella lo comprendía perfectamente, no necesitaba explicar el por qué de nada. – Arigatou – agradeció Yunoki sonriéndole.

La mesera llego y les tomo la orden, Kahoko pidió dos especiales, al rato de se los trajeron y comenzaron a comer, Yunoki estuvo en problemas un rato pero Kahoko le ayudo y comió a un buen ritmo. Mientras comían también hablan de varios temas, se rieron bastante y Yunoki disfrutaba de los gestos de ella, Kahoko saco el tema del festival y le dijo que sería muy pronto, en fin… los dos terminaron de comer y Yunoki pago la cuenta, para él era demasiado poco así que dejo propina.

Después salieron del restaurante y salieron a caminar. El peli-morado miro de reojo a la chica – Kahoko realmente me la he pasado bien esta noche – le dijo agradeciendo su compañía – Yo también – concordó Kahoko con una sonrisa. Este tomo su mano y la detuvo – Kahoko… gracias por estar conmigo en esta noche, que también será la última vez que me veras – le informo con tristeza en su voz.

Kahoko abrió los ojos ampliamente ¿De qué estaba hablando? – No sé qué quieres decir Yunoki-sempai – dijo sin poder entender.

El peli-morado suspiro recaudando fuerzas – Desde mañana yo me iré de viaje al extranjero, ya que fui elegido para dirigir las empresas Yunoki, viviré y estudiare en Inglaterra – agrego mirando hacia un lado. Kahoko seguía en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Te… iras? – pregunto en trance. Yunoki la miro tranquilamente – Si, por eso quería estar contigo por última vez, esto ha dejado un hermoso recuerdo en mi, espero que también en ti – continuo Yunoki sonriendo. Kahoko no pudo contener su tristeza y sus ojos se empezaron a empañar de lágrimas que se empezaron a desbordar por sus mejillas.

Yunoki la miro con confusión ¿Ella estaba llorando por él? – Nunca pensé en que llegara el día en que llorarías por mi – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – Baka, lo hago… por qué dices que no te volveré a ver – le corrigió sollozando y limpiando sus lagrimas.

Este puso su mano en su majilla que estaba empapada de lágrimas y las empezó a limpiar con sus dedos suavemente. – Realmente espero volverte a ver… por eso no te diré adiós… sino un hasta luego – decía mientras se acercaba a la cara de Kahoko.

Kahoko se quedo estática, sabía lo que intentaba hacer Yunoki pero… por alguna razón no se podía mover, la tenía en un completo trance. – Yu…noki - - Shhhhhh…- la callo él posando su dedo índice en sus labios entreabiertos.

– Quiero despedirme – le aviso acercando su cara aun mas. A Yunoki no le importaba la gente a su alrededor, que de hecho era muy poca por la hora que era. Este se acerco totalmente y deposito sus labios en los suaves labios de ella, que temblaban por los nervios.

El beso fue suave y tierno, duro muy poco para desgracia de Yunoki, pero no quería aprovecharse de la situación. Kahoko se quedo paralizada en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar. El peli-morado se acerco a su oreja y le susurro tiernamente – Eres el ser que más he amado, espero que nunca me olvides – al decir esto él se fue caminando y desapareció entre la gente. Kahoko en cambio seguía en trance, todavía sentía la calidez de los labios de Yunoki en su boca y los susurros en su oído, esto provoco que sus lagrimas brotaran inconteniblemente.

Fssshhhhhhh…. Empezó a llover de repente

La pelirroja empezó a deambular por las calles, lo que había pasado, le había dejado una confusión enorme, solo quería estar sola y pensar claramente.

_-¡Kahoko! –_

_-_¿Eh? – al parecer escucho alguien llamándole por su nombre, pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Kahoko! – se volvió a oír.

Kahoko volteo rápidamente y vio que… era Len que venía hacia ella. _-¿Len?_ – pensó agitada. Esta sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza y necesidad. Len la miro preocupado pero correspondió a su abrazo sin preguntar nada. – Uuuuhhhhh…- sollozaba Kahoko en el pecho del violinista.

-Kahoko, vamos a mi casa necesitas estar tranquila ¿Ok? – le propuso levantando la cara de la chica que estaba empapada de lagrimas. Kahoko aun con lágrimas en los ojos asintió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_Kahoko espero que después de esto tengas una idea diferente sobre mí_ – pensó el peli-morado mirando al oscuro y profundo cielo. El lo que quería lograr era de que Kahoko ya no le tuviera ningún miedo o algún rencor… y al parecer lo había logrado. Después de verla llorar lo único que quería era abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero él sabía muy bien que el sentimiento que rondaba en el corazón de la chica, lo que sentía por él era solo un sentimiento de amistad.

-Me gustaría haber tenido otra oportunidad para elegir mi vida – murmuro sonriendo infelizmente. El, a pesar de apreciar su vida había soñado tantas veces como seria ser una persona norma y libre, libre de las preocupaciones que lo atarean a él.

Este bajo la mirada con tristeza. Esa era la segunda vez que soltaban ese molesto líquido que lo hacía sentirse débil, la segunda vez y también había sido por ella.

-Te ame profundamente Kahoko, te amare por mucho tiempo y espero seguirte amando – se dijo mirando ahora hacia arriba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los dos llegaron a casa del peli-azul. Kahoko no podía pensar, se sentía aturdida y por lo mismo no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, solo siguió a Len sin decir nada.

-Te traeré algo para calentarte y preparare un baño de agua caliente ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo Len sentándola en el sillón. Kahoko tiritaba de frio a causa de la lluvia, pero seguía sin responder ante lo que le decía Len. Este, minutos después llego con una taza de té caliente y una toalla. Ella lo tomo – Arigatou – susurro ligeramente. Len al verla así lo hacía sufrir enormemente. – _Kahoko ¿Qué te paso?_ – pensó angustiado.

Len se fue al baño y empezó a preparar el agua caliente en la tina, una vez que estuvo listo llevo a la pelirroja al baño le indico donde estaban los artículos de limpieza, las toallas y le dio una ropa de él. Kahoko asintió agradecida y Len salió del baño.

Kahoko se quedo unos segundos parada mirando hacia la nada, su cerebro parecía estar en estado de shock con lo que le había dicho Yunoki.

_Flashback_

– _Kahoko… gracias por estar conmigo en esta noche, que también será la última vez que me veras – _

_Kahoko abrió los ojos ampliamente ¿De qué estaba hablando? – No sé qué quieres decir Yunoki-sempai – _

– _Desde mañana yo me iré de viaje al extranjero, ya que fui elegido para dirigir las empresas Yunoki, viviré y estudiare en Inglaterra – _

_- ¿Te… iras? –_

– _Si, por eso quería estar contigo por última vez, esto ha dejado un hermoso recuerdo en mi, espero que también en ti –_

– _Nunca pensé en que llegara el día en que llorarías por mi –_

– _Baka, lo hago… por qué dices que no te volveré a ver –_

– _Realmente espero volverte a ver… por eso no te diré adiós… sino un hasta luego – _

– _Yu…noki – _

_- Shhhhhh…- _

– _Quiero despedirme – _

_El beso fue suave y tierno, duro muy poco para desgracia de Yunoki, pero no quería aprovecharse de la situación. Kahoko se quedo paralizada en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar. El peli-morado se acerco a su oreja y le susurro tiernamente_

– _Eres el ser que más he amado, espero que nunca me olvides –_

_Fin del flashback_

Kahoko volvió a derramar lágrimas al recordar aquello. Ella sabía que no era amor lo que sentía por Yunoki, pero el hecho de que él le decía que no la volvería a ver la ponía en un mal estado. La pelirroja se sentía devastada, sabia cuanto el la quería y aunque no pudiera corresponder siempre le tuvo afecto. – Uuuuuhhh – sollozo tapándose la boca con la mano para que Len no pudiera escuchar sus lamentos… sin embargo el la escuchaba atentamente.

Kahoko duro en la ducha una media hora, Len se estaba impacientando ya que penso que se pudo haber desmayado o que se haya hecho algún daño. Desesperado se levanto y fue directo al baño, pero antes de que pusiera la mano en la cerradura esta se movió y giro, de ahí salió Kahoko recién bañada. Traía una blusa de Len que le quedaba bastante grande y unos pants que también le quedaban flojos, la hacía lucir pequeñita.

Len se sonrojo al verla, se veía muy mona recién bañada, traía la mejillas encendidas por el calor del baño y su piel brillaba a causa de las gotitas del agua de su pelo. – Q…¿Quieres hacer algo? – le pregunto el peli-azul tratando de articular bien las palabras. Kahoko levanto la cabeza avergonzada y asintió. Len se quedo embobado un momento por la preciosa cara de su Kahoko - ¿Len? – le pregunto Kahoko intrigada por su actitud. El violinista se sobresalto – Bien, etto… preparare una película ¿Te parece? – le aviso con la cara colorada. – Hai – respondió ella sonrojándose.

Len la dirigió al sillón y empezó a poner una película en el DVD, era la de "She's All That", la película favorita de Kahoko. Los dos se quedaron juntos viendo la película tranquilamente, de vez en cuando Len miraba de reojo a la pelirroja para comprobar su estado. En una de esas Kahoko se sintió conmovida por una escena de la película y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del peli-azul, este al sentir la cabeza de Kahoko recargarse en su hombro se puso totalmente colorado y sintió como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera subido drásticamente. – _No seas estúpido, solo recargo su cabeza_ – se dijo intentando calmarse.

El volteo de nuevo para observarla una vez más, pero después de mirarla ya no pudo apartar la mirada, se le quedo viendo durante toda la película, observo cada gesto y mirada de la chica, eso realmente era interesante para él. – No pude haber escogido un mejor ángel – pensó sonriendo.

La película termino y Kahoko se estiro un poco pero aun seguía a lado de Len - ¿Te gusto la película Len? – le pregunto sonriendo un poco. El asintió cerrando los ojos – Me gusto verte más a ti haciendo todos esos gestos – le dijo alagándola. Ella se sonrojo violentamente y volteo su cara, pero esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Yunoki y el aura de felicidad que sentía se esfumo y le trajo de nuevo el amargo recuerdo.

El violinista noto el cambio de humor de la chica y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba - ¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando te encontré? – le cuestiono seriamente. Kahoko se sobresalto con su tono se vez, parecía enojado – Yo… bueno – dudo en decir – Es que… Yunoki se va a ir – le termino de decir tristemente. Len abrió los ojos un poco por la impresión. - ¿A dónde? – le pregunto intentando mantener la comunicación.

-Se irá a Inglaterra, mañana – le dijo la pelirroja bajando un poco la vista. Len no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, sentía su sangre hervir de los celos, no entendía la preocupación de Kahoko por el flautista. - ¿Y acaso te importa tanto eso? – le cuestiono ahora con irritación en su voz. Ella se asusto ante la irritación de su voz y se incorporo rápidamente. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas así? – dijo enojada. - No tengo otra manera de preguntar – arremetió el también levantándose. Ella frunció el seño con coraje acumulado - ¡No se qué te pasa Len! ¡Pero tu actitud no me gusta! – grito Kahoko encolerizada. Len se enojo ante su tono de voz, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo - ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡¿ACASO SOY YO EL DEL PROBLEMA? ¡YO NO SOY EL QUE SE VA A CENAR CON ALGUIEN MAS MIENTRAS SE SUPONE QUE ESTA SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMA!– le reclamo el peli-azul con furia.

Len al escuchar lo último que dijo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se arrepentía en el momento que termino de decirlo. Kahoko escucho cada palabra que salía de su boca, y cada una de ella herían como si fueran pequeñas cuchilladas, al no soportar tanto coraje volvió a soltar pequeñas lagrimas – Yo pensé que estábamos de acuerdo – dijo con ira para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Len salió de su trance y la siguió, había sido un estúpido, el jamás la quiso herir pero el hecho de verlo con otro lo ponía muy mal. El peli-azul corrió tras ella y antes de que Kahoko pudiera abrir la puerta Len puso sus dos brazo y le impidió que la abriera, dejándola atrapada entre la puerta y el. Kahoko se asusto pero se quedo quieta. – Len, déjame ir – le ordeno aun llorando. – No hasta que me escuches – le contesto seguro.

Kahoko abrió los ojos asombrada – No entiendo porque te enojaste – murmuro. El se quedo estático donde estaba, es verdad, no tenia ningún derecho de enojarse con él, después de todo el estuvo de acuerdo en que salieran a cenar. – Solo… estaba… celoso – le confesó poniéndose rojo. Kahoko volteo rápidamente encarando al chico, lo miro con extrañez. - ¿Es que acaso no te he dicho suficiente que te amo? –le preguntó irónicamente. El se sorprendió con el comentario y volteo para encontrarse con una angelical sonrisa. – Te amo Len, no importa lo que pase – le repitió tomando su cara con la mano.

Este quito sus brazos de la puerta y poso una de sus manos en la mano de la pelirroja. – Yo también te amo – concordó el sonriendo la calidez de la chica. Se miraron un rato y después sus rostros se fueron acercándose hasta fundirse en un tierno beso.

TUUUDDD

Len la aprisiono contra la pared intensificando el beso, delineo el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para entrar y así poder probarla toda, sintió como ella gemía bajo el, entre cada beso y cada lamida. Sus lenguas chocaban y bailaban una con la otra dándole placer a los dos, Len también gemía ante el contacto de su lengua con la cavidad de la pelirroja.

-Ahhhhh…. Ahhh…. – suspiraba y gemía Kahoko entre cada bocanada de aire. – Mmmmhaaa….- suspiraba también Len muy concentrado en la boca de la muchacha.

Luego para el ya no fue suficiente el sentir su boca, necesitaba sentir su piel, rozar su rosada y virgen piel. Len empezó a lamer la quijada de la chica para dejar una camino de saliva hasta su cuello, la saboreo toda, para él era lo más glorioso sentir así Kahoko, el sabor de su exquisita piel bajo su lengua lo hacía vibrar de locura.

Entonces Len metió su mano bajo la camisa de la chica acariciando su abdomen y su estomago, subiendo y acariciando un poco mas hasta llegar hasta sus senos. Kahoko se estremeció ante el contacto, el estaba llegando demasiado lejos Kahoko intento zafarse de el empujándolo un poco pero era imposible, el tacto de sus manos contra su piel la hacia perderse en el placer. Len acaricio sus pechos sobre la tela del brasier y la pelirroja no podía para de soltar suspiros – Le…Len pa… para… sho… shotomatte – le rogo tratando de contener los gemidos que le provocaba el peli-azul. – No… puedo parar – gimió Len besando su cuello.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**WAAAAAAA… ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, esta vez me adelante un poco y no me tarde tanto ya que estaba muy llena de inspiración así que mejor lo hice al instante para que no se me fuera a cortar la imaginación.**

**Bueno, al parecer Yunoki va a desaparecer porque se va a ir a Inglaterra y pues… ya no aparecerá en los siguientes cap tan seguido XD jajaja.**

**Okey, muchas gracias por los comentarios a todos los que han leído mi Fic y PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS! ^0^ Pueden opinar y lo que sea, si desean hacerme algún comentario o alguna sugerencia siéntanse libres de manarme algún mensaje ok? Bueno espero subir pronto mi próximo cap.**


	18. Chapter 18

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Kahoko se estremeció ante el contacto, el estaba llegando demasiado lejos Kahoko intento zafarse de el empujándolo un poco pero era imposible, el tacto de sus manos contra su piel la hacía perderse en el placer. Len acaricio sus pechos sobre la tela del brasier y la pelirroja no podía para de soltar suspiros – Le…Len pa… para… sho… shotomatte – le rogo tratando de contener los gemidos que le provocaba el peli-azul. – No… puedo parar – gimió Len besando su cuello.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Len POV

- Te amo Len, no importa lo que pase – Sus palabras me reconfortaron, confiaba en ella como un ciego, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por ella, la única luz que ilumina este sombrío corazón. Podía sentir su cálida mano en mi mejilla, como la tomaba con tanto amor por mí como el que yo sentía por ella. Toque su mano con la mía y miles de sensaciones me llevaban - Yo también te amo – y era la única verdad de todo.

La amaba con locura y devoción, la amo con desesperación y pasión, que cada vez es más difícil de contener. El hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos hacia que solo existiese el pensamiento de hacerla mía para siempre. Su rostro me recordaba al sol, que ilumina mis días y los llena de belleza y felicidad, era la verdad de mi mundo. Me acerque a su rostro con cuidad y lentitud… quería besarla, quería que ella se enterara de todo el amor que le tengo, de mi gran deseo por ella.

Y la bese… se sentía tan bien, para mí era como tocar el eterno cielo. Pero ese beso para mí no era suficiente, necesitaba más…más de ella.

TUUUDDD

La empuje contra la pared para poder intensificar mi beso. Probé sus labios con mi lengua, sabían a miel pura, con mi lengua jugué con su boca, estaba deseoso de ese momento, no quería que acabara tan rápido, enrede mis manos en su cintura y la apreté a mi cuerpo temeroso de que se fuera. Seguí saboreando su boca con la mía, era deliciosa, sabia tan bien… que parecía un sueño. Nuestras lenguas chocaban y bailaban al mismo son.

- Ahhhhh…. Ahhh….- gemia Kahoko.

Podía oír como ella gemía debajo de mí, eso hacía que me excitara mucho. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subía como loca. Podía sentir caliente mi entrepierna, ella era la única que provocaba estas reacciones en mí, tan desconocidas para mí. - Mmmmhaaa… - yo tampoco podía evitar soltar uno que otro gemido, eran incontrolables, el placer era único e incontenible.

La seguía besando apasionadamente y deseoso… pero ya no era suficiente. Sentía su piel arder bajo mi tacto, estaba hambriento de probarla. Quería tocar su piel, sentirla, saborearla, tocarla… en fin quería hacer de ella un deseo que pudiera alcanzar. Deje de besarla y mi lengua paso a lamer su quijada, su piel me quemaba, estaba deliciosa como sabía que sabría. Lamí su quijada, su cuello y deje un camino de saliva en si cara. Mi cordura se sentía cada vez más alejada y mis instintos de hombre estaban floreciendo. Mi lengua sobre su piel hacia que vibrara completamente.

Mis manos viajaron hasta la camiseta que le había prestado, lucia muy mona con ella. La subí con sumo cuidado y lentitud para prevenirla de lo que iba a hacer. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo en el momento que las yemas de mis dedos tocaron su plano abdomen. Estas lujuriosas siguieron su camino, pasando del abdomen hasta su pecho… sentía lo caliente de su piel y como se esforzaba en contener los gemidos que le provocaba mi contacto.

De repente sentí como ella se movía como si se intentara alejar, pero por supuesto ¿Cómo iba permitir que ella se alejara de mí? ¡Nunca!... Seguí tocándola como si no sintiera sus esfuerzos por liberarse, con mi mano empecé a acariciar sus blandos pechos sobre la tela del sostén con placer y lujuria. Me sentía un poco nervioso por el hecho de estar tocando una de sus partes más intima, pero ahora me importaba poco… la sentí mía.

Ella suspiro ante el contacto – Le…Len pa… para… sho… shotomatte – me pidió intentando liberarse de mi agarre.

¿Pero qué rayos me pedía? Eso era imposible para mí en este momento, necesitaría una fuerza titánica para poder parar este enorme deseo y excitación que sentía por ella – No… puedo parar – gemí mientras besaba su cuello. Mi mano apretó con un poco mas de fuerza su seno y mi otra mano estaba en su cintura tratando de pegarla aun más.

-Aaahh…L…Len…yamete…onegai… - suplicaba Kahoko entre suspiros. La pelirroja ya no aguantaba la forma en que la tocaba.

No podía detenerme, mi deseo por ella era… inmenso, mucho más grande que el propio universo. Quería que ella me viera solo a mí, solo a mí y a nadie más.

– Kahoko…- Su nombre me sabía al cantar de los ángeles. Aunque nuestras pelvis estuvieran tan juntas que parecía que se fundirían en un instante… la sentía alejada aun. La recargue mucho más a la pared provocando que el calor de su cuerpo me cubriera completamente.

– No me… puedo… detener – le avise intentado que me comprendiera – Y no lo hare… – fui muy claro y esperaba que lo entendiera. Solté un gemido al sentir mi miembro en su entrepierna, era placentero. Frote mi miembro en su entrepierna para aumentar la intensidad del beso. Me sentía completamente llevado por mis instintos, no había nada de raciocinio en ese momento, solo mi pensamiento de deseo hacia ella.

– Hyaaa….- grito ella. Deje de besar su cuello para poder tomar sus labios de nuevo, introduje mi lengua para poder disfrutar aun más de ella. – Len…Len… - dijo ella entre cada respiración que dábamos. Kahoko enrollo su brazos en mi cuello, parecía que estaba disfrutando este momento tanto como yo. – Kahoko…- volvía a repetir su nombre. Mi mano que estaba en su cintura paso hasta su abdomen y fue subiendo hasta llegar a su otro pecho, en ese instante mis dos manos se sincronizaron para otorgarle placer a mi ángel.

Los acaricie y los movía de una manera frenética y al mismo tiempo delicadamente, lo que hacía que ella soltara incontrolables gemidos – Ahhhh… ¡Len! ¡Espera! - me suplicaba tomando mis antebrazos son sus manos. La voltee a ver ¡Imposible que existiera un ser más hermoso que ese! Su cara roja del calor que sentía, tenía rastros de sudor en su cuerpo y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, se veía apetecible.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – le pregunte con sarcasmo, pero aunque ella me dijera que si yo no lo haría, la deseaba tanto que ni ella me obligaría a detenerme.

– E… espera… se razonable – me continuo diciendo. ¿Razonable? ¿Para qué quería la razón si estaba pasando la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida? – La única razón que tengo en este momento… es que te amo – le dije sonriéndole.

– Len…. ¡Ah! – pero antes de que reclamara mis labios tocaron entre sus pechos mientras ella seguía recargada a la pared. Después saque mi lengua y me traslade al pezón de su seno izquierdo dejando un sendero de saliva, y con la otra mano seguía masajeando su seno derecho. Con mi boca empecé a succionar su pezón.

-Ieeee...¡Len! ¡Ha! ¡Len! – gemía Kahoko.

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, mi nombre era lo único que pronunciaba. Con mi otra mano pellizque su pezón provocándole que sacara más suspiros. Yo seguía ocupado con mi boca otorgándole lamidas y mordiscos a su otro pecho. Los mamaba y mordisqueaba como si fuera un bebe, podía ver que ella estaba excitada ya que los botones de sus senos estaban rojizos y duros.

-Len… por… favor… - me decía.

Pero no sabía que quería decir. No sabía si quería que me detuviera o que siguiera con los que hacia… así que opte por la segunda opción. Tome su boca una vez más el beso fue salvaje y húmedo, su boca estaba completamente llena de mi y eso es lo que quería. La apreté un poco más hacia mí hasta chocar nuestros sexos. – Ahhh….- suspire con excitación, ella estaba muy caliente. Mi lengua saboreo aun más su boca, ahogando suspiro y conteniendo gemidos. Pero mientras la besaba se me vino a la mente de que estaba en una posición muy incómoda. No me agradaba estar parado, no podía disfrutar bien de ella.

Sin dejar de besarla la levante y la tome en brazos en forma de princesa. Pude captar como ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa, pero yo continúe besándola. En esa posición seguí hasta que llegue a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cama donde la deposite gentilmente sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente.

Me separe un momento de ella para poder posicionarme bien sobre ella y que quedara debajo de mi bocarriba. Aprisione sus manos encima de su cabeza con mis manos, y la bese como hace un rato… solo que ahora más cómodo. Una de mis manos bajo a su cuerpo y empecé a acariciar una de sus piernas. Estas eran lisas y firmes, cremosas y ardientes. Mi dedos delinearon su piel hasta llegar cerca de su intimidad, donde empecé a acariciar sobre la tela de la panti. Note que estaba muy húmeda y caliente.

-¡Ahh!...¡Ahh!...- gimió Kahoko desesperada.

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco quería decir, que yo no era el único que tenía placer y excitación… y hablando de excitación, ya estaba empezando a sentir que la tela de mis pantalones me estorbaba mucho, mi miembro estaba empezando a ponerse duro y caliente. Sin dejar de darle placer en su intimidad, con mi otra mano me quite el pantalón de un movimiento.

Ella pareció sorprenderse con el movimiento que hice, se había puesto rígida. No quise que estuviera así, y por eso decidí intensificar la situación. Con sumo cuidado quite la prenda que cubría su entrada. Kahoko abrió los ojos ampliamente y sentí que se tenso debajo de mí. Luego con cuidado fui introduciendo un dedo en su cavidad.

-¡Hyaaaa!...- grito ella con placer en su voz.

Pero apague el grito con uno de mis fogosos besos. Mientras la besaba, mi dedo se movía en forma circular dentro de ella, otorgándole placer y excitación. Las paredes de su vagina se contraían y apretaban mi dedo con locura. Se sentía tan bien estar en esta situación, el amor y placer que sentía al tocarla estaban fuera de este mundo.

Yo la seguía besando, no me importaba nada mas, ella era lo único en mi mundo… lo único.

Fin Len POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_No puedo mas_ – pensaba Kahoko al borde de los nervios.

– _Esto está fuera de mis límites_ – continuo diciendo mientras contenía unos gemidos.

Len seguía penetrando la intimidad de la chica con movimientos circulares.

– Ahh…. Kahoko – gemía Len que seguía moviendo su dedo en la intimidad de la chica, mientras besaba sus pechos y los lamia. Luego Kahoko pego un brinquito al sentir como Len empezaba a introducir dos dedos más en su interior. - ¡Shoto... ¡AHHHH…! – chillo Kahoko.

Ésta había experimentado el primero orgasmo de su vida, y se sentía muy bien, sobre todo porque Len se lo había provocado. Len sonrió ante el chillido de la pelirroja, eso lo excitaba a el también.

- ¡Ahhh…! ¡Len! ¡Len! – exclamaba la chica desesperada. Ella sentía que ya no podía mas, se sentía exhausta. Pero mucho más allá que exhausta, tenía miedo. No quería que su primera vez fuera después de una discusión sobre Yunoki-senpai, quería que fuera especial, cuando ya estuviera casada con la persona que amaría durante toda su vida. Sin darse cuenta, la vista de Kahoko empezó a volverse borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Uhh….uhhh…-

Len al escuchar el llanto de la pelirroja se detuvo en el instante, asustado de que la hubiera lastimado con algo. - ¡Kaho! ¡¿Qué te pasa! – le pregunto asustado, la miro muy exaltado mientras ponía sus manos a los lados de ella para no aplastarla.

– Te… ¿te hice algún daño? – le pregunto avergonzado.

Kahoko se cubrió las lágrimas con su antebrazo en los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Len soltó un suspiro mental, creía que la había lastimado. El peli-azul se levanto y se pudo a un lado de ella, acostándose a su lado. – Fuí muy rápido ¿No es así? – intento saber el chico.

Esta no contesto nada, se quedo en silencio un rato, dejando solo salir sus sollozos. Len se limito a acariciar su pelo intentado calmarla, se sentía realmente culpable de haberla asustado de esa manera. – Siento haberte asustado – se disculpo él bajando la cabeza. Kahoko paró de llorar y se descubrió la cara para mirar el rostro arrepentido del chico. Ella sonrió ante lo que dijo.

-No es eso – le corrigió Kahoko. Len levanto la vista sorprendido. - ¿A no? – cuestionó confundido. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y tomo de nuevo su rostro con las manos – Solo… no estoy preparada – le confesó sonriéndole. Len abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco mas aliviado.

-De todos modos, te presione demasiado – le dijo tomando la mano de la chica para luego besar su palma. Kahoko se puso roja al contacto de los labios Len con su mano, sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudir su cuerpo. – En realidad…- agrego volteando su rostro completamente colorado. – Lo… lo disfrute mucho – argumento la pelirroja poniéndose aun mas colorada.

Len estaba que estallaba de la vergüenza, la temperatura de la habitación hacia que pareciera como si estuvieran en un horno. – Ahh… yo también – un silencio incomodo penetro la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir para romper el hielo.

-Len -

-Kahoko -

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, los dos se sorprendieron y se quedaron mirando. -Pffffff… jajajajaja – se rieron los dos incapaces de contener la risa. Les sentaba bien reírse después de poner las cosas tan tensas. Len paro de reír y después cubrió el delicado y semidesnudo cuerpo de Kahoko con un abrazo – Te amo mi ángel – le dijo Len depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Kahoko sonrió ampliamente – Yo te amo también – no creían que podía haber una pareja más feliz que ellos en ese momento. Se miraron por unos segundos y después unieron sus labios con un beso. Fue delicado y pequeño.

-Len…- prenuncio Kahoko llamando la atención del chico. Este se separo y la volteo a ver – Dime – le indico él. Kahoko no sabía que decir, ella quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero era tan penoso confesarle ese tipo de cosas. – Veras… yo…ehhmmm…- vacilo en decir le pelirroja. - ¿Qué pasa dime? Me estas asustando – le pidió saber preocupado.

Kahoko lo miro con vergüenza y timidez – Bueno… yo… es que… yo soy… es tipo de persona que… bueno… que se quieren unir a la pareja… después del matrimonio – tartamudeo Kahoko toda roja. Len se quedo perplejo con el comentario, no sabía que decir, el también se sentía avergonzado con ese tipo de conversaciones. – Ohh… ya veo – articulo llevando su mano a la nuca - _¡¿Ohhh ay veo? Pero que inteligente eres Len, ahora pensara que no te importa_ – pensó el en su conciencia.

Kahoko lo volteo a ver con sorpresa - ¿Te importa mucho? – le pregunto ella intentando aclarar las cosas. Len se quedo de piedra, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, y aunque él tuviera tantos deseos de hacerla suya, siempre respetaría principalmente los deseos de ella. Len negó con la cabeza – Te amo Kahoko, y lo único que deseo es que estés cómoda y feliz – le aclaro el volviendo a abrazarla.

Kahoko se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el peli-azul y después sonrió plácidamente. – Ya sabes que yo también te amo – le dijo ella abrazándose más a él. Así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que un pensamiento muy importante pasó por la cabeza de Len. – Y hablando de matrimonio…- comento el chico separándose un poco de ella.

Kahoko se extraño con lo que dijo - ¿Eh? – Len no sabía cómo decirlo, se sentía seguro, pero a la vez muy intimidado de obtener una negativa por parte de ella. – Bueno… ¿Podría pedirte algo? – pregunto Len poniéndose de pie. Kahoko estaba totalmente confundida, la cara del chico estaba completamente roja mientras trataba de ponerse los pantalones y se subía de nuevo a la cama junto a ella. - ¿Qué es? – le alentó Kahoko.

Luego el peli-azul empezó a buscar de entre sus cosas algo pequeño, cuando lo encontró lo puso en su mano y lo encerró en un puño, y miro fijamente a Kahoko. - ¿Len? – pregunto ella confundida por la actitud del muchacho. Éste se acerco un poco más a ella – Kahoko… sé que es muy pronto y que a lo mejor no es el mejor momento, pero créeme no encontrare otro momento de donde saque más valor que ahora – Kahoko estaba de que se abría la cabeza de lo extrañada que estaba, Len estaba actuando muy raro.

-Len…- - Shh… espera, no hables – le interrumpió el poniendo su índice entre sus labios. – Quiero que me aceptes Hino Kahoko, quiero tenerte solo para mí en mis días y noches, que pasemos la vida añorándonos siempre, quiero también, que seas el único ser sobre el planeta que me de esta inmensa felicidad que me das ahora durante toda mi vida, quiero que nos amemos eternamente Kahoko…- La pelirroja estaba pasmada por las palabras del muchacho, no concebía averiguar de dónde sacaba tanta dulzura.

-…quiero que seas… mi esposa ¿Te casarías conmigo? – termino de decir Len, para esto saco un pequeño objeto metálico con una figurita, era un anillo de plata con una mariposa de diamantes decorándolo. Kahoko se quedo en completo shock, Len…¡¿Le había propuesto matrimonio? – Len…- logro articular la chica en su estado. Éste se tenso y se pudo firme para esperar el veredicto… pero luego se escandalizo al ver a Kahoko que empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

-Ka…¿Kahoko? – Pregunto el muy asustado y al mismo tiempo muy decepcionado – C…creo qu…que fue mu…muy pronto…¿Verdad?...jajaja… soy un estúpido – decía Len frustrado por el comportamiento de la chica mientras guardaba de nuevo el anillo. En ese momento el peli-azul sintió como los brazos de la chica lo envolvían por completo - ¿Kaho…- -¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa! ¡Quiero amarte completamente! – grito Kahoko entre lagrimas.

Len dejo de respirar y su cuerpo se tenso completamente. El violinista sentía como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. – D…¿De verdad Kahoko? – pregunto intentado averiguar si no era más que un hermoso sueño. - ¡Si, Len! – le confirmo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – Quiero ser tu esposa – repitió.

Len sentía que no cabía de felicidad - ¡Kahoko! – exclamo él para luego abrazar a la pelirroja. - ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! – gritaba Len entre lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a la muchacha. Los dos lloraban abrazados, disfrutando del momento más maravilloso de sus vidas. Len se separo de ella y tomo su mano, luego abrió la suya y tomo el anillo para ponerlo en el dedo anular.

Después de que se lo puso, la violinista lo contemplo poniéndolo hacia la luz – Es hermoso, gracias - le agradeció la pelirroja mirando hacia su ahora prometido. – No es nada, gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz – dijo el volviéndola a abrazar y luego depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

Así duraron unos minutos, abrazados, sintiendo el calor humano del otro. Pero mientras estaban así, Kahoko no pudo evitar pensar en muchas cosas – Len… - pronuncio llamando le atención del violinista – ¿Hmm?…- alentó Len – Ehhhmmmm… ¿Podrías decirme de donde sacaste el anillo? – pregunto Kahoko un poco intimidada.

Len se sorprendió con la pregunta ¿Acaso no le gustaría el anillo? - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No te gusto el diseño? – cuestiono él. Kahoko se exalto - ¡No! no es eso… es que solo me preguntaba – aclaro avergonzada. Len se le quedo viendo con extrañez – Jjajajajajajaja – Kahoko se asusto ante su risa ¿Qué era tan gracioso? - ¿Qué te da tanta risa? – le dijo un poco molesta.

Len rio un ratito y luego paro para explicarle – Veras… ese anillo era de mi abuela, me lo dio antes de su muerte – le argumento el sonriéndole. Kahoko se tenso un poco - _¿Así que era de su abuela? Tiene que ser muy preciado para el entonces…- _pensó ella. – Lo cuidare como a mi vida – le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Len se conmovió con su comentario - ¿Sabes? No pude elegir a una mejor prometida – le confesó el violinista provocando que le pelirroja se pusiera colorada. – Pero que dices…- se excuso la muchacha volteando la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

Len tomo su barbilla para que lo volteara a ver – Es verdad… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – le repitió con devoción en su voz.

Kahoko se alegro mucho, sentía que su más grande sueño se hacía realidad. – Tu eres simplemente… el amor de mi vida – agrego ella besándolo y recargándose en su pecho. Len correspondió el abrazo de nuevo.

Tiriririn Tiririririn

La pareja pego un brinquito al escuchar el sonido. - ¿Qué es eso? – cuestiono Len un poco irritado de que le hayan arruinado el momento. – Es… mi celular, lo siento voy a contestar – le aviso levantándose de la cama para ir por su bolsa. A Len no le agradaba que lo interrumpieran de esa manera.

-¿Bueno? – pregunto Kahoko

-Ahhmm… si mama ya voy, lo siento –

-Aja, si, voy para allá –

Después la violinista colgó el celular – Me tengo que ir a casa – le dijo Kahoko a Len con desanimo. Len no quería que se fuera todavía, quería que se quedara con él un poco más.

- ¿Te tienes que ir? – le pregunto Len intentado retenerla. Kahoko se acerco a él y asintió – Lo siento, pero de todos modos nos podemos ver mañana – le animo la violinista positivamente.

Len resoplo vencido – Esta bien, te llevare a casa – le aviso levantándose – Espera, solo deja que me cambie – le pidió mientras juntaba su ropa del piso. Kahoko le concedió unos minutos ya que ella también necesitaba arreglarse un poco. Estaba un poco despeinada y desarreglada. No se podía poner su vestido ya que seguía mojado, así que solo lo metió en una bolsa para llevárselo.

Len salió en unos minutos recién cambiado, se sonrieron y luego salieron juntos a la estación.

El recorrido fue muy callado ya que no había tema de conversación, lo único que hicieron fue tomarse de la mano y caminar. Al llegar a la estación Len la soltó y luego dio un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios. – Hasta mañana – se despidió Kahoko sonriéndole. – Que sueñes bien, mi ángel – agrego el despidiéndose también. La violinista entro al tren, sacudió la mano en forma de despedida y se fue. Len solo espero hasta que ya no vio señal del tren. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. – _Kahoko… te amo tanto_ – pensó el yéndose a casa.

Al llegar a casa Kahoko saludo a sus padres con un abrazo. Estos se extrañaron con su actitud pero pensaron que ella estaría feliz por alguna razón. La chica subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama. – Ahh… te amo Len – murmuro sonriente. – Te amo, te amo – repetía felizmente. Kahoko vio al techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho y le había pasado hoy, luego levanto el brazo y contemplo en anillo que decoraba el anular de su mano.

-Es hermoso – pronuncio complacida para luego quedarse dormida plácidamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ya seeeeee! Esta más corto de lo normal ToT pero si quería que tuviera más capítulos tenía que hace esto Buaaaaa XD. **

**Pero bueno, al grano jajaja, en verdad espero que les haya gustado como podrán ver agregue LEMON Xd, quería que algo así pasara en el transcurso del fic pero no quería que todo el fic fuera de LEMON solo una parte. Aun así creo que estaré agregando cosas así más a menudo XD.**

**Bueno me despido y esperen a que actualices, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTAD! DE VERDAD ME DAN MUCHO APOYO ^0^**


	19. Chapter 19

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Kahoko vio al techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho y le había pasado hoy, luego levanto el brazo y contemplo en anillo que decoraba el anular de su mano.

-Es hermoso – pronuncio complacida para luego quedarse dormida plácidamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Saaaiiiiggghhhhh… - suspiro pesadamente el peli-azul mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. Este se quedó mirando al techo con la mente perdida entre las imágenes de hoy, su memoria aún seguía nítida con todo lo que había pasado. El tacto de sus dedos con la piel de ella aún no se desvanecía y su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba.

-_Kahoko…_- pensaba Len con angustia, en realidad… quería haber podido llegar hasta el final. Len levanto la mano con la que toco la intimidad de Kahoko y le provoco incontenibles gemidos que aún están grabados en su mente.

Len llevo su mano a su cara, después a sus labios y por ultimo metió sus dedos a la boca saboreando lo que alguna vez hubo en ellos. – Me estoy volviendo loco – se dijo colocando la mano fuera de su cara.

Se giró lateralmente – _Quiero hacerte mía Kahoko… lo más pronto posible_ – dijo mentalmente mientras miraba hacia la ventana contemplando las estrellas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente…

Kahoko caminaba por la acera rumbo a la escuela, durante el camino no podía evitar recordar las palabras que Len le dijo ayer. Cada vez que lo hacia su cara se tornaba tan roja como un tomate. – _Len…quiero verte_ – pensó suplicante.

-Kaho…senpai…

-_Quisiera que me volvieras a abrazar_ –

-¿Kaho...senpai?

-_Quiero que me tengas de nuevo entre tus labios_ –

-¡Kaho-senpai!-

Esto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡EH? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – decía la pelirroja desorientada

-Aquí, Kaho-senpai – Kaho volteo en busca de la voz - ¡Ah! Shimizu-kun… que…¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Creo… que… yo… le debería… de estar… preguntando eso… Kaho-senpai – Kaho se tensó al instante – _Acaso habrá notado lo que estaba pensando_ – se decía mientras empezaba a sudar frio. – N... para nada ¿Por qué lo dices? – le decía la chica nerviosa tratando dar a entender su buen estado de salud. Shimizu se le quedo mirando con intensidad y ella no puedo evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa.

-Kaho-senpai ¿Acaso…no confía…en mí? – le pregunto con el rostro entristecido. A Kaho se le erizo la piel de todo el cuerpo, no quería que el pensara que no confiaba en el… pero contarle este tipo de cosas solo lo haría más vergonzoso. – No… no es nada de… eso Shimizu-kun, estoy bien, en serio – aseguro ella moviendo las manos. Este solo se le quedo viendo a la pelirroja con interés y luego bajo la mirada. – Kaho-senpai…- Kaho lo volteo a ver, parecía que él quería decirle algo – Dime – le ínsito a continuar.

Shimizu parecía incomodo ya que su rostro de repente se volvió un poco rojo - ¿Eh? ¿Shimizu-kun? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntaba ella preocupada. Este de repente se paró en seco volviéndose a su senpai, Kaho también se detuvo sorprendida por la acción del pelirrubio. - _¿Qué le pasara? nunca lo había visto así _– pensó con la ceja fruncida. Shimizu dejo el chelo a un lado recargándolo en la pared - _¿¡Quee! Dejo su chelo a un lado _– pensó la pelirroja alarmada. – Kaho-senpai – la voz de Shimizu se oía segura.

Kaho abrió los ojos como platos, el chelista se le veía de una manera anormal a como solía comportarse normalmente – Puede…etto… ¿Quiere tener una cita conmigo? – le pregunto con la mirada de borreguito que ruega por afecto. – _Na…¡¿Nani?_ – pensó Kaho al instante en que se volvía de piedra con la boca abierta. – Yo… yo sé que ya no está saliendo con Hihara-senpai… así que… yo… la invito a salir – agrego el pelirrubio con la misma mirada sonrojado. Kaho seguía de piedra sin poder contener el shock que le acababa de proporcionar el bishonen.

-Shi…shimi…zu-kun… que…sali… yo…tu…¿Eh? – Kaho no podía interpretar bien las palabras. Después de todo, lo que le pedía no era del todo normal. - ¿Kaho-senpai? – le preguntaba con la misma mirada de borreguito. La violinista no encontraba que hacer, el bishonen la ponía en una situación muy embarazosa y muy difícil. Ella se le quedo viendo con el ceño contraído de culpa, no lo quería lastimar y mucho menos ofender pero como le iba decir que estaba con Len si apenas había terminado con Kazuki-senpai.

Kaho soltó un resoplido de tristeza, sabía que no le podía dar más alas – Shimizu-kun… lo siento – solo pudo articular esas tres palabras, que por cierto le partían el alma en dos. El pelirrubio se le quedo viendo con los ojos dilatados de la decepción y al ver esto Kaho no pudo evitar sentirse lo peor del universo.

-Lo…lo siento…mucho… no quería lastimarte Shimizu-kun – se disculpaba con el rostro a punto de llorar. El chelista solo la veía con la misma expresión de tristeza. – Kaho-senpai…lo siento – la pelirroja abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? – Se…que… lo hice en… un mal momento…¿No es…así? – continuaba diciendo. Kaho no entendía a lo que se refería. – He notado… que ultimadamente…no ha estado bien… yo… quería animarla… pero… de alguna manera… esto no fue correcto – Kaho estaba al borde del llanto, Shimizu-kun solo quería animarla, se preocupaba por ella – En serio… la amo Kaho-senpai – confeso el pelirrubio captando la total atención de la chica.

Kaho no hallaba que decir parecía que la habían sometido a una trance muy profundo – Shimizu…kun – susurro sin saber qué hacer. - ¿Al menos puedo invitarla a salir a cenar? – le pregunto con una sonrisa angelical. Kaho salió de su trance – No… no estoy segura, necesitaría pensarlo ya que no sabré si tendré que hacer algo después de la escuela – le contesto un poco ansiosa. Shimizu le puso otra vez la mirada del borreguito para intentar convencerla.

-_Aghhh… demonios esa mirada…no se le puede negar nada_ - pensaba con un aura pesada. – Tra… tratare de ir – acepto agachándose en señal de derrota. - ¿¡Hontoni! Arigatou… Kaho-senpai – le agradeció con la mirada ahora ilusionada. – Ha… hai – respondía ella con una gota en la nuca.

Shimizu tomo su chelo – La veo a las 7:00 en la estación de trenes mañana ¿De acuerdo? – le informaba mientras se iba. – Eh… hai, ahí te veré – le confirmo con la mirada derrotada. – ¡Hasta la luego Kaho-senpai! – le grito despidiéndose mientras iba rodeado de una aura de flores.

Mientras tanto Kaho cargaba con una aura negra – _No puedo creer que Shimizu-kun se me haya confesado_ – pensaba con la mirada perdida. – _Nunca pensé que yo le gustara y que incluso me amara, que yo recuerde jamás le di indicios para que le gustara_ – seguía pensando. Kaho resoplo con pereza – Tengo que decírselo a Len – murmuro para luego seguir caminando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en casa de los Yunoki…

-Yunoki-sama, su desayuno está listo en el comedor – le indico la servidumbre. El peli-morado se encontraba de pie con la vista hacia el jardín vestido con un kimono medio formal. – Iré en un momento – respondió dándose la vuelta. – Hai – la servidumbre dejo la habitación.

Este se quedó parado un poco más, contemplando el cielo, que de ahora en adelante seria lo único que mantendría conectado su mundo con el de la chica que tanto amaba y que sabía que jamás podría poseer. – _Kahoko_ – pensó llevándose su mano hacia los labios.

-Aun puedo sentir el palpitar de tus labios – murmuro con la yema de sus dedos en sus labios. – _me costara trabajo olvidar el color de tu piel_ - pensó cerrando su ojos. – Estoy seguro que tu existencia se aferrara a la mía como la tierra al sol – el dolor que sentía Azuma en esos momento los atormentaba volviéndolo loco. –_ La locura sería un mejor escapatoria para esta prisión de amor que me martiriza _– se sentía sofocado por la ausencia de ganas de vivir sin ella.

Su estancia en esa ciudad ya pronto se desvanecería, los recuerdos que vivió ahí solo se quedarían así… como recuerdos. – Nunca pensé en que amar a alguien como te amé a ti, fuera tan doloroso – susurro bajando su mano de los labios. Miro por última vez el cielo y dio media vuelta dentro de esa jaula a la que llamaba hogar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Din don din don…(hora del receso)

-Haaa…- suspiro la pelirroja mientras se estiraba. Toda la mañana se la había pasado pensando en lo que le había dicho Shimizu-kun. Todavía no se lo podía creer ¿Desde hace cuánto que él estaba enamorado de ella? – _Espero que esto no me vaya a causar una discusión con Len_ – pensó preocupada levantando su mano para ver el anillo. – Que bello – sonrió contemplándolo.

_Flashback_

– "_Quiero que me aceptes Hino Kahoko, quiero tenerte solo para mí en mis días y noches, que pasemos la vida añorándonos siempre…-_

_-"…quiero también, que seas el único ser sobre el planeta que me de esta inmensa felicidad que me das ahora durante toda mi vida, quiero que nos amemos eternamente Kahoko…"-_

_- "…quiero que seas… mi esposa ¿Te casarías conmigo? "–_

_Fin del flashback_

La cara de Kahoko estaba completamente roja, con solo recordar esas palabras hacia que se le acelerara el corazón con ganas de salírsele del pecho. – _Len_ – pensó cautivada.

-¿Acaso tienes fiebre Kaho-chan? – le pregunto una voz. Kaho abrió los ojos al instante. - ¿Eh? – Y se encontró con unos bellos ojos aquamarina - ¡Kaji-kun! I…¡iee! ¡No me pasa nada! – aseguro moviendo las manos. Kaji se le quedo mirando inconforme – Pero, tu cara esta rojísima ¿Estas segura? – insistió preocupado. La pelirroja solo asintió nerviosamente. Kaji sonrió complacido – Me alegro – dijo sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

-Hai... arigatou – agradeció la violinista devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Por cierto Kaho-chan, se me había olvidado decirte, tenemos ensayo después de la escuela – le aviso el pelirrubio cambiando de tema. –Oh… entiendo ahí estaré – acato volviendo a sonreír. Siempre que hablaba con Kaji se sentía muy aliviada y bastante relajada, él era un amigo muy especial para ella.

-Una cosa más Kaho-chan – le dijo de repente levantando su dedo y apuntándolo hacia ella. - ¿Eh? ¿Nani? – pregunto extrañada con una gotita en la mejilla. – El día del festival del "Pétalo Musical" no solo estaremos para tocar, también sabes que tendremos que participar en poner un puesto en cada salón, como yo soy el representante del salón necesito que me ayudes con ideas para decorarlo – le dijo con entusiasmo.

Kahoko estaba perpleja - _Shimaaataaa _– pensó alterada – _Olvide que también necesitábamos hacer ese tipo de cosas_ – siguió pensando. – Po… porque no le dices al salón entero al final de las clases para que también aporten ideas – le dijo la pelirroja con un tic en la ceja. – Mhh… eso estaría bien – concordó poniendo su mano en la barbilla. - ¡OIGAN TODO EL SALON, A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA NADIE SE IRA, TENEMOS QUE DECIDIR QUE HARA NUESTRO SALON EN EL FESTIVAL DEL PETALO MUSICAL! – grito el oji-azul llamando la atención de todos del salón e incluso los de fuera del salón.

Kaho estaba que explotaba de la pena – Eres bastante entusiasta ¿verdad? – bromeo la violinista irónicamente. Kaji la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Muy bien todos, a sus lugares – grito el representante. Len había pasado toda la mañana distraído, al igual que Kahoko no se podía sacar la situación de ayer de la cabeza. – _Kahoko_ – pensó mirando hacia la ventana.

-Como ya saben el festival del "Pétalo Musical" está cerca, tenemos que organizarnos para ver qué tipo de establecimiento será nuestro salón – decía el representante del salón. – Necesito las opiniones de cada uno – ordeno. Los alumnos fueron levantando la mano para dar su opinión.

-¡Una casa embrujada! –

-¡Un café! –

-¡Una fuente de refrescos! –

-¡Una tienda de dulces! –

-¡Una tienda de mini pasteles! –

Cada uno dio su opinión sobre que se podría hacer, solo faltaba Len, que seguía con su mente en otro lado.

-Tsukimori-san, falta usted para que no dé su opinión – le indico acomodándose la gafas. Len no lo escucho y siguió mirando hacia la ventana – ¿Tsukimori-san? Podría darnos una opinión – le suplicaba con los nervios de punta. Este volteo a verlo con cara de irritación, pero con la elegancia de siempre.

-¿Nani? – pregunto con la voz grave y la vista clavada en el representante.

-Kyaaaaa – las chicas empezaron a soltar sus grititos de admiración. - ¡Subarashii! – grito una – kawaii – soltó otra - ¡So coool! – los gritos por parte de las admiradoras no cesaban.

-Una propuesta de su parte le vendría bien al salón – le volvió a repetir el representante. Len resoplo con desgana, no le gustaba nada estar participando en ese tipo de cosas – No tengo ninguna opinión o propuesta en realidad, pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo cooperare en todo lo que sea necesario – finalizo de decir volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

Todos se quedaron con aura de hielo y sombras. Len era frio por naturaleza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Bien! Ahora que estamos reunidos, hay que decidir qué hacer con nuestra clase – propuso Kaji con una sonrisa. Como de costumbre las chicas empezaron con sus grititos de fans y otras cosas. A Kaho le salió una gota gigante en la nuca – _Ese Kaji…_- pensó con un tic en la ceja. – Necesito las opiniones de todos ustedes así que levanten la mano y en orden – les pidió sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡Haaiii~! – contestaron las chicas con corazones en los ojos. Los chicos, por otro lado no se les veía tan animados. Las chicas empezaron a levantar las manos con entusiasmo y uno que otro hombre participaba, Kaho solo se limitó a ver por la ventana. No es que no estuviera interesada en lo que se harían, simplemente no tenía cabeza para andar pensando en esas cosas.

-Kaho-chan ¿Qué opinas tú? – le pregunto Kaji desde el frente. Kaho se sorprendió y salió de su trance. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – cuestiono distraídamente. - ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? – le volvió a preguntar Kaji sonriéndole. La pelirroja se sonrojo y luego se tensó, podía sentir las miradas asesinas e inconformes de todas las chicas. – Ehh… yo… no tengo nada en partícular que decir – le respondió nerviosamente.

-¡Vamos claro que sí! Solo danos una idea – le dijo sonriéndole aún más y acercándose a ella. – _Hyaaaaa…no te acerques Kaji_ – suplicaba mentalmente mientras sentía que era rodeada de una aura de maldad. – Y bien, que dices – le volvió a insistir con el rostro a 30 centímetros de ella. Kahoko hecho una ojeada y todos tenían los ojos clavados en ella – _Detesto ser el centro de atención_ – pensó malhumorada.

-Bueno…yo creo que… - articulo nerviosamente – Aja,aja – asentia Kaji ansioso. – Bueno, que tal un café cosplay – termino de decir con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello y las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo. En ese instante el ambiente del salón se quedó en silencio. - _¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! ¡POR QUE NADIE DICE NADA! _– gritaba en su mente mientras empezaba a sudar frio.

-¡Muy buena ideas Kaho-chan! – exclamo Kaji con una sonrisa muy animada. - ¿Qué opinan con la idea de Kaho-chan, chicos? – pregunto muy contento. La ola de murmullos empezó.

-¡Me parece bien! –

-¡Es una idea genial! –

-¡Sí! ¡Hagamos eso! –

-¡Que divertido! –

Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo, no pensó que su idea les gustara tanto, la pensó solo en un instante – _Fiuu… estuvo cerca, pensé que me comerían viva_ – pensó aliviada. - ¡Esta decidido! ¡Haremos un café cosplay! – Decidió Kaji sonreído – Ya se pueden ir todos, muchas gracias por su cooperación –.

-¡Haaaii! – contestaron todos tomando sus cosas para irse.

Kaho se levantó del asiento y se estiro, se sentía agarrotada y después de toda esa tensión que le hicieron pasar más aún. – Que bueno que se acabó, ahora me iré a…- -¡Espera Kaho-chan! – le pidió Kaji tomándola de la muñeca. Kahoko se sorprendió por la actitud del pelirrubio. – Qu…¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella con nerviosismo. – Ya sabes, como vamos a ir al mismo lugar ¿Nos vamos juntos? – le pregunto sonriendo pero sin soltarle la muñeca.

Kaho no supo que responder, por un momento, pero solo por un instante sintió un ataque desesperado por parte del violista. – Ha…hai – acepto relajando su brazo. Kaji amplio su sonrisa - ¡Excelente! – exclamo para luego soltarla e irse juntos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Len con una vena en la frente. – Tsukimori-san, si mal no recuerdo usted dijo que cooperaria en cualquier cosa que fuera necesario – le repitió el representante del salón componiéndose las gafas. – Si, pero no me refería a este tipo de cooperación – le dijo con una mirada congelante. – Hiii… bueno, no especifico y…y el salón ya ha decidido, será… un "Host bar" – dijo el representante con estrellitas rodeándolo.

Len se quería morir, ahora él tenía que salir a atender gente que ni siquiera conocía de una forma que le parecía repugnante. – Me niego a salir de anfitrión – discutía el peli-azul entre dientes. – Imposible Tsukimori-san, todo el salón ya ha decidido quienes serán los anfitriones y tu serás uno de ellos – le decía de nuevo.

A Len lo rodeo un aura de inconformidad, no quería hacer ese tipo de cosas, nunca le había gustado e interesado participar en esos festivales. – Lo hare como yo quiera – finalizo diciendo. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue directo a la sala de ensayos. – _Este día ha sido de lo más largo _– pensó con la cara pálida. – Ya quiero ver a Kahoko – susurro mientras sonreía.

Len se apuró para entrar a la sala donde ensayarían todos juntos, pero antes de entrar una voz llamo su atención.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – escucho decir, noto que era Hihara-senpai y que estaba hablando con otra persona. Se inclinó un poco más para mirar de reojo, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa estaba hablando con Kahoko.

-N…no es que no te lo quiera decir, simplemente no estoy preparada – se justificó ella. – No te preocupes no es que este muy interesado de todos modos – contesto el con una sonrisa triste. El peli-azul pudo notar como el semblante de Kahoko era de tormento. – Kazuki-senpai…yo pensé… que… todo estaba bien – dijo tristemente.

Len no se pudo mover, nunca se había detenido a preguntarle a Kahoko como estaban las cosas con Hihara-senpai. Luego lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera, sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración de agito.

-¡Kaho-chan lo siento mucho! No te quería lastimar en serio – se disculpó el peli-verde abrazando a la violinista. – No era esa mi intención – le dijo con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. – En… entonces ¿Cuál es? –le pregunto levantando la vista ambarina hacia él.

Len estaba que se desplomaba, Kahoko no estaba reaccionando como el esperaba. Hihara-senpai la había abrazado y ella no había hecho ningún movimiento para quitárselo de encima, esa escena lo estaba acabando por dentro, luego se paró en seco - _¿Desde cuándo soy tan posesivo y celoso?_ – pensó llevándose una mano a la frente. – _Yo no puedo decirle que hacer o no a Kahoko_ – siguió pensando. La angustia lo estaba matando. Len volvió su cara y su respiración se cortó.

La escena lo torturaba como mil cuchilladas. Hihara…besando a Kahoko.

Len no aguanto más la furia, salió de donde estaba escondido y se abalanzo sobre el peli-verde. – AHHHHHHHGGGG! -

-¡Len! – grito Kahoko.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unos minutos antes…

-Espero que nos vaya bien en el concierto, hemos estado ensayando mucho – dijo Kaji con la misma sonrisa. Kaho le sonrió ampliamente – Yo también lo espero – concordó. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala – Ara… no hay nadie – articulo el pelirrubio buscando a los demás. – Que extraño ¿No dijiste que hay había ensayo? – le pregunto extrañada. – Si, eso fue lo que me dijeron – respondió con la mano es su barbilla.

-¡Ya se! Quédate aquí iré a preguntar dónde están los profesores – le aviso para luego irse corriendo. – ¡Ah! Kaji…kun – le quiso gritar, pero este ya se había marchado. – Bueno ahora me tendré que quedar a esperar – dijo resoplando.

SLAM

-_Que rápido es Kaji ¿Ya llego? _- Kahoko volteo precipitadamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ah… no te quería asustar, la puerta… etto… se cerró con el viento – se justificó el peli-verde. El cuerpo de Kahoko se tensó – Ah…no pasa nada jaja – contesto sonriéndole. – B…buenas tardes, Kazuki-senpai – lo saludo la chica. Este se sonrojo al instante – Buenas tardes -. Kaho lo noto, y también se sonrojo. – _¡Shimatta! ¿¡Por qué demonio me sonrojo!_ – pensó volteando su cara hacia el otro lado. Hihara se empezó acercar, Kahoko que sentía sus pasos más cerca, también sentía los latidos de su corazón más fuertes. – Parece que no hay nadie más que tú y yo – cambio de tema el peli-verde. Kahoko dejó de respirar un instante.

-_Es verdad, nada más somos él y yo_ – pensó sintiendo un frio en su interior. No le gustaba nada esa situación – Ka…Kaji-kun vendrá ahorita – dijo tratando de desviar el tema. – Hooo… bueno entonces lo esperaremos – decidió él parándose a un lado de Kahoko. Ella se incomodó con el acercamiento y al parecer Hihara no lo paso por alto. – Te incomoda mucho estar conmigo ¿No es así? – le cuestiono con seriedad en los ojos. La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – No… yo no… estoy incomoda – le quiso convencer toda roja.

Hihara no aparto la mirada de la suya – Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿Lo sabias? – le dijo irónicamente. Kahoko se sonrojo aún más – Lo siento –. Hihara la miro con una sonrisa triste – No te disculpes, es normal que te sientas así – le consoló el peli-verde. Kahoko estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza. – _No puedo estar aquí ni un segundo más, mi cara va a estallar _– pensó agitadamente.

-Yo…yo creo que…¡Iré a buscar a Kaji-kun! – exclamo la chica dándose la vuelta rápidamente hacia la salida. Entonces de repente sintió el jalón. - ¿Eh? – Kazuki la había agarrado del brazo con fuerza para que no se fuera - ¡Espera! – le pidió con ojos suplicantes. Kahoko se quedó congelada ante la mirada tan afligida de él. - ¿Kazuki…senpai? – pregunto muy sorprendida. – No te vayas…no así – le contesto sin soltarla y sombreando la mirada.

-Últimamente…nos hemos estado evitando – murmuro el con la voz quebrada. Kahoko estaba al borde del llanto, no le gustaba verlo así – Kazuki-senpai… – Hihara levanto la vista hacia ella, pero seguía sin soltarla. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no la soltaría, así que decidió no hacer ningún movimiento. – No me gusta, tener que evadir tu mirada o tener que sacarte la vuelta Kaho-chan – La violinista abrió los ojos como platos, hacía mucho que no la llamaba así.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – le contesto ella con una sonrisa triste. – No es necesario – agrego. El peli-verde tenía los ojos vidriosos. - ¿Estas saliendo con alguien Kahoko? – La chica se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Nunca le había dicho de quien estaba enamorada, en realidad tenía miedo de decírselo. – N… no…es que yo…no…- tartamudeaba pelirroja. -¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – le pregunto amargamente apretando su mano en el brazo de Kahoko – _Itee…_ - Kahoko sintió como la mirada de Kazuki la ahogaba por completo y como su mano la aprisionaba, se sentía miserable – N…no es que no te lo quiera decir, simplemente no estoy preparada – le respondió nerviosamente y sonriendo tristemente. Hihara soltó un resoplido – No te preocupes no es que este muy interesado de todos modos – contesto el con una falsa sonrisa.

Kahoko sentía que sus ojos se desbordarían de tristeza, las lágrimas añoraban por salir de su cuerpo. – Kazuki-senpai…yo pensé… que… todo estaba bien – dijo tristemente. Los ojos del peli-verde se dilataron de dolor, podía ver el sufrimiento y la tortura en la cara de la violinista. No pudo aguantar más y se abalanzo hacia ella para atraparla en un abrazo.

Kahoko se quedó rígida, esa acción por parte de su senpai la saco de orbita – _Kazuki-senpai _– pensó con sorpresa. -¡Kaho-chan lo siento mucho! No te quería lastimar, en serio – se disculpó el peli-verde abrazando más fuerte a la violinista. Él se apartó un poco de ella pero sin soltarla – No era esa mi intención – le dijo con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Kahoko se sentía muy mal y muy débil – En… entonces ¿Cuál es? –le pregunto levantando la vista ambarina hacia él.

-Yo…yo…- repetía el peli-verde sin encontrar excusa. – Yo… es que… no puedo…- tartamudeaba. El trompetista volteo la vista hacia ella, sonrojado y temeroso de su rechazo – Todavía… te amo – Los ojos de Kahoko perecía que se saldrían de su lugar. – Kazuk…- pero su voz fue interrumpida por los labios del peli-verde. Ella sin poder evitar nada, sin poder prever sus movimientos, se quedó helada. – _Esto no puede estar pasando_ – pensó mientras era besada.

-AHHHHHGGGGG! – Kahoko volteo a ver de dónde provenía ese gruñido tan furioso, y abrió los ojos espantada - _¡Nos vio!_ – exclamo mentalmente.

TUDD

-¡Len! – grito Kahoko.

Este se había abalanzado sobre el trompetista. - ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – le cuestiono gritándole. Kaho estaba muy atemorizada por el arranque furico de su prometido. - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESARLA! – le seguía gritando mientras lo tomaba del uniforme y lo pegaba contra el suelo. - ¡Len espera lo vas a lastimar! – le rogó la pelirroja tomándole el brazo. Len la volteo a ver con ira y enojo, Kahoko se horrorizo al instante – _Len_ -.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACIAS? – le volvía a cuestionar. Kazuki no entendía la situación ¿Por qué Len estaba tan enojado con él? – _Es extraño nunca lo vi comportarse así –_ pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo doler. Luego vio como Kaho trataba de apartarlo y como reaccionaba Len. Este contuvo la respiración – _No puede ser_ _verdad _– pensó con agonía.

-¡Ya basta Len! – le suplicaba la chica. Len que aún tenía tanta rabia acumulada lo soltó y después se fue corriendo - ¡Len! – le grito Kahoko. En eso Kaji iba entrando a la sala – Wow…¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué Tsukimori-kun salió corriendo? ¿Hihara-senpai? ¿¡Que le paso! – preguntó muy sorprendido por el aspecto de su senpai. El peli-verde se levantó y se acomodó el uniforme. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad – se disculpó la pelirroja.

Kazuki la volteo a ver entendiendo la situación, suspiro profundamente – Ahora veo a quien amas Kahoko – le dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la chica. Esta no puedo evitar ponerse colorada – Se ve que te ama y se preocupa mucho, así que ve con él, te necesita – le aconsejo sonriendo. Kaho no puedo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas – Gracias Kazuki-senpai… y lo siento – termino de decir para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Kaho-chan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Kaji rascándose la cabeza. Kazuki se estiro completo – Nada que te incumba don-popular – se burla el peli-verde. El violista lo ve con falso enojo – Hidooii~ -

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Len!- grito llamándolo - ¡¿Dónde estás? – Kahoko no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Se detuvo a ver por todas partes - _¿Dónde estás Len?_ – pensó angustiada. Luego se le vino a la mente, subió las escaleras hasta el tejado – _Espero que estés aquí_ – se dijo con la esperanza casi extinta.

SLAM

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, efectivamente ahí estaba el. Estaba recargado en el barandal contemplando el atardecer del cielo.

-¿Len? – pregunto temerosa. Ella se acercó a Len y puso una mano en su hombro para que la volteara a ver – Len – lo llamo un vez más. Este lentamente fue girando su cabeza hacia ella. Kahoko se sentía miserable, una escoria, no quería vivir sabiendo que le había hecho hacer una expresión tan dolorosa – perdóname Len, yo no quería que esto pasara – se disculpó soltando las lágrimas que ya no podía contener por mucho más tiempo.

Kahoko recargo su frente en el pecho de Len intentando cubrir la vergüenza en su rostro – Te… juro…que yo… no quería – sollozaba con una tristeza inmensa. Len la tomo de la cara y la hizo ver su rostro. – No es tu culpa, yo lo sé, es solo que…- dijo sin poder terminar. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto preocupada. – Tengo miedo Kahoko – confeso agachando su cabeza y pegando su frente con la de ella. Kahoko abrió los ojos extrañada. - ¿Mie…do? – repitió sin entender. – Si, miedo de todo, de perderte, de que no me pueda controlar, de que alguien te toque y te haga algo – continúo diciendo desesperado.

La pelirroja estaba helada, no tenía idea de que decir – Len…- no pudo continuar, sus labios fueron callados por los de Len. Este estaba necesitado del calor y la esencia de ella. – Te amo Kahoko, te amo – decía entre cada respiración. Kahoko se sentía deseada, querida, amada – Yo también te amo Len – le respondió abrazándolo aún más, pegándolo a ella.

Len se separó de ella y poso sus labios junto a su oído para lamerle el lóbulo derecho – Hyaaa – gimió la pelirroja.

TUDDD

Len la tumbo en el suelo para queda sobre ella. Kahoko estaba exaltada por la actitud del peli-azul – Len…- murmuro. Len se acercó una vez más a ella – Kaho…por favor, quiero que seas mía – susurro a su oído.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Uffffff… ya termine al fin el capítulo 19, sé que me quieren matar por la tardanza y es que no he tenido tiempo, como estoy continuando el fic de "The power of eternity" tengo que repartir los tiempos en los que tengo que escribir y por eso me tardo tanto. **

**Jajaja… pero espero que les haya gustado este cap, de verdad me esmere en que al fin Shimizu se pudiera confesar, a lo mejor hubieran querido que fuera en una situación más romántica pero… no se puede todo en la vida X9.**

**Más adelante verán ciertas cosas interesantes que pondré en el fic jejej w.**

**Me despido y muchas gracias a los que han comentado en mi fic, en serio los adoro Xd:**

**animefull4ever, gothic-dafne,**

**Sake22, kiseki-no-kokoro,**

**FrutillaConLecheCondensada, L'amore di Sophie,**

**Lady Yuuki Cross, animemaniaca97,**

**vane0al, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1,**

**deisy1510, LenKaien9697, **

**mikuru hyuga, BeBu,**

**sakura kamenashi, Rouge Passion,**

**Dayis, lucia-nami 14,**

**Rei-Videl3, Luna1993.**


	20. Chapter 20

**En el capítulo anterior…**

TUDDD

Len la tumbo en el suelo para queda sobre ella. Kahoko estaba exaltada por la actitud del peli-azul – Len…- murmuro. Len se acercó una vez más a ella – Kaho…por favor, quiero que seas mía – susurro a su oído.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko se quedó helada ante la petición del peli-azul – jajaja… yo ya… soy tuya – dijo riendo nerviosamente y mirando hacia el otro lado. Len se le quedo viendo frunciendo la mirada – Hablo en serio – dijo con una voz que denotaba entre seriedad y necesidad. Kahoko se sobresaltó y volteo a ver su rostro – Len…- volvió a murmurar casi sin aliento. – Yo… tu… es que… - - Shh….- la cayo el violinista poniendo su índice en los labios de ella – Solo… es que yo nada más te quiero para mí – le dijo abrazándola y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

Kahoko sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal y sus latidos al igual que su respiración se aceleraron - _¡Cielos! Estoy muy nerviosa, debo tranquilizarme un poco _– pensó cerrando los ojos. Len levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de la chica, estaba todo rojo y tenía los ojos apretados – _Kawai_ – se dijo sonriendo. Ella estaba avergonzada por la cercanía que tenían ambos. Len se levantó al instante – Kahoko – la llamo. Ella abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio a Len dándole una mano para levantarse – Ah… arigato – agradeció con la cara aun enrojecida.

Este de un jalón la levanto y la estrecho contra su pecho – Por favor, no olvides lo que te acabo de decir – le recordó diciéndole al oído. La pelirroja se puso aún más colorada y sintió su cara arder, solo se limitó a asentir con la mirada en el piso. Len sonrió de nuevo ante su contestación y poso su mirada en la mano derecha de la chica, su sonrisa se amplió aún más – Veo que traes puesto mi anillo – Kahoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y solo se sonrojo un poco para luego sonreírle – Es lo más especial que me han dado en toda mi vida ¿Crees que podría quitármelo? – le dijo subiendo la ceja. Len soltó una pequeña carcajada de emoción - ¿Lo más especial? – pregunto tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

Kahoko le sonrió aún más – Sip -.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Nee… Oto-san ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto Kiriya acostándose en el sillón de la sala. El padre de Kiriya odiaba que hablara con el de esa forma tan aflojerada – Depende, si te sientas bien en el sofá, a lo mejor llegamos a un acuerdo – le respondió abriendo el periódico. – Jajaja no hay problema – rio acomodándose. - ¿Cuál es el favor? – le pregunto el adulto sin quitar la vista del periódico. Kiriya dudó un momento – _Ufff…_ - pensó algo atemorizado. – Bueno…quisiera que... ¡Me dejaras hacer una fiesta en casa! – lo dijo tan rápidamente que al pobre señor le costó mucho esfuerzo en entender.

Este levanto la mirada hacia su papa que lo veía con la ceja levantada - ¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañado – No te entendí nada en absoluto, solo… algo de fiesta – le respondió dejando el periódico a un lado. - ¡Sí! Que si me dejabas hacer una fiesta este fin de semana después del festival del Pétalo Musical – repitió levantándose del sofá. Su padre lo miro con desaprobación – Sabes que vamos a salir tu madre y yo este fin de semana – le dijo cuestionaste. Kiriya torció la cara de inconformidad - ¡Vamos Oto-san! Hace mucho que no hago una fiesta – insistió para luego ponerle una cara de cachorrito hambriento.

El adulto lo volteo a ver con una gota en la nuca – Sabes Kiriya, creo que te consentimos demasiado ¿No crees? – le dijo irónicamente. El pelirrojo lo miro con confusión y luego sonrió - Nunca es suficiente para dejar de consentir a tu hijo – sonrió descaradamente. Al padre se le formo una venita en la frente – Saaiiigghh… supongo que está bien, solo no quiero nada de desastre cuando lleguemos – acepto el señor dándose por vencido. – ¡Yes! – exclamo Kiriya en señal de victoria. – ¡Gracias Oto-san! No te defraudare – prometió ya yéndose de la sala - ¡Espera! – le grito el adulto.

Kiriya se congelo y dio media vuelta - ¿Si? – Pregunto con una mueca de miedo – Kiriya, si me llego a enterar de que hubo algo malo en esta fiesta y se sale de su control, pasaras el resto de tu vida castigado ¿Entendiste? – le advirtió el padre con la mirada muy seria.

GLUP…

Kiriya trago saliva fuerte, su padre no estaba bromeando – N…no te preocupes – le aseguro para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

BAM

-Bueno… El dijo que si se llegaba a enterar, lo que lógicamente quiere decir que si pasa algo malo y papa no se entera me librare del castigo ¿No es así? – pensó dando vueltas a la habitación. – Hmp… a veces me sorprendo de lo listo que soy – dijo tomándose la barbilla. – Espero que todo salga como pienso – murmuro en un resoplido. Después levanto la vista hacia la ventana – Ahora solo me tengo que asegurar de invitar a la gente que quiera – finalizo de para dejarse caer en la cama.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kazuki y Kaji se habían quedado en la sala de música después de la discusión fuerte con Len.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que paso hace un momento? – pregunto el peli-rubio muy confundido. Kazuki lo volteo a ver con cansancio – Creo haberte dicho que no te incumbe – le repitió volteándole la cara. Kaji frunció los ojos de enfado - ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Si incluye a Kaho-chan! ¡También me incluye a mí! – grito dándole la cara al peli-verde. El trompetista abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tu… - murmuro sin poder seguir. - ¿Qué yo que? – pregunto diciendo que continuara. Hihara sacudió la cabeza para luego golpear la pared que tenía a un lado con el puño.

Kaji se le quedo viendo con incredulidad - ¿Sabes? La pared no tiene la culpa de tu ira – le dijo tratando de romper el hielo en la situación – A ti…¿Te gusta Kahoko? ¿No es así? – le pregunto el peli-verde con la mirada sombreada. Kaji abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta - …- Kazuki lo miro con seriedad - ¿Te gusta? – volvió a preguntar. El peli-rubio evito su mirada – Ya he sido rechazado…- contesto mirando hacia el otro lado tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. Kazuki no lo podía creer - ¿Re…cha…zado? – pronuncio sin dar crédito a lo que oía. – Si, lo que me hace que me confunda aún mas ¿No se supone que debería estar contigo en vez de haber ido con Tsukimori-kun? – pregunto sin entender el violista.

La mirada del trompetista se entristeció – Ya…no estamos saliendo – dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza y frialdad. Kaji lo volteo a ver con sorpresa - ¿¡Que! – exclamo sin creer. – Si… hace más o menos como 1 mes que no salimos – respondió aún más triste. – Oohh… no tenía idea, lo siento – dijo desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

Hubo un silencio incomodo unos segundos. – _Ahora entiendo por qué se fue con Len_ – pensó Kaji posando la mirada en Kazuki. - ¿Seguro estas bien? – Le pregunto el peli-rubio - _¿Acaso eres idiota? Por supuesto que no está bien_ – se dijo enojado. Kazuki lo miro con calma – No lo sé… de lo que si estoy seguro es que estoy feliz de que ella sea feliz, porque puedo asegurar de que a mi lado ella no era tan feliz como ahora – confeso dándose la vuelta. – Hmm…- Kaji también estaba triste, el hecho de que ella eligiera a Len lo ponía en un umbral de amargura, pero estaba feliz por ella, de que estuviera bien a lado de alguien que quisiera.

-Oye…Kanazaka-sensei y Ousaki-senpai ¿Vendrán? – le pregunto el trompetista cambiando de tema. El peli-rubio salió de su trance - ¿Eh? Ah… no, no vendrán, surgió un problema y tienen que arreglarlo – respondió distraídamente. Kazuki asintió – Bien, entonces me voy - dijo tomado sus cosas – Ha…hai, adiós, hasta mañana – se despidió Kaji. Kazuki se despidió con la mano y luego salió de la sala. – Vaya… pobre senpai – pensó con tristeza. – _Sera mejor que le mande un mensaje a Kaho-chan para avisarle que no habrá ensayo_ – murmuro tecleando en el celular un mensaje.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tiririp Tiririrp Tiririp

-¡Oh! – Grito Kaho sorprendida – _Tengo un mensaje_ – pensó sacando el celular. - ¿Quién es? – pregunto Len yendo hacia ella. Kahoko lo leyó…

_Hola Kaho-chan 3_

_Te aviso que Kanazaka-sensei y Ousaki-senpai no podrán venir a supervisar el ensayo ahora y que nos vayamos a casa. _

_Hasta mañana y que sueñes conmigo jaja XD_

A Kahoko le salió una gota enorme en la nuca – _Kaji nunca deja de bromear_ – pensó soltando una risita y cerrando el celular. Por otro lado Len tenía una vena a punto de estallar en la frente. – No seas tan celoso Len, él y yo somos amigo nada mas – le aclaro guardado el celular. Len puso mala cara – Creo que él no entiende muy bien el concepto de "amigos" y ya llegara el momento de hacérselo saber– dijo con un aura de muerte a su alrededor. Kahoko se le quedo viendo con una gotita en la cabeza – _Creo que será mejor que no lo provoque_ – pensó con diversión.

-Oie Len…- Este volteo hacia ella disipando el aura de muerte que tenía - ¿Qué sucede? – Kahoko no sabía si sacar el tema o simplemente esperar a que él se lo dijera – Emm… pues veras, hace mucho que traigo una duda – le dijo mirándolo con timidez. Len se le quedo viendo extrañado – Dime – La pelirroja respiro hondo y luego exhalo - ¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas atrás cuando nos peleamos por algo acerca de un viaje? – le pregunto con ansiedad. Len frunció la mirada, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente – No te entiendo…- respondió acercándose a ella. – Bueno…tu dijiste que te propusieron un viaje al extranjero para que estudiaras música – murmuro bajando la mirada al suelo. Len se paró en seco, no recordaba nada de eso – Yo…- el peli-azul no sabía que decir. Kaho levanto la mirada hacia él y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, Len estaba nervioso y parecía en conflicto.

-Len…-

-Kaho…-

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente. – Yo no… estaba pensando en dejarte – le dijo con la cara sonrojada. – Lo dije para… ver como reaccionabas, pensé que así me tendrías mucho más tiempo en tu mente – confeso posando la mirada en el suelo con un elevado sonrojo en las mejillas. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Entonces…no era cierto que te… ibas? ¡¿Todo fue una broma? – dijo sacando las palabras con esfuerzo. Len levanto la mirada un poco asustado - ¡NO! ¡No era una broma! En realidad si me lo propusieron pero…no pensaba en irme - estaba tan arrepentido que no podía mirarla a los ojos. Kahoko se sentía abatida, tenía acumulados enormes y diferentes sentimientos, tristeza, felicidad, enojo, furia, desesperación y sobre todo miedo.

Kahoko levanto la mirada hacia Len, la postura de él parecía tensa y nervioso, parecía como si estuviera esperando un especie de castigo. La pelirroja se sentía un poco culpable, el hecho de que ella fuera la razón de que no optara por la oportunidad de irse a estudiar al extranjero la llenada de malas sensaciones. - ¿Sabes? No deberías depender tanto de mí…- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Len dirigió la vista con los ojos abiertos hacia ella - _¿Qué dijo?_ – pensó extrañado. La pelirroja volvió a tomar aire, las palabras que iba a pronunciar le quemaban los labios como si fueran ardientes llamas – Yo… escucha… no puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad así, te están dando una sensacional ocasión de poder demostrar tus habilidades y tú me estás diciendo que lo dejarías por mi…¡Eso es injusto para ti! – exclamo apretando los puños.

Len se encontraba en estado de shock - ¡¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto incrédulo - ¡Es más injusto para mí estar alejado de ti! – grito acercándose a ella para tomarla por los antebrazos. Kaho sintió como su corazón latía frenéticamente, esas palabras la hacía querer derramar lágrimas de gozo, pero no se podía dejar vencer por ellas, seria egoísta de su parte impedir que Len se realice como músico, el realmente lo merecía – Len…yo te amo y tú lo sabes, lo que quiero es que triunfes, que seas todo un profesional con algo que tu amas realmente hacer y eso… es tocar tu violín, por eso quiero que vayas, porque sé que allá serás una persona muy grande, admirada por muchos y respetado por todos y no soportaría que solo por el hecho de quedarte solo por mi acabe con ese sueño… no sería justo – Kaho se sentía mejor al terminar de decirlas.

El peli-azul se sentía conmovido con las palabras de Kaho, es verdad, quería ser admirado por su música, quería ser como su padre y su madre, en verdad quería ser grande, y por más cruel que sonara, en Japón no encontraría los estudios necesarios, ni la capacitación adecuada. - ¿Quieres que acepte ese viaje? – le pregunto agachando la cabeza. Kahoko lo miro fijamente - Si… – ya no tenía más dudas, ella sabía que algún día, este día llegaría, aunque no sabía que en realidad llegaría ese día tan pronto. Len abrió los ojos sorprendido – Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto acercándose a ella y quitando sus lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Porque te voy a extrañar – respondió en un ahogado sollozo. Len no aguanto más y la brazo – Baaakaa… todavía ni siquiera he aceptado el viaje y ya estas llorando - dijo intentado burlarse. Kaho lo tomo de la chaqueta del uniforme, aferrándose a él como si en verdad fuera el último día en que estarían juntos. – Te amo mi Kahoko…y todavía no sé si lo aceptare – dijo a su oído. La chica se estremeció y se separó un poco para ver al peli-azul a los ojos y tomarlo del rostro – Yo también te amo… y claro que lo aceptaras – concordó ella depositando un beso en sus labios.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Ya solo faltan tres días para que el festival del "Pétalo Musical" comience – dijo Kanazaka dejándose caer en el sofá. – Ha sido bastante interesante ver cómo se desarrollan los muchachos – agrego mirando hacia la persona que tenía enfrente. - ¿Por qué estás tan callado Akihiko-san? – pregunto sonriendo burlonamente.

Akihiko Kira, un hombre de más o menos veinticinco años, cabello negro y ojos color carmesí, su personalidad suele ser bastante calculadora y tiene un aura de seriedad impenetrable y sobre todo, lo más importante, le director actual de la escuela.

-No soy tan ruidoso como tú, no significa que este callado – contesto cruzando las manos enfrente de su rostro. Kanazaka frunció la ceja con una gota en la cabeza - No eres nada lindo Akihiko – se quejó dramatizando un poco. El peli-negro suspiro con cansancio – ¿No deberías estar ensayando con los chicos? – le dijo con un aura de inconformidad rodeándole. Kanazaka sonrió con serenidad – Claro que no, ellos están más que preparados – le respondió recargándose en el asiento. El hombre detrás del escritorio levanto la ceja interesado – Parece que estas muy seguro de lo que dices – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Kanazaka le devolvió la mirada – Pondría mis manos al fuego por ellos – respondió muy seguro. Akihiko sonrió secamente – Mhhh… eso no es entretenido – murmuro volteando a un lado. Kanazaka frunció la mirada con interés - ¿Qué planeas? – pregunto interesado. Kira se levantó de su escritorio – No es que siempre te tenga que contar de cada uno de mis movimientos – le contesto mirándolo de reojo. Kanazaka lo miro sin parpadear – Te conozco desde hace mucho años Akihiko – dijo levantándose del asiento. – Espero que no planees algo contra los chicos – agrego yendo hacia la puerta. Akihiko solo lo veía retirarse – Eso… sería interesante – finalizo diciendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al día siguiente…

-_Ayer no pude ensayar con los demás, espero que hoy pueda hacerlo_ – pensó Kahoko mientras iba caminando hacia la escuela, se levantó muy temprano esa mañana para ir al colegio, pero cada vez se le hacía más lejos llegar a ella, sabía que ahí se encontraría con Kazuki, no podía evitar sentirse mal por él y por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_Flashback _

– _Todavía… te amo –_

_Fin Flashback_

Kaho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar todo recuerdo, pero luego sin querer recordó el beso de Kazuki. Su cara se puso roja y llevo la palma de su mano a la boca. – _Soy… una idiota_ – se dijo mientras fruncía las cejas de enojo. El enojo y la ira iban dirigidos hacia ella misma, sentía que su desprecio hacia ella la consumiría irremediablemente.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan triste Kaho-chii? –

Kaho levanto la mirada sorprendida, reconocería esa voz donde sea – Hola… Kiriya-kun – saludo forzando una sonrisa. Kiriya inmediatamente noto la falsa sonrisa de ella y entrecerró la mirada algo preocupado - ¿Te sucede algo? Creo que deberías saber, que no debes sonreírle a la gente cuando no puedes – le dijo tratando de averiguar los conflictos de la chica.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada algo avergonzada de que hayan notado su miserable intento de sonrisa – No tengo remedio, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí – respondió sosteniendo la mirada del muchacho. El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo con interés y luego suspiro con pesadez – Me alegra haberte encontrado – dijo cambiando de tema. Kaho lo miro confundida - ¿Y eso porque? – Kiriya le sonrió con diversión - ¿Quieres caminar conmigo al colegio? – le invito sonriéndole más ampliamente.

Kahoko torció la ceja en señal de extrañez - _¿Qué estará planeado? ¿Acaso intentara convencerme de que tome otra de sus becas?_ – pensó mirando de reojo al pelirrojo mientras se posicionaba a un lado de el – Bueno, vámonos – le indico el con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron hacia la escuela en silencio – _Esto es muy raro, Kiriya no es tan callado_ – se dijo con una aura de incomodidad rodeándolas – Emm… Kiriya ¿No tienes nada que decirme acaso? – pregunto un poco nerviosa. Kiriya la volteo a ver con interés y sorpresa – ¿Lo que quieres decir es que no puedo caminar contigo si no tengo una conversación o una excusa? – pregunto deteniéndose de caminar. Kahoko se sorprendió de la pregunta – No era exactamente lo que quería decir – respondió mucho más avergonzada y las mejillas coloradas. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos sonriente y luego exhalo – En realidad si tengo que hablar contigo de algo – rectifico levantando una ceja.

La pelirroja lo miro interesada – El fin de semana daré una fiesta en mi casa después del festival de SEISOU – dijo mirándola de reojo. Kahoko ladeo la cabeza sin entender su punto. – Moo… ¡Te estoy invitando a la fiesta! – exclamo el ojo-rojo llamando la atención de los peatones. Kaho tenía un gota enorme en la nuca – Jajaja… no había captado, muchas gracias por invitarme, me asegurare de poder ir – le dijo con entusiasmo. Kiriya se volvió a cruzar de brazos – Mas te vale, no será fiesta para mi si tu no vas ¿Entendiste? – le aseguro poniendo cara de falso enojo. La pelirroja asintió rápidamente. - ¡Hai! – Kiriya sonrió satisfecho – Ya estamos cerca del instituto apresurémonos – aviso apuntando hacia adelante y ampliando la sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Atencion! – pidió silencio el presidente de la clase – Hoy tenemos que iniciar con las actividades que tenemos que realizar para el festival este fin de semana – indico frente a la clase – Como ya acordamos nuestro temas será "Host Café" – les recordó a los alumnos.

Las chicas empezaron con sus emocionados murmullos, mientras que Len solo se sentía miserable – _Esto no me puede estar pasando_ – pensó molesto. Miro al presidente de la clase como si lo atravesara con miles de cuchillos, este se dio cuenta y empezó a sudar frio. – Eh… c-como iba diciendo, los elejidos para representar el papel de "Hosts" serán…, bla, bla, bla, bla y…-

Len esperaba que su nombre no fuera mencionado, sabía que esa era meramente poco probable, pero no hacía daño guardar esperanzas, todavía soñaba que un meteoro pasara y se llevara a ese fastidioso presidente de clase – … y Tsukimori L-Len – termino de decir el presidente tartamudeando un poco.

_¡Kisama!_ – Maldijo con rabia casi incontenible – _Esto es lo peor_ – siguió pensando mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la ventana. Las chicas como siempre solo gritaron y se apantallaron con la idea de que Len saliera de Host. El peli-azul le dedico un miraba furtiva y amenazadora la presidente, que por cierto no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse paralizado enfrente – B-Bueno, eso es todo – siguió tartamudeando tratando de contener el temblor que le provocaba la mirada tan opresiva de Len.

-Yo me ofrezco para conseguir los trajes – propuso una de las alumnas, quien por cierto miraba a Len con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Y-Yo me ofrezco para conseguir los mueles – dijo otra. Al final todas las chicas cooperaron para realizar las actividades del festival.

-_Esto…no es…posible_ – pensó Len con la cara azul.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

DIN DON DIN DON (Campana del almuerzo)

-Mhhhaaaa… ¡Qué bien! Ya tenía hambre – dijo la pelirroja mientras se estiraba en su escritorio. – Pareces animada hoy Kaho-chan – le dijo Nao con su bento en la mano. – Ya parece que te sienta mejor estar con cierta personita – bromeo Mio con la mano en la boca. – Moo… ¡Urusai! – exigió la chica toda roja. Las chicas solo soltaron la risa por la reacción de la violinista, les encantaba molestarla.

-¿Quieres ir a comer al jardín de la escuela? – le pregunto Nao sonriéndole. Kaho asintió felizmente y las siguió al lugar donde siempre suelen juntarse. Para llegar ahí siempre solían pasar por la estatua del hada a la que ella llamaba Lili. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse un triste al verla, le recordaba el hecho de que ella ya no estaba ahí para ella, en realidad los últimos días no había querido pensar en el hecho de que la había perdido. – Lili – murmuro sintiéndose nostálgica.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Mio con interés. Kaho se sorprendió – N-Nada – respondió un poco nerviosa. – Hmmm…- Nao la miro con interés. – Que buen día hace hoy ¿No es así chicas? – comento con una sonrisa. La pelirroja levanto la mirada al cielo – Tienes razón Nao – concordó sonriendo ampliamente. Kahoko respiro profundamente el fresco aire de ese lugar, agudizo el oído tratando de encontrar el sonido de su lugar favorito.

Si… podía escuchar claramente esos sonidos, esos sonidos imposibles al oído humano, el sonido de una flor al abrirse y florecer, como los rayos del sol tocan el agua y la hacen brillar y como las el aire se combina con la tierra para formar un sonido calmado y claro. No es que ella tuviera un oído super humano, el hecho es que todas las cosas tienen su propia música y su propio ritmo, Kahoko solo utilizaba el don otorgado por Lili para escuchar esa música que se combinaba con todos los elementos.

-Que hermoso – murmuro la chica llevándose la mano a su pecho. Nao y Mio la miraban sonrientes – Kaho parece más calmada ¿No crees? – le susurro Nao a Mio. La castaña la miro con una amplia sonrisa – Me alegra que este bien -.

- Oigan ¿Nog grenn guen nhgos hgse fralglta shralirg? – Pregunto Nao con la boca llena. Kaho y Mio se le quedaron viendo con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. – Mghaa…Que si quieren salir – corrigió tragándose la comida rápidamente. A Mio le brillaron los ojos - ¡Waaa! ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero salir! – exclamo emocionada. Kaho la miro con felicidad – Me parece buena idea – concordó sonriendo. - ¿Qué les parece esta noche? – propuso Nao emocionada. - ¡Siii! – grito Mio entusiasmada. – Genial – se apresuró a decir Kahoko – Eso sería…-.

Pero en ese instante la pelirroja se quedó de piedra…

_Flashback_

_-¿Quiere tener una cita conmigo?-_

– _Yo… yo sé que ya no está saliendo con Hihara-senpai… así que… yo… la invito a salir – agrego el pelirrubio con la misma mirada sonrojado._

_-Shi…shimi…zu-kun… que…sali… yo…tu…¿Eh? –_

_- ¿Kaho-senpai? –_

– _Shimizu-kun… lo siento –_

_-Lo…lo siento…mucho… no quería lastimarte Shimizu-kun – se disculpaba con el rostro a punto de llorar._

_. – Kaho-senpai…lo siento –_

– _Se…que… lo hice en… un mal momento…¿No es…así? –_

– _He notado… que ultimadamente…no ha estado bien… yo… quería animarla… pero… de alguna manera… esto no fue correcto –_

– _En serio… la amo Kaho-senpai –_

– _Shimizu…kun –_

_- ¿Al menos puedo invitarla a salir a cenar? –_

– _No… no estoy segura, necesitaría pensarlo ya que no sabré si tendré que hacer algo después de la escuela –_

_. – Tra- tratare de ir –_

_- ¿¡Hontoni! Arigatou… Kaho-senpai – _

– _Ha… hai – _

– _La veo a las 7:00 en la estación de trenes mañana ¿De acuerdo? –_

– _Eh… hai, ahí te veré –_

_Fin del flashback_

Kahoko se quedó de piedra – _Shimataaaa_ – pensó agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro – _¡Caso lo olvidaba! ¡Quede con Shimizu de salir con el hoy!_ – pensó toda exaltada. – Que voy a hacer – susurro empezando a sudar frio. Mio y Nao notaron la reacción de su amiga - ¿Sucede algo Kaho-chan?– Le pregunto Nao con sorpresa - Tu cara cambio de un segundo a otro – agrego Mio acercándose a la pelirroja. Kaho las miro con arrepentimiento – A ustedes no les puedo mentir chicas – dijo en un resoplido.

Nao y Mio se miraron una a la otra - ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionaron al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja las miro con desdicha – B-bueno, verán Shimizu-kun me invito a salir con el día de hoy en la noche – confeso poniéndose colorada. Las chicas se hicieron de piedra con la boca abierta - ¿¡QUE! – exclamaron sin creer. - ¡¿EL BISHONEN? – volvieron a cuestionar. Kaho se hizo para atrás ya que sus amigas estaban casi encima de ella.

-H-hai – afirmo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me cuesta creer que tienes tantos pretendientes Kaho-chan, puedo entender que seas muy linda y simpática, yo también lo soy pero no logro atraer la atención como lo haces tú – dijo Mio cruzando los brazos. – No dejas muy atrás Kaho-chan – prosiguió Nao sonriendo y torciendo el gesto. Kaho las miro con sorpresa – Eso… yo… no lo sé – articulo bajando la mirada.

Nao la miro con exaltación - ¡No lo tomes a mal! ¡No te estamos reclamando! Solo… como te lo digo – pronuncio sin poder terminar. Mio se acercó a la pelirroja – Solo te tenemos celos en ese aspecto – confeso Mio un poco avergonzada. Kaho estaba temblando pensando que le dirían algo cruel que separaría su amistad – Eh… lo siento – se disculpó bajando la cabeza, podía sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad y sus manos temblar de la ansiedad. – No te disculpes Kaho-chan – le ordeno la peli-negra - ¡Es verdad! Tú no has hecho nada malo, solo… ser quien eres – le animo Mio.

Riiiiiiiinnnnnn

-¡Ah! ¡Ya acabo la hora del almuerzo! – Exclamo Nao sobresaltada – Tenemos que irnos rápido – agrego Mio tomando a la pelirroja de la muñeca. Kaho se dejó llevar por su amiga, aún seguía sorprendida de que le tuvieran celos, peor estaba mejor de saber que no estaban enojadas con ella – _¡Yokata!_ – pensó con alivio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-_¡Excelente! Ya acabaron las clases _– pensó Tsuchiura estirando los brazos. En eso sus ojos captaron la captaron – Kaho-chan – hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, y aunque tuvo la mala suerte de ser rechazado, quería poder estar cerca de ella para apoyarla siempre. - ¡Kaho-chan! – le grito tratando de llamar su atención. Esta al oír su nombre volteo a todas partes y luego vio a Ryoutarou correr hacia ella.

-Tsuchiura-kun…-murmuro viendo al peli-verde. - ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto sonriéndole. Por un momento el pianista se quedó helado, llego con ella sin saber que decirle – Eh… bueno… estoy bien jajaja – respondió algo nervioso. Kahoko se extrañó del comportamiento nervioso de Tsuchiura, normalmente es muy seguro. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo? – pregunto Kahoko sacando el tema. El peli-verde la vio avergonzado, no sabía que decirle – Simplemente… quería saludarte, hace un buen rato que no hablamos y… quería saludarte – se excusó con la mano en la nuca.

Nao y Mio que estaban detrás de Kahoko miraban la escena como si fuera una película romántica – Nosotras no vamos ¿No es así Mio? – dijo Nao tomando a la castaña del antebrazo. Mio la miro con decepción – Ah…¡Hai! – respondió dejándose llevar por su amiga. Kahoko las miro confundidas, lo que ellas querían es que Ryoutarou hablara con Kaho y las chicas le hacían el favor de dejarlos. El pianista les agradeció con la mano.

-_Mhh… que extrañas_ – pensó la pelirroja siguiéndolas con la mirada. – Me preguntaba si querías salir hoy, a tomar algo o comer algo, lo que tú quieras – le dijo con la mirada en otro lado, lo ponía nervioso cruzar miradas con la violinista. Kahoko lo miro por unos segundo algo pensativa, pero luego recordó la cita con el pelirrubio, bajo la cabeza avergonzada – Kumenasai Tsuchiura-kun, hoy quede con alguien para salir – le contesto apenada. El peli-verde sintió una punzada en el pecho, era claro que ella tenía con quien estar ahora – Lo siento no sabía… eehhmm…será en otra ocasión –se sentía pésimo, de verdad se le había dificultado invitarla a salir, no le quedaba otro remedio más que aguantarse – Pero… podemos salir otro día ¿Qué te parece? – le consoló sonriendo.

El pianista sintió como el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones - ¡¿Honto? – estaba emocionado que al menos le haya dado la oportunidad de invitarla a salir. Kahoko asintió sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Qué te parece…mañana después de la escuela ir al nuevo café que abrieron ayer? – le propuso con una sonrisa sonrojada. Kahoko lo miro con emoción - ¡Sí! Quiero ir a ese nuevo café, así que mañana quedamos Tsuchiura-kun – concordó felizmente.

El peli-verde torció el gesto algo incómodo, Kahoko lo noto y se extrañó - ¿Sucede algo? – le cuestiono. El pianista la miro con objetividad – No… es justo que me llames "Tsuchiura-kun", yo te llamo por tu nombre y tú me llamas por mi nombre ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo con falso enojo. La pelirroja lo miro sorprendida - _¿Eh?_ – Su cara se empezó a sonrojar – R-Ryoutarou-kun – murmuro nerviosa. Tsuchiura se sonrojo y luego sonrió – Arigato Kaho-chan -. Ambos se miraron y luego soltaron la risa – Es genial hablar contigo Ryoutarou-kun – decía la chica entre risas.

-¡Kahoko! –

Ambos voltearon para ver quién era, la chica sonrió – Len… - susurro con una amplia sonrisa, en el caso de Tsuchiura, solo se quedó parado mirando al peli-azul con enfado, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo aguantaba, no podía estar con él por más de cinco minutos. – Hola Kahoko, que bueno que me esperaste – dijo sonriéndole a su novia. El peli-verde se quedó perplejo – _Ese tipo puede sonreír también…_- pensó con una gotita en la nuca. Len lo miro y puso su cara de seriedad y frialdad – Hola…Tsuchiura-san – le saludo entre dientes.

Len tenía que admitir que lo detestaba, pero no lo odiaba ya que había cuidado de su novia anteriormente, eso le otorgaba puntos con él. – ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto tomando a la violinista de la mano. – Hai…adiós Ryoutarou-kun – se despidió Kahoko. Len noto la familiaridad con la que se llamaba, por sus nombres, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Pero daba igual, porque ella seguiría siendo su novia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Muuuuuchas gracias por esperar el cap! Lo sé, lo se… me tarde mucho, pero cuando uno está de vacaciones hay que aprovechar jajaja.**

**De todo corazón agradezco a mis lectores el tiempo que se toman de leer mi fic w ¡Los adoro! Jajaja. **

**Bueno concordando con varios de sus comentarios puse a Tsuchiura Ryoutarou de nuevo porque tenían razón, le faltaba salir, Dedique pocos capítulos a Shimizu al principio así que en el siguiente hablare mucho de el jajaja. **

**Prometo hacer el próximo capítulo más interesante, BESOS! **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS! O**


	21. Chapter 21

En el capítulo anterior…

Len tenía que admitir que lo detestaba, pero no lo odiaba ya que había cuidado de su novia anteriormente, eso le otorgaba puntos con él. – ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto tomando a la violinista de la mano. – Hai…adiós Ryoutarou-kun – se despidió Kahoko. Len noto la familiaridad con la que se llamaban, por sus nombres, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Pero daba igual, porque ella seguiría siendo su novia… aunque no cambiaba el hecho de que le molestaba bastante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- ¿Len? ¿Qué te sucede? Te siento un poco serio – dijo la chica mientras era jalada por la muñeca, no agresivamente, pero podía sentir la presión en su muñeca. Len se sobresaltó un poco, ella podía notar cada insignificante cambio en su actitud y parecía leer sus sentimientos a la perfección, como si tuviera una especie de rayos x, aunque realmente en ese momento estaba siendo bastante obvio. – N-no es nada, solo… no sé qué me pasa en realidad – respondió deteniéndose. Kahoko lo miro con confusión, podía notar la desesperación en los ojos del violinista, pero el problema era que no entendía su odio… o al menos eso pensaba.

- Sera… ¿que no confías en mí? – pronuncio sombreando la mirada, le dolía preguntarlo. Len abrió ampliamente los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron - _¿Qué?_ – no lo pudo pronunciar, se quedó mudo al oír tan estúpida pregunta, pero ¿Por qué ella pensaba eso? – ¿D-de que e-estás hablando Kahoko? ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti! – grito tomándola de los hombros. - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – le cuestiono sacudiéndola un poco. Kahoko se sobresaltó ante el arranque se su novio – M-me lastimas Len – murmuro tomando el antebrazo del muchacho. Len se dio cuenta y de inmediato la retiro.

- L-Lo siento, no…no pretendía lastimarte – se disculpó contrayendo la mirada arrepentido. Kahoko lo miro con seriedad – Len, te he notado con esta actitud desde… desde que Hihara-senpai me…- - ¡NO LO DIGAS! – interrumpió el peli-azul de repente. Kahoko se asustó, nunca pensó que lo pondría tan de mal humor, era cierto, eso había sido su culpa por no haber sido precavida o por haberse quedado sola con el habiendo estado juntos en el pasado. – Kumenasai… – se disculpó la chica bajando la mirada. Len al oír la voz de su novia temblar levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la tristeza encarnada en los ojos de la pelirroja. – Yo…no entiendo por qué te disculpas… no ha sido culpa tuya… – dijo levantando la mirada de la chica.

Kahoko no quería llorar, ya no más, lo único que hacía era preocupar a la persona que más quería, sus descuidos solo le provocaban más inseguridad, y a ella solo un arrepentimiento extremoso. – Porque… lo único que hago es preocuparte con mis estupideces – confeso tomando la mano de su novio que yacía sobre su mejilla. Len la miro con ternura, no podía evitar sentirse mal por hacerla pensar eso, no quería que llorara, podía ver como fuertemente aguantaba las lágrimas – Ven, vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano de nuevo. Kahoko lo miro confundida – ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – pregunto desconcertada. Len le sonrió tiernamente - A un lugar que creo que te encantara – respondió mirándola de reojo. La chica no hallaba que hacer, había quedado de ir con Shimizu y encontrarlo en la estación de trenes a las 7:00 y eran las 2:40 de la tarde, solo tenía como 3 horas para arreglarse, contando lo que tardaría en llegar a su casa, y si acompañaba a Len estaba segura de que terminaría no yendo con Shimizu, y no podía hacerle algo tan cruel.

La pelirroja en ese instante se detuvo en seco. Len sintió como la violinista se detenía y él se detuvo también. - ¿Qué sucede Kahoko? – pregunto confundido, su actitud no era del todo normal, se veía insegura y temerosa. – Yo… no puedo ir ahora, lo siento – respondió con la cabeza abajo. Los ojos de Len se abrieron como platos - _¿Qué?_ – Pensó con perplejidad - ¿Por qué no? – pronuncio con un poco de temblor en la voz. – Yo… hee… le prometí a Shimizu-kun que saldría con el esta noche, creo que a un especie de concierto, no estoy segura… – respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Len se quedó de piedra, lo estaba rechazando para irse a ver con alguien más, eso lo saco de si completamente.

-¿¡POR QUE!-

_Espera…_

Kahoko lo miro con miedo.

- ¿¡EN SERIO… QUIERES IR HAYA EN VEZ DE IR CONMIGO!

_No sigas…_

- Len…- - ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE LLEVARE A UN LUGAR ESPECIAL Y ME SALES CON QUE TIENES UNA CITA CON ALGUIEN MAS! –

_¡Ya basta!..._

- N-No es lo que tú piensas Len, cálmate - - ¡NO ME PIENSO CALMAR, ESTOY HARTO DE TENER QUE LIDIAR CON ESTA CLASE SITUACION! –

_Por favor, que alguien me detenga…_

- Len si tan solo me escucharas un segundo…- rogo llevando su mano hacia el rosto de Len.

CLAP

Len había evitado y hecho a un lado la mano de su novia, algo taboo para el.

- Yo…- Len no sabía que decir, había cruzado la línea, no podía echarse para atrás, había rechazado la cálida mano de la persona que más amaba por no querer escuchar.

_¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESTO NO!..._

El peli-azul sentía como en su interior su corazón gritaba de agonía. Por el otro lado, Kahoko estaba en completo shock, su mano rechazada era sostenida por su otra mano, apretándola fuertemente en su pecho, la mano que era decorada con ese anillo. – Lo siento – se volvió a disculpar. Sus disculpas solo hacían enojar más a Len, porque sabía que el que estaba mal… ¡Era el!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – exclamo Len mientras salía corriendo y dejando a Kahoko sola en la acera. La mirada de la chica se sombreo, perdiendo la luz que sostenían sus ojos – Lo siento – susurro quedamente mientras trataba de controlar sus temblorosas manos que se trataban de aferrar a su pecho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Len POV

- Haa…Haa….Haa…- Podía sentir como mi respiración se agitaba con cada paso que daba, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Correr no me hacía olvidar lo que había hecho, no podía, su rostro quedaría impregnado en mi mente en el momento en que rechace su mano. Como sus ojos se llenaron de terror ante tan cruel respuesta de mi parte y como su mano rechazada temblaba contra su pecho como si tratara de ahogar el dolor que lo oprimía.

- ¡Demonios! – golpe la pared más cercana que tenía, no me importaba si ante eso podía perder la habilidad de tocar el violín…no me importaba en lo absoluto. Quería volver, pero eso sería ver su rostro de nuevo, lo que llenaría de furia mi mente.

En el momento en que dijo que iría a encontrarse con alguien, aun habiéndole dicho antes que la llevaría a ese lugar especial, pero…¿Por qué no la escuche? ¿Por qué no la deje hablar? Mi corazón me decía que me detuviera pero mi mente seguía lanzándole esas crueles palabras. - ¡Mierda! – me seguiré maldiciendo hasta que me disculpe con ella. Además… ¿cómo pude ponerme celoso de Shimizu-san?

Con tan solo haberla oído decir el nombre de otro chico me saco del lugar, sentí como mi corazón se nublo en ese instante, ella… no tenía la culpa de nada, era yo el que estaba obsesionada con ella, a veces quisiera tenerla encerrada solo para yo contemplarla y que nadie más viera esa luz que me dejo cegado por completo, esa luz que por mi culpa se pude extinguir.

Yo…la necesito mucho más de lo que piensa.

Fin Len POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

- _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien…_- pensaba Kahoko mientras caminaba a su casa con la mirada perdida, no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, no entendía nada, se sentía totalmente desorientada. – Es mi culpa – murmuro mientras miraba al suelo. Kahoko se sentía muy mal, se sentía lo peor de todo el mundo – Tal vez le provoco repugnancia – se dijo quedamente. Ya no encontraba ninguna otra razón por la cual la rechazara, sin querer se había dejado besar por Hihara, algo que no hubiera permitido de no ser por que confiaba mucho en él.

Y ahora cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban mucho mejor, solo porque Shimizu la invito a un concierto… de verdad que no entendía. Kahoko nunca hizo nada para llamar la atención de nadie. Para ella era bastante frustrante que Len se sintiera inseguro en la relación, porque solo le daba a pensar que no confiaba en ella, y eso le dolía mucho más que haberle rechazado la mano. – Esto… como puedo…- tartamudeaba impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran. A Kahoko no le gustaba que Len sufriera, eso era lo único que hacía, hacerlo perder la cabeza por ella…

Kahoko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se empezó a agitar. ¡Eso era! ¿Por qué Len querría estar con alguien que solo le hace sentir inseguro y perder la paciencia? - ¿Por qué alguien quisiera estar con alguien como yo? – se dijo intentando calmar su respiración. – _No lo entiendo, Len es demasiado bueno para mí, su carrera está siendo obstruida por mí, ¿qué beneficios tiene el con salir conmigo?_ – pensó mientras se recargaba en una pared.

No tenía sentido, sin Len se sentía así todo el tiempo, aunque Kahoko lo amara mucho, no valía la pena esa relación… al menos por parte de Len. Kahoko no se podía sentir más confundida, también se sentía débil, las fuerzas de sus piernas se estaban agotando, pero aun así no podía fallarle a Shimizu. – Tengo… que ir a casa a arreglarme – se dijo mientras retomaba el camino a su casa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Ara…Shimizu-kun ¿A dónde vas tan tarde? – le pregunto la encargada de la casa mientras veía al pelirrubio cambiarse con una camisa blanca manga corta, un pantalón de vestir color negro. - ¿Acaso vas a una cita? – le pregunto la haciéndole señas con la mano en forma de burla. Shimizu no contesto a eso, solo se quedó parado ahí mientras su cara se tornaba de crema a roja. – Ahh…eso…creo – contesto mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

- May, may…- decía la señora con una sonrisita.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahoko llego a casa, tenía tiempo suficiente de arreglarse y verse con Shimizu – Tengo que… alistarme pronto – dijo con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos parecían vacíos y su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna – _Me siento vacía_ – pensó mirándose al espejo. La luz en sus ojos se apagó, parecía no querer volver – Yo… no me merezco estar con Len, solo lo hago sufrir – murmuraba mientras sus ojos soltaban más lagrimas amargas. – Estoy segura que él estaría más tranquilo si encontrara a alguien mucho más competente que yo – se dijo mientras se seguía mirando al espejo.

Kahoko se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a terminar de alistarse. No le tomo mucho tiempo arreglarse ya que en realidad no le importaba lo que se pusiera. Era una blusa holgada de color beige con una falda ajustada de licra de color negro, unas zapatillas negras de tacón más o menos alto y de accesorios fueron un collar y unos aretes de perlas. No quería maquillarse mucho así que solo se puso un poco, pero lucia bien y se recogió el cabello con una media cola trenzada.

Aunque se sentía lista para salir, no tenía los ánimos bien puestos – Saighh…- suspiro con cansancio. Este no había sido un día totalmente bueno para ella. Tomó el celular para marcarle a un taxi y que la llevara a la central de trenes, no le agradaba caminar en las calles vistiendo así, ya que había mucho pervertido por ahí. – Mama voy a salir un rato – le aviso dirigiéndose a la puerta para recibir al taxi.

Una vez en la estación de trenes se dispuso a esperar a Shimizu, pero se dio cuenta de ya estaba ahí. – Ah… Shimizu-kun… sumimasen, ¿te hice esperar mucho no es así? – se disculpó llegando junto a él. Este al oír su voz se dio la vuelta para recibirla. - ¡Ah! Kaho…- pero no pudo terminar la frase. Sus palabras se quedaron congeladas dentro de su boca y los ojos se le abrieron como platos - ¿Kaho…senpai? – pregunto con la voz medio temblorosa. Ella no contesto, solo lo veía con seriedad – Ah… creo que el concierto está por comenzar, será mejor darnos prisa – dijo mirando hacia el reloj de la central.

-Kaho-senpai…¿Qué…le sucede? – pregunto Shimizu con la mirada sumamente abierta. Kahoko no supo reaccionar ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? – No sé de qué me hablas Shimizu-kun – respondió mirando hacia otro lado. El pelirrubio la miro con tristeza – No… se ve… igual que…siempre – le comento frunciendo la mirada. Kahoko seguía sin saber que decir, simplemente, no quería decirle lo que le estaba pasando – Eso… es algo que no puedo decir simplemente – confeso mirándolo a los ojos, pero se notaba que su mirada estaba en otro lado.

Shimizu la miro con compasión, realmente no quería agobiarla, estaba preocupado por ella, pero no quería hacerla hablar si ella no quería. – Kaho-senpai… ¿Nos vamos? A lo mejor el concierto la hace que se olvide un poco de sus problemas – propuso el chelista tomando a la chica de la mano. Kahoko se sorprendió ante el contacto del chico – E-está bien – respondió liberando discretamente su mano de la de él, este se dio cuenta del rechazo de la chica pero decidió no decir nada. En seguida se subieron a otro taxi que los llevaría a la sala de conciertos de la ciudad.

Una vez ahí, buscaron sus lugares y se dispusieron a escuchar la música que interpretaban. Kahoko solo podía oír la música, sin embargo no la escuchaba en realidad, se sentía sumida en un vacío infinito, donde la realidad se siente ajena y destruye los sentidos volviéndolo insensibles.

-Kaho-senpai ¿Le agradan las canciones? ¿Son hermosas no? – le preguntaba Shimizu volteándola a ver, pero se quedó estático. La mirada de ella estaba completamente negra, el vacío que había en ellos era extremadamente profundo, ya no se distinguía el color en sus ojos y las lágrimas sin salir los decoraban distorsionando su luz. - ¡¿Kaho-senpai! – exclamo el pelirrubio tratando de llamar la atención de la chica. Pero esta no contesto en lo absoluto, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos llenos de tristeza y dolor. – Kaho-senpai… creo que no se encuentra bien será mejor que salgamos – dijo Shimizu incorporándose para luego levantar a su senpai. Pero esta inmediatamente tomo la chaqueta de el para negarle lo propuesto.

El chelista se sorprendió bastante, a pesar de no ver ningún cambio en su rostro, ninguna reacción verdaderamente viva de su parte, quería seguir tratando de escuchar la música, eso que más le apasionaba y que más amaba. – Yo…quiero escuchar – vocalizo quedamente. Shimizu al oírla puso una cara de perplejidad y después cambio a una dulce sonrisa. Le emocionaba que ella, a pesar de estar en ese estado, se esforzara por entretenerse. – Hai, Kaho-senpai – dijo para luego sentarse.

Los dos siguieron escuchando la función hasta que se acabó el concierto. - ¿Le gusto Kaho-senpai? – pregunto el pelirrubio con emoción. Esta se limitó a asentir solamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – Shimizu-kun…¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – cuestiono ella deteniéndose. El muchacho se quedó plantado de pie esperando la pregunta de la chica. – Si el estar con alguien es doloroso porque sabes que le provocas temor, inseguridad y miedo. Le provocas tanto pánico y dolor que puede llegar a despreciarte y odiarte en un futuro cercano o lejano ¿Es bueno estar con esa persona ahora? ¿No es mejor dejarla ir? ¿Que haga su vida de la manera en la que este más tranquila y bien? -.

Shimizu se quedó sin aliento, no sabía a qué persona se refería, o a lo mejor sí pero en realidad no lo quería admitir. A pesar de querer a Kaho-senpai a su lado, no podía evitar la tentación de alejarla de esa persona que ella decía atormentar o al revés. Sin embargo, verla tan triste no era algo que él deseaba. – Kaho-senpai ¿No sería mejor preguntarle a la otra persona como se siente respecto a esa persona que se supone que le está haciendo daño? – dijo sin trabarse, con seguridad, sin lentitud. Kaho lo miro incrédula – Pero esa persona menciono que ya estaba cansada de todo eso…- respondió bajando la cabeza. El pelirrubio la miro con tristeza – ¿Sabe exactamente a qué se refería? – pregunto irónicamente. - ¿Huh? – se intrigo la pelirroja. – Esa persona se puede haber cansado de sus propios sentimientos. Sentimiento como ira, tristeza, ansiedad y celos. Esa clase de sentimiento… son agotadores. Sin embargo uno no los puedo evitar ya que son parte de la naturaleza humana – agrego mirándola a los ojos, a esos ojos que le gustaban tanto.

Kaho lo miro sorprendida y luego de unos segundos sonrió – Creo… que te entiendo… gracias -.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la mañana siguiente…

-_No sé exactamente como lo hare, pero… debo disculparme_ – pensó el peli-azul en camino a la escuela en el coche. Podía ver las cosas pasar rápidamente fuera de su ventana – Kahoko…- murmuro con ansiedad. La desesperación por verla lo estaba matando, no le gustaba discutir con ella, solo eran esos celos que no lo dejaban ver y hablar con claridad. En ese instante su mirada capto a la pelirroja que iba cruzando la esquina de una intersección. - ¡Detente! – ordeno el violinista provocando que el chofer se asustara. - ¿Joven amo? ¿¡Quiere usted que pare aquí! – pregunto aturdido. – Si… etoo… te veré después de clases – finalizo de decir el muchacho y se bajó del carro.

Corrió a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar a su novia – _Kaho…Kaho…Kaho…_-pensaba con desesperación. - ¡Kahoko! – exclamo llamando la atención de la chica. – Esta volteo al instante de escuchar su nombre, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la persona que lo había gritado. – Ha… ha… ha…- éste se acercó sin aliento hasta la pelirroja, tomando como pretexto su falta de aire para poder ganar un poco más de tiempo y así poder aclarar su cabeza.

Una vez que hubo tomado aire sufuciente se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro, ninguno se movía y tampoco hablaban. – Kahoko... – pronuncio Len tratando de iniciar la conversación, y tratando de buscar la mirada oculta de la chica. – Yo… ettoo… no sé cómo e-empezar en realidad – tartamudeaba el peli-azul mientras tomaba aire otra vez para tranquilizarse. Kaho levanto la mirada apresurada – Yo… creo que yo si – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Len parpadeo con perplejidad, la mirada de su novia se tornó vacía y con cierta impotencia – Eh…¿Tienes algo que decirme? – pregunto ingenuo y confundido. La mirada de la chica se contrajo al instante, denotando entre dolor y enojo. Len se sorprendió aún más al ver su reacción, podía sentir esos sentimientos tan contrarios a ella, la presión en el aire regia en ese momento. – Yo…pensé en lo que dijiste ayer en la tarde – dijo Kahoko sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Len trago fuerte, sí que se quería disculpar por lo de la otra noche, solo que se le hacía difícil mencionar el tema. – Ah… acerca de eso - - ¡Creo que tienes razón! – interrumpió la violinista. Len se quedó congelado y su respiración se detuvo. - ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto intentado entender lo que ella decía. Kahoko inhalo fuertemente, como si el aire en sus pulmones le fuera a dar más coraje para enfrentar lo siguiente. – Yo…creo que… si te provoco tanta inseguridad, tanto temor por mi parte… creo que sería mejor un ambiente más tranquilo para ti, donde esas emociones no se presenten, una situación en la que estés más contento contigo mismo – agregó volteando la mirada a un lado.

Len seguía sin captar ¿Ambientes? ¿Situación? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba ella? – No entiendo exactamente lo que quieres decir – dijo él apretando los puños. El silencio reino en ese momento, y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos. – Sera mejor… terminar – vocalizo la violinista.

Las pupilas de Len se dilataron y su pulso se aceleró como si hubiera recibido el susto y el terror más grande de su vida. Su cuerpo temblaba y no encontraba la manera de reaccionar, su cerebro y musculo no le respondían, sus labios no se movían y su voz se extinguió. Sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo, de la misma manera que cuando se enteró del accidente de la pelirroja. – Creo… que es lo mejor para los dos, esto…- - Ni siquiera me has escuchado y me dices estas cosas – le interrumpió Len con la cara contraída de rabia. - ¡No entiendo por qué! ¡Dímelo! – exclamo imperativo.

Kahoko se sorprendió ante la contestación ¿Él no lo había dicho ya? ¿No estaba ya cansado? – El porque está muy claro, tú mismo me lo dijiste ayer – continuo diciendo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Len sintió su cuerpo temblar de locura y de dolor – Si tan segura estas de lo que me dices ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos? – le cuestiono penetrándola con la mirada. Kahoko se sobresaltó ante la retadora voz del muchacho – No te entiendo Len… ayer en la tarde tu dijiste que estabas cansado de esa situación - le recordó devolviéndole la mirada. Len la miro con desaprobación pero a la vez no podía decir nada, el mismo había metido la pata. – Yo…no… no quería decir eso… yo en realidad… – se trataba de retractar. Kaho lo escuchaba con atención - ¿Cómo esperas que este tan segura? Cada vez que hablo con alguien o salgo con alguien, te pones de esa manera, no lo entiendo, además… me quedo claro cuando dijiste que estabas cansado de esta relación – dijo mirándolo fuertemente a los ojos. – Yo no quiero que estés conmigo si para ti solo significa… un… compromiso – agregó mientras las lágrimas la volvían a traicionar.

Len se quedó estático, su cuerpo se paralizo de nuevo al escuchar esas intolerables palabras, bajo la mirada contrariado sombreándola con su cabello, lo que le daba un aire más aterrador y serio - ¿Compromiso…dices? – murmuro mientras sus manos volvían a temblar. Kaho se sorprendió ante su tono de voz, era gélido y espeluznante.

Len levanto la mirada con una expresión furiosa, se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza arrastrándola tras de sí. -¿¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionaba la chica tratando de resistirse al agarre del violinista - ¡Len suéltame! – ordeno Kaho mientras trataba de soltar su mano de la de él. Este se dio media vuelta, lo que provoco un sobresalto en la pelirroja, la expresión del muchacho era atemorizante, era fría e incoherente – Guarda silencio y sígueme – le orden sin soltarla.

Kahoko tembló bajo su mano, Len se veía muy enojado y contrariarlo parecía peligroso, jamás se habría encontrado en esa clase de situación, el lado frio y furioso de Len la asustaba demasiado. - ¿A-A donde me llevas? – pregunto la chica temerosa. Len se hizo como que no la escucho y siguió caminando. – Len…- susurro ella dejándose llevar por el violinista.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en el colegio…

-Hmm… es extraño que Kahoko no haya venido a la escuela – dijo Nao mientras veía el banco vacío de la pelirroja. – ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se enfermaría? – preguntaba Mio con preocupación. Kaji que miraba el banco vacío de la pelirroja trataba de imaginar lo que le había pasado – Kahoko…- dijo en un murmullo que denotaba nostalgia y un poco de tristeza – Espero que estés bien – suplico con ansiedad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-L-Len ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntaba Kahoko nerviosa. Habían estado caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. – N-no quería faltar a la escuela yo…- decía, pero las palabras parecían no alcanzar los oídos del muchacho. De repente este se detuvo y en ese instante los ojos de la chica se abrieron como paltos y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Len se había detenido frente a un motel. – L-Len ¿Q-que hacemos a-aquí? – tartamudeaba ella sin poder quitar los ojos de la entrada del lugar. El violinista la miro con seriedad – ¿Acaso no es obvio? – respondió irónicamente.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó ante la respuesta - ¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba tratando de zafarse de las manos de Len. Pero este era más fuerte, la tomo en brazos y luego la subió en su hombro como si cargara un costal. - ¡IIEE! ¡BAJAME LEN NO QUIERO! – seguía forcejeando la chica, pero el solo la ignoraba mientras la llevaba en sus brazos. Kahoko se quería morir, no estaba preparada y menos aun sabiendo que Len no la quería, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y parecía imposible pararlas.

PUFFF

Len deposito a Kahoko en la cama del cuarto, en el instante que cayó la pelirroja trato de salir corriendo de ahí. Len le bloqueo el paso tomándola por detrás mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella lo empujo para intentar escapar de nuevo, pero este la tomo de los brazos para evitar sus golpes. Esta se hacía para atrás para poder liberarse de el - ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! – rogaba la chica haciéndose para atrás.

TUDD

Los dos cayeron en el suelo por el forcejeo. Len que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma, estaba llegando a su límite, odiaba ver a esa persona tan preciada para el rechazarlo de esa manera. - ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡NUNCA! – exclamo él. De nuevo la tomo de en los brazos y la dejo caer en la cama. La imagen que ella le otorgaba era exquisita. Su falda estaba subida hasta la entrepierna lo que le daba vista a la ropa interior y su blusa estaba desacomodada dejando ver un poco de su estómago y su sostén, la respiración agitada y la cara roja. Len no pudo contenerse ni un minuto más.

Kahoko al sentir la mirada de Len se trató de cubrir, pero no pudo ya que el peli-azul se le abalanzo presionado sus manos sobre su cabeza. - ¡No! ¡Len! ¡Para por favor! – suplicaba mientras trataba de liberar su cuerpo del peso del muchacho. Len hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de la chica, con una mano sostuvo las dos de ella y con la otra comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica. Kahoko al sentir el roce de las manos de Len contra su piel sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. La mano de Len se aventuró por toda pierna, acaricio las caderas y la cintura de la chica hasta llegar a su pecho. – L-Len d-detente por favor – volvía a pedir Kahoko conteniendo los gemido que suplicaban por salir.

Las lágrimas nublaban los ojos de la chica, esa situación no le gustaba - ¡Por favo….mmfff! – pero su grito fue callado por los labios del violinista. – Haa…hmm…aaaa…- lo único que pronunciaba su voz eran gemidos por el placer que le provocaban sus besos. La lengua del chico recorría cada rincón de la boca de la pelirroja, dejándole rastros de saliva por la barbilla, chupando y lamiendo sus labios. Como él no quería detenerse ahí se aventuró un poco más abajo y comenzó a acariciar un pecho de la chica. Al sentir el toque Kahoko curveo la espalda del placer y el miedo - ¡Ah! ¡Len! ¡Iee! ¡Basta ya! ¡Ah! – gritaba intentado parar las tortuosas caricias que le daba.

Len continuo masajeando el seno de la chica y de nuevo tomo sus labios con ferocidad, llenando se boca con la lengua de él, relamiéndose de sus sabor y haciendo que ella probara el de él. – Hmm… hyaa… Mmmaaa… Leen… fuaaa…haaa…- los sonidos que provocaba ella le ocasionaban una gran excitación que se concentraba en su intrapierna. – Kahoko…- susurro mientras subía sus labios desde el cuello hasta la oreja de la chica, donde la mordió y provoco más jadeos por parte de ella. Este restregaba sus intrapierna en la de ella, tratando de aumentar el placer, de que ella sintiera como lo ponía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Len POV

La ansiaba totalmente, sus gemidos era lo único que llenaba mis oídos en ese momento, no me importaba nada mas – Kahoko…- susurre mientras mis labios subían por su cuerpo saboreando cada milímetro de esa piel tan virginal que no solo era deseada por mí. Subí a su oreja donde lamí su lóbulo y luego lo mordí provocando suspiros en ella. – Kahoko…- volví a decir cómo, con solo decir su nombre mi zona se ponía más caliente, no podía contener mis instintos carnales. Como una bestia sin freno restregué mi miembro con la zona intima de ella, eso me exitaba mucho, con solo tocarla me provocaba un placer infinito.

La deseaba, esa era la única verdad. – L-Len… detente… si no quieres que te odie… detente – me suplico tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – _¿O-odiarme?_ – me dije con la respiración entrecortada. Mis ojos no contuvieron ese dolor, que podía ser más doloroso y cruel para mí que el odio de ese ser tan venerado por mí, de esa hermosa mujer que me vuelve loco y me hace pensar las más sucias cosas. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como fuentes eternas, era inconcebible lo insensible que podía llegar a ser un ser con lujuria.

-Ka-Kahoko…yo…te amo – dije tomándola del rostro para luego besarla en la boca. Ella parecía sorprendida por lo que dijo, lo que me dolió un poco, cuantas veces le había dicho ya que la amaba. – Te amo – repetí liberando sus manos para entrecrúzalas con las mías. - ¿Por qué te aferras a la mentira y la duda y no aceptas la verdad? – le reproche sujetando sus manos con fuerzas. Ella lucia desconcertada, como si le estuviera mintiendole de nuevo - ¡¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que entiendas que te amo? ¡YO…SOLO ESTABA CELOSO! – grite acercándome más a sus rostro.

Kaho se ruborizo ante mis palabras, al parecer las había captado – Yo… no puedo evitar sentirme impotente y celoso cada vez que alguien se te acerca. Quisiera meterte en un cuarto alejado y encerrarte para que nadie más aparte de mi te pueda contemplar. Eres lo más valioso para mí ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes! – confesé derramando mis lágrimas sobre su rostro. Ella escuchaba atentamente mis palabras y mientras lo hacia sus ojos se llenaban cada vez de lágrimas nuevas, saliendo como un rio con aguas altas – Entonces… ¿No estas…cansado de mí? – me pregunto enrojeciendo aún más su rostro.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se contrajo de agonía - ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa! Yo jamás me réferi a ti – mi respuesta la sobresalto, parecía feliz. – ¿E-en serio? – me pregunto temblorosa, como si lo que estuviera escuchando fuera tan solo una ilusión vana. – Jamás he dejado de amarte y de desearte, si te dijera que me he cansado de ti estaría diciendo las más negra blasfemia que jamás haya existido – le asegure mientras tomaba sus manos para levantarla.

Tome la mano donde el anillo estaba puesto – Nunca quise lastimarte, cuando dije que estaba cansado de esa situación, me refería a mí – ella me miro con confusión. – No me gusta mostrar mi lado furioso y celoso frente a ti, cada vez siento que es más incontrolable y me da miedo que ya no me quieras por ser tan posesivo y egoísta en cuanto a ti. Yo… te quiero para mí solo, no quiero que le sonrías a ningún hombre más que a mí, esas sonrisas me pertenecen, no quiero que nadie te toque o te bese – dije tomando el perplejo rostro de mi amada – Me disgusta el hecho de que alguien más vea esa belleza en ti, porque con solo verla una vez quedas cautivado por ella, tu bondad, tu alegría y tu dulzura, todo…quiero que solo sea mío para siempre – finalice diciendo para luego depositar mis labios nuevamente sobre los de ella.

Fin Len POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las palabras de Len seguían resonando en la cabeza de la pelirroja, dándole vueltas una y otra vez mientras era besada por él. No podía evitar sentirse mal por haberlo hecho pasar tan mal rato, sus sentimiento por ella eran más fuerte de lo que imaginaba lo que la hacía sentir aun pero por haber dudado de su amor. – Len…- pronuncio llamando la atención del muchacho. Este volteo para encontrarse con la delicada sonrisa angelical de la chica – No sabes cuánto te amo – aseguro ella tomando el rostro del violinista en sus manos.

Len abrió los ojos como platos para luego derramar incontenibles lágrimas de felicidad – Jajaja… yo igual te amo, tenlo por seguro, jamás te abandonare, no mientras siga viviendo – respondió él tomando las manos de la chica que yacían en su rostro. Kahoko solo se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras del peli-azul. – Y te advierto que si alguna vez quisieras terminar conmigo por cualquier razón… no lo permitiré, te amarrare a mí y me aferrare a ti cuanto más pueda, si te vas lejos te buscare hasta encontrarte para amarrarte a mí de nuevo y si eso no es suficiente te hare mía hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda vivir sin mí, porque lo que siento por ti se ha convertido en un amor obsesivo, porque mi alma y mi cuerpo de han adherido a ti – le advirtió el muchacho dejando a una Kahoko bastante sorprendida.

A pesar de que lo que decía el violinista le provocaba un poco de desconcierto y miedo, se sentía muy segura con él, al igual que ella lo amaba, él la amaba también. – Len, gracias por estar conmigo, pensé que jamás volvería a estar contigo, me sentía tan vacía cuando nos peleamos yo… tampoco podría vivir sin ti – confeso Kahoko acercándose a él para pegarse a su pecho y rodearlo con sus brazos – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- susurro ella. Len se sentía maravillado, estaba extremadamente feliz, no deseaba nada más en ese momento, lo único que quería es estar con ella así para siempre. – Kahoko…- murmuro a su oído. Esta levanto su rostro para encararlo. - ¿Hai? – pregunto sonriendo. Len se puso rojo al instante, no sabía si continuar o echaría a perder el ambiente.

-Ehmm… yo... quería… ettoo… no sé… si preguntarte – tartamudeo quedamente el joven intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Kahoko lo miraba confundida - ¿Qué sucede? Dime y yo trataré de hacer lo posible – aseguro sonriendo. Len la miro a los ojos incapaz ya de controlar sus deseos por más tiempo – Yo…quiero hacerte el amor –.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Fiuuu… termine el cap 21 por fin, ya sé que me tarde un montón pero oigan no es fácil que llegue la inspiración. Les aseguro que me esmere lo mejor que pude, ahora estoy tratando de incluir más escenas como estas en el fic, les aseguro que vendrán un poco más ¡así que no desesperen!**

**Les aseguro que el próximo será mucho más interesante jejejeje… SE LOS ASEGURO.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics.**


End file.
